


Приватный танец

by Ilis



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, F/M, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Massage, Original Female Human Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Turian Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Turians, Xenophilic relationship, human/turian - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilis/pseuds/Ilis
Summary: Он - турианец-Спектр, вынужденный по долгу службы прибыть на Цитадель, чтобы содействовать СБЦ в деле об убийстве. Она - обычная девушка, чья жизнь проходит в танце вокруг шеста в стрипклубе. Привыкший к одиночеству и дисциплине циник и ветреная, живущая одним днём профурсетка. Казалось бы, что между ними может быть общего? Абсолютно ничего. Но что если запереть этих двоих в ограниченном пространстве на неделю и заставить присмотреться друг к другу повнимательней?..





	1. Chapter 1

Даррен толкнул плечом зазевавшегося охранника у входа. Огромный кроган повернулся с уже сжатым для удара кулаком, но тут же посторонился, наткнувшись глазами на матово-чёрную турианскую броню с красными полосами по бокам. Жетон Спектра предъявлять не пришлось — кроган оказался из понятливых. Даррен даже не посмотрел в его сторону, но затылком почувствовал, как тот проводил уважительным взглядом покачивающийся на его поясе пистолет марки «HMW».

Протиснувшись сквозь пьяную толпу на входе, в середине которой, судя по звукам, уже намечалась какая-то потасовка, он толкнул внутреннюю дверь и вошёл в зал. Оглушительная музыка и сумрак, разбавленный яркими вспышками разноцветных ламп, на пару секунд лишили его всех органов восприятия разом. Однако постепенно зрение привыкло к бьющемуся в агонии освещению, а уши — к громким басам и пронзительному голосу певицы из динамиков под потолком. Он даже начал различать отдельные голоса на этом кошмарном фоне — пьяные, громкие, тягучие и слишком навязчивые голоса, пытавшиеся перекричать музыку. Даррен неприязненно огляделся. Этот притон ничем не выделялся из пятнадцати прочих, где ему пришлось сегодня побывать. Разве что был чуть почище.

Задержавшись взглядом на каждой из танцовщиц, отрабатывающих чаевые на крутящихся шестах, он медленно прошёл по залу. Нахально заглянул в каждую vip-кабинку, где полуголые азари и люди исполняли приватные танцы для клиентов побогаче, занял свободный столик и снял с пояса планшет. Затем открыл папку с фотографиями, промотал пальцем несколько изображений и остановился на нужном. За девять часов поиска на этой фотографии уже не осталось ни одного неисследованного им пятнышка. И всё же для порядка нужно было взглянуть ещё раз. В лицах людей он плохо разбирался, а ошибиться было никак нельзя. Женщина со светлой кожей и длинными прямыми волосами пепельно-коричневого цвета — таких он видел десятками ежедневно. Поэтому приходилось проявлять наблюдательность.

Фотография была не лучшего качества, да и ракурс неудачный, но ничего лучше в наспех скопированных файлах по делу он найти не успел. Выхваченное объективом лицо смотрело куда-то в сторону. И, пожалуй, самой яркой его чертой можно было назвать только бесформенную вязаную шапку, с нарочитой небрежностью нахлобученную на лоб. Нелепо свисая с одной стороны головы, она приоткрывала другую половину, но при этом терялся целостный образ. Глаза — вроде бы светло-серые или голубые — не понятно. Прямой нос, брови вразлёт, широкие, чётко-очерченные губы… и ничего, что могло бы как-то выделить её из толпы прочих представительниц её вида. Даррен раздражённо прищёлкнул языком и уставился на обнажённую шею девушки. Снял перчатку и царапнул какую-то чёрную точку когтем. Похоже, не соринка. Даррен точно не помнил, как называются эти маленькие коричневые пятнышки на теле людей. Но он часто замечал их, когда приходилось осматривать их трупы. Эти пятнышки встречались в самых разных местах их кожи и могли быть самых разных размеров и форм. Кажется, их называли родинками. Или бородавками… Или прыщами. Даррен вздохнул. Наверное, пора бы освежить свои познания межрасовой биологии. Только не сейчас, конечно. Сейчас — чёрт с ними, пусть будут бородавки. И это определённо лучше, чем ничего…

Три едва заметных бородавки почти друг над другом спускались по её шее, словно прокладывая путь к ямочке между выступающими ключицами. По крайней мере, у него на этом месте скелета находились ключицы. Склонив голову набок, он всмотрелся в рисунок кожи, стараясь впечатать его в память. А через несколько секунд уверенно выключил планшет и сунул его за пояс. Если она здесь вместе с этими своими бородавками — он её точно узнает.

Открыв электронное меню, Даррен заказал стакан самсуги. Ничего противнее ему в жизни пить не приходилось, но, чтобы не ломать голову, он всегда заказывал стакан самсуги. Всё равно тот останется нетронутым: употреблять дурманящие мозг вещества во время операций не в его правилах. Уже в который раз окинув глазами зал, он вдруг насторожился: по проходу прямо в его сторону шла девушка в костюме, однозначно определявшем её как стриптизёршу. Она улыбалась дежурной улыбкой, профессиональным взглядом выискивая потенциального клиента, чья кондиция уже позволяла раскошелиться на приватную кабинку. Длинные густые волосы, невыразительное лицо, совершенно неразличимые в темноте глаза… И прикрытая стоячим воротничком шея. Даррен снова раздражённо прищёлкнул языком. И кто только выдумывал эти костюмы для стриптизёрш? Места, которые в приличном обществе полагалось прятать, выставлялись ими напоказ. А вот самые безобидные, напротив, наглухо прятались за тканью или заклёпками. Идиотизм да и только. Даррен нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по столу.

Призывно вихляя бёдрами, девица медленно прохаживалась вдоль столиков, задерживаясь около одиноких мужчин с выпивкой на столе. На него она даже не посмотрела — турианцы и в изрядном подпитии предпочитали азари. Бросив мимолётный взгляд куда-то поверх его головы, она тут же равнодушно отвернулась и, судя по вспыхнувшему на лице интересу, выбрала жертву где-то в глубине зала. Ускорив шаг, она попыталась проскользнуть мимо его столика, но Даррен ловко перехватил её за локоть, заставив остановиться. Её глаза метнулись с попавшей в плен руки на его лицо, и в них промелькнуло отчётливое смятение. Растерянно оглянувшись, она замерла, должно быть, не понимая, что ему нужно. Даррен мотнул головой в сторону приватной кабинки, и она проследила за этим движением. Через секунду на её лице проступили следы понимания, и она почти обиженно насупилась. Проигнорировав откровенно читаемое на её лице обвинение, Даррен невозмутимо поднялся и встал рядом. Она сомневалась ещё ровно две секунды, а затем вздохнула и обречённо двинула в сторону кабинки №12. Всё же деньги в этом мире решали если и не всё, то многое.

Даррену стало её почти жаль. Ненадолго, впрочем. В конце концов, никто не заставлял её работать танцовщицей. Деньги им платили, конечно, хорошие, но была причина, по которой в подобных местах практически не встречались турианки. Настолько гибкими моральными стандартами отличались только люди и азари. И сейчас одна из них шла впереди, всем своим видом демонстрируя возмущение его собственными нравственными устоями. Отвратительное лицемерие и ханжество… Хотя ничего другого в подобном месте и не могло встретиться по определению.

Зайдя в кабинку, он будто бы невзначай оглядел зал перед тем, как тщательно прикрыть полупрозрачные шторы. Едва ли её вычислили быстрее него, но с многолетними привычками не поспоришь. Он оглянулся — девушка уже взгромоздилась на стол и настороженно поглядывала на него из-за шеста. Впрочем, долго прятаться за ним у неё не вышло — начался новый музыкальный трек, и ей пришлось сдвинуться с места. Даррен сел в кресло, подавшись вперёд всем телом, и уставился хищным взглядом на её шею. Достаточно одного неловкого движения, и воротничок разойдётся в стороны, приоткрыв ему тайну личности его хозяйки. Конечно, он мог бы просто сорвать его, но тогда поднимется крик, кто-нибудь обязательно распустит руки, ему придётся ответить, и начнётся то, чего как раз сейчас он хотел бы избежать — шумихи и расползающихся по кварталу слухов.

Девица, конечно же, понятия не имела, что здесь сейчас происходило. Но происходящее ей определённо не нравилось. Словно приклеенная к шесту, она довольно неуклюже тёрлась о него, явно считая про себя секунды, когда эту пытку уже можно будет прекратить. Отодвинувшись от дивана на максимально возможную дистанцию и рискуя в любой момент просто грохнуться с края стола, она, похоже, даже не рассчитывала получить законные чаевые. А воротничок на её шее упорно не собирался расходиться. Даррен нетерпеливо постучал ногой о пол. Эдак они здесь до утра просидят. Устав ждать, он вынул карточку и вставил её в слот приёмника, вмонтированного в стол. Всё внимание девицы тут же переключилось на его руки, и она начала двигаться ещё скованней. Вбив приличную даже в его понимании сумму, он подтвердил платёж и в ответ на непонимающий взгляд танцовщицы поманил её пальцем. Она поджала губы, но деньги в её мире всё ещё решали слишком многое. Придвинувшись чуть ближе, она окатила его волной презрения и практически легла на стол. А затем перекинула через его голову ноги и едва не заехала шпилькой по челюсти. Вовремя уклонившись, Даррен едва слышно выругался и, плюнув на свои недавние планы, поднялся.

Шло бы оно всё к чёрту... Это уже походило на какой-то убогий цирк. Не обращая внимания на опешившую девицу, он схватил её за локоть и развернул к себе лицом. Она испуганно вскрикнула и попыталась залепить ему пощёчину. Без труда уклонившись от удара, он заломал ей руки за спину и одним движением разорвал воротничок. «Ну, слава духам!» — с облегчением выдохнул он, увидев три спускавшиеся к ключицам тёмных точки на белой коже.  
— Отпусти меня, козёл! Грязный извращенец! Мудила чёртов! — орала тем временем насмерть перепуганная девица, пытаясь отбиваться от него ногами.  
— Да захлопнись уже, — брезгливо выпустив её, Даррен стянул с пояса наручники и, перехватив рванувшую к выходу танцовщицу, ловко надел ей браслет на запястье. Второй браслет он захлопнул на себе, и только в этот момент она внезапно утихла, словно кто-то выключил ей питание. Кажется, до неё начало медленно доходить. Смотри-ка — не такая уж и тупая.

Штора отъехала в сторону, и уже другой кроган прошёлся оценивающим взглядом по его обмундированию. Даррен дёрнул руку и направился широким шагом к выходу, толкнув по пути недовольно фыркнувшего ему в лицо охранника. Девица окончательно притихла, покорно семеня следом и даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Уже на выходе из клуба она попыталась что-то ему сказать, но Даррен даже не обернулся.  
Он выполнил задание, и больше его не интересовали ни она, ни её проклятые бородавки.


	2. Chapter 2

Даррен переключил частоту, и в машине забубнил тихий голос диктора новостей. Новости его совершенно не интересовали, но сидеть в тишине рядом с излучающей ненависть девицей было довольно неприятно. Страх и неуверенность сошли с её лица быстро. Теперь на нём читались обречённое безразличие и неприязнь. Первое она испытывала скорее всего в связи с тем, что с минуту на минуту сюда должен был подъехать патрульный наряд СБЦ. А вот второе без сомнения предназначалось ему лично. И это ещё сильнее убедило его в том, что умственные способности девицы были далеки от выдающихся. Что, впрочем, нисколько не помешало ей сбежать со служебной квартиры, где её и трёх других её товарок охраняли четверо сотрудников СБЦ в рамках программы по защите свидетелей. И только поэтому он до сих пор не снял с неё наручники.

Услышав тихий щелчок, Даррен повернулся. Девица держала во рту откуда-то вытащенную сигарету и прикуривала её от зажигалки. Сунув зажигалку за вырез декольте, она с наслаждением затянулась и выпустила облако едкого дыма.  
— Здесь не курят, — немного опешив от такой наглости, Даррен выдернул сигарету из её рта и выкинул за окно. Он терпеть не мог запаха табака. Девица что-то прошипела под нос и обиженно отвернулась.  
— Зажигалку, — протянул руку Даррен.

Смерив уничтожающим взглядом его ладонь, она нехотя засунула пальцы за вырез и небрежно отшвырнула зажигалку на заднее сиденье. Сдобрив свою дерзкую выходку крайне вызывающим взглядом, она снова отвернулась. Даррен промолчал в ответ и тоже отвернулся, мужественно затушив вспыхнувший внутри огонёк гнева. Пусть выпендривается, пока может. Посидит в участке пару дней — глядишь покладистей станет. Впрочем, это была уже не его забота.

Завидев мелькнувшие синие огоньки на крыше подъехавшего аэрокара, он вышел, обошёл машину и открыл дверь со стороны пассажира. Отстегнув браслет от ручки двери, он вытянул из кресла упирающуюся девицу и довольно грубо толкнул её в объятия вышедшего им навстречу офицера СБЦ.  
— Спектр Киллиан, моё почтение, — кивнул ему тот, с сомнительным удовольствием принимая подарок. — Шеф искал вас. Говорит, это срочное.  
— Ясно, спасибо, — Даррен дождался, когда офицер впихнёт девицу на заднее сиденье, и аэрокар отчалит в сторону Академии СБЦ.

Только тогда он устало потёр глаза и посмотрел на часы. Через два часа утро. А он ещё даже не ложился. Всю ночь пробегав за этой девкой, он так и не смог найти времени, чтобы хотя бы принять душ или выпить кофе. А теперь ещё и шеф следственного отдела опять что-то от него хочет. С полминуты Даррена терзали сомнения — поехать домой или всё же позвонить ему. Предчувствие говорило ему, что одним звонком отделаться тут не получится. Но дело действительно могло оказаться срочным. И почему-то он даже не сомневался, что это было связано с его текущим расследованием.

Вымученно вздохнув, Даррен снова потёр веки и набрал номер дежурного по семнадцатому участку. Тот связал его с кабинетом директора, и почти сразу же в динамике послышался голос Тай-Шеня:  
— У меня плохие новости. Пару часов назад были убиты все свидетели по делу Одноглазого Роя. Два оперативника погибли. Похоже, его ребята поработали. Я могу подержать его ещё 26 часов, но потом придётся выпустить.  
— Я нашёл девчонку. Ту, что сбежала, — огорошенный неприятной новость, смог вымолвить Даррен. — Её повезли в участок.  
— Значит, она последняя, — озвучил очевидную мысль Тай-Шень. — Здесь её не тронут, но до суда она может не дотянуть. Если парни Роя раскрыли адрес служебной квартиры, значит сливает кто-то из своих.  
— Я сейчас подъеду, — Даррен отключил связь и устало расправил плечи.  
Похоже, душ он примет ещё не скоро.


	3. Chapter 3

Стекло в кабинете допроса определённо знавало и лучшие времена. Даррен задумчиво рассматривал царапины на его зеркальной поверхности, пытаясь вникнуть в усыпляющий гундёж директора Тай-Шеня. Тот стоял рядом и, глядя через стекло на сидевшую в комнате девицу, пытался придумать, куда её припрятать, чтобы на её потасканном теле не появилось лишних дырок раньше времени. Он выдвигал одно нелепое предложение за другим, и, не видя никакой реакции на них, снова пускался фантазировать.  
— Может ты её у себя подержишь?  
На это Даррен уже не мог не отреагировать.  
— Совсем спятил?! — резко повернулся он к саларианцу. Тот лишь моргнул и пожал плечами:  
— У тебя есть идея получше?  
— Я не потащу это в свой дом, — брезгливо фыркнул Даррен, кивнув в сторону вальяжно растёкшейся по стулу девицы. Она всё ещё была одета в костюм танцовщицы: короткие шорты с круглым вырезом в районе паха, из которых проглядывали треугольные трусики, и примерно той же степени откровенности топ из блестящей белой ткани. Порванный воротничок безжизненно свисал с её шеи, но её это ничуть не смущало. Закинув грязные босые ноги прямо на стол — её туфли на высоких шпильках валялись в дальнем углу комнаты — она невозмутимо смолила сигарету, выпуская в потолок колечки.

Даррен недовольно повёл мандибулами. Интересно, в какой позе она сидела бы, узнай о том, что сегодня ночью квартиру, из которой она два дня назад сбежала, навестили парни её бывшего босса. И что следующей в их списке значилась она. А, впрочем, что там думать — скорее всего она сделает то единственное, на что хватает её крошечного мозга: начнёт вопить и изрыгать оскорбления, а потом снова попытается сбежать. Чтобы тут же оседлать очередной шест и продолжить развлекать пьяную обрыдлую толпу… Нет, он не потащит это в свою квартиру. Потом её и за год не отмоешь.  
— А где же мы её тогда спрячем? — почти беспомощно пробормотал Тай-Шень, лупнув огромными глазищами болотно-коричневого цвета.  
— Я вообще не уверен, что хочу её прятать, — немного помолчав, произнёс вдруг Даррен. 

Ему в голову только что пришла отличная идея, которая решала все его проблемы разом. Кроме одной, конечно — той, что сидела в комнате по другую сторону стекла. Но от этой проблемы ему в любом случае не избавиться до суда над Одноглазым Роем, где тот сдаст своего клиента — Джаала. Ради этого, собственно, Даррену и пришлось лететь на Цитадель и полночи шариться по притонам, как сопливому оперативнику, в поисках единственной зацепки по делу Роя.  
— В смысле?.. — Тай-Шень ожидаемо опешил.  
Даррен внимательно посмотрел на него, оценивая вероятность того, что стоящий перед ним саларианец и есть тот, кто сливает информацию на сторону.  
— Продержите её здесь по полной, и пусть катится на все четыре стороны, — он не отказал себе в удовольствии немного потешиться растерянным видом Тай-Шеня. — Только приставь к ней двоих оперативников. Пусть с неё глаз не спускают.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спустя недолгое молчание произнёс саларианец, явно не сумев связать концы с концами. — Всё-таки… парни Роя — серьёзные ребята.  
— Уверен, — Даррен посмотрел на часы — в это время он обычно только вставал с кровати. Но теперь уже можно было не торопиться: у него будет как минимум сорок часов, чтобы подготовиться. — Я сейчас уеду. Но сначала потолкую с ней немного.

Тай-Шень лишь неопределённо пожал плечами, выказывая своё отношение к тому факту, что он и хотел бы, да не может ничего на это возразить. И Даррен не стал смягчать впечатление: если Тай-Шень окажется добропорядочным полицейским — а их на быстрорастущей станции становилось всё меньше — он так и быть извиниться. Наверное. 

Выйдя из затемнённой комнатушки, он открыл дверь и вступил в освещённую комнату, посреди которой стоял одинокий стул и стол. Сидящая на стуле девица недобро прищурилась, явно узнав его, и схватила уже почти пустую пачку сигарет. «Нервничает», — с удовольствием отметил про себя Даррен и медленно подошёл к столу, не сводя с жертвы пристального взгляда. Её пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, когда она прикуривала очередную сигарету. Но девица отчаянно бодрилась — позы не сменила и даже пару секунд выдерживала его взгляд. Под её глазами расплывались тёмные круги, и Даррен не мог сказать, были ли это следы от потёкшей косметики или от бессонной ночи. Красная помада уже сошла с её потрескавшихся, искусанных губ, а лицо в ярком свете ламп приобрело болезненную бледность. Пожалуй, кофе и душ ей сейчас были гораздо нужнее, чем ему. 

В носу засвербело от дыма, но Даррен не подал вида. Сев на край стола, не занятый её ногами, он вынул планшет и уставился в экран, намереваясь её немного помариновать. Впрочем, через секунду ему пришлось отказаться от этой затеи — облако густого дыма заволокло и экран, и стол, и девицу, и его самого. Даррен закашлялся, и это испортило всю тщательно создаваемую им атмосферу. Взяв со стола пачку, он как следует смял её в кулаке вместе с содержимым и хладнокровно положил переломанный коробок на стол. И девица, похоже, прониклась его решительным настроем. Она без лишних слов затушила сигарету и, убрав со стола ноги, смиренно опустила голову. Почти разочарованный столь быстрой победой, Даррен снова уткнулся в планшет. Очевидно, её продержали здесь достаточно для того, чтобы она стала сговорчивей. А, значит, можно особо не изощряться.

— Думаю, мне не нужно объяснять, почему вы здесь находитесь, мисс… — он только сейчас понял, что не знает её имени. Даррен поднял глаза и встретился с ледяным взглядом, который являл собой полную противоположность кроткой позе. Она не собиралась помогать. Более того, почему-то он был уверен, что она намерена всеми силами мешать. Её посредственный интеллект, должно быть, не позволял ей в полной степени оценить сопутствующие риски и осознать, кто в этой истории настоящий злодей. Конечно, расскажи он ей всё начистоту — она бы это вмиг поняла. Но тогда не было гарантии, что ему не придётся провести ещё несколько ночей, обшаривая грязные притоны, чтобы потом в каком-нибудь затхлом переулке не наткнуться на её остывший труп.

Даррен терпеливо опустил голову к планшету и начал просматривать папки с делами. Отыскав нужную, он открыл протокол с места убийства в клубе «Красный дракон». Сверив лицо девицы с фотографией и убедившись в том, что черты их примерно совпадают, Даррен прочёл вслух её имя:  
— Хлоя Мартинес? — это прозвучало скорее вопросительно, и каменное лицо девицы едва заметно дрогнуло — значит, в точку.  
— Я ничего не сделала! — она, наконец, решила сдать и вторую линию обороны. Ещё немного — и начнёт прогибаться. Даррен довольно хмыкнул. Девица поняла это по-своему.  
— Я уже рассказала копам всё, что видела! Чего вам ещё от меня надо?!  
— Чтобы ты повторила это на суде, — невозмутимо ответил он.  
— Ты с катушек слетел, приятель?.. — пренебрежительно скривилась она и потянулась за потушенной сигаретой, но вовремя передумала. — Я знаю, как вы свои делишки проворачиваете. И я сразу сказала: я в этом дерьме участвовать не собираюсь. Сечёшь?.. Пусть другие девчонки колятся, а я ещё пожить хочу.  
— У тебя семнадцать неоплаченных штрафов за парковку, пять невыполненных предписаний по административным правонарушениям, отсутствует налоговая декларация за два последних года, а также условный срок за драку, отягчённый оскорблением офицера службы безопасности при исполнении и сопротивлением при аресте, — закончив цитировать выдержку из протокола, Даррен внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
— Ну, просто зашибись… — девица откинулась на спинку с таким изнурённым видом, что он сразу понял — третья линия обороны готова рухнуть.  
— Я могу раскрутить всё это в такой замысловатый клубок, что тебе придётся выпутываться из него лет пять — не меньше, — уверенно произнёс он и, немного помедлив, вкрадчиво продолжил. — Или…  
Девица скосилась на него, но не издала ни звука.  
— …или побудешь всего неделю паинькой. Пока мы не найдём, за что прижать твоего бывшего босса. Если всё выгорит, тебе даже не придётся выступать на суде.

Даррен отчётливо проследил работу мысли по хмурому, но сосредоточенному лицу девицы. За долгие годы службы сначала в СБЦ, а потом и в СПЕКТРе, он неплохо изучил тонкости человеческой психологии и мог читать их податливые на эмоции лица как открытые книги.  
— Снова придётся в той грёбаной дыре торчать? — проворчала девица, видимо, всё ещё не желая сдаваться, но уже предчувствуя, что согласится. — С теми четырьмя мудилами?  
— Нет, торчать ты будешь по адресу: перекрёсток 12-го и 14-го квадрата, 124, квартира 138С. А вместо четырёх мудил буду я.  
Девица возмущённо фыркнула и одарила его довольно недружелюбным взглядом:  
— Шутишь что ли?.. Если выбирать, то я уж лучше посижу в том клоповнике с четырьмя мудилами.  
— Боюсь, выбирать не придётся, — мягко, но настойчиво покачал головой Даррен.  
— Да блять!.. — вырвалось изо рта откровенно расстроенной девицы.  
— Я могу считать это положительным ответом? — Даррен с трудом сдержал так и просившуюся на язык издевательскую нотку. Девица порывисто вздохнула и подхватила со стола бычок. Раскурив его, она покачала головой и, болезненно скривившись то ли от дыма, то ли от необходимости произнести ответ, выдавила:  
— Валяй уж…


	4. Chapter 4

Воду в аквариуме не меняли, должно быть, уже пару недель. Пять золотистых рыбок плавали на поверхности воды вздутыми животами вверх, распространяя аромат смерти и гнили. Даррен постучал когтем по стеклу — встревоженные поднявшейся рябью, рыбки столкнулись друг с другом и в мёртвом танце разошлись широким полукругом. Должно быть, эта стерва уморила их голодом…

Дверь в прихожей с шумом раскрылась, но Даррен не поменял расслабленной позы и даже не обернулся. Наёмники Роя едва ли бы вваливались в квартиру жертвы с такой непозволительной небрежностью, да и сама гостья ничуть не скрывала своей личности.  
— Фух!.. — выдохнула она с явным облегчением, и Даррен узнал голос девицы.  
Один из приставленных к слежке оперативников сообщил о том, что она вышла из таксокара пять минут назад и скрылась в подъезде своей квартиры. И сейчас Даррен раздумывал над тем, где она пропадала целых пять минут, тогда как по его расчётам весь путь до её этажа занимал всего одну. Впрочем, его сомнения развеялись, едва девица появилась на пороге комнаты с сигаретой в зубах и без одной туфли на ноге — вторую, с обломанной шпилькой, она держала в руке.  
— Блять! — испуганно подпрыгнула она, явно не ожидая увидеть в своей комнате посетителя. Он не стал предупреждать её о приходе — в умении устраивать неприятные сюрпризы Даррен по праву мог считать себя мастером.  
— Ты слишком много ругаешься, — укорил он её, и девица тут же взвилась:  
— Ещё бы! Ты свою рожу в зеркале вообще видел?! Я могла бы от страха прямо тут копыта откинуть — и плакал бы весь твой говённый план!  
Фыркнув напоследок, она не стала дожидаться его ответа и, швырнув туфли в угол, унеслась в другую комнату. Судя по раздавшимся следом звукам воды — в ванную.  
— Что ж, она хотя бы моется… — в утешение самому себе пробормотал Даррен и отошёл к окну.

Шторы в зале ему понравились. Это были не электронные жалюзи, к которым он привык в своей квартире, а старомодные тряпочные, отвратительного цвета и довольно нелепого дизайна. Но плотная ткань не пропускала света, позволяя при этом полностью просматривать улицу изнутри. По крайней мере снайперов можно было не опасаться. Отодвинув край шторы, он выглянул наружу. Выхватив глазом тёмный аэрокар со знакомыми номерами, он задумчиво хмыкнул. Если Тай-Шень и был «кротом», то действовал он очень осторожно. Доверенный агент Даррена следил за девчонкой параллельно с парнями из СБЦ, и всё выглядело вполне реалистично. Они проследовали за ней до самого дома и первым позвонили именно ему, а не Тай-Шеню. Квартиру он проверил только что: ни жучков, ни камер. И если в ближайшие два дня никто не заявится по его душу — можно считать, что директор Тай-Шень официально оправдан.

Вода стихла. Даррен уловил лёгкие шаги по коридору — она вышла из ванной и направилась в спальню. Там шторы были ещё плотнее, чем в зале, и тоже хорошо прикрывали окна. Но эта тупица, конечно же, их сейчас раздвинет. Услышав характерный шорох заскользивших по гардине крючков, Даррен выругался и рванул в спальню. Влетев в комнату, он прямым ходом пронёсся к окну и одним резким движением задёрнул ткань.  
— Первое правило: окна должны быть занавешены — всегда! — не терпящим возражений тоном прорычал он и обернулся.

Она стояла у шкафа, прикрываясь какой-то цветастой тряпкой — видимо, выхваченной из кучи беспорядочно разбросанной по кровати, мебели и полу одежды. Лицо её было испуганным, но только до того момента, пока она не посмотрела ему в глаза. Неизвестно, что она в них прочитала, но на её лице тут же вспыхнуло лёгкое смущение, и она демонстративно откинула тряпку в сторону, оставшись в тонком, намотанном поверх тела полотенце. Даррен хмыкнул. Поразительная скромность для человека её сорта и рода занятий. Впрочем, она тут же развеяла закравшиеся было в его голову подозрения, уверенно стянув с себя ещё и полотенце, которое улетело в ту же сторону. Надменно вскинув брови, она отвернулась к шкафу и начала рыться в верхнем ящике, бесстыдно сверкая голым задом.

Всё ясно... Даррен отвернулся, чувствуя, как его начинает пробирать смешанная со смущением злость. Неужели она считает его наивным глупым юнцом, который выбежит сломя голову из комнаты, едва завидев голую бабу. Ещё небось и надеется, что сейчас он рассыпется в извинениях. Пфф... Да он скорее перед обдолбанной ворчей извинится, чем перед ней. Не говоря уже о том, что ни одна порядочная турианка никогда бы… О, духи, да что он вообще несёт! Где стояла порядочная турианка, и где — эта помоечная крыса.  
— Раз уж ты вломился в мою спальню БЕЗ СТУКА, то, может, озвучишь и остальные правила? — не оборачиваясь, произнесла девица, делая вид, что полностью поглощена выбором нижнего белья. — По которым мне предстоит жить в МОЕЙ квартире всю неделю.  
С ума сойти — она ещё и обиделась. Наверное, не помешало бы напомнить ей, что они далеко не на светском рауте, а сама она — далеко не благовоспитанная дама. Но сейчас его гораздо сильнее беспокоило другое.  
— Второе правило: ходить по квартире одетым, — процедил он сквозь зубы и, услышав её издевательский смешок, добавил: — Хотя бы в моём присутствии.  
— Ну, не знаю… — она прошла мимо, и Даррен заметил боковым зрением, что теперь на ней по крайней мере были шорты и футболка. — Тело должно дышать, знаешь ли.  
— Пусть оно дышит подальше от меня.  
— Эй! — возмутилась она, и Даррен нехотя посмотрел на неё. Девица стояла у двери спальни, уперев руки в боки. — Если ты не заметил, приятель: это ты в моей спальне, а не наоборот. Так что…  
— Правило третье: мои правила не обсуждаются! — прервал её Даррен, заметив, что девица явно начинала наглеть и чувствовать себя здесь главной. — За первое нарушение — предупреждение. За второе — строгий выговор. За третье отправишься обратно за решётку. Вопросы?  
Девица прожгла его пылающим бессильной яростью взглядом. Поджав губы, она молчала секунд пять, а затем холодно спросила:  
— Это весь твой говённый список правил?  
— Ещё парочка: наружу без моего ведома не выходить и дверь без моего ведома не открывать. Никаких гостей и дружков, никаких звонков, все контакты только через меня. Каждый второй день сюда будут привозить продукты. Так что, если тебе что-то нужно — можешь сказать мне. И да, никакого курева и громкой музыки после десяти вечера. Вроде бы всё.  
Огорошенная девица ещё какое-то время озадаченно моргала, а затем громко фыркнула и, покачав головой, вышла.  
— И приберись в комнате, ради всех духов! — с отвращением оглядевшись, запоздало добавил Даррен.  
Однако девица его уже не слушала.  
— О боже! — донёсся из зала её шокированный голос. — О нет, нет!  
Выхватив пистолет, Даррен сорвался с места и влетел в зал. Обшарив дулом комнату в поисках угрозы, он опустил оружие и прошипел проклятие. Девица торчала над аквариумом с дохлыми рыбами и тыкала в каждую пальцем, пытаясь, очевидно, таким незатейливым образом заставить их воскреснуть.  
— Мартин! Мартин… — девица страдальчески скривилась и подняла самую крупную рыбку за хвост. Она попыталась встряхнуть её, но та выскользнула и шлёпнулась с глухим бульканьем в грязную воду. — Вот же… дьявол!  
— Я где-то слышал, что их надо кормить, — облокотившись о косяк, укоризненно заметил Даррен.  
Девица вспыхнула и повернулась, метнув в его сторону пару молний из глаз:  
— Думаешь, я не в курсе, умник?! Это из-за тебя мне пришлось торчать пять дней в том клоповнике, а потом два дня ныкаться по мотелям! Так что смерть Мартинов — на твоей совести!  
На совести Даррена были грехи и пострашнее, нежели смерть аквариумных рыбок. К тому же, торчала в том клоповнике она вовсе не из-за него. А потому её жестокие обвинения пролетели мимо, не задев ни одной по-настоящему чувствительной струны его души. Но не задать следующий вопрос он просто не смог:  
— Мартинов?.. Их всех звали Мартинами? — уточнил он, и его мандибулы невольно разошлись в стороны.  
— Сначала нет, — хмуро ответила она, вскарабкиваясь на табуретку, чтобы снять аквариум со стола. — Но потом я в них запуталась… Поэтому теперь они все — Мартины. То есть, они были… Мартинами.  
Она скорбно вздохнула, бросив на своих Мартинов поистине печальный взгляд. Его следующая колкая реплика застряла где-то в горле, и Даррен оторвался от косяка.  
— Давай, я возьму.  
Он подошёл, намереваясь перехватить ручки явно тяжёлого аквариума, в котором было не меньше тридцати литров воды. Но девчонка упрямо нахмурилась и даже не соизволила на него посмотреть:  
— Не надо, я сама.  
— Я сказал: дай сюда! — уже потребовал он, возмущённый даже не столько тем фактом, что с ним спорят, сколько по-дурацки мелочной причиной их спора. К тому же, ему очень не хотелось, чтобы она вдруг навернулась с этим чёртовым аквариумом и залила водой стоявший рядом диванчик, который он уже присмотрел для своего будущего гнёздышка. Он схватил ручки и потянул на себя, твёрдо намереваясь отобрать у неё аквариум.  
— Ой, да хрен с тобой! — воскликнула она с негодованием и резко выпустила ручки.

Такой подлости Даррен не ожидал даже от неё — хотя несомненно должен был. Эта было его последней мыслью перед тем, как аквариум под собственным весом выскользнул из его пальцев и, перевернувшись, окатил его с шеи до пят тридцатью литрами вонючей, склизкой желтовато-бурой воды. Почувствовав, как все пять Мартинов скользнули куда-то за воротник его нагрудника, Даррен едва сдержал рвотный позыв и, сжав челюсти до скрипа в зубах, посмотрел на девчонку.  
В этот момент он отчётливо понимал, что хочет — а, главное, может — её убить. И от этого шага его отделяла одна маленькая, ничтожно маленькая деталь, которую он попытался выхватить с её преступной физиономии. Один-единственный намёк на то, что она сделала это преднамеренно — и Даррен не мог бы положиться, что не закончит этот вечер в обществе её разорванного на клочки трупа. Но, к его вящему облегчению — или сожалению? он уже и сам не мог определить — этого намёка на её лице не оказалось. Она стояла на стуле, закрыв рот обеими ладонями, и таращилась на него выпученными от искреннего ужаса глазами. «Светло-серые», — не совсем кстати решил про себя Даррен и опустил руки. Из рукавов на пол полилась вода, и два Мартина звонко шлёпнулись в уже собравшееся под ним озерцо.  
— Пххрр… фффхххрр… — издала вдруг сдавленные звуки странно побагровевшая девчонка, и Даррен угрожающе прищурился. Если она сейчас только посмеет зас…  
— Пфхаа-ха-хааа! — взорвалась она почти истеричным хохотом и, согнувшись, сползла с табуретки на пол, тыча при этом в него пальцем. — Аха-ха-ха-ха! Аха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Даррен стиснул зубы ещё крепче и, развернувшись, пошлёпал в ванную, моля духов о том, чтобы оттуда не было слышно её мерзкого заливистого смеха.


	5. Chapter 5

Даррен прислонился к стенке душевой кабины, подставив спину под горячие струи воды. Он позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться и просто отрешиться от всех тех неприятных событий, что произошли с ним за последние несколько часов. Как ни странно, все они были каким-то образом связаны с хозяйкой квартиры, в которой он находился. И идея провести здесь целую неделю уже не казалась ему такой уж хорошей. Из груди вырвался тяжкий вздох, и Даррен понял, что расслабиться и отрешиться не получится. Он и двух часов здесь не провёл, а уже готов был позорно сбежать, даже не собирая вещи.

«Вещи…» — вспомнил он вдруг запоздало и протяжно простонал. Когда он ринулся во весь опор под душ, торопясь смыть с себя тошнотворный запах и слизь, то совсем не подумал о том, во что переоденется после. Броню-то он почистит. Но не станет же он напяливать на чистое тело пропахший рыбными трупами термокостюм. Оглядев ванную комнату через прозрачное стекло кабины, он заметил в углу стиральную машину. В них должна быть функция сушки. Что ж, значит, придётся посидеть тут чуть дольше. И, учитывая обстоятельства, он был этому несказанно рад. Пусть она и не собиралась опрокидывать на него аквариум, но такта и сочувствия к чужому несчастью в ней не обнаружилось ни на грамм. И даже представлять не хотелось, с каким злорадством и издёвкой в глазах она его встретит.  
Даррен снова протяжно вздохнул. И какого чёрта он вообще о ней думает? Шла бы она куда подальше вместе со своими проклятыми глазищами.

Он снова принялся ожесточённо тереть тело щедро намыленной мочалкой. Его гель для душа тоже остался в так и не разобранной сумке, которую он бросил в зале у облюбованного им дивана. Диван… Даррен замер, пытаясь вспомнить, далеко ли тот стоял от него, когда перевернулся аквариум. Но у него ничего не вышло. В тот момент он вообще мало что соображал и мало что замечал, кроме того, что его облегает промозгло-холодная, пропитанная отвратительной слизью одежда. Если на диван попало хоть немного той воды, то спать он там не сможет. Не с его чувствительным обонянием точно. Ладно… что-нибудь придумает. В крайнем случае — зальёт его её гелем для душа. Запах у него был хоть и резкий, но не настолько отталкивающий.

Смыв с себя взбитую пену, Даррен снова влил в ладонь геля. И уже, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз начал размазывать его по себе, пытаясь избавиться теперь уже от остатков мочалки. Не хватало ещё подцепить от неё какую-нибудь заразу. Ему только сейчас пришло в голову, что это место вполне могло служить ещё и притоном для обслуживания местных обитателей подворотни. Он заподозрил неладное ещё при первом осмотре её хибары, когда увидел в спальне огромное зеркало во всю стену. Такие обычно вешали у себя проститутки — по крайней мере в дешёвых борделях ими были увешаны почти все стены, а кое-где даже и потолки. Многие танцовщицы подрабатывали проститутками — соблазн быстрого заработка был очевидной вытекающей из их профессии. Как и пристрастие к наркотикам. Последних он, впрочем, в квартире не обнаружил. Но это не говорило о том, что девчонка их не употребляла. В конце концов, куда-то же она должна была спускать свои огромные чаевые. То, что она не тратила их на обустройство пристойного существования или личного саморазвития, было очевидным.

Он вылез из душа, только когда почувствовал себя полностью чистым. Осмотрел все полки и обнаружил единственное смятое полотенце — явно уже использованное. Опасливо покосившись на него, Даррен решил, что на этот раз просохнет и так. Осторожно подцепив когтями скинутую прямо на пол одежду, он открыл стиральную машину и закинул её внутрь — так, чтобы ненароком снова к ней не прикоснуться. Закрыв дверцу машины, он поднял глаза к панели управления и несдержанно выругался: в непонятных закорючках и символах не было ни слова на общегалактическом. И что из этого, интересно, должно было обозначать режим «стирки»? А что — «сушки»?..

Похоже, всё же придётся воспользоваться запасной одеждой. Даррен с шумом выдохнул и начал мерить углы комнаты, раздумывая, насколько приемлемым было бы для него нарушить второй пункт его же собственного списка правил. Вообще говоря, ему было совершенно плевать, что подумает о нём какая-то потаскуха. В общество приличной женщины он, разумеется, никогда бы в одном полотенце не ворвался. Но не станет же он опускаться до чьего-то уровня только потому, что тот ползает где-то у него под ногами. Нет, настоящая воспитанность определяется не тем, как ты ведёшь себя в обществе таких же воспитанных созданий. Намного сложнее оставаться воспитанным в обществе тех, кто об этом слове знает только понаслышке. К тому же, это скверно повлияет на её дисциплинированность, что в самом начале дрессировки просто недопустимо.

Поэтому придётся засунуть свою гордость куда подальше и попросить о помощи девчонку. Несмотря на то, что полчаса назад он твёрдо пообещал себе не разговаривать с ней как минимум до следующего дня. Он немного походил по комнате, заставляя себя смириться с этим весьма досадным для него решением. Ещё какое-то время у него ушло на обдумывание того, в какую форму обернуть свою просьбу. И тут его поджидало очередное затруднение: он напрочь позабыл её имя.

Вообще говоря, память у него была превосходная. Но хранила она только то, что он сам для себя определял хоть сколько-нибудь важным. И её имя в эту категорию определённо не входило. А жаль — теперь его затея грозила обернуться провалом. Но не возвращаться же к первому плану… «Была не была», — подумал он и постучал согнутым пальцем по двери ванной:  
— Эй, ты! Как тебя там?.. Подойди на секунду.  
Он прислушался к доносившимся снаружи звукам — тишина. Не могла же она уйти из квартиры. Или могла?.. Даррен уже хотел было протянуть руку к дверной панели, чтобы выйти из комнаты, как вдруг по коридору раздались неспешные шаги. Он облегчённо выдохнул. Шаги стихли рядом с дверью.  
— Чего тебе? — с вымученным вздохом и явно нехотя выдавила из себя девчонка.  
— В зале у дивана стоит моя сумка, — сдержанно проговорил Даррен, надеясь, что его голос не выдаёт всей степени его раздражения. — Ты не могла бы мне её принести?  
— Я тебе что — горничная?! — фыркнула она с возмущением.  
— Тебе так сложно принести грёбаную сумку?! — он тоже вспылил, но тут же прикусил язык и спокойнее добавил: — Давай бартер: ты мне — сумку, а я разрешу тебя выкурить сигарету.  
Молчание за дверью послужило хорошим знаком — она задумалась.  
— Пять сигарет, — дерзко выпалила она и поспешно добавила: — И это последнее предложение!  
Торговаться Даррен не привык. Более того — это было против его принципов. Но деваться было некуда — альтернатива радовала его ещё меньше. Он скрипнул зубами.  
— Три. И это действительно последнее предложение! — выразительно прорычал он.  
— Замётано! — мгновенно отозвалась девчонка, и Даррен запоздало догадался, что она бы согласилась и на две. Шаги унеслись в комнату, а он клацнул зубами и привалил головой к двери. Она бесила его, даже когда их разделял толстый слой пластика и стали.

В ожидании её возвращения, он снова начал мерить шагами комнату — теперь уже от нетерпеливого желания вырваться из душного, влажного помещения и вдохнуть глоток свежего воздуха. Когда ожидание начало затягиваться, он снова подошёл к двери и прислушался: тишина. Что она там так долго делала?.. Сумка лежала прямо у дивана, её даже искать не надо было! Не начала же она в ней рыться, в самом деле?!  
Даррен вдруг замер и склонил голову набок: а почему бы, собственно, и нет? Он бы этому ничуть не удивился. Более того — он уже был уверен, что как раз вышеупомянутым эта дрянь сейчас и занималась. Слава духам, что его оружие было при нём. И что он выложил гранаты. Он ведь их выложил?..

Все его внутренности вдруг судорожно сжались, словно его окатило ледяной водой. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, а язык прилип к внезапно пересохшему нёбу. Ещё даже не успев выудить из воспоминания тот кадр, где он вынимает из сумки гранаты и кладёт их в сейф, Даррен вылетел из ванной и издалека услышал до боли знакомый звук: пип… пип… пип… В голове промелькнула мысль: сколько раз она уже успела пикнуть? Но её тут же заменила другая: не лучше ли прямо сейчас остановиться?

Дав резкий крен на повороте из коридора, он оттолкнулся руками от пола и ворвался в зал, где на полу у дивана сидела над его раскрытой сумкой девчонка. Его появление её порядком ошарашило, и она испуганно отшатнулась назад. Но Даррен не стал тратить время на объяснения. Заметив в её пальцах чёрный, мигающий красной лампочкой предмет, он подскочил к ней, рывком выдрал активированную гранату из её руки и отбросил куда-то за диван. Вторым рывком сдёрнул девчонку с пола и отбросил в сторону, а сам упал сверху. Пип… пип… донеслось совсем рядом сзади, и в следующее мгновение воздух над ним сотрясся от оглушительного грохота взрыва. Начавшая было трепыхаться под ним девчонка взвизгнула и сжалась в комок, а на его спину полетели куски растерзанного в клочья дивана. Что-то острое впилось под рёбра сзади, и Даррен возблагодарил духов за то, что оно не вошло чуть правее. Болеть будет прилично, конечно, но перебитый хребет был бы гораздо более печальным исходом.

Он зашевелился первым. Приподнявшись на локтях, перевернулся на бок и отполз к стене, привалившись к ней спиной. Девчонка, судя по осторожному шороху, тоже пришла в движение и села рядом, не издав ни звука. Но Даррен был уверен, что сейчас она находится даже в большем шоке, чем он сам. Стена напротив чернела от копоти и рваных отверстий, а дивана под ней уже не было. То, что от него осталось, было размётано по комнате в виде пушистых клочков наполнителя, лоскутов ткани, кусков пластика и болтов креплений. Да уж, если бы не диван — всё могло обернуться по-другому. Граната была осколочная, и на близком расстоянии могла превратить незащищённое бронёй существо в кровавое месиво. Но большая часть этих осколков пришлась на внутренности толстых диванных подушек. Кроме того, что пришёлся на его собственные внутренности, конечно… Даррен завёл руку за спину и нащупал пальцами ноющую рану. Осколок торчал между рёбер и, судя по болевым ощущения, вошёл не слишком глубоко.

Он ведь мог сейчас умереть… Ошарашенный этой запоздалой мыслью, Даррен испытал вторую волну шока — не такую оглушительную, как первую, но тоже довольно неприятную. Святые духи, как же ему сейчас хотелось выпить!.. Но сначала — придушить сидящую рядом идиотку. А потом воскресить её и придушить ещё раз. А потом растерзать на кусочки и сжечь, а пепел положить в мешочек. А этот мешочек засунуть в самое мощное орудие «Пути Предназначения», чтобы пальнуть из него и насладиться хотя бы коротким зрелищем того, как её останки уносятся в бесконечную даль этой чёртовой галактики. Но это всё мечты, конечно… Сейчас он был настолько вымотан и подавлен, что не чувствовал сил даже подняться. Или хотя бы повернуть голову, чтобы попытаться испепелить взглядом её без сомнения виноватое и перепуганное лицо.

Даррен вздохнул и прикрыл рукой глаза. Говорить с ней ему тоже не хотелось. Не сейчас, когда из всего, что он мог бы произнести, на ум шли только самые грязные ругательства из самых глубоких уголков его обширного словаря обсценной лексики.  
— Кхм… кхм… — раздалось у него над ухом несмелое покашливание.  
— Ссс…скройся! — не отнимая руки, глухо прошипел Даррен.  
— Я не знала… я правда не… — её хриплый голос заметно задрожал, и она вдруг резко умолкла. Сейчас поди ещё и рыдать у него на плече начнёт?.. Даррен отвёл руку и хмуро посмотрел на неё.

Она не рыдала, и даже не собиралась. Если точнее — в этот самый момент она с изумлением и некоторой долей любопытства рассматривала его самого. Заметив, что её застукали, девчонка резко отвернулась и густо покраснела, нервно заерзав на месте. Даррен оглядел себя и шумно выдохнул. Только ему начало казаться, что ничего хуже с ним здесь уже не может случиться — и вот пожалуйста. Как будто сидеть посреди комнаты с осколком гранаты в спине недостаточно нелепо — нет, духам угодно, чтобы он сидел там в чём мать родила! Даррен огляделся в поисках того, чем можно было бы прикрыться, и подтянул ногой кусок диванной обивки. Впрочем, девчонка хотя бы тут проявила деликатность. Пошатываясь на подкашивающихся ногах, она поднялась и, старательно отводя от него глаза, еле слышно промямлила:  
— Я пойду… к себе.  
Даррен не ответил. Собственно, он только что предложил ей то же самое, так что удерживать не собирался. Опустив голову, он предпочёл занять себя сосредоточенным разглядыванием рисунка ткани, которой заботливо обернул бёдра. И оторвался от этого процесса, когда девчонка остановилась у порога комнаты, чтобы, вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в косяк, сбивчиво пролепетать:  
— Я собиралась принести тебе сумку… честное слово. Ты же не будешь… возражать… если я всё-таки возьму сигарету?.. Всего одну?  
Не будет ли он… возражать… что?.. Сперва Даррен подумал, что ослышался — ему вполне могло повредить взрывом ушную перепонку. Или мозг. Но девчонка продолжала натирать пальцами косяк, настороженно замерев в позе готового к бегству кролика. И тогда он понял, что не ослышался, и с мозгами у него всё в порядке.

Она пришла только в этот момент… ярость. Чистейшая, ничем не замутнённая ярость поднялась вдруг разрушительной волной из глубины его опустошённой взрывом души. Из горла вырвался какой-то животный рык, и он лихорадочно огляделся в поисках того, чем запустить в её спину прежде, чем она успеет скрыться. Ножка от дивана — сойдёт! Он поднял голову и резко вскочил на ноги — но девчонки в дверях уже не было. Где-то в отдалении зашелестела дверная створка, а следом послышался щелчок запираемого замка. Даррен сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, с гневным фырканьем выдувая из ноздрей раскалённый внутренним жаром воздух. А затем со всей силы зашвырнул ножку в угол комнаты и направился искать под завалами дивана свою без сомнения уничтоженную сумку.


	6. Chapter 6

Дверь в ванную комнату отъехала в сторону — на пороге показалась девчонка. Даррен мельком перевёл взгляд на её сконфуженное лицо и снова повернулся к зеркалу.  
Волна гнева сошла на нет, и теперь он испытывал скорее досадное расстройство. В общем-то, все остались живы; Тай-Шень пообещал уладить все вопросы с обеспокоенными соседями и арендаторами дома; а тот диван всё равно выглядел неудобным… Единственное, чего было по-настоящему жаль — так это сумки, в которой находились все его вещи и оборудование на двести тысяч кредитов. Уцелел только один комплект термобелья из трёх, который оказался ровно посередине и пострадал меньше прочего. Правда, и его пришлось в четырёх местах штопать. Но по сравнению с оборудованием это казалось сущим пустяком, потому что там штопать было уже точно нечего. Груда раскуроченного хлама — вот и всё, что он мог сказать о своём любимом визоре, омни-туле, системе видеонаблюдения и прослушки, портативной медицинской станции, а заодно и набитой под завязку аптечке.  
Печально, но и только. Даррену было не впервой терять снаряжение во время операции. И потери эти как правило исчислялись крупными суммами, потому что он никогда не экономил на собственной безопасности и комфорте. Всё равно платил за всё Совет Цитадели. Гораздо более ценным он считал оружие. Но оружие он всегда носил с собой.

Рана от осколка тоже оказалась довольно пустячной. Больше мороки, чем вреда. На самом деле, именно из-за этого он и торчал в ванной битых полчаса, пытаясь выковырять из спины стальной обломок. Сделать это оказалось не так просто: рана нещадно кровила, нужных лекарств и инструментов у него не было, а осложнялось всё труднодоступностью места ранения. Едва одевшись, он первым делом зашёл в спальню девчонки, чтобы отыскать хотя бы пинцет и зеркало. Всё это, слава духам, валялось на её захламлённом туалетном столике, так что не пришлось даже спрашивать. Однако же, как бы он ни изворачивался, как бы ни крутил это чёртово зеркало, ухватить неуловимый осколок у него не получалось. Можно было, конечно, залить всё это дело панацелином и подождать, пока тело само не вытолкнет из себя чужеродный предмет. Но тогда придётся терпеть мучительную боль и дня на три точно позабыть о спокойном сне.

Спокойном сне… Даррен едва не подавился горьким смешком, удивившись собственной наивности. О каком сне — не говоря даже о спокойном — он вообще думал, находясь под одной крышей с этой идиоткой? Он быстрее уснёт в обществе обдолбанного «красной пылью» пыжака с гранатой в одной руке и оголённым карборундовым клинком — в другой.  
Нет, на неё он уже почти не злился. Сейчас он злился больше на самого себя. За то, что бросил без присмотра сумку; за то, что попросил её о помощи; и, конечно, за то, что не выложил эти чёртовы гранаты… Слава духам, что от взрыва не сработала и вторая — тогда бы он здесь, наверное, точно не стоял.

Девчонка словно почувствовала перемену в его настроении. А, может, решила, что если он ворвался к ней в комнату полчаса назад не ради того, чтобы прикончить, то не станет делать этого и сейчас. Ну, или ей настолько срочно понадобился туалет, что она была готова наплевать на всё остальное. Ничем другим объяснить её несомненно отважный поступок Даррен не мог. Размышляя о цели её прихода, он, само собой, сделал вид, что она его совершенно не интересует, и вернулся к прерванному процессу.  
— Я… я хотела набрать воды, — помявшись у порога и так и не дождавшись от него ни слова, произнесла девчонка. — Чтобы прибраться в комнате.

Она изумила его настолько, что он оторвал глаза от собственного отражения и перевёл на её. Надо же, решила убраться! Должно быть, только что где-то недалеко взорвалась сверхновая, которая шарахнула таким мощным излучением, что ролики в её голове закрутились в обратную сторону. Или же она просто решила поиграть в паиньку. Чтобы выклянчить-таки эту проклятую сигарету!.. Нет уж, чёрта с два. Сигарету она получит не раньше, чем увидит его холодный труп.

Заметив, что её не собираются выпроваживать пинками, девчонка опасливо покосилась на его обнажённый торс. А затем, опустив голову, прокралась за его спиной к шкафу у дальней стены, где начала шариться по полкам. Даррен пренебрежительно фыркнул и в который раз принялся ловить в отражении карманного зеркальца осколок. Ему больше не хотелось думать о девчонке. Но пуританское воспитание так просто в мусорку не выбросишь. Вспомнив её взгляд, он почему-то смутился и тут же сам на себя разозлился. Ему, конечно, следовало накинуть на себя хотя бы полотенце. Но, ради всего святого, чего она там ещё не успела разглядеть?! Эта мысль заставила его вспомнить другой её взгляд — тот, в комнате. И это смутило его ещё больше. А следом ещё больше разозлило. Ну вот, опять… Даррен швырнул пинцет в раковину. К чёрту всё! Зальёт панацелином и дело с концом. Ему не хотелось признаваться, что находиться в одной комнате с ней ему стало настолько неловко. Но теперь это было очевидно даже для него самого.

— О, боже! — охнула вдруг встревоженно девчонка, и Даррен обернулся.  
Она подскочила к нему, видимо, только сейчас заметив окровавленную спину.  
— Ты что, ранен?.. — нахмурившись, она протянула руку к его спине, но тут же отдёрнула её и перевела на него виноватый взгляд. — Это… от той гранаты?  
— А у тебя есть другие варианты? — огрызнулся он, успев пожалеть, что не воспользовался идеей с полотенцем.  
— Боже, мне так жаль… — смущённо пролепетала она и вдруг начала лихорадочно оглядываться. — Я сейчас помогу!  
Она ринулась к раковине, чтобы открыть шкафчик, где лежали медикаменты.  
— Вот уж спасибо, но не надо! — решительно отказал он и с силой захлопнул дверцу шкафчика, едва не прищемив ей палец. — Как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Она обиженно заморгала, а затем открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать — очередную гадость, без сомнения — но передумала и лишь шумно выдохнула.  
— Я же вижу, что нет, — упрямо произнесла она. — Можешь, конечно, и дальше на меня дуться, но…  
— Дуться?.. — потрясённо перебил её Даррен. — Дуться?! Ты нас обоих едва не угробила, и — как мне кажется — в этой ситуации подошло бы совсем другое слово!  
— Ну, выбери другое, если хочешь… — закатила глаза девчонка. — В итоге-то всё равно будешь дуться.  
Спорить с ней было чуть менее бессмысленным, чем пытаться разбить головой стену. А потому Даррен решил даже не пытаться. Ведь хоть бы и выиграв — он не получит ничего, кроме очередной словесной перепалки. А кончится тем, что они разбегутся по разным комнатам, чтобы отдохнуть друг от друга ещё пару блаженно счастливых часов. Раздражённо щёлкнув языком, он отвернулся и начал почти остервенело отмывать забрызганную фиолетовой кровью раковину.  
Девчонка скрестила руки на груди и не двинулась с места.  
— Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, — выдала она укоризненно, и Даррен, чертыхнувшись, выключил воду. Закончить перепалку и просто мирно разойтись, очевидно, в её планах на вечер не значилось. К тому же, он и правда вёл себя как ребёнок. В конце концов, кого он сейчас пытался наказать — себя или её?  
— Ладно, хорошо! — сдался он недовольно и протянул ей пинцет. — Только сделай это молча.  
Девчонка поджала губы, и лицо её превратилось в ледяную маску. Она посмотрела на протянутый пинцет с таким видом, будто он предлагал ей отведать ядовитого таракана. На долю мгновения он подумал, что она развернётся и уйдёт. Но в следующий миг её рука оторвалась от груди и с силой вырвала пинцет из его пальцев. Она молча воззрилась на него в ожидании инструкций, зажав пинцет в кулаке так, словно это был нож. Даррен сглотнул, пытаясь отогнать от себя не самые приятные ассоциации. Наверное, всё же не стоило злить человека, которому предстояло засунуть в тебя острый металлический предмет… Он кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло.  
— Зацепи пинцетом осколок как можно дальше и осторожно вытяни, — сдержанно и почти дружелюбно произнёс он, отворачиваясь к зеркалу, чтобы оттуда следить за каждым её движением.  
Окатив его холодным презрением, она зашла за спину и перехватила пинцет, укладывая его в пальцах поудобнее. Её лицо из ожесточённого стало скорее сосредоточенным. Она нахмурилась, оглядывая рану, и Даррен поймал в отражении зеркала её полный искреннего сожаления взгляд. Он немного расслабился — похоже, убивать его пинцетом девчонка пока что не планировала. Только тогда он оперся руками о раковину и выгнул хребет, чтобы ей было проще рассмотреть осколок. Рана начала саднить, но это ощущение занимало его мысли недолго. Через секунду он почувствовал почти невесомое прикосновение тонких холодных пальцев, и по спине пробежала нервная дрожь. Следующей на его рёбра легла вся её ладонь, и это было похоже на касание шёлковой простыни — прохладное, нежное, раздражающее самые чувствительные рецепторы кожи, отчего на её поверхности вспыхивали и разбегались в стороны мириады приятных мурашек. Очевидно, ей тоже приходилось привыкать к новым ощущениям — не меньше, чем ему. Но скоро её рука вполне свободно лежала на его спине, а цепкие пальцы щекотали тонкую, натянутую между рёбрами кожу. Сумев убедить себя в том, что эта ситуация ничуть не отличалась от обычной неотложной операции, а её квартиру без прикрас можно было назвать самой настоящей зоной боевых действий, Даррен окончательно успокоился и отдал себя в чужие руки.

Девчонка же тем временем уже примеряла пинцет к ране. Деловито насупившись, она прицелилась и ткнула в неё остриём. Даррен дёрнулся от резкой боли и втянул сквозь стиснутые зубы воздух. Резь перешла в тянущее ощущение, как будто вместе с осколком из него пытались выдрать кусок плоти, и он не сдержался:  
— Нельзя ли немного остор… рррааааууу!  
Одним решительным движением она дёрнула пинцет на себя, и Даррену показалось, что в его открытую рану только что влили раскалённой магмы, а сверху прижгли расплавленным свинцом. Он согнулся пополам и непроизвольно попытался прижать ноющее от боли место, но девчонка невозмутимо врезала ему по запястью, заставив убрать руку.  
— Не дёргайся, я ещё не закончила!  
Залитый кровью пинцет вместе с зажатым осколком звякнул о стеклянную поверхность раковины.  
— Я же сказал: осторожно! — вскипел он, подозревая, что засранка сделала это специально.  
— Ой, да хватит вопить, — невозмутимо отозвалась она, налепляя сверху пропитанный панацелином пластырь. — Ты маленькая девочка или Спектр?

Это сравнение Даррену совсем не понравилось. Особенно в свете того, что виновница его страданий находилась прямо за его спиной. До сего момента его убеждённость в том, что произошедшее следует просто оставить в прошлом как неприятный, но всё же полезный опыт, была твёрдой как кремень. Но однажды дать трещину мог и кремень. Он вспомнил вдруг, что она даже не соизволила сказать ему «спасибо», а ведь он рисковал ради неё собственной жизнью. Ей было настолько плевать на сохранность своей шкуры или его? Наверное, всё же второе. На суицидницу она не походила. А вот на неблагодарную стерву — вполне. Он метнул в её сторону испепеляющий взгляд, который пропал втуне. Девчонка в эту самую минуту вытирала испачканные пальцы салфетками с таким независимым и безразличным видом, что ему мгновенно захотелось стереть это выражение с её наглого лица. Он повернулся, испытывая непреодолимое желание вцепиться когтями в её тонкую шейку и как следует их сдавить. Но поднявшаяся рука замерла у ямки между её ключицами, над которыми поднимались в ряд три маленькие тёмно-коричневые точки. Это напомнило ему кое-что. Во-первых, что он находился здесь по вполне конкретной причине. Во-вторых, что он всё-таки был профессионалом в своём деле. А в-третьих, что бить невооружённых детей и женщин — да ещё и за простые слова — было ниже достоинства любого уважающего себя турианца.

Девчонка замерла, настороженно покосившись на его руку, но не отступила ни на шаг и даже не дрогнула. Даррен сделал глубокий вдох и опустил руку. Склонившись чуть ниже, он навис над ней грозной тучей и, глядя ей в глаза, выразительно проговорил:  
— На твоём месте я не раскрывал бы своего рта до конца этой недели. Чтобы мне не пришлось пожалеть о том, что я не вышел из ванной на 10 секунд позже. Хотя, знаешь?.. Я уже жалею. Думаю, моя жизнь, а заодно и весь мир вокруг, стал бы немного лучше и чище без присутствия в нём настолько глупой, эгоистичной, необразованной, неряшливой, вульгарной, упрямой и сварливой стервы, как ты!  
Последние слова он практически смаковал, наблюдая за тем, как её лицо постепенно вытягивается, а нижняя губа начинает предательски подрагивать. Она опустила глаза, чтобы скрыть отразившийся в них влажный блеск, и обиженно пробормотала:  
— Я вообще-то… вроде бы уже извинилась за…  
— Вообще-то нет — не извинилась! — перебил её Даррен.  
— Ну, тогда извини! — бросила она раздражённым тоном, который моментально обесценил искренность её сожалений. — Мне правда жаль, что так вышло. Но в этом есть и твоя вина тоже…  
— Что?! — едва не поперхнулся собственным языком Даррен.  
— Если ты носишь в своей сумке гранаты…  
— Как же вовремя ты вспомнила об этом! Потому что этот вопрос я бы тоже хотел обсудить!  
Девчонка прикусила губу и бросила вороватый взгляд в сторону двери. Но теперь уже Даррен и сам не был готов закончить разговор так быстро. Он скрестил руки на груди и угрожающе прищурился:  
— Какого чёрта ты делала в моей сумке?! Нет, мне правда интересно, что ты надеялась там найти? Расчётные карты, оружие, наркоту?.. Что-нибудь, что можно загнать в ближайшем ломбарде?  
— Я не собиралась ничего брать! — вспыхнула она. — Я не воровка!  
— Расскажешь это на суде!  
— Ты собираешься сдать меня за это копам?!  
— Я — нет. Мне тебя и без того достаточно. Но я почему-то нисколько не сомневаюсь в том, что ты там окажешься — так или иначе. У тебя на лбу написано, — он протянул руку к её голове и сделал вид, что выводит пальцем в воздухе слова, — «кончу жизнь на нарах».  
Она отшатнулась только теперь, как будто эти невидимые слова задели её не морально, а что ни на есть физически. Хмурая, готовая в любой момент разразиться рыданиями, она втянула ноздрями воздух и надтреснутым голосом спросила:  
— Всё сказал?..  
Даррен насмешливо фыркнул. В своём репертуаре — бодрится до последнего. Вот только смысла в этом ни на грамм — актриса из неё никакая.  
— И до половины не дошёл, — с издёвкой промурлыкал он. Впрочем, разводить чрезмерную сырость в и без того душной комнате было неразумно. Отвернувшись, он начал деловито складывать разбросанные салфетки и бинты, не скрывая желания закончить разговор. — Так что, если не хочешь продолжения — мой тебе совет: захлопни свой клюв, забейся в какой-нибудь угол и не выходи оттуда без крайней на то необходимости.

Он не видел, как она ушла — лишь услышал за спиной её стремительную поступь и тихий рокот дверных роликов. Что ж, если она решила воспользоваться его советом незамедлительно, то, может, ещё оставалась надежда, что они смогут прожить эту неделю, не прикончив друг друга.


	7. Chapter 7

Надежда — безжалостная сука. Словно клещ, она пролезает в самую узкую и незаметную трещинку в сердце и поселяется где-то в углу. Ты чувствуешь её не сразу. Но постепенно эта инфекция начинает заражать всё вокруг, разъедая твердь духа и расшатывая прочный каркас убеждённости. В какой-то момент ты понимаешь вдруг, что она проникла уже в каждый уголок твоей души и заняла там место единовластной царицы. И теперь ты боишься неловкого движения или даже слова, способного оставить царапинку на хрупких, почти прозрачных стенках. Ведь ты уже зависим от этой подлой надежды, и знаешь, что не выдержишь момента, когда она с треском лопнет и рухнет в пропасть, оглушив тебя звоном разбившихся осколков. А это обязательно случится, потому что, по личному мнению Даррена, любая надежда рождалась исключительно затем, чтобы однажды разрушиться. По крайней мере, в его богатой на события жизни ещё не было прецедента, когда его надежды сбывались в чистом виде. И если что-то могло пойти не так — то именно это обычно и происходило.

Такая мысль пришла ему в голову, когда в проёме кухни внезапно появилась она: в растянутой пижаме и всклокоченными волосами, с зажжённой сигаретой в зубах, початой бутылкой виски в левой руке и автоматическим пистолетом марки «TTR-12» от «Батарианского оборонного концерна» — в правой. Точнее, эта мысль была второй. Первым в голове пронеслось осознание угрозы, которое отошло на задний план, едва он разглядел её пистолет. Батарианское оружие никогда не славилось своим качеством, но этот экземпляр бил все рекорды паршивости. Пожалуй, он вполне мог взять первый приз в конкурсе «Самый дефективный и никчёмный пистолет Галактики». И дело даже не в том, что половина рукоятки была сколота и без особой старательности залеплена уни-гелем. И не в том, что, несмотря на очевидное наличие в нём обоймы с термозарядами, индикатор на стволе сигнализировал о её отсутствии. И не в том, что переключатель автоматического прицела был выдран с корнем и заменён какой-то скрепкой. Только приглядевшись, Даррен понял, что его так сильно смутило в его виде: этот пистолет был собран из деталей от разных моделей. Только совершенно не разбирающемуся в оружии человеку можно было подсунуть настолько отвратительную и наглую халтуру. И эта догадка нашла своё подтверждение, когда девчонка перевела на него дуло. Отчётливо разглядев, что вместо предохранителя на пистолете была отведена защёлка магазина, он расслабил готовое к стремительному рывку тело и снова откинулся к стене.

Найдя приют на барной стойке в углу, где та примыкала к кухонной рабочей зоне, он провёл три часа за чтением отчётов и выписок по текущим делам. Предвкушая безмятежную ночь впереди, во время которой, как он надеялся, девчонка будет спать, Даррен лениво перелистывал страницы планшета, удобно устроенного на согнутой коленке. Но, конечно, ему стоило ожидать, что столь неудачно начавшийся день не закончится ничем хорошим.

Заметно покачиваясь на ходу, девчонка двинула по кривой на середину кухни, отшвырнув ногой преградивший ей дорогу барный стул. Остановившись напротив, она поморщилась от попавшего в нос сигаретного дыма и, зажав бутылку под мышкой, вынула сигарету изо рта. Выдув перед собой густое серое облако, она на несколько секунд скрылась в нём, как в тумане. В горле неприятно засвербело, и Даррен стиснул зубы от злости. Вообще говоря, ему бы следовало встать прямо сейчас и вышвырнуть в мусоросборник эту мерзкую пародию на оружие вместе с его владелицей. Но соблазн дождаться развязки в виде её позорного провала оказался слишком велик. Когда она нажмёт на спусковой крючок, и из магазина выскочит обойма, он знатно над ней посмеётся. А потом пристрелит. Наверное. Честно говоря, её поведение уже давно начало выходить за все допустимые рамки. Да и не так уж сильно ему хотелось прищучить Джаала, в конце концов. Гонялся за ним два года — погоняется и ещё лет пять. Это была приемлемая цена за сохранение миллиардов его гибнущих в муках нервных клеток.

Смерив уставившуюся на него девчонку презрительным взглядом, он снова обратился к экрану. Понаблюдать за представлением со стороны было интересно, но участвовать в нём он не собирался. Девчонка затянулась и щелчком отбросила сигарету в его сторону. Пролетев всю комнату, та шлёпнулась и прокатилась по полу до стола, на котором он сидел. Она явно пыталась его спровоцировать, и только это придавало ему сил сдерживаться. Сделав глубокий вдох и такой же глубокий выдох, Даррен поднял стоявший рядом стакан воды и вылил его туда, откуда поднималась тонкая струйка едкого дыма.  
— Знаешь что, мистер Говнюк?.. — развязно произнесла девчонка немного заплетающимся языком и тут же отхлебнула из горла. Проглотив, судя по выражению её лица, не слишком вкусную жидкость, она развела руки и фальшиво извиняющимся тоном добавила: — Прошу прощения, но ты так и не представился. Так что мне самой пришлось придумать тебе имя. Пока что я остановилась на мистере Говнюке — что скажешь?.. По-моему, оно тебе очень подходит.  
Даррен сщурил глаза, поневоле напрягая память. Ему казалось, что он представлялся. Но даже если и нет — какая ей разница?.. Он и разговаривать-то с ней не собирался!  
— Так вот, — нахально продолжила девчонка, явно ощущая себя хозяйкой положения. — Меня уже достало всё это дерьмо с твоими говёнными правилами и… всё остальное дерьмо. Так что теперь ты захлопнешь свой клюв и будешь меня слушать! А если дёрнешься — получишь маслину в череп.  
Она покачала дулом пистолета, и Даррен хмыкнул — похоже, перед грядущей «смертью» его ожидал весьма занимательный монолог о том, почему же ей придётся его пристрелить. Прямо как в самых скверных боевиках. Он вздохнул и, отложив планшет, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что, думаешь, я не умею им пользоваться?.. — с вызовом произнесла она, ожидая, по-видимому, немного другой реакции. — Я ходила на курсы! И с такого расстояния не промахнусь, даже не надейся.

Вообще говоря, её штормило так, что она едва ли смогла бы попасть в него самим пистолетом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать прицельный выстрел с расстояния двух с половиной метров. С выпивкой она явно переборщила — и, судя по всему, только поэтому сейчас здесь и стояла.  
— Откуда у тебя этот… — Даррен запнулся, всеми фибрами души не желая произносить следующее слово, — пистолет?  
На самом деле, это был единственный вопрос, который его интересовал. Перед приходом девчонки он обшарил каждый уголок её квартиры и вынес всё, что в его понимании могло послужить оружием. Тогда ему, конечно, было невдомёк, что их конфликт наберёт такие обороты. Но одно из его правил гласило: на территории, где собираешься спать, оружие должно быть только у тебя и у твоих людей. Очевидно, где-то в спальне у неё был тайник, который он не заметил. А не заметил, потому что у него и в мыслях не было, что у настолько пустоголовой девицы может оказаться тайник. Ещё одна промашка. Он что, потихоньку начинал сдавать?..  
— Нашла на улице, — небрежно мотнула головой девчонка, то ли не поняв, то ли сделав вид, что не поняла его вопроса. — Хотела сдать в бюро находок, но потом подумала — оставлю себе, вдруг пригодится. Потому что, знаешь, жизнь сейчас неспокойная. Живёшь, никого не трогаешь, работаешь и думаешь, как свести концы с концами. А потом какие-то кретины решают вдруг пострелять прямо посреди клуба, где ты работаешь, и — бам! — с этими словами она вскинула дуло, имитируя отдачу от выстрела, — твоя ёбаная жизнь летит с горы к херам.  
Даррен склонил голову, только в этот момент начав прислушиваться к её трёпу. Об этой стороне вопроса он раньше как-то не задумывался. Не потому что не мог догадаться об этом и сам — просто ему было совершенно плевать.  
— Твои долбанные дружки-копы заметают меня и ещё троих девчонок просто за то, что мы оказалась не в том месте и не в то время, — с досадой продолжила она и снова приложилась к бутылке. — И теперь мне приходится терпеть твою рожу в собственной квартире двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И я даже в трусах тут походить не могу, хотя, знаешь, за тысячу двести кредитов аренды я имею полное право ходить здесь хоть голышом. Но кого волнуют мои желания и мои удобства?.. Уж точно не такого говнюка, как ты, ведь ты не привык себе ни в чём отказывать!  
Последнее она уже почти выкрикнула ему в лицо, словно позабыв о том, что он сидит совсем рядом и прекрасно слышит каждое её слово.  
— Я тебя, наверное, сейчас удивлю, но у меня тоже есть мнение. И оно не совпадает с твоим, Мистер Кусок Дерьма! Мне не нравится, когда кто-то лезет в мою жизнь и пытается решить свои проблемы за мой счёт. И меня не устраивает роль бесправной приманки.  
Две подвижные пластины над его глазами невольно вздёрнулись.  
— Что, потрясён тем, что я умею соображать? — иронично усмехнулась девчонка и, видимо, уже устав стоять в одной позе, плюхнулась на пол. Поставив бутылку, она вытащила из кармана пачку сигарет, достала одну зубами и подкурила. Сделав затяжку, она сбросила пепел прямо на пол и продолжила: — Наверное, считаешь меня тупой пробкой, которая не может сложить два плюс два? Хочешь узнать, на кой чёрт я полезла в твою грёбаную сумку? Потому что я тебе ни на йоту не доверяю. Ни тебе, ни этой твоей грёбаной шайке легавых, которые вертят чужими жизнями как… как дешёвыми куклами! — с ненавистью процедила она и возмущённо воскликнула: — Но я не дешёвая кукла, понял?! Я тоже человек, и, может, получше многих. И я знаю, когда мне вешают лапшу на уши. Меня не для того держали пять дней в какой-то занюханной дыре, чтобы потом привезти домой и запереть с одним дурацким Спектром! Ждёшь, когда сюда заявится Рой, чтобы меня прикончить, я угадала?!  
Даррен вымученно вздохнул. Уж лучше бы она оставалась тупой пробкой…  
— Значит, угадала, — равнодушно пожала она плечами в ответ на его молчание и, прищурившись, глубоко затянулась.

Дуло пистолета болталось уже где-то в районе нижней тумбы кухонной зоны, но девчонка, кажется, этого совсем не замечала. Сейчас её гораздо больше интересовала вылезшая на штанине нитка, которую она пыталась ухватить непослушными пальцами.  
— И… хкм… что ты собралась делать? — поинтересовался Даррен, устав ждать продолжения. — Снова сбежать?  
— Пффф… — пренебрежительно фыркнула девчонка, оставив, наконец, в покое нитку. — Каким образом? Или ты думаешь, что я не в курсе о той тачке внизу?  
Она мотнула головой в сторону окна, и Даррен понял, что она говорит о дежуривших на улице оперативниках.  
— Приятель, да я знаю каждую долбанную рожу каждого долбанного легавого этого долбанного участка, — поспешила уверить его девчонка. — Я, блять, дома ночую реже, чем в изоляторе.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — не сдержал усмешки Даррен.  
— Ой, да захлопнись ты, спесивый… говнюк! — скривилась она. — Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое — пытаться работать здесь по фальшивой лицензии?  
— На твоём месте я не стал бы задавать такие вопросы представителю официальной власти, — почти по-дружески посоветовал ей Даррен.  
— Да иди ты в жопу со своей официальной властью, — устало отмахнулась она от него. — Как будто это кого-то волнует. Если ты не в курсе, мне её эти самые прест… пред-ста-вители и продали. Да, твои же дружки из СБЦ! Эти уроды сначала отнимают у тебя законную лицензию по надуманной причине, а потом предлагают купить фальшивку. Или раздвинуть ноги. А есть отдельные мудланы, которые хотят и того, и другого. Вроде того козла, из-за которого мне накинули условный срок…  
Она вдруг задумалась, что-то вспоминая, и почесала дулом пистолета висок.  
— Вообще-то он был даже симпатичный, — нехотя признала она. — Я бы с ним провернула пару вещей… Но я терпеть не могу, когда ко мне относятся, как к шлюхе! Это обидно, чёрт возьми. Я, может, и не самая важная шишка на станции, но у меня есть своя гордость. С какого хера все вдруг решили, что я начну раздвигать ноги за деньги?! Я сплю только с тем, с кем сама хочу, понятно?! Ну… по крайней мере, последние три года точно… — неуверенно промямлила девчонка, очевидно припомнив не слишком приятный эпизод из жизни.  
Даррен почувствовал, как что-то странно кольнуло его изнутри, заставив внутренности сжаться. Он опустил глаза, почему-то почувствовав себя виноватым, хотя, разумеется, его вины здесь быть не могло.  
— Вот скажи мне, что плохого в том, что я танцую в клубах, а?.. — с обидой спросила она. — Разве я делаю что-то скверное? Эти грёбаные модели на показах тоже ходят полуголыми, но никто не считает их шлюхами. Я зарабатываю тем, что умею — а я побольше их умею, между прочим. Много ли там ума надо — пройтись по подиуму туда-сюда. А попробуй повисеть хоть десять минут на металлической палке башкой вниз и не наебнуться с неё. И при этом скручиваться узлами, чтобы у мудилы напротив поднялся вот такой стояк, — с этими словами она вытянула руку с пистолетом и стукнула её по сгибу локтя второй рукой, демонстрируя, по-видимому, размер упомянутого «стояка». Молниеносно вызванная собственным предательским воображением картинка причинила почти физическую боль глазам, и Даррен прикрыл их рукой, не сдержав страдальческого стона.  
— О, наш скромняга Спектр смутился — как это мило!.. — язвительно протянула девчонка. — Что, для твоего совершенного мира это слишком? Ну, извините, я живу в другом мире, и там нет зелёной полянки с ёбаными единорогами. Зато есть стояки и вонючие уроды, которые без конца пытаются схватить тебя за задницу, или швырнуть тебе в лицо очередную похабную шуточку, которая по их мнению поможет им пролезть тебе между ног. И знаешь, что в этом самое мерзкое?.. Эти долбанные твари ещё и смеют смотреть на меня, как на грязь под своими ногтями. Прямо как ты.  
Даррен вздрогнул, услышав это, и поднял голову, ожидая найти на себе её прожигающий ненавистью взгляд. Но она на него даже не смотрела. Как будто уже давно успела осудить его, вынести справедливый приговор и отправить отбывать наказание. И сейчас просто озвучила хорошо известный им обоим факт. Даррен заёрзал на месте, почувствовав себя вдруг неуютно. Но закончить всё сейчас означало признать свою неправоту. А он был к этому совершенно не готов.  
— Хотя, где здесь справедливость?.. — продолжала самозабвенно вещать девчонка, будто сидя на приёме у психотерапевта. — Эти уроды роняют на нас слюни каждый грёбаный вечер и спускают бешеные деньги, а у половины из них есть жена или любовница. Они реально считают, что мне на них не насрать, и если я залезла на шест, то через пять минут с радостью запрыгну к ним на коленки? И почему мужики такие тупые, а?.. Они понятия не имеют, каким трудом я зарабатываю чаевые. Что я сплю по три часа, потому что между всеми выступлениями, репетициями и тренировками не успеваю иногда даже пожрать. Я по полчаса перед выходом только синяки под глазами замазываю! Вкалываешь как ёбаная лошадь, придумываешь дурацкие программы, по три часа отрабатываешь танец, стираешь в кровь кожу… И это, блять, честно?! Эти твари приходят в клуб, чтобы нажраться, поглазеть на твои сиськи, а если получится — то и пощупать. А потом обблюются и уснут прямо под столом. Но презирать будут не их, а меня. Потому что… а я даже не знаю, почему! Может, поделишься своим мнением?  
Она посмотрела на него, словно ожидая ответа, но Даррен не нашёл ничего, что мог бы ей сказать. Он отвёл взгляд и нетерпеливо задёргал ногой. Её монолог становился всё более тягостным, и он уже не был уверен насчёт своего желания дождаться финала.  
— Нет, серьёзно, мне правда интересно это услышать, — попыталась она подбодрить его ложную скромность, иначе истрактовав наступившую тишину. — Никто из этих чванливых кретинов так ни разу и не объяснил, по какому праву причисляет меня к последним отбросам? Потому что у меня нет огромной вылизанной студии где-нибудь между пясиде… пяти-десятым и пятьдесят восьмым квадратом?..  
Даррен неловко кашлянул и поскрёб когтем подбородок. Он снимал студию в пятьдесят пятом.  
— Думаешь, я не вижу, с каким напыщенным видом ты тут расхаживаешь?.. Как будто можешь в любой момент испачкаться. У меня, конечно, не царские хоромы. Но в этом районе других и не встретишь, приятель — меня за последний месяц уже три раза ограбили. И я, блять, даже в этих условиях стараюсь! В перерывах между работой, тренировками, ущербной личной жизнью, и разборками с продажными копами и блядскими клиентами — я стараюсь находить время, чтобы следить за этой поганой дырой! И знаешь что, мистер Совершенство?.. Это мне следует бояться о тебя испачкаться. Потому что такие, как ты, чистенькие только снаружи, а внутри вас сплошная грязь и дерьмо. За всё время я не услышала от тебя ни одного человеческого слова. Ты только и делаешь, что шипишь сквозь зубы, затыкаешь мне рот, унижаешь и раздаёшь приказы направо и налево. И ещё оскорбляешь! — она ткнула в него пальцем, очевидно, вспомнив их последний разговор.  
Даррен измождённо вздохнул и посмотрел на часы, даже не зная, что надеется там найти. Наверное, какую-нибудь волшебную стрелку, которая укажет прямо в волшебную надпись: «Теперь ты можешь просто уйти». Стрелки, естественно, там не оказалось. Как и надписи. Он потёр ладонью лицо, сгоняя с него тоску и усталость.  
— Хотя ты же ни хера не знаешь обо мне и о моей жизни, — тем временем, качнув пистолетом, снова начала заводиться девчонка. — Ты, блять, даже имени моего не знаешь, чванливый ублюдок! Но я тебе так скажу: я этого не заслуживаю. Знаешь, в чём разница между нами? Нет, не в том, то на тебе этот клёвый выпендрёжный костюмчик и жетончик Спектра, который делает тебя грёбаным богом в собственных глазах. Разница только в том, что тебе повезло по жизни чуть больше, чем мне, вот и всё. Повезло родиться у правильных родителей, а потом встретить правильных знакомых. И получить правильную работу. Если бы жизнь сложилась иначе, я бы тоже, может, могла стать Спектром…  
Эта перспектива показалась ему до того трагически нелепой, что Даррен неожиданно рассмеялся.  
— Что здесь смешного?! — тут же вспылила девчонка. — Думаешь, я с детства мечтала крутить задницей перед толпой бухих мудаков? Это временные трудности. Однажды я накоплю на взят… А, да пошёл ты нахер, — махнула она пистолетом в сторону. — Буду ещё распинаться перед тобой.  
— Ты закончила?.. — нетерпеливо спросил Даррен.  
— И до половины не дошла, — ехидно огрызнулась девчонка, припомнив ему его же слова, но тут же во весь рот зевнула. — Но, честно говоря, твоя рожа мне так осточертела, что я, наверное, пойду спать…  
— Я надеялся на более драматичный финал, — разочарованно отозвался Даррен. — Даже не попытаешься меня убить?  
Поднявшись с пола только с третьей попытки, она поймала равновесие и неприязненно посмотрела на него:  
— Я что, похожа на сумасшедшую?..  
— Вообще-то да.  
— На кой чёрт мне здесь дохлый Спектр? Из-за вас у меня нет ни документов, ни денег, чтобы свалить с этой чёртовой станции. А Рой уже наверняка обшаривает каждый закоулок, чтобы меня найти. Так что скоро он заявится сюда и пришьёт нас обоих, — с оптимизмом закончила она и скептически оглядела его фигуру. — Потому что, знаешь, честно говоря… выглядишь ты тем ещё заморышем. Почему мне не достался хотя бы самый тощий кроган?..  
Поперхнувшись от негодования, Даррен закашлялся.  
— Серьёзно, тебя же плевком перешибёшь, — не обратив никакого внимания на его разгневанный взгляд, продолжила она. — Что ты собираешься предъявить Рою и его амбалам? Свою спесь и эту смешную пукалку? — она ткнула своим щербатым монстром в его новенький «MM-45», за который он отвалил почти восемьдесят тысяч кредитов. — Или ты думаешь, что потрясёшь перед его носом своим блядским жетоном, и он обмочится на месте от страха? Детка, ты плохо знаешь Роя. У меня только одна надежда, что пока он будет отрывать тебе руки и ноги, я смогу незаметно улизнуть.  
Он и сам не мог сказать почему, но эти слова его не просто задели, а по-настоящему разозлили. Чувствуя, как в груди бурлит негодование, он впился в её лицо убийственным взглядом и сквозь зубы процедил:  
— Тогда зачем вообще было устраивать это идиотское шоу?  
— Ой, да просто захотелось тебя припугнуть, — закатила глаза девчонка. — Потому что ты что-то слишком оборзел, приятель. Не бойся, глупыш, я не собираюсь в тебя стрелять, — издевательски протянула она и щёлкнула задвижкой магазина. — Видишь, я поставила на пердор… предо-хранитель! Так что можешь расслабить свои турианские булки и за…  
В этот момент пистолет, которым она небрежно поигрывала в руке, выскользнул из её пальцев и с грохотом свалился на пол. Раздался выстрел, и пуля, отрикошетив от стены, пролетела в сантиметре от плеча Даррена. Прикрыв руками голову, он скатился с барной стойки, в полёте приложившись коленом о тумбочку, и вжался в угол стола. Уже оттуда он услышал звон разбитого стекла и пронзительный визг девчонки, которая как подкошенная упала на пол.


	8. Chapter 8

Как бы ни претила эта мысль всему его существу, но, сидя за барной стойкой, Даррен пришёл к неутешительному пониманию, что эта идиотка достигла намеченной цели: пусть и на крошечную долю мгновения, но ей действительно удалось его припугнуть.  
— Ааааааыыыыиии!!! — истошно взревела судя по всему живая девчонка, и Даррен мгновенно сорвался с места с единственной колотящей по вискам мыслью: срочно избавиться от этого треклятого пистолета!  
Картина, представшая его взору, оказалась менее трагичной, нежели можно было судить по раздававшимся крикам. Распластавшись по полу, девчонка прижимала руками верхнюю часть правого бедра, и из-под её пальцев струйками сочилась кровь. Пропитавшееся красным пятно на штанах явно указывало на место ранения. И, судя по скорости увеличения в диаметре, шальная пуля не задела жизненно важных артерий. Но, конечно, на степень болезненности травмы это ничуть не сказывалось. Согнувшись в три погибели, девчонка рыдала навзрыд, пытаясь при этом что-то невнятно мычать, и это выглядело поистине жалким зрелищем. Даррен вздохнул, почувствовав, что не сможет даже заставить себя разозлиться на это пусть и бестолковое, но совершенно беззащитное и отчаянно нуждавшееся в помощи существо.

Мельком бросив на неё взгляд, он убедился в том, что её жизни ничего не угрожает, и со спокойной совестью занялся уничтожением опасной игрушки. Подхватив с пола пистолет, он брезгливо зажал его кончиками пальцев и отнёс к мусоросборнику, где предусмотрительно вынул обойму, термозаряд и оставшийся в затворе снаряд. Без сожаления выкинув пистолет в мусороприёмник, он направился в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки и взять аптечку.  
— Ыыыы! — продолжала ныть девчонка, понемногу успокаиваясь, а вместе с тем и обретая способность к членораздельной речи и каким-то новым икающим звукам. — Ыыыы-икхм!.. Почему… почему это… икхм!.. со мной происходит?! Почему… и-икхм… менно я?! Почему я не могу… икхм!.. просто жить как все но-икхм… мальные люди?.. Я что, многого прошу?! Икхм!..  
Последний вопрос она адресовала ему, когда Даррен присел рядом, чтобы осмотреть её ногу. Собственно, он уже и сам начинал задумываться над тем, что неприятности буквально преследовали её по пятам. Не считая, конечно, того счастливого обстоятельства, что она осталась единственной выжившей из четырёх свидетельниц, за которыми охотился Одноглазый Рой. Но, честно говоря, он сомневался, что этот аргумент способен её утешить. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас.  
— Давай посадим тебя повыше, — предложил он и, оглядевшись, выбрал в качестве временной операционной столешницу барной стойки. — Мне нужно больше света.  
Даррен поднялся и протянул ей руку. Девчонка хлюпнула носом, посмотрела на него с кислым видом и в молчаливом согласии вцепилась пальцами в его ладонь. Приподнявшись на левой ноге, она пошатнулась и неосторожным движением перенесла вес на правую.  
— Ааааай! — тут же вскрикнула она и едва снова не завалилась на пол. Успев обхватить её за спину, Даррен подтянул к себе занывшую девчонку, и та завалилась ему на грудь.  
— Я не кончу жизнь на на-ааарах! — вцепившись в его воротник, жалобно завыла она и воткнулась в его нагрудник носом. — Потому что я раньше сдохнууу! Икхм!..  
— Ну-ну… не теряй надежду, — мягко произнёс Даррен и, приподняв её под руки, перехватил за талию. — Жизнь иногда преподносит сюрпризы.  
Она оказалась тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Весом, наверное, как и он сам — в пятьдесят или пятьдесят два килограмма. При этом её макушка едва доставала ему до середины подбородка, а тело по сравнению с его собственным казалось хрупким и невесомым. Однако же то немногое, что облегало её скелет, являлось чистой мышечной массой — плотной и упругой, а потому и далеко не такой лёгкой, как представлялось со стороны. Впрочем, ему не стоило никаких усилий сделать несколько шагов и, отодвинув стулья, усадить её на стойку.

Её правая штанина к тому времени пропиталась кровью практически до колена. Но даже при беглом осмотре на бедре можно было заметить небольшую неровную дырку от пули — та, очевидно, вошла наискось. Поддев отверстие когтями, Даррен разорвал тонкую ткань поперёк бедра, оголив залитую кровью ногу.  
— О, боже!.. Какой кошмар… — запричитала в ужасе девчонка, разведя в сторону руки. — Сколько крови… Я никогда не видела столько крови!..  
Крови и правда было достаточно — и она продолжала сочиться из раны. Отделив свисавший с разорванной штанины лоскут, Даррен провёл его под ногой чуть выше места попадания пули и крепко завязал наподобие жгута.  
— Аааай! — она заорала от боли, едва он надавил на края раны, чтобы проверить силу кровотечения. — Осторожнее!  
— Ну хватить уже вопить, — вспомнив эпизод в ванной, с лёгкой насмешкой произнёс он и зарядил медицинский пистолет капсулами с панацелином. — Ты маленькая девочка или…  
Он посмотрел на её мокрое от слёз лицо с надутыми, судорожно подрагивающими губами, и понял, что добавить тут нечего.  
— Ладно, вопи на здоровье, — смиренно согласился он и ввёл инъекцию вокруг раны. — Мне нужно достать пулю. Будет немного больно.  
На самом деле, совсем не немного. Перед тем, как достать пулю, канал следовало прочистить от крови и остатков ткани, а затем обработать антисептиком. И только тогда пытаться сначала нащупать, а потом уже и вытащить пинцетом расплющенную металлическую пластинку. После чего прочистить канал от остатков всего лишнего, и только тогда залепить рану гелем. Панацелин, конечно, сделает этот процесс гораздо терпимее, но не более того.  
— Ты… ты же знаешь, что делаешь, да?.. — со слабой надеждой в голосе спросила девчонка. — Ты уже доставал пули из… из людей?  
— И из людей, и из саларианцев, и из азари… И пару раз даже из кроганов, — успокоил её Даррен, пропитывая бинт антисептиком и наматывая его на пинцет. — Я не доставал пули только из ворчей. Но только потому, что это не самая удачная идея на свете — пытаться достать что-то из ворчи.  
Он пытался заговорить её, чтобы отвлечь от того, что ему предстояло сейчас сделать. Но она прислушивалась к его болтовне ровно до того момента, пока пинцет не приблизился к ране.  
— Что… что ты делаешь?.. — она прикрыла рану ладонями, глядя на пинцет расширившимися от ужаса глазами. — Ты собираешься это… туда… засунуть?!  
— Конечно, я собираюсь это туда засунуть! — Даррен мягко отвёл её руки. — Мне же нужно как-то прочистить канал.  
— Это ведь не сильно больно?.. — пролепетала она жалобно. — Это будет быстро?.. Мамочка, я не могу на это смотреть!  
Она порывисто отвернулась, вцепившись побелевшими костяшками пальцев в края столешницы, и Даррен склонился над раной с пинцетом. Но, едва он протянул к ней обмотанное бинтом остриё, как рядом снова образовались её трясущиеся, готовые в любой момент остановить его руки.  
— Ты вроде не собиралась смотреть, — недовольно произнёс он, понимая, что она не даст ему сделать работу спокойно.  
— Я не могу не смотреть… — беспомощно заскулила она. — Ты же собираешь воткнуть в меня эту штуку!  
— Ладно, только не мешай мне.  
— Аааааай! — взвизгнула она, дёрнув ногой, как только он дотронулся до неё пинцетом.  
— Я к тебе даже не прикоснулся.  
— А мне уже больно!  
— Что ты выдумываешь?!  
— Но… это выглядит жутко…  
— Тогда не смотри.  
— Я не могу не смотреть!  
Даррен выругался, поняв, что их спор зациклило в каком-то порочном круге, и выбраться из него будет не так-то просто.  
— Нельзя сделать это как-то по-другому?.. — беспомощно пробормотала девчонка, с надеждой заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Ты понимаешь, что мне всё равно придётся вытаскивать пулю? — терпеливо объяснил Даррен. — Она у тебя в ноге. Прямо внутри. И достать я её смогу, только если засуну туда эту штуку!  
Её лицо скривилось, а мокрые, покрасневшие глаза мгновенно наполнились слезами.  
— Нет, нет, только не начинай опять! — взмолился Даррен, порядком устав от её завываний. — Не надо… Да проклятье!..  
— Ыыыыаааааа! Ыыыгх! Гкхы-гкхы-гкхыыы… Ты меня ненави-ихг…дишь! — захныкала девчонка и, закрыв лицо руками, начала захлёбываться в рыданиях. — Тебе нраааави-игх…тся делать мне бооольгх…но! Ты бесчувственный монстр! Отвези-игхи меня в больнииии-игх…цу! Мне нужен нар-кхооо…оз!  
Этого только не хватало… Даррен потёр веки, чувствуя, что у него начинает покалывать в висках — первые признаки зарождающейся головной боли.  
— Я не могу отвезти тебя в больницу, — попытался разубедить он её. — У тебя огнестрел — они вызовут наряд СБЦ.  
— Не вызовут! — встрепенулась девчонка, мгновенно перестав плакать. — Ты же Спектр. Просто покажешь им свой жетон и…  
— Я не могу отвезти тебя в больницу! — твёрдо повторил Даррен. — Нас не должны видеть вместе.  
— И это всё… всё, что тебя волну-кху-кху…ет! — завопила та по новой и упала лицом на колени. — Я для тебя всего лишь инструмеее-гхе-гхе…ент!.. Чёрствое… бревно! Бес… бес-сердечное… жив-гхо-гхо-оотное…  
— Это просто невыносимо! — страдальчески простонал он, схватившись за лоб. — Я не… ты можешь хотя бы перестать плакать? У меня от этих звуков лопаются перепонки!  
— Я не хочу… мне всё это надоело! — закричала она срывающимся голосом, по-видимому, впадая в самую настоящую истерику, и её тело затряслось как в лихорадке. — Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось! Чтобы ты исчез.... и чтобы всё остальное просто исчезло! Я хочу домой, к маме… Почему всё так плохо?! Меня сглазила та рыжая сучка, я знаю! Почему мне так не везёт?! Оставьте меня все в покое!.. Вон из моей жизни!.. Ма-аама-ааааа… забери меня отсю-ююдаа-аа!..

Даррен внезапно осознал ужасающе страшную по своей сути вещь: упрямой, наглой и язвительной эта женщина нравилась ему гораздо больше. Но в сражении с этим противником ему было не выиграть. Он вздохнул и швырнул пинцет на стойку. Отошёл к другому концу стола и облокотился на столешницу, уткнувшись лбом в сложённые руки. На него внезапно навалилась странная, опустошающая усталость, когда из головы уходят все мысли и желания, а конечности отказываются подчиняться. Всё, что казалось раньше важным, бесследно растворилось в этом отупляющем ощущении. Он бы и сам сейчас многое отдал только за то, чтобы оказаться дома — но только одному, без мамы… Мама умела трепать ему нервы не хуже, чем сидящее рядом исчадие Бездны. Но как бы там ни было, он не мог просто оставить её с дырой в ноге. И не мог отвезти в больницу. В голову на мгновение закралась заманчивая идея приковать её наручниками к рейлингу и заткнуть рот кляпом. Но в свете того, что ему уже пришлось выслушать о себе — и о ней самой тоже — эта мысль тут же показалась чересчур кощунственной и жестокой. К тому же, после этого она возненавидит его ещё сильнее — если, конечно, такое вообще возможно. А ведь им жить под одной крышей как минимум пару дней.

Он оторвался от стола и посмотрел на девчонку. Та уже не плакала — должно быть, вышли все запасы необходимой для этого жидкости. Всхлипывая и беззвучно подрагивая, она продолжала жаловаться на жизнь собственным коленкам, но настолько неразборчиво, что Даррен не стал даже прислушиваться. Всё равно ничего хорошего не узнает. Пройдясь по кухне, чтобы размять затёкшие мышцы, он с удовольствием потёр шею и вдруг остановился, наткнувшись взглядом на валявшуюся посреди кухни бутылку виски. Бо́льшая часть коричневой жидкости выплеснулась при падении на пол. Но, подняв бутылку за горлышко, Даррен убедился в том, что в ней оставалось вполне достаточно даже по его собственным меркам.   
Взяв чистый стакан, он наполнил его до краёв и подошёл к девчонке.  
— Выпей это, — он потянул её за плечо, заставив приподняться.  
Девчонка перевела красные, опухшие глаза на стакан в его руке и нахмурилась:  
— Не хочу, — помотала она головой и зарылась пальцами в волосы. — Голова болит… Я хочу спать. Можно я пойду спать?..  
— Я сказал… — командным тоном начал было Даррен, но вовремя осёкся, опасаясь нового взрыва истерики. Он сделал глубокий вдох и отставил стакан в сторону. А затем засунул руку в оттопыренный карман её пижамы, откуда проглядывала белая бумажная коробочка. Вытянув её наружу, он вынул сигарету и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Только услышав этот звук, девчонка встрепенулась и отняла от головы руки. Жадно впившись взглядом в открытую пачку, она приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Даррен воспользовался этим, чтобы засунуть в него сигарету. Она явно удивилась, но возражать не стала. Снова щёлкнув зажигалкой, он помог ей прикурить, и девчонка расслабленно откинулась назад, смакуя сигаретный фильтр. Основательно затянувшись, она вынула сигарету изо рта и выдула вверх струю дыма. В этот момент Даррен выдернул из её пальцев сигарету, и она вздрогнула, издав разочарованный вздох.  
— Получишь обратно, когда выпьешь это, — Даррен протянул стакан озадаченно уставившейся на него девчонке.  
— Зачем… зачем мне это пить?.. — беспомощно пробормотала она и неприязненно оглядела стакан. — Я больше не хочу…  
— Эй, посмотри на меня! — он подошёл чуть ближе и обхватил пальцами её подбородок. Она послушно опустила на него глаза со слипшимися, ещё мокрыми ресницами. — Как тебя зовут?  
Она удивлённо заморгала, а затем вдруг обиженно насупилась и отмахнула от себя его руку:  
— Да какое тебе дело?.. Всё равно забудешь.  
— Не забуду, обещаю. Давай начнём всё заново, — миролюбиво предложил он. — Меня зовут Даррен. Даррен Киллиан. А тебя?..  
— Хлоя, — нехотя выдавила она спустя продолжительное молчание. — Просто Хлоя.  
— Отлично, Хлоя… — повторил он непривычно звучащее для него имя, на самом деле опасаясь, что опять его забудет. — Вот что… Хлоя. Перед тем, как ты пойдёшь спать, нам всё же придётся вынуть из тебя пулю. Нет, постой, послушай меня…  
Она заскулила, начав заваливаться на коленки, и Даррену пришлось её поднять, а потом и как следует встряхнуть за плечи.  
— Это, — он поднёс к её лицу стакан, — работает как наркоз. Если повезёт — отключишься сразу, а проснёшься уже без пули в ноге.  
— А если не повезёт?..  
— Если не повезёт, то отключишься в процессе. В любом случае, тебе будет совсем не страшно и почти не больно.  
Хлоя задумалась, с отвращением оглядела стакан, а затем перевела плотоядный взгляд на дымящуюся сигарету.  
— Ладно, — вяло промямлила она и, взяв стакан, протянула руку к сигарете. Он отдал ей уже почти истлевший окурок и, скрестив руки на груди, в ожидании воззрился на неё.  
Докурив остаток сигареты, Хлоя издала воистину мученический вздох и неуверенно приложилась губами к стакану. Но через секунду снова оторвала их.  
— Мне нужна какая-нибудь закуска, — оглядевшись, произнесла она. — Я не смогу выпить столько сразу.  
— Лучше делать это на голодный желудок, — покачал головой Даррен. — Иначе тебя стошнит.  
— Боже… да меня в любом случае стошнит, — обречённо пробормотала она. — Можно хотя бы воды?  
Против воды он ничего не имел. Наполнив второй стакан из-под крана, он всучил его ей в другую руку.  
Хлоя набрала полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнула. А затем зажмурилась и, заранее сморщившись, сделала три больших глотка. Шумно проглотив разом всю жидкость, она закашлялась и торопливо прильнула к стакану с водой. Отпив почти половину, она прикрыла обожжённый рот рукой, то и дело втягивая в него воздух.  
— Молодец, — похвалил её Даррен, испытывая искреннее сочувствие к её мукам. — Осталось ещё столько же.  
— Отвратительно… — она высунула язык и скривилась. — Виски так не пьют.  
Он хотел было добавить, что его ко всему прочему не пьют прямо с горла, но сдержался — время для словесной дуэли было совсем не подходящее. Её зрачки уже немного расфокусировались, глаза начали блуждать по кухне, а на губах заиграла таинственная полуулыбка. Найдя на столе сигареты, она подкурила и начала болтать здоровой ногой. А через пару затяжек ей уже даже не пришлось морщиться, чтобы опрокинуть в себя оставшийся виски. Её лицо перекосило только после того, как терпкий напиток прошёл через горло — но в этот раз она перенесла процесс стоически. Приложив к носу рукав пижамы, Хлоя с шумным сопением втянула в себя воздух и, блаженно улыбаясь, принялась докуривать сигарету.

Даррен терпеливо ждал, прислонившись спиной к стене напротив и внимательно подмечая по мелким деталям наступление той степени опьянения, когда начинаешь осознавать себя не непосредственным участником происходящего, а скорее его не самым заинтересованным зрителем. И в какой-то момент её прошибло окончательно. Затушив сигарету о столешницу, она качнулась и попыталась закинуть ногу на ногу, совершенно позабыв о ране. Стихнувшая боль тут же дала о себе знать, и Хлоя испуганно дёрнулась, а затем с некоторым удивлением вытаращилась на свою окровавленную, рваную штанину.  
— Нет, я всё-таки… конч… конченая тупица, — сбивчиво промямлила она словно частично парализованным языком. — Как я умуд… умудрилась себя подстр-ррр-релить… Аха-ха-ха! Это так глупо! Аха-ха-хаа!  
Она залилась громким развязным смехом, и Даррен спрятал лицо в ладони. Час от часу не легче. Он терпеть не мог пьяных людей, с этим их неестественным противным смехом и потоком несущегося изо рта бреда. Но это всё же лучше, чем непрекращающийся вой над ухом, перемежающийся обвинениями в его бессердечности и чёрствости. Он оторвался от стены и, подобрав пинцет, стал готовиться к операции.  
— Мне эту пушка сразу… не пп-понравилась, — продолжала тем временем девчонка, не обращая никакого внимания на раскладываемые рядом бинты, шприцы и ампулы. — Тот парень, к-торый мне её толкнул… г-ворил, что она немн-ножк… заедает. Больше не буду покуп-пать пушки… у квали… квари-ранцев. Чёртовы рук-кожопы…  
Даррен усмехнулся и, наклонившись над раной, принялся осторожно обрабатывать антисептиком раневой канал. Сказать бы ей сейчас, кто здесь настоящий рукожоп… На самом деле ей несказанно повезло, что пушка оказалась на редкость паршивой, и пуля вошла совсем неглубоко.  
— Фссс… ааай! — её нога дёрнулась от боли, и, судя по упавшим на его лоб волосам, она наконец-то заинтересовалась происходящим внизу. — Ну что там, докт-р?.. Пас-сыент будет жить?..  
Она захихикала, довольная своей шуткой, и Даррен раздражённо прищёлкнул языком.  
— Ты не могла бы… мне ничего не видно, — он не глядя отвёл её плечо назад, освобождая обзор от длинных, лезущих во все стороны волос девушки.  
Она смиренно откинулась назад и где-то с минуту молчала.  
— Отсюда ты п-хож на котика… — произнесла она вдруг тоном настоящего эксперта по «котикам» — кем бы они ни были.  
Даррен решил не отвечать на эту реплику, не зная наверняка, что представляли из себя котики и в каком качестве ему следует расценивать свою с ними схожесть. Но тут её палец воткнулся в его носовую пластину, и с силой надавил на неё.  
— Пип!.. — произнесла она и проказливо захихикала.  
— Святые духи, это совсем не смешно! — раздражённо пробормотал он, вынужденный снова остановиться. — Я же занимаюсь важным делом! Ты не могла бы не говорить и не двигаться по крайней мере пять минут?  
— Да п-жалуста… — обиженно насупившись, фыркнула она и отвернулась к стене.  
Даррен облегчённо выдохнул и продолжил выковыривать остатки пули. Однако уже через полминуты почувствовал, как в его гребень вцепились сразу обе её пятерни.  
— Бррр-рр-ррь… вжжж… — имитируя звуки двигателя едущего аэрокара, она начала крутить его голову, словно штурвал.  
Выругавшись про себя, он перехватил её руки за запястья и сбросил со своей головы.  
— Я ведь попросил…  
— Зачем вам эта… ш-штука?.. — раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, промямлила она. — Рога должны быть пов-вёрнуты в дрр-ругую сторрону…  
— Это не рога, — мрачно буркнул Даррен и взялся за пинцет. — Это гребень.  
— А эт-то не одно и т-тоже? — искренне удивилась Хлоя.  
— Нет.  
— Наверное, с этой штукой… жут-тко неудобно… бегать по дж-джунглям…  
— На нашей планете нет джунглей.  
— Нет джун-нглей? Совсем-совсем… ник-каких?.. — ещё сильнее удивилась она и с сочувствием добавила. — Бед-дненькие… маленькие туррин-нанчики.  
Вынув смятую пулю, Даррен смочил в антисептике бинт и намотал его на пинцет, чтобы прочистить канал по второму разу.  
— Я до этого не в-видела гол-лых тури… тури-ранцев… — произнесла она после очередной паузы, и Даррен от неожиданности едва не выронил пинцет. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, он решил не отвечать, чтобы не развивать опасную тему, пусть даже с абсолютно пьяным существом.  
— А где… ваш этот… ну, эта штука?.. — продолжила Хлоя, ничуть не нуждаясь в помощи по развитию очевидно крайне интересующего её вопроса. — Ну, ты понял…  
— Нет, я не понял, — сердито прорычал он, торопливо стирая с её бедра кровь. — Ты не могла бы просто…  
— Да всё ты понял! — упрямо тряхнула она головой и лукаво улыбнулась. — Не заст-вляй меня пррр… проз-носить это слово!.. Где вы прячете вашу… крош-шечную тур-риранскую пипирр…  
Стиснув зубы, Даррен выдул из горла воздух, в результате чего из него вырвался глухой протяжный рык.  
— Оооо… ты умеешь мрр-лыкать! — Хлоя затрясла руками от восторга и уставилась на него восхищёнными глазами. — Сделай так ещё р-раз! Ну, пж-пжалуста!..  
Естественно, он не собирался «мурлыкать» ещё раз. Во многом благодаря тому, что поднятая ею скользкая тема наконец-то осталась позади. Наспех залив рану панацелином, который должен был справиться с остатками инфекции и процессом сращивания повреждённой ткани, он наложил поверх повязку и сгрёб девушку в охапку.  
— К-котик… — она снова ткнула его пальцем по носу. — Пип!..  
— Слава духам… — выдохнул он, укладывая её на руках и уже предвкушая счастливое мгновение, когда сможет остаться в одиночестве. — Пора спать!  
— Эй-эй!.. — вяло возмутилась вдруг Хлоя и с размаха шлёпнула его по руке. — Убер-ри свои лапы с моих сись-сек! Я не… не наст-тлько пьяная…  
— Чёрт… — Даррен резко отдёрнул руку с её правой груди, словно ошпарившись, и смущённо прочистил горло. — Кхм-кхм… я не собирался… прошу прощения.  
— Ммм… — промычала она осуждающе и погрозила ему пальчиком. — А ты у нас пр… пр-казник, мист-р Спектр!..  
Внимательно следя за тем, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на запретные холмики, Даррен обхватил девушку за талию и плечи и поднял на руки. Всю дорогу до её спальни он сердито размышлял над странностями человеческой культуры, которая запрещала трогать находящуюся в прямой доступности часть тела, при этом тщательно подчёркивая её наличие всякими хитрыми приспособлениями. Понять психологию людей ему и без того было сложно, и этот момент добавлял ещё один шаг к пропасти, лежащей между их народами. Слава духам, и эта тема вскоре вылетела из насквозь продуваемой сквозняками головы Хлои. Она умолкла, закрыв глаза и прижавшись щекой к его плечу. И он мог бы счесть её спящей, если бы не пальцы её правой руки, которые при этом выписывали на его шее замысловатые узоры. Мягкие подушечки обводили контуры роговых пластин, перебегая с одной на другую, словно исследуя рисунок его кожи. И эти прикосновения рождали в нём самые противоречивые ощущения. С одной стороны, он не мог назвать их неприятными: это нежное щекотание раздразнивало чувствительные участки кожи, вызывая спонтанные волны мурашек по всему телу. С другой стороны, каким-то задним умом он понимал, что наслаждаться ласками лежащей на его руках женщины — пусть даже другой расы — до некоторой степени преступно и аморально. Не говоря уже о том, о какой именно женщине шла речь.

Раздираемый самыми тревожными сомнениями и чувствами, он открыл дверь спальни и подошёл к смятой, разложенной кровати. Уложив девушку с края, он стянул с себя её безвольно повисшие руки и внимательно оглядел перепачканное кровью лицо. Она, должно быть, отрубилась, едва голова коснулась подушки, потому что уже через полминуты умиротворённо засопела, даже не сменив позы. Даррен протянул руку и убрал прилипшую к её щеке прядку волос. Подавив внезапно вспыхнувшее желание зарыться пальцами в распушившиеся, спутавшиеся между собой локоны, он подскочил с кровати и направился к дверям.

Обернувшись у порога, он обвёл взглядом фигуру безмятежно спящей девушки. И уже уходя из комнаты, неожиданно решил для себя, что, пожалуй, с этого момента именно эта Хлоя станет его любимой Хлоей: молчащей, спокойной, неподвижной и во всех смыслах безопасной.


	9. Chapter 9

За всю ночь он так и не сомкнул глаз. Странно, ведь день выдался весьма насыщенным на события, одинаково истощивших его мозг и тело. Может, дело было в том количестве адреналина*, который выплеснулся в его кровь за последние несколько часов и до сих пор гулял по венам. А, может, ему необходимо было подумать. Нет, не о Рое, не о Тай-Шене и даже не о Джаале. Связанные с работой соображения и сомнения давно являлись для него рутинными. Он научился откладывать их на удобное для него время, не жертвуя ни отдыхом, ни приёмом пищи, ни личной жизнью. Между порывистым, обезбашенным юнцом, помешанным на службе и долге, которым он когда-то был, и им настоящим практически не осталось ничего общего. Теперь он десять раз думал, прежде чем кинуться в омут с головой или подать руку утопающему. Потому что знал наверняка, что в омутах водились черти, а утопающие были способны вогнать в протянутую им руку нож и утащить вместе с собой на дно. Нет, мысли о работе его не занимали, и это его тревожило, потому что их полностью вытеснила лежавшая в соседней комнате девчонка.

И это его не на шутку злило и сбивало с толку.

Конечно, ему было о чём подумать. Перед тем, как прострелить себе ногу, она успела вывалить на него достаточно пищи для размышлений. Имел ли он право распоряжаться её жизнью, даже если это способствовало её собственному выживанию? Не следовало ли ему по крайней мере быть с ней до конца честным? Было ли с его стороны жестоким относиться к ней, как к очередной ступеньке на пути к поставленной цели, если учесть, что в его жизни эти ступеньки исчислялись пусть и не тысячами, но сотнями точно? И главное: в какой момент его жизни и почему он навесил на неё этикетку тупой, грязной и посредственной потаскухи?.. Ведь, основательно порывшись в своей памяти, он этого момента отыскать не смог. Он искал её по клубам, уже заранее ожидая увидеть пустое, вульгарное, скатившееся до самых низов создание без чётких моральных устоев и с единственной извилиной в голове. И, конечно, её поведение лишь усугубило это предубеждение. Но, если задуматься, не была ли её реакция вполне ожидаемой? Оказавшись нежданно-негаданно в самом эпицентре мафиозных разборок, она всего лишь попыталась удержаться на плаву привычной жизни, сделав то единственное, что оказалось ей под силу: сбежав от источника неприятностей.

Сам он уже давно позабыл о таком способе решения проблем. И минуло много лет с тех пор, как он и проблемы поменялись местами — теперь ему приходилось бегать за ними. У него были деньги, связи, власть, влиятельные друзья, сила и оружие. Много оружия. Любое мыслимое оружие, способное продаваться и покупаться в пределах этой Галактики, находилось в его распоряжении. Он просто не мог придумать задачу, с которой бы не справился, имея в своём арсенале время и доступные ему средства. И, наверное, в какой-то степени он и правда считал себя богом в собственных глазах. По крайней мере, он не испытывал никаких терзаний совести, определяя чужие судьбы, решая кому жить, а кому умереть. Это казалось ему естественным, ведь этим правом его наделили другие. Он заслужил это право, и пользовался им во благо. Вот только чьё это было благо?..  
Явно не Хлои, и подобным ей расходным пешкам, которые, отыграв свою роль, отправлялись прямиком в утиль.

Даррен и сам бы не мог сказать, чем она пробила его отращиваемую годами броню. Конечно, он сильно помог ей в этом, не сумев вовремя разобраться в том, что она из себя представляла. И в итоге оказался беззащитным перед непредсказуемым противником, который помимо прочего то и дело использовал запрещённые приёмы. Но в ней и самой было что-то, что заставляло его снова и снова возвращаться к ней в мыслях. Она, казалось, была соткана из противоречий. Работала танцовщицей в клубах, и при этом даже в стельку пьяной пыталась контролировать чужие руки. Ругалась как сапожник, и при этом периодически выдавала забавные мысли, а иногда и вовсе начинала казаться ему неглупой. Была чертовски упрямой и своевольной, но, чуть колупнув, под этой оболочкой можно было обнаружить незрелое, наивное и доверчивое существо. Грубая и желчная, она не была лишена сострадания и чувствительности. А ещё, судя по всему, совершенно не отличалась злопамятностью. Зная её не больше суток, он уже мог перечислить больше граней её неподдающегося классификации характера, нежели когда-либо было у него. И это обезоруживало, потому что он не привык работать с тем, что не мог до конца изучить.

И ещё тот её взгляд… Это был не тот похотливый взгляд, которым на него иногда смотрели человеческие женщины в тех местах, где и полагалось смотреть друг на друга похотливо. Он научился распознавать его, уже давно не удивляясь тому факту, что многие представительницы человечества предпочитали видеть в своих постелях экзотических партнёров. Хотя, им, в отличие от азари, этого не требовалось по биологическим причинам. Нет, в её взгляде не было ничего, хоть сколько-нибудь схожего с сексуальным желанием. Это было что-то другое. Наверное, он сам такими глазами смотрел впервые на голограммы из журнала «Горячее созвездие», которые контрабандой провёз в учебный лагерь один из его приятелей. В то время он ещё понятия не имел, что такое секс, но уже активно этим вопросом задавался. Строго говоря, ксенофильские побуждения в среде, где он рос, считались делом постыдным. Но в то время доступа к сети, содержащей эротический контент с турианками, у них не было, а любопытство и юношеский задор требовали своего. И, конечно, он не мог не поддаться искушению. Поэтому, когда его приятель, разглядывая голограмму танцующей азари, сказал что-то вроде того, что «показал бы ей пару грязных приёмов», Даррен поспешил уверить, что и сам бы от этого не отказался. Хотя, чёрт возьми, даже приблизительно не понимал, о чём тот толкует. Впрочем, его приятель тоже едва ли это понимал, а ту неимоверно крутую фразу наверняка подслушал от кого-то из взрослых. Как завороженные, они смотрели на извивающееся голубое тело азари — безусловно красивое, гибкое, стройное, чьи движения гармонично и плавно следовали каждому такту музыки. Это было ново, интересно, захватывающе, да ещё и сдобрено пикантным соусом запрета, но… Тогда он не понимал, что та азари не вызывала в нём самого важного — то, ради чего её, собственно, и поместили на эту страницу. Она его не возбуждала. Никак. Совсем.

То же самое он прочёл и в глазах Хлои, когда та смотрела на его собственное обнажённое тело. Отчётливо сознавая, что смотреть на его тело неправильно и неприлично, она всё же делала это, потому что не замечала в нём ничего неправильного или неприличного. И это озадачивало, ведь таких взглядов на него раньше не бросали. Конечно, стоило заметить, что раньше его вообще мало кто видел в костюме первопредков. А те, кто видел, прекрасно представляли, что найдут под его бронёй, и были к этому вполне готовы. Её же жадная в своей невинности любознательность заставляла теряться в поисках ответа на вопрос: а как ему на это реагировать? Равнодушно отворачиваться, взрываться негодованием или смущённо прятаться?.. Впрочем, думать об этом было уже несколько поздно. Духи смилостивятся — и ему больше не придётся отвечать на подобные вопросы. Гораздо больше сейчас его заботило другое: не слишком ли откровенный оборот приняли его мысли и стоило ли вообще заострять на них внимание?  
Нет, определённо не стоило… Наверное, вместо этого стоило поспать хоть пару часов. Ещё бы как-нибудь заставить себя уснуть на новом месте, учитывая отсутствие не просто нормальной кровати, а кровати как таковой. Да ещё при том, что в любую минуту ожидаешь срочного вызова от агента, мысли в голове устраивают чехарду, ноет рана в спине и ушибленная коленка, а девчонка полночи бегает из спальни в ванную или кухню и обратно, чтобы в очередной раз проблеваться или выпить воды.

На ночь Даррен устроился в одном из двух жутко неудобных кресел в зале, и перед этим ему пришлось-таки прибраться в комнате. В меру своих скромных возможностей, конечно, потому что в его квартире все заботы касательно поддержания порядка лежали на плечах дронов-уборщиков. Так что он просто сдвинул остов уничтоженного дивана в дальний угол, вынес крупный мусор, мелкий сгрёб ногой к стене и вытащил из мебели осколки гранаты, чтобы случайно на них не напороться. Не пострадал после взрыва только головизор. Небольшая проекционная панель, задвинутая на нижнюю полку журнального столика, оказалась слишком сложной мишенью для града осколков. И это радовало, потому что лучшего компаньона для привычно бессонной ночи нельзя было и представить. Выключив свет в комнате, он простоял половину ночи у окна, сквозь покрытое трещинами стекло рассматривая улицу и слушая тихое бормотание голосов за спиной.

Район здесь и правда был не лучший. За четыре часа он успел понаблюдать за дракой двух батарианцев с тремя людьми, одной неудачной попыткой изнасилования и одной удачной попыткой ограбления. Вой патрульной сирены практически не смолкал, а пару раз где-то в отдалении прозвучали звуки выстрелов. Улица казалась грязной и запущенной, как будто здешние обитатели из принципа не желали пользоваться натыканными через каждый метр мусоросборниками. Наружное освещение кое-где не работало, а подсветка рекламных панелей через одну раздражающе мигала, ибо даже неусыпные работяги Хранители не успевали заменять то и дело уничтожаемые вандалами лампы. А те, кто всё же пытался навести порядок, подвергали себя немалой опасности. Утро Даррен встретил под пьяные выкрики двух явно невменяемых кварианцев, которые сначала развлекали себя тем, что пинали по ногам одного из Хранителей, пока тот невозмутимо собирал мусор и заменял подсветку. А затем оседлали его, после чего все трое укатили куда-то в туманную дымку улиц.

Только под утро его начало наконец-таки клонить в сон. Но, проворочавшись пару часов в кресле, он понял, что удобного для сна положения в нём просто не существует. Слишком мягкое сиденье, казалось, расплывалось в стороны, а слишком твёрдая спинка упиралась в спинной воротник и не давала пояснице расслабиться. В конце концов он ушёл в кухню и устроился в углу на барной стойке, подложив под голову нагрудник снятого бронекостюма. Он почти отключился, когда в коридоре послышались шаги и следом открылась дверь в ванную.

Значит, она уже проснулась. Зная, что скоро его беспокойной соседке наверняка понадобится и кухня, Даррен решил вернуться в зал, чтобы не смущать девушку своим присутствием. Воспользовавшись её долгим отсутствием, он приготовил термос с крепким кофе, забрал лишние вещи и снова устроился в зале. Хлоя провела в ванне не меньше часа. А, выйдя оттуда, действительно направилась в кухню. Сквозь шелестящие отзвуки голосов включенного головизора он различил доносившееся сквозь стену жужжание кофеварки, хлопанье шкафчиков и стук столовых приборов. Похоже, она окончательно оклемалась. Подумав о том, что прохладный бодрящий душ ему сейчас тоже не помешал бы, Даррен собрал одежду и гигиенические принадлежности и отправился в ванную.

И там его ждал приятный сюрприз. Должно быть, Хлоя обнаружила его грязную одежду в стиральной машине и не только постирала её, но и высушила, а затем сложила аккуратной стопочкой. На полке лежали чистые, свёрнутые трубочками полотенца, а кругом царила чистота и порядок. Озадаченно хмыкнув, Даррен разделся, принял душ и переоделся в выстиранное термобельё. От него несло слишком резким парфюмированным запахом, но это было вполне терпимое неудобство. Вымывшись, он действительно почувствовал себя свежее. Подумав, что ударная доза кофе непременно завершит процесс временного восполнения энергии, Даррен вернулся в зал. Вооружившись термосом, он занял излюбленное место у края окна и начал осматривать окрестности, попивая горячий ароматный кофе.

Двери в зал с едва заметным шорохом разошлись в стороны.  
— Доброе утро.  
Услышав за спиной её голос — робкий и вместе с тем непривычно приветливый — он обернулся. Хлоя зашла в комнату с тряпками в руках и какой-то посудиной, в которой была налита вода. На ней был свободный домашний костюм из штанов и майки, а волосы собраны в пучок на макушке. Она начала складывать принесённые вещи в угол, не глядя в его сторону.  
— Доброе утро, — произнёс он и, кашлянув, смущённо добавил. — Я… спасибо за… одежду. Я не смог разобраться с твоей техникой.  
— Да, я поняла, — краем губ улыбнулась девушка, наливая в воду какую-то жидкость. — Когда доходит до домашних дел, все мужчины почему-то перестают разбираться в технике.  
— Я не… — Даррен смутился ещё сильнее. — Там какие-то странные надписи. Это не общегалактический. Я просто боялся, что нажму куда-нибудь и…  
— …и она взорвётся, — кивнув, с пониманием продолжила за него Хлоя. — Да, именно это все и говорят. Ничего страшного, я всё равно стираю почти каждый день. Так что просто оставляй свою одежду в корзине.  
— Кхм… хорошо. Только твой порошок, он… — Даррен замялся, опасаясь выразиться слишком грубо, — …он мне не подходит.  
— В смысле? — удивлённо вскинула она брови, перестав полоскать тряпку.  
— Слишком резкий запах.  
— Это горный ландыш! — почти обиженно отозвалась она.  
— У нас сильное обоняние, — объяснил Даррен. — И запахи мы чувствуем иначе. Я принёс свой порошок, но… он взорвался вместе с сумкой.  
— О… — заметно смешалась она. — Я… я могу стирать без порошка.  
— Завтра сюда доставят всё необходимое, так что это необязательно.  
— Ясно, — она взяла щётку и подошла к его углу. — Ты не мог бы…  
— Да, конечно, — он оторвался от стены, чтобы освободить ей место. — Я буду на кухне.  
Даррен направился к дверям, но на полпути его остановил её сбивчивый голос:  
— Я совсем забыла… Спасибо, что помог мне с ногой. И извини, что я… целилась в тебя из пистолета. Это было… очень невежливо.  
Он развёл мандибулы в улыбке:  
— Ничего, в меня часто целятся. Надеюсь, это был единственный пистолет?  
— Единственный.  
— Ну и славно.  
Уходя, он услышал, как она прерывисто выдохнула и принялась собирать мусор.

Окна на кухне не было. Зато там был маленький проекционный экран на стене, транслирующий сигнал с головизорного передатчика. Пощёлкав каналы, Даррен остановился на каком-то фильме. Судя по актёрам и обстановке — про космических пиратов. Слов он не слышал, поскольку практически сразу после его ухода в зале заиграла музыка. Должно быть, Хлоя относилась к тому типу личностей, которые предпочитали выполнять любую работу под какой-нибудь аккомпанемент. Даррен к ним не относился. Музыка его только отвлекала, а всё отвлекающее автоматически заносилось в список того, что во время работы следовало безоговорочно избегать. Однако в этот раз ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие и пойти на внутренний компромисс. Хрупкий мир, внезапно воцарившийся между ними, того стоил, потому что на обратную сторону медали он насмотрелся с лихвой.

Кроме того, он надеялся, что она не станет возиться весь день. И музыка, действительно, затихла уже через полтора часа. За это время он успел позавтракать и перещёлкать, наверное, большую часть из нескольких сотен каналов, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что можно было бы смотреть без звука. В конце концов он остановился на каком-то посредственном цирковом представлении, где труппа акробатов-элкоров демонстрировала чудеса эквилибристики на гимнастических шарах. И надо сказать, оно оказалось довольно увлекательным. Особенно на том месте, где шар под самым большим элкором лопнул, и артистам пришлось заканчивать номер на фоне барахтающихся на заднем плане ног.

Досмотрев до момента, когда прокравшиеся из-за сцены реквизиторы сумели-таки перевернуть бедолагу со спины на бок, Даррен с чувством лёгкого разочарования выключил экран и, налив свежего кофе, вернулся в зал. После последних событий Хлоя, похоже, тоже пришла к разумному заключению, что худой мир гораздо лучше доброй ссоры. Ибо комната оказалась не только начисто вымытой и убранной, но и обзавелась неким подобием «мягкой» зоны отдыха. Наверное, для этого ей пришлось вытащить на свет все свои запасы одеял, матрасов, покрывал и пледов. Всё это было уложено слоями на остов старого дивана, а сверху для дополнительного комфорта и уюта закидано подушками. Выглядело это так, словно ему и правда грозило здесь хоть как-то выспаться. И лучше всего это было проверить прямо сейчас, чтобы провести следующую ночь в дежурстве. Но второй по счёту термос с кофе наложил на эти планы весомые возражения.  
До обеда он провел время в одиночестве, в основном разглядывая окрестности из окна. И пейзаж за утро ничуть не изменился. Не считая того, что теперь мигали другие рекламные панели, а выбиты были другие лампы. И, кажется, мусора стало даже чуть больше… Обедал он снова один. Хлоя не выходила из спальни уже несколько часов, и к вечеру он начал ловить себя на том, что без конца прислушивается к звукам из общего коридора. А, проходя мимо спальни, невольно замедляет шаг.  
Из-за её двери не доносилось ни звука — должно быть, отсыпалась после вчерашнего. Или была полна решимости отсидеться в своей комнате все те несколько дней, что по ней будет слоняться вторгшийся в её квартиру чужак. Он совсем некстати вспомнил, как посоветовал сделать ей именно это, и ему стало нестерпимо стыдно за свои слова. Да и вообще, с самого начала он вёл себя так, будто это он был здесь настоящим хозяином, вынужденным сносить присутствие незваного гостя, а вовсе не наоборот. Даррен решил зайти к ней перед сном, чтобы справиться о ноге и таким образом несколько сгладить то отвратительное впечатление о себе, которое наверняка заработал в её глазах. Но это не понадобилось — она пришла сама.  
Зайдя за порог, Хлоя остановилась, а затем сделала пару неуверенных шагов в комнату. В её руках он заметил огромную пластиковую банку и маленькую блестящую ложку.  
— Я не помешаю?..  
— Э-э… нет, конечно, — он начал торопливо собирать с одеяла разложенные детали винтовки. — Я только соберу это.  
Она взяла со столика пульт, села на противоположный край его нового «дивана» и включила какое-то развлекательное шоу. Решив не мешать ей, Даррен собрал винтовку и, поднявшись, направился на кухню.  
— Я тут что подумала… — услышав её голос, он остановился и обернулся.  
— М?..  
— Если ты собираешься бегать от меня всю неделю, то, может, приведёшь мне для компании какую-нибудь девчонку из тех троих? Только не мелкую рыжую сучку — у нас с ней конкретные тёрки.  
— Я вовсе не… собирался от тебя бегать, — в замешательстве пробормотал он.  
— Или по крайней мере отдай мне мой омни-тул, — словно не услышав его, попросила Хлоя. — Я второй день сижу взаперти и даже голоса человеческого не могу услышать.  
— Но… у тебя есть головизор, — напомнил ей Даррен, мотнув в сторону экрана, откуда прямо сейчас доносился вполне человеческий визг какой-то певички.  
— Ты на полном серьёзе предлагаешь мне разговаривать с головизором? — скептически вскинула брови Хлоя. — Я иногда разговаривала с Мартинами, но они хотя бы шевелились в ответ. Слушай, я не знаю, как там у вас это дело происходит, но нам, людям, нужно живое общение, иначе мы можем сойти с ума.  
— Я понял, — он вернулся к покинутому месту и снова сел, чувствуя себя весьма скованно, будто его только отчитал перед взводом старшина. — Так лучше?..  
Честно говоря, ему было невдомёк, почему кто-то вообще мог настолько сильно нуждаться в «живом общении», чтобы сойти в его отсутствие с ума. Но перспектива остаться наедине с помешавшимся от одиночества его совершенно не радовала. Даже несмотря на то, что следующую неделю ему предстояло заменять собой Мартинов, омни-тул и подружку вместе взятых. Он лишь надеялся, что она не заставит его рассказывать байки, выслушивать все местные сплетни или читать вместе женские журналы.  
— Ну… не предел моих мечтаний, конечно, — недовольно повела плечами Хлоя, — но сойдёт.  
Обняв банку, она откинула крышку и зачерпнула какую-то зеленовато-жёлтую массу. А затем отправила её в рот вместе с ложкой. «Мороженое», — догадался Даррен и усмехнулся. Кажется, он начинал понимать, куда шли все её чаевые. Судя по содержимому холодильника, бесплатный белковый рацион её не устраивал, и она предпочитала жить пусть и в жёлтом секторе, но зато покупать продукты в супермаркетах.  
Полностью увлечённая программой, она улеглась на живот и, болтая ногами, начала с завидной скоростью уплетать мороженое, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Поняв, что его функция в так называемом «живом общении» ограничивалась скорее обязанностями домашнего питомца, Даррен включил планшет и попытался вникнуть в присланное ему письмо от связного на Омеге. Но раздававшиеся со стороны головизора звуки и присутствие девушки мешали ему сосредоточиться.  
— О нет, нет, только не Кендис! — вдруг отчаянно запричитала Хлоя, и ложка с несъеденным мороженым зависла на полпути. — Ну что ты за идиот! Она же так тебя любит! Я не понимаю… Как он мог…  
Даррен посмотрел на экран. Заплаканная азари рассказывала, как больно ей было услышать слова какого-то Джереми о том, что она должна покинуть шоу. Следом за ней показали и Джереми — молодой мужчина-человек с коричневым от загара лицом и бугрящимися под футболкой мышцами поведал свою незатейливую версию событий, из которых следовало, что Кендис отвратительно готовит, а во время танца на втором свидании оттоптала ему все ноги.  
— Этот парень ещё тупее, чем кажется, — искреннее расстроенная за судьбу Кендис, Хлоя толкла ложкой мороженое с таким усердием, словно где-то там бегала маленькая копия ненавистного ей Джереми.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что они — актёры, — сжалившись над ней, произнёс Даррен с лёгкой вопросительной интонацией.  
— Нет, они не актёры, — уверенно заявила она и ткнула ложкой в экран. — Я видела все выпуски — здесь всё по-настоящему! Предыдущая пара, Сай Фонг и Атуйя, даже собираются пожениться — они вдвоём открывали этот сезон. А Джереми — владелец бара на Чайпхуне. И ты бы видел лицо Кендис, когда они с Джереми ловили крабов на пляже. Боже, она так любит его, я же вижу! Ты просто не знаешь…  
— Я хорошо знаком с продюсером этого шоу, это волус Кан Новак, — перебил он поток её захлёбывающихся в эмоциях слов. — Они набирают актёров в театральной студии где-то в 34-м квадрате, я как-то был… на кастинге…  
Ещё не произнеся последних слов, он понял, что лучше бы ему было и вовсе промолчать. Забыв закрыть рот, Хлоя глядела на него с выражением такого разочарования и шока, что Даррен почему-то почувствовал себя предателем, только что выдавшим самую сокровенную тайну друга. Он сконфуженно кашлянул, а Хлоя снова посмотрела на экран, уставившись с немым укором на щебечущего в окружении девиц Джереми.  
— Нет. Нет… — потрясённо выдала она голосом, выражавшим поистине вселенского масштаба скорбь. — Этого не может быть… Как же так… Она ведь… плакала! И… Сай Фонг с Атуйей… они что, притворялись?!  
Хлоя медленно поднялась и села у стены, прижав к груди коленки. В поисках ответа она снова посмотрела на него, и Даррен поспешил спрятать глаза в планшете.  
— Это… отвратительно! — возмущённо произнесла она и, отставив в сторону банку, обиженно насупилась. — Как они могут… я ведь рыдала, как дура, когда Тиша первый раз поцеловалась с Бартоном! Всё это время… о, что за... что за больные ублюдки! Кругом сплошной обман!..  
Даррен окончательно стушевался и беспокойно заёрзал на месте. И кто его только за язык тянул?.. Пусть бы спокойно смотрела себе этот убогий цирк и дальше — нет, ему надо было влезть и всё испортить.  
— Как… твоя нога? Нет воспаления или… ещё чего-нибудь подозрительного? — спросил он с самым беспокойным видом, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь её.  
— М?.. А, нога… В порядке, спасибо, — рассеянно произнесла та, всё ещё пребывая в состоянии прострации после неожиданного открытия.  
— Хочешь сыграть в Тапулу? — внезапно предложил Даррен, чувствуя ответственность за подавленное состояние девушки. — Ты знаешь эту игру?  
Хлоя озадаченно моргнула, а затем многозначительно хмыкнула и кивнула:  
— Да, я знаю эту игру.  
Взяв банку с мороженым, она переползла на его сторону и села напротив. Приняв это за согласие, Даррен снял с запястья омни-тул и положил его на диван. А затем выбрал на экране нужный ярлычок, и через секунду в воздухе появилась голограмма с доской и фишками. Перевернув их как полагается, он начал распределять фишки, а Хлоя тем временем снова принялась за мороженое.  
— И почему все так любят эту игру… — произнесла она задумчиво, наблюдая за его руками. — Когда я только приехала на Цитадель, у нас в клубе даже был постоянщик, который платил бешеные чаевые только за то, чтобы кто-нибудь из танцовщиц сыграл с ним в Тапулу. Тоже, кстати, турианец. Благодаря ему я купила свой первый аэрокар.  
— И что с ним стало?  
— Прирезали через пару месяцев за долги. Азартный оказался парень.  
— Я не играю на деньги. Мне просто нравится эта игра — помогает переключать мозг время от времени.  
— Но это скучно — играть ради интереса, — она лукаво улыбнулась. — Давай поиграем на сигареты.  
— И что мне делать со своим выигрышем? — вздохнул он.  
— Ну, я-то свой выкурю. А ты — можешь сломать и выкинуть. Тебе же это нравится.  
— Мне это не нравится. Кури сколько влезет. Только делай это в своей комнате и поближе к вентиляции, пожалуйста. Я не выношу запах сигарет и чувствую его за километр. — Он закончил с фишками и поднял голову. — Можешь ходить первой.  
Он успел перехватить её взгляд — какой-то странный, пристальный, но совершенно невыразительный, словно она уснула с открытыми глазами. Вздрогнув, она тут же опустила голову и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, потёрла ладошки.  
— Окей, тогда приступим… Учти — я хорошо играю. Тот турианец за два месяца сделал из меня профи.  
— Неужели?.. — усмехнулся Даррен столь откровенному бахвальству. — Если его прирезали за долги, я бы не стал доверять его профессионализму в этом вопросе.  
Однако уже через пару ходов она взяла пять его фишек и с издевательской ухмылочкой протянула:  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не играешь на деньги.  
Даррен сердито фыркнул, отчего его мандибулы разошлись книзу. Не понимая, как подобное могло произойти, он поменял позу, принявшись считать ходы с самого начала.  
— Аха-ха-ха, — засмеялась Хлоя, едва не прикусив ложку. — А чего ты так переполошился?..  
Что ж, по крайней мере, у неё снова поднялось настроение. Убедившись, что оба они походили верно, Даррен начал следить за игрой гораздо пристальнее, что не помешало ей взять у него ещё три фишки через три хода. Впрочем, он отыгрался довольно скоро, подстроив ей ловушку и одним махом отняв у неё сразу девять фишек. Она нисколько не расстроилась, по достоинству оценив его манёвр. Похоже, игра на интерес её действительно не сильно увлекала. Эта партия закончилась его победой с разрывом в 1 фишку. Неудовлетворённый этим результатом, Даррен предложил ей сыграть ещё раз, и она без особого энтузиазма согласилась. Однако на этот раз он проиграл с унизительным счётом «18:13», и от третьей партии Хлоя категорически отказалась.  
— Давай сыграем чуть позже. Сейчас начнутся «Танцы со звёздами», — объяснила она и с горящими глазами снова уставилась в экран.  
Это шоу было как раз из тех, которые Даррен прощёлкивал без лишних раздумий. Предчувствуя, что впереди его ждёт не самый занимательный час, он уткнулся в планшет и снова открыл письмо. Однако регулярные комментарии Хлои то и дело заставляли его отвлекаться и терять смысл прочитанного.  
— Что?.. Девять и семь баллов?! Девять и семь баллов этой жирной корове с деревянными бёдрами?.. Куда они смотрят?.. Почему в жюри набирают каких-то олухов? Режиссёр, актриса, певец… Что эти люди смыслят в танцах? Вот посмотри только на него! Нет, ты посмотри!  
Она возмущённо ткнула в экран, нахмурив лоб, и Даррену пришлось посмотреть. На экране вытанцовывала какая-то пара и, насколько он мог судить, довольно красиво.  
— Ты видишь, как он переставляет ноги? Он даже ступню не отводит, а это главный элемент фарфаллы!  
— Мне кажется, это и без ступни выглядит неплохо, — безучастно пожал плечами Даррен и снова опустил голову в планшет.  
— Что?.. Нет! — воскликнула Хлоя. — Ты отводишь ступню назад и бедро идёт следом! Это же основа движения, ты не можешь… Как ты не понимаешь! Тело должно немного скрутиться, чтобы потом выйти из разворота с небольшим ускорением, и это придаст необходимую плавность в динамике… Понимаешь?..  
— Понимаю: динамика, ускорение… — на автомате повторил Даррен, уже в пятый раз перечитывая один и тот же абзац. — Да, это очень важно.  
— Да ничего ты не понимаешь! — разочарованно возразила она и вдруг подскочила с дивана. — Окей, давай я тебе покажу, как надо. Тогда ты точно поймёшь. Иди сюда.  
Даррен поднял голову и в замешательстве обернулся по сторонам, словно надеясь, что обращаются не к нему.  
— Эм… я лучше отсюда посмотрю, — он отложил планшет, изобразив самый заинтересованный вид, и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я не смогу показать без партнёра! Да иди же, не бойся, — она протянула ему руку, но, видя, что в ответ на это он даже не шелохнулся, подошла к нему, схватила его за локоть и потянула за собой:  
— Не упрямься, тебе нужно будет просто постоять! Неужели это так сложно?  
Чувствуя, что по доброй воле она не отстанет, Даррен решил сдаться и нехотя поднялся. Отцепив с пояса пистолет и винтовку, он подошёл к девушке и нерешительно остановился, не зная, то делать дальше. Она приблизилась к нему и взяла обе его ладони в свои.  
— Ладно, теперь одну руку сюда, а вторую назад, — с этими словами она положила его правую ладонь на свою талию, а левую обхватила пальцами и отвела чуть в сторону. — Теперь ноги. Чуть больше промежуток.  
Она опустила голову и, просунув бедро между его коленей, заставила развести ноги немного шире. Даррен тоже посмотрел вниз — и упёрся носом в её макушку. Из собранных пучком волос забавно топорщился выбившийся локон, который так и норовил залезть ему в левую ноздрю. Он увернулся, но в ту же секунду она вскинула голову, и край его мандибулы слегка царапнул ей висок. Её стального цвета глаза остановились на его переносице, и Даррен задрал подбородок повыше, убеждая себя в том, что причина этого — вовсе не его смущение.  
— Извини, — пробормотал он, пытаясь вспомнить, что она только что говорила ему про ноги.  
— Ничего. Ты готов?.. — произнесла она и слегка отклонилась верхней частью корпуса, грациозно изогнувшись в талии. Ощущаемые им позвонки на её спине куда-то спрятались, а вместо них появилась ложбинка, в которой моментально утонули кончики его пальцев. — Раз, два и…  
Она сделала шаг ему навстречу и натолкнулась на его застывшее каменным изваянием тело. Её бедро оказалось между его бёдер, а сама она — тесно прижатой к его груди. Даррен запоздало понял, что ему следовало сделать шаг назад, но Хлоя отодвинулась сама, бросив на него слегка укоризненный взгляд:  
— Давай ещё раз с правой ноги. На счёт три делаешь шаг назад, а потом…  
— Ты говорила, мне нужно будет просто постоять, — заметил он, начиная подозревать, что его провели.  
— Даррен, это танец! В танце нельзя просто стоять! — подтвердила его опасения Хлоя, ничуть не обеспокоенная тем фактом, что по сути только что призналась в обмане. Впрочем, он и сам не был обеспокоен этим возмутительным фактом. Прямо сейчас его гораздо сильнее занимал другой факт: его имя сорвалось с её губ так просто и естественно, словно они были знакомы не один год. Все его мысли запнулись об этот внезапный порог, и очнулся он, только когда она второй раз натолкнулась на его грудь.  
— Извини, — снова пробормотал он, смутившись, и поспешно отступил назад.  
— С правой ноги, — поправила она его, улыбнувшись, и Даррен послушно переступил.  
— Окей, будем считать, что у нас получилось. Теперь следи за моей правой ногой. Видишь?..  
Она отставила ногу назад, заведя ступню за спину, а затем скрутилась и выгнула спину, вытянувшись, словно струна. Даррен почувствовал, как мышцы на её талии завибрировали от напряжения. Он невольно сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, испытывая странное желание прочувствовать их в движении, и, кажется, снова пропустил инструкции. Плавно оттолкнувшись от пола правой ногой, Хлоя провела её над полом широким полукругом и, крутанувшись в его сторону, врезалась в него уже спиной. Её руки тыльной стороной легли на его плечи, а голова откинулась ему на грудь.  
— Теперь назад с левой... Даррен! Ты что, уснул?..  
Её ягодицы с напором вжались в его тревожно занывший пах, а левая пятка нетерпеливо стукнула по голени, и только тогда он смог отодрать ногу от пола и неуклюже шаркнуть ею назад. Всё это и правда походило на какой-то дурманящий сон, из которого он и хотел бы, да не мог вырваться.  
— Ну, ты видел?.. — Хлоя отлепилась от него и повернулась, с любопытством разглядывая его лицо.  
— Что видел?.. Кхм… — тряхнув головой, сбросил с себя морок Даррен. Только сейчас он заметил, что его пальцы до сих пор вжимались в её талию, и он резко отдёрнул руку, отпрянув назад.  
— Мою правую ногу, — пояснила она и разочарованно выдохнула. — Ты что, даже не смотрел?..  
— Ах, да, ногу… — Даррен кашлянул, прочищая охрипшее горло. — Это было… Кажется, я понял. Плавно и…  
— Давай ещё раз, — категорически мотнула она головой и шагнула к нему с намерением продолжить пытку. — Теперь ты уже знаешь движения…  
— Нет уж, я пас, — он шарахнулся от неё в сторону, ища глазами дверь. — Я не… Танцы — это не моё.  
— Да брось! — засмеявшись, снова начала наступать на него Хлоя. — Все любят танцевать. Если не умеешь — я тебя научу. Все девчонки на танцполе будут твои, зуб даю.  
— Спасибо, но не думаю, что мне это пригодится, — попятился к выходу Даррен. — Нет, правда, я… чувствую себя очень глупо.  
Она остановилась, и задорная улыбка медленно сползла с её лица, а на щеках отчего-то вспыхнул румянец. Она потёрла рукой шею и переступила с ноги на ногу.  
— Да, наверное… потому что это и есть глупо.  
Сорвавшись с места, она подошла к дивану, схватила в охапку банку с мороженым и, не глядя в его сторону, вихрем пронеслась к выходу:  
— Спокойной ночи, — едва слышно пробормотала она себе под нос, и Даррен в мгновение ока оказался стоять посреди комнаты наедине с собственным замешательством.


	10. Chapter 10

— Тебе придётся объяснить мне, какого хрена я целый час моталась по Цитадели, чтобы найти ЭТО! — произнесла низким, не по-женски грубым голосом агент-азари, подняв пластиковый куб с плавающими в нём золотистыми рыбками.  
— Нет, не придётся, — возразил Даррен и, увернувшись от сверлящего взгляда Рады, отобрал у неё куб и сумку с заказанными припасами, — потому что ты уже уходишь.  
Он нажал на кнопку, чтобы закрыть дверь, но азари ловко выставила ногу перед датчиком движения и облокотилась на косяк.  
— Только не говори, что я только что помогла тебе просочиться кому-то между ног, Киллиан, — промурлыкала Рада. — Этого нет в условиях моего контракта, дорогуша.  
— Не упоминай при мне слово «контракт», дорогуша, иначе мне захочется открыть его. И тогда я почти наверняка найду пункт, где говорится про обязательный трёхчасовой отзвон. И что максимальное время реагирования — семь минут, а не пятнадцать, — с этими словами он отфутболил её ногу за порог и снова нажал на кнопку закрытия.  
— Ой, да это было всего один раз! — недовольно скривилась азари и тут же растянула губы в хитрой ухмылке. — Ну дай хоть посмотреть на неё…  
Створка двери сомкнулась у неё перед носом, и Даррен раздражённо прищёлкнул языком. Решение восполнить запасы Мартинов с лёгкой подачи Рады превратилось из ответной любезности в романтическое ухаживание. И теперь он и сам начал сомневаться — а не воспримет ли его точно так же и Хлоя? Впрочем, задумываясь о таких вещах, он, наверное, и сам ничем не отличался от Рады. Чем приписывать другим вымышленные мотивы, лучше со своим бардаком в голове сначала разобраться. А за вторую бессонную ночь его там стало только больше. Едва ли не до самого утра он ворочался на диване, размётывая по сторонам одеяла и подушки в попытке вытряхнуть из головы целый рой жужжащих в ней мыслей.

Почему ей так вдарила в голову та треклятая пятка? Зачем он согласился на этот дурацкий танец? Почему танцы у людей и азари не ограничиваются приличными движениями? Неужели обязательно тереться друг о друга и щупать партнёра за неподобающие части тела? Или она совершенно не воспринимает его как мужчину? Или, наоборот, очень даже воспринимает и таким образом дразнит? И почему его это вообще волнует? Это ведь просто танец. Какого чёрта он так разволновался из-за обычного — пусть и не для его культуры — но всё же танца?

Хм… Ложбинка вдоль позвоночника… Интересно, если провести по ней пальцами от самой шеи до… Так, стоп! Никаких ложбинок.

И почему она обиделась на него? Ведь она обиделась?.. Или нет?.. Он сделала что-то не так? Да, он отказался танцевать, но… Какого чёрта?! В конце концов, он сюда не танцевать пришёл! Интересно, она спит или тоже думает о нём?

Её волосы пахли какой-то травой. Что это за трава… что-то знакомое. Сейчас он вспомнит… На часах — три утра. Да, самое время вспоминать ненужное ему название какой-то там травы!

Он, наверное, смог бы обхватить её талию обеими руками… Если бы ему вдруг пришла в голову настолько идиотская и неуместная затея.

И что ему теперь делать? Притвориться, что ничего не произошло? Потому что на самом-то деле ничего и не происходило. Она просто взяла и ушла! Так делали все женщины или только эта?.. И что за манера — пудрить мозги и заставлять окружающих чувствовать себя без вины виноватыми?

Ей ведь понравятся рыбки?.. Она вроде любит рыбок. И это, конечно же, будет выглядеть так, словно он просит у неё прощения, хотя он, чёрт побери, ничего плохого не сделал! Зачем он только связался с ними?.. Может, позвонить, пока не поздно, и отменить рыбок? И как это будет выглядеть в глазах Рады?.. Отлично, теперь он начнёт переживать ещё и по этому поводу!..

Вопросы сыпались на него со всех углов взбудораженного подсознания, а пережитые накануне впечатления лишь усугубляли растерянность. От непрекращающейся пытки его избавила только Рада. Должно быть, она сгорала от нетерпения увидеть будущую хозяйку рыбок, раз примчалась сюда в такую рань.

Кинув сумку на диван, он ещё минут двадцать бродил по комнате, как дурак, пытаясь найти подходящее место для куба. И только осознав, насколько бесполезным и странным занятием занимался, Даррен положил его рядом с сумкой и направился в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Позавтракав и выпив кофе, он взял куб с рыбками и направился в спальню к Хлое. Но у двери остановился и вернулся обратно в зал. Не станет же он ломиться к ней с самого утра. Хотя, она вроде уже и не спала: из комнаты доносилась музыка, и довольно давно. А музыка напоминала о вчерашнем…

Твёрдо решив дождаться, когда она стихнет, Даррен взял планшет и открыл так и не прочитанное вчера письмо. Его хватило ровно на полчаса. Зациклившись на одном и том же слове в конце первой строчки, он понял, что не способен даже вникнуть в его смысл. А все его мысли крутятся вокруг того, как она его встретит, и что скажет, и как отреагирует на рыбок, и что на всё это ему полагается ответить… В конце концов ожидание неизбежного затопило скромный резервуар его терпения, и Даррен откинул планшет в сторону. Плюнув на все свои несомненно разумные намерения, он подхватил куб и направился в её комнату. А по дороге сочинил мало-мальски правдоподобную историю о том, что истинное предназначение рыбок — снять с него утомительные обязанности по развлечению их взбалмошной хозяйки. Её это несомненно обидит — и пусть. Едва не каждая их встреча заканчивалась чем-то, что выбивало ему почву из-под ног. И с этой порочной практикой пора было уже заканчивать. Он просто придёт, скажет ей, чтобы она забирала своих проклятых рыбок и наслаждалась «живым общением» с ними хоть до посинения, лишь бы не мешала ему работать.

Открыв дверь, он вошёл в полутёмную спальню и замер у порога. Кровати в ней больше не было. Очевидно, она пряталась во вшитый шкаф для экономии места, и тогда из этой же стены выдвигалась складная зеркальная панель во всю ширину комнаты. А спальня превращалась в небольшой, но вполне пригодный для занятий спортзал. В углу он заметил простенькую стереосистему и спортивный инвентарь, а посреди комнаты — складной пилон и свисающие с потолочной рейки кольца. Судя по всему, он вторгся сюда посреди репетиции, но Хлоя предпочла сделать вид, что этого не заметила. Впрочем, она действительно могла его не заметить.

Скрутив тело в немыслимой фигуре и застыв в ней, словно вырезанная из дерева статуэтка, она в этот самый момент кружилась вокруг шеста, напоминая гонимый ветром флюгер. Через мгновение, медленно расправившись, она преобразилась в замысловатый цветок, или птицу, или какую-то другую непонятную, но мучительно знакомую и восхитительно утончённую фигуру. Причудливо изгибаясь, она держалась за шест поочерёдно то ногой, то рукой, то талией, то вообще неизвестно чем, просто приклеиваясь к металлу любым кусочком обнажённой кожи. Это было какое-то буйство грации, которая любовалась сама собой и заставляла других любоваться ею. Забыв про цель своего прихода, Даррен уставился на отражаемый в зеркалах хрупкий силуэт девушки, удивляясь, почему она не переламывается с хрустом в те моменты, когда сплетается практически в узел.

Таких танцев он прежде не видел. Собственно, танцы вообще не входили в область его интересов. Но всё же ему приходилось наблюдать, как танцуют в клубах, и — в основном, конечно, из-за специфики его работы — это были клубы с определённым уклоном. Там ценилась в первую очередь раскрепощённость и сексуальность. Что же до пластичности и разнообразия движений — здесь всё ограничивалось фантазиями на тему возможных поз для сношения танцовщицы с шестом, будь у последнего для этого необходимые приспособления. И это тоже было красиво. Но замыленный глаз, пропуская эту картинку через фильтр, ставил на ней пробу «банально» и с пометкой «ты видел это тысячу раз» отправлял в самый дальний угол склада впечатлений за день. Сейчас же перед ним разыгрывалась другая история, и в ней было гораздо больше страсти, нежели в эротическом танце клубной стриптизёрши. Словно шест был не просто инструментом для демонстрации красоты тела, но и полноправным участником представления, выступая то в роли друга, то в роли врага, то в роли любовника обнимающей его девушки.

Забравшись на самый верх, она вытянулась вперед и отстранилась от пилона, держась одной ногой, а второй упираясь в него так, словно готовилась оттолкнуться и взлететь. Протяжная нота музыки резко сорвалась вниз, и в этот же момент сорвалась и Хлоя, словно кто-то подрубил её невидимые крылья. На секунду Даррену показалось, что она действительно упала, и он оторвался от стены, готовый подхватить её. Но видя, как она скользит вдоль пилона, закрываясь по пути в испуганный бутон, он понял, что и это — лишь часть спектакля о трогательной и самозабвенной любви девушки к холодному, бездушному шесту. Хлоя остановилась в полуметре от пола, раскрылась и безжизненно свесилась вниз, словно подстреленная сикония, зацепившаяся за ветку дерева. Сделав несколько оборотов, она медленно опустилась на пол, обволакивая пилон своим телом. Практически стихнувшая музыка снова начала набирать темп и вышла на новую высокую тональность. С этими звуками пробудилась и Хлоя. Она ухватилась за шест, резко поднялась и, оттолкнувшись от пола ногами, раскрутилась в рывке, закружившись в бешеном темпе под ускоряющийся такт музыки. Выгибаясь и перекручиваясь во все стороны, она выполняла в полёте замысловатые фигуры, складываясь и раскладываясь так, будто у неё не было ни одной кости в теле. Казалось, будто она убегает от кого-то или кого-то догоняет, одновременно с этим срывая злость и обиду в непрерывной схватке с шестом. Всё в этом танце словно кричало от боли и ярости… и в конечном счёте это вылилось во вполне реальный крик.

— Аа-ай! — она вдруг неловко подобралась и сорвалась с пилона, грохнувшись на пол. — Ааааа…  
Даррен включил свет и бросился на помощь. Скрючившись на полу, Хлоя прижималась всем телом к ране на ноге, о которой, очевидно, успела неблагоразумно позабыть. Поставив куб, Даррен опустился на колено рядом и потянул её за плечо.  
— Дай посмотрю.  
Она разогнулась и отняла руки от раны. Ничуть не удивлённая, она даже не взглянула в его сторону. Из чего можно было заключить, что она всё же знала о его присутствии. И он понятия не имел, что это значило: что ей было всё равно или настолько не всё равно, что она делала вид, что всё равно?..  
— Святые духи… — вздохнул он, запутавшись в собственных мыслях, и Хлоя тут же с тревогой посмотрела на него:  
— Что?.. Что-то плохое?.. Что там?  
— Нет… всё в порядке, — сконфуженно пробормотал он, разглядывая освобождённую от бинтов рану — на вид чистую и невоспалённую, с уже заметной розовой плёнкой покрытой капиллярами кожи. — По крайней мере внешне. Тебе не следует напрягать ногу хотя бы три недели, пока мышцы окончательно не срастутся. Из-за постоянных внутренних разрывов может деформироваться ткань, и тогда придётся делать операцию.  
— Три недели?.. — потрясённо повторила Хлоя и огорчённо выдохнула. — Но… у меня нет трёх недель, мне нужно регулярно заниматься. Это для тебя, может, танцы — глупость, а для меня это работа. Вот же дьявол!..  
Нахмурившись, она собрала бинт и начала сердито наматывать его на ногу.  
— Я не говорил, что это глупость, — возразил Даррен. — Я имел в виду… ладно, не важно. Я могу связаться с директором твоего клуба и объяснить ему ситуацию. Он даст тебе отгул.  
— Отгул?.. — с кривой усмешкой повторила Хлоя. — В моей работе нет отгулов, Даррен. Либо ты выходишь в свою смену, либо тебя выпинывают. А желающий занять твоё место всегда найдётся.  
Она поменяла позу, чтобы закрепить бинт, и Даррен вдруг обратил внимание на огромное багрово-фиолетовое пятно на её правом боку чуть ниже талии. Он не помнил, чтобы оно было там раньше. Хотя… раньше он, возможно, просто не присматривался. Он оглядел цепким взглядом её тело и остановился на внутренней стороне бёдер, тоже сплошь покрытых синюшными кровоподтёками.  
— Откуда это?  
— Что «это»? — вскинула глаза Хлоя и проследила за его взглядом. — А… ты про синяки. Рабочий момент.  
В его голове тут же вспыхнула отвратительная картинка с чьими-то грубыми, грязными, жадными пальцами, впивающимися в тонкую, беззащитную кожу с такой силой, словно желая порвать её на куски. Рабочий момент?.. Он назвал бы это иначе, и уж точно не таким будничным и равнодушным голосом.  
— Кто это сделал? — глухо спросил он, и перемена в его тоне явно напугала девушку.  
Она округлила глаза и захлопала ресницами.  
— Никто, — на её губах вдруг появилась лукавая улыбка, и Даррена посетило тревожное предчувствие, что он только что попал впросак. — Точнее вот этот парень, — она ласково потрепала пилон ладошкой. — Ну, то есть, не совсем этот. В последнем клубе мне пришлось танцевать без спрея, так что я стёрла всю кожу. Вот тут ещё есть, смотри…  
Она повернулась к нему спиной и ткнула пальцем в район поясницы, где красовались ещё два синяка поменьше. Но вместо них Даррен почему-то уставился на две симметричные ямочки над её ягодицами, в которых кожа, оттенённая светом лампы, выглядела заманчиво бархатистой.  
— О боже! Это для меня?! — она прервала его созерцательный транс, увидев стоящий за её спиной куб. Схватив его обеими руками, Хлоя принялась жадно разглядывать плавающих внутри рыбок со счастливой улыбкой на лице. — Спасибо!  
Она посмотрела на него сияющими от восторга глазами, и Даррен испугался, что сейчас она кинется ему на шею. На всякий случай отодвинувшись, он поднялся и как можно более безразличным голосом произнёс:  
— Не за что. Я подумал, что… тебе, наверное, не хватает Мартинов.  
— Да, не хватает, — усмехнувшись, согласилась она. — Хотя, они были не самыми общительными ребятами.  
Даррен развёл мандибулы в улыбке.  
— Ладно, тогда я… — он повернулся к дверям, собираясь выйти, но его остановил новый вскрик:  
— Ай!  
Он обернулся: Хлоя, попытавшись встать, тут же подогнула левую ногу и схватилась за верхнюю часть стопы.  
— Кажется, я растянула лодыжку…  
Она осторожно опустила левую ногу на пол и попробовала на неё наступить, но тут же снова вскрикнула и обхватила лодыжку. Похоже, сегодня был не её день. Растяжение связок голеностопа — по крайней мере у турианцев — полностью вылечивалось не раньше, чем за неделю. И на это время ей точно придётся забыть о занятиях.  
— Давай я отнесу тебя в зал, — предложил он и, подняв куб, всучил его Хлое. Она прижала к себе рыбок одной рукой, а второй вцепилась ему в шейный воротник. Подхватив её на руки, он вышел из спальни и отнёс безмятежно-улыбающуюся девушку на свой диван. Только теперь он почувствовал её запах — сквозь резкий аромат геля пробивался другой, терпко-солёный с примесью сладкого. Так пахли озёра на Готисе, где он купался с друзьями ещё мальчишкой… Должно быть, всему виной были жёлтые водоросли, устилавшие дно и берега этих озёр и источавшие головокружительно благоухание на несколько километров вокруг. Этот же запах — не совсем этот, но очень похожий и гораздо слабее — шёл от её кожи у шеи и затылка. Укладывая её на диван, он наклонился чуть ниже, чем требовалось, чтобы втянуть носом этот странный, чарующий аромат. Она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Столкнувшись с её пристальным взглядом, Даррен выпрямился и сел чуть дальше. И она тут же уложила ему на колени правую ногу.  
Даррен обхватил её пальцами за щиколотку и начал осторожно продавливать пальцами:  
— Так больно?..  
— Нет, — довольно улыбаясь, протянула Хлоя.  
— А так? — Даррен согнул её ступню к коленке.  
— Нет, — покачала головой она.  
— Странно, — он убрал её ногу на диван.  
— Да, странно, — согласилась Хлоя. — Наверное, просто свело сустав.  
Перекинув через него ноги, она резво соскочила с дивана и направилась к дверям:  
— Я в душ.  
Даррен проводил её озадаченным взглядом — она даже не прихрамывала. И что бы это значило, чёрт побери?.. Неужели нельзя было сразу сказать, что нога уже не болит? И как можно спутать боль от сведённого сустава и от растяжения связок? Это что — какая-то игра?.. Раздражённый пониманием того, что он ничего не понимает, Даррен запретил себе думать о всякой чепухе вроде Хлои и её выходок. И вместо этого начал разбирать принесённую Радой сумку, а затем монтировать систему видеонаблюдения.   
Он провозился с ней не меньше часа и почти закончил, когда Хлоя вернулась в комнату с его старым знакомым аквариумом. В этот раз он был наполнен прозрачной водой, а на дне уже болтались какие-то камни и искусственные водоросли.  
— Я отнесу, — он оставил своё занятие и подошёл к ней, чтобы помочь.  
— Спасибо, — она бережно передала ему аквариум, явно опасаясь повторения предыдущего инцидента.  
Опасаясь того же, он принял его с удвоенной осторожностью. Их пальцы перепутались, её щёки зарделись, и ещё несколько неловких секунд они пытались расцепиться так, чтобы не выронить чёртову посудину. Наконец, она сумела вытянуть свои пальцы из-под его и отправилась за кубом. Установив аквариум на откидной полке, Даррен позволил себе задержаться, чтобы посмотреть, как она выпустит рыбок. Хлоя открыла куб и аккуратно перелила содержимое вместе с его обитателями в аквариум. Затем сменила аккумулятор и нажала кнопку сзади. Загудели фильтры, включилась тусклая подсветка, и насыщаемая кислородом вода начала пузыриться. Все четыре рыбёшки встревоженно заметались по аквариуму, поблёскивая жирными золотистыми боками.  
— Хочешь покормить? — она с улыбкой обернулась к нему и протянула коробочку с какими-то червячками бордового цвета.  
Даррен хотел было отказаться, но она взяла его за руку и сама вложила коробку в ладонь.  
— Возьми вот столько, не больше, — она захватила пальцами щепотку и тут же стряхнула её обратно. — Их нельзя перекармливать.  
Он послушно сгрёб когтями примерно такое же количество червячков и сбросил их в воду. Рыбки, мгновенно позабывшие о прошлых невзгодах, метнулись к середине аквариума и начали стремительно носиться сквозь столбик опадающих ко дну червячков. Скоро они растащили их по всей воде, продолжая разевать рты и пучить от восторга оранжевые глазёнки. И Даррен, склонив голову набок, ещё с минуту наблюдал, как они переплывают с угла в угол, трепеща длинными плавниками и хвостами, обволакивающими их тела, словно вуали.  
Его мандибулы разошлись в стороны.  
— Забавные штуки, — он посмотрел на Хлою и снова поймал на себе тот её странный, пустой и будто замёрзший во времени взгляд.  
— Да, — вздрогнув, промолвила она и натянуто улыбнулась. — Забавные…  
Сдвинув брови, она поспешно отвернулась и начала надевать на аквариум массивную крышку со встроенным нагревательным элементом. С её стороны повеяло едва уловимым напряжением, и Даррен понял, что снова сказал или сделал что-то не то.  
— Ничего, что Мартинов теперь только четверо? — спросил он первое, что пришло на ум.  
— Нет, так даже лучше, — она бросила на него мимолётный взгляд из-за плеча. — Тем тут было тесновато. И я не думаю, что стоит называть их Мартинами. Мартинов больше нет. Они, конечно, похожи, но… Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы после моей смерти сюда привели похожего человека и назвали его Хлоей. Как будто меня здесь никогда и не было.  
Она повела плечами, словно ей вдруг стало неуютно или зябко, и Даррен тихо рассмеялся. Хлоя обернулась — она выглядела слегка смущённой.  
— Что?.. Ты думаешь, что это глупо, но…  
— Нет, я так не думаю, — покачал головой Даррен. На самом деле её мысль ему даже понравилась, потому что ему тоже, наверное, не хотелось бы, чтобы его однажды заменили каким-нибудь похожим Дарреном и сделали вид, что так и было. — Это и правда некрасиво по отношению к старым Мартинам. Так… как ты их назовёшь?  
— Не знаю, я ещё не думала, — она пожала плечами и улыбнулась. — Есть идеи?  
— Я об этом тоже как-то не думал, — со смешком признался Даррен.  
— Ладно, я… — она глухо кашлянула и, схватив со стола коробочку с кормом, направилась к выходу, — …пойду, пожалуй.  
Даррен посмотрел ей вслед. Вопрос про лодыжку так и вертелся у него на языке, но он решил просто оставить эту тему в прошлом. Что бы там ни приключилось с её ногой или головой — природное чутьё подсказывало ему, что эту могилу раскапывать не стоило.

Она больше не появлялась в его комнате. Он ожидал, что она придёт хотя бы вечером за положенной ей порцией «живого общения», но нет.  
Закончив монтировать камеры по всей квартире, он постучался и к ней, попросив разрешения войти. Она сидела на кровати в окружении каких-то баночек, салфеток и инструментов для обработки ногтей. По крайней мере всё то время, что Даррен крепил оборудование, она колупалась с ногтями на руках и ногах, распространяя вокруг себя удушающий, приторно-сладкий химический запах. Она не проронила ни слова, будто не замечая его присутствия, и он охотно подыграл ей в этом. Закончив настройку и проверив работу камеры, он собрался уходить, но она его остановила:  
— Это камера?  
— Да. Это для службы безопасности — им нужны будут улики против Роя.  
— То есть теперь ты сможешь в любое время… — она неловко запнулась, — …увидеть меня?  
— Да. Но не волнуйся — я не собираюсь этим пользоваться, — Даррен не сдержал нервного смешка. — В СБЦ попадёт только нужная запись, остальные будут уничтожены без просмотра. Это нормальная процедура.  
— Ясно, — равнодушно отозвалась она и снова вернулась к покраске ногтей в ядовито-сиреневый цвет.

Закончив с делами, Даррен вымылся, переоделся, поужинал и даже подремал три часа, усыплённый до невозможности унылой и слезливой мелодрамой о крушении межгалактического супер-лайнера «Путаник». А, проснувшись поздно вечером, с термосом кофе в руках занял уже привычную позицию у окна. Тех нескольких часов сна, что он сумел урывками выкрасть у собственного взбаламученного мозга, явно не хватало для полноценного отдыха. Не помогал уже даже кофе. Тяжёлая, заполненная свинцовым туманом голова соображала заметно хуже, а глаза то и дело слипались. Он едва удержался от желания вколоть себе стимулятор и, восполненный решимости продержаться до утра, направился в ванную, чтобы принять холодный душ.

Они столкнулись в дверях ванной. Она слегка испугалась, увидев его, и её грудь под тонкой белой майкой начала высоко вздыматься, словно у загнанной каппарги.  
— Привет, — зачем-то произнесла она, теребя в руках какую-то баночку, и через силу улыбнулась.  
— Эм… привет, — в замешательстве повторил Даррен и попытался её обойти, но она шагнула в ту же сторону, преградив ему дорогу.  
— Я… мне… можно попросить тебя… о помощи? — сбивчиво пробормотала она, не сводя с него лихорадочно-поблёскивающих глаз.  
— Конечно, — ответил он, пытаясь определить по её явно нездоровому виду, какого рода помощь потребуется. — Что-то случилось?  
— Да. То есть, не совсем… — она направилась в спальню, и ему пришлось пойти следом. — В прошлом месяце я неудачно упала на тренировке и повредила спину. Мне прописали курс мануальной терапии три раза в неделю, но… — она остановилась посреди полутёмной комнаты, сунула ему в руку баночку и направилась к кровати, — раз уж мне нельзя никуда выходить и нельзя никого принимать, то массаж придётся делать тебе.  
Даррен застыл на месте с банкой в руках, продолжая тупо глядеть на девушку в попытке осмыслить услышанное. Она же скинула с себя майку и, оставшись в коротких шортах и спортивном топе, улеглась в кровать на живот.  
— Ну, что ты там стоишь? — оглянувшись на него, нетерпеливо произнесла Хлоя. — Или я должна сама себе спину мазать?  
— Я не… — растерянно отозвался Даррен, ещё не зная, каким образом ей отказать, но твёрдо зная, что это нужно сделать. — Я… не думаю, что это… кхм… приемлемо.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — подозрительно прищурилась Хлоя, и он мог бы поклясться, что разглядел в уголках её глаз лукавый огонёк.  
Она дразнила его — совершенно точно. Танец, лодыжка, теперь этот треклятый массаж — всё складывалось! Или так, или он впал в какую-то особо извращённую форму паранойи, и сейчас выставлял себя ещё большим идиотом, чем ему казалось.  
— Я не… — он запнулся, окончательно потерявшись в дебрях своих извилистых рассуждений, — …умею делать массаж. Думаю, не случится ничего страшного, если… если ты пропустишь неделю.  
Он подошёл к туалетному столику у кровати и осторожно поставил на него баночку. Хлоя возмущённо фыркнула.  
— Нет, конечно, ничего страшного не случится, — поднявшись, с негодованием подтвердила она, и её голос задрожал, как натянутая струна. — Ведь речь всего лишь о моей спине. У меня всего-то начнётся пустячковый остеохондроз, из-за которого мне придётся бросить свою глупую работу и немножко подохнуть от голода! Но это ерунда, не переживай. Иди, и спасибо тебе за помощь! Надеюсь, ты сегодня будешь сладко спать в своей постели, пока я буду мучиться от боли в спине.  
Закончив свою тираду на гневной ноте, она сердито оттолкнула его от столика и, схватив банку, вернулась в кровать. Нацепив на лицо ледяную маску, она открыла крышку, зачерпнула мазь и начала размазывать её по пояснице, скрутившись на столько, на сколько позволяла ей собственная гибкость. Скрестив руки на груди, Даррен принялся наблюдать за этим представлением, с отчаянием понимая, что его решимость неуклонно тает и растворяется за воплями раненой совести. И что он должен делать?.. В конце концов, если ей на самом деле это так необходимо…  
— Ладно, только скажи: тебе это и правда нужно? — сдавшись, неохотно произнёс он.  
— Что именно: мазь от остеохондроза или чтобы меня облапал малознакомый турианец? — съязвила всё ещё раздражённая Хлоя. — Потому что ответ, знаешь ли, совсем не очевиден.  
Даррен тяжело вздохнул и заставил себя сдвинуться с места. Он сел на край кровати, и Хлоя, даже не скрывая торжествующей улыбки, тут же легла на живот, притиснувшись к его бедру. Даррен взял банку и повертел её в руках в поисках инструкции.  
— Ну так… — не найдя таковой, произнёс он внезапно охрипшим голосом. — Кхм-кхм… как это происходит?  
— Сначала размазываешь, потом втираешь, — Хлоя начала водить руками по подушке, показывая на ней соответствующие движения. — Потом гладишь вот так — только осторожнее с когтями! — и вот так у позвоночника. И не забудь помять поясницу. Потом поводи пальцами — это жутко приятно, только не дави сильно… В общем, можешь приступать.  
Она приподнялась, стянула с себя топ и, обняв прижатую к груди подушку, улеглась окончательно. Даррен оглядел её обнажённую спину с прозрачно-белой кожей и глубокой ложбинкой вдоль позвоночника. Во рту пересохло, и он снова кашлянул, чтобы избавиться от сухого комка, вставшего поперёк горла. Зачерпнув мазь, он неуклюже вытер пальцы о спину девушки и, расправив одеревеневшие кисти рук, начал осторожно размазывать прозрачный гель по пояснице.  
Он почувствовал, как её мышцы разом напряглись, а затем медленно расслабились. Её кожа покрылась мурашками, которые исчезли, когда он осмелился прикоснуться к ней всей поверхностью кисти. Начав с поясницы, он прижал ладони по обеим сторонам её позвоночника и медленно провёл их вверх, к шее. Ощущая под пальцами каждый выступ кости, каждую мышцу и хрящик, он расставил пальцы и протянул ладони вниз, впитывая ими контуры её слабой, нежной плоти.  
— Ммм… — застонала она, выгибая спину. — У тебя такие горячие руки…  
— Это плохо?.. — на миг остановившись, произнёс он странно изменившимся голосом.  
— Нет, это хорошо, — судя по голосу, она сейчас улыбалась. — Это очень хорошо… ммм… да, чуть пониже…  
Чуть пониже были две ямочки у основания позвоночника и круглые, вздёрнутые кверху ягодицы. Он провёл пальцами по ямочкам, завёл тыльную часть ладони на самый низ спины и легонько надавил. Прерывисто выдохнув, Хлоя выгнулась ещё сильнее. А затем подвинулась чуть выше, при этом призывно качнув бёдрами, и это вызвало первое несмелое движение в его паху. «Этим должно было кончиться», — обречённо подумал Даррен и сглотнул. Её тело — податливое, мягкое и вместе с тем такое гибкое и сильное — отзывалось на каждое прикосновение его пальцев. Мышцы то расслаблялись, то снова напрягались, меняя очертания рельефа и заставляя его исследовать каждый участок снова и снова. Проведя ладонями вверх, он задержался у выступающих лопаток, обведя их пальцами и поразившись хрупкости и уязвимости такой важной составляющей скелета. Он мог бы переломить их одним движением руки… Но сейчас ему гораздо сильнее хотелось прикусить их губами, что тоже нельзя было назвать нормальным желанием.  
Спускаясь к пояснице, он отклонился от курса, пробежавшись пальцами по её тонким, острым рёбрам. Её спина сужалась книзу, и Даррен усилил давление рук, наслаждаясь естественными изгибами её тела. Он остановился на несколько секунд у талии, поглаживая боковые мышцы, а затем завёл пальцы к животу. Хлоя слабо пискнула и с шумом выдохнула. Её бёдра потёрлись друг о друга, и шевеление в его штанах стало по-настоящему требовательным.  
Ему следовало остановиться прямо сейчас и без объяснений выйти из комнаты, пока всё не… Он замер, и мысль прервалась на середине. Её спина чуть округлилась, обнажив аккуратные хрящики позвонков, и снова выгнулась, спрятав изящный хребет в сводящей его с ума ложбинке. Он выдохнул скопившийся в лёгких воздух, и вместе с ним из его груди донеслось тихое клокотание. Пальцы, уже не слушаясь приказов разума, прошлись по низу её живота и поднялись по бёдрам вверх. Его ладони легли на ягодицы и с нажимом прошлись до поясницы, пробуя её изгибы теперь и с этой стороны. Её бёдра приподнялись, словно стремясь теснее прижаться к его рукам, и пульсирующее возбуждение окатило жаром его пах. Она снова чуть округлила спину, и это сломило последний барьер его благоразумия.  
Издав клокочущий рык, он наклонился и впился ртом в выступающий из её спины позвонок. Пройдясь шершавым языком по его окружности, он услышал, как она томно застонала, а следом — жалобно всхлипнула. И этого было достаточно. Перекинув бедро через её ноги, он подмял её под себя, уперевшись возбуждённой плотью в удобную выемку между её ягодицами. Она выгнулась, прижавшись задом к его паху, как и следовало готовой к соитию самке, и его тяжёлое дыхание перешло в хриплый грудной рокот. Прикусывая губами её шею, он зарылся пальцами одной руки в её волосы на затылке. Вторая же рука начала прокладывать путь к её шортам, оставляя по своему следу ровные розовые полосы царапин.  
Его ладонь по-хозяйки нырнула за шорты, безжалостно смяла упругие, пружинистые ягодицы и продолжила спускаться вниз. Пока пальцы не нащупали, наконец, две восхитительно нежные складки кожи — полностью мокрые и горячие даже по сравнению с его пышущим жаром телом.  
— Ах-х… да-а-а… — простонала она, вцепившись пальцами в одеяло, и настойчиво качнулась в сторону его пальцев, из-за чего один из них легко скользнул внутрь чего-то мягкого, жаркого и соблазнительно тесного. Хлоя с облегчением всхлипнула и повела бёдрами, настаивая на продолжении, но Даррен вынул руку из шорт. Палец был вовсе не тем его органом, которому сейчас требовалось оказаться в том приятном месте. Хлоя ответила на это очередным стоном — на этот раз разочарованным, и он приподнялся, чтобы дотянуться до замка на штанах. Она тоже попыталась сдвинуться, но, разгорячённый возбуждением, он незамедлительно вмял её в кровать ещё сильнее, впившись зубами в округлое плечо.  
— Ааай! — громко воскликнула от боли или неожиданности Хлоя, и этот звук мгновенно отрезвил его, заставив разжать челюсть. Он ощутил сладкий привкус крови во рту — значит, всё же от боли… Увидев на плече красный след от зубов, он отпрянул от девушки, словно ужаленный, и отсел на другой конец кровати. Вокруг него вдруг всё закружилось и потемнело, и Даррен тряхнул головой, прижав руки к вискам. Хлоя приподнялась и повернулась к нему, прикрывая руками грудь — тяжело дышащая, с розовыми щеками и огромными, насмерть перепуганными глазами. Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но с её губ не слетело и звука.  
— Ч-чёрт… — прошипел он, только сейчас начиная в полной степени осознавать, что произошло.  
— Я… — выдавила из себя Хлоя, но он не стал дожидаться продолжения. Подскочив с кровати, Даррен пронёсся к дверям и с ходу вмазал кулаком по кнопке. Ему пришлось выждать мучительно долгую секунду, пока отъезжала створка. И уже в следующее мгновение он вылетел из спальни, чувствуя на спине её жгущий укором взгляд.


	11. Chapter 11

— Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить, — дрожащим голосом заявила Хлоя, появившись на пороге зала.  
За те полчаса, что ей потребовались на обдумывание этой фразы, Даррен успел поговорить с самим собой не меньше двадцати раз. И каждая из этих бесед заканчивалась шумной перебранкой всех его внутренних «Я».

Выйдя из спальни, он отправился прямиком под холодный душ. Две минуты ушло на то, чтобы охладить тело и разум, и ещё три — чтобы наказать их за проявленную слабость. Но даже когда ледяные струи хлестали по его спине, словно вымоченные в кислоте прутья, он продолжал вспоминать запах и вкус её кожи.

Одержимость. Это была одержимость.

Должно быть, во всём были виноваты стресс, недосыпание, чужая, непривычная обстановка, закрытое пространство и присутствие этой… женщины. Наверное, она заразила его каким-нибудь вирусом безумия. Ничем иным объяснить своё поведение он не мог. Ещё два дня назад он и за женщину-то её не считал. А полчаса назад едва не совершил то, за что сам увольнял своих агентов без промедления.

Даррен знал, что она придёт. И ждал её появления, как ожидающий своего приговора узник, нервно расхаживая по комнате из угла в угол. Но, когда она наконец появилась, всё равно растерялся. За все полчаса, что у него были на осмысление произошедшего, он так и не придумал для себя оправданий. А она стояла и смотрела на него, вцепившись пальцами в угол дверного проёма. И ждала ответа.  
Даррен поскрёб пальцем подбородок, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
— А я думаю, нам не стоит говорить, — искренне признался он. — Я думаю, нам вообще больше не стоит разговаривать.  
— Это невозможно, — недовольно поморщилась Хлоя. — Мы живём в одной квартире.  
— Ничего страшного, — он снова беспокойно заходил по комнате, пытаясь найти комфортный для себя угол. — Мы можем составить график использования ванной и кухни.  
— График?.. — скривив губы, повторила она и, оторвавшись от дверного косяка, шагнула в комнату. — Какой ещё к чёрту график, ты спятил?..  
— А если тебе что-то понадобится, можешь написать сообщение на электронной доске на кухне, — проигнорировав её реплику, добавил Даррен.  
Идея избавиться от проблемы, просто устранив её с поля зрения, начинала казаться ему всё привлекательней. Решение не долговременное и довольно бесхитростное, но ничего лучше в голову не приходило. Он огляделся в поисках того, что могло помешать его задумке, и упёрся взглядом в золотистых рыбок.  
— Это же полный бред! Я не буду ничего писать…  
— И ещё кое-что, — Даррен подошёл к откидному столику и, взявшись за ручки аквариума, снял его со стола. — Это будет стоять в твоей комнате.  
Хлоя открыла рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но передумала и лишь сердито поджала губы. Даррен пересёк широким шагом комнату и остановился у закрытых дверей.  
— Ты не могла бы нажать на кнопку? — не глядя на девушку, невозмутимо спросил он.  
— Наверное, могла бы, — с плохо скрываемой злостью отозвалась она. — Но мы ведь больше не разговариваем!  
— Отлично. Я знал, что ты меня поддержишь.  
Он подошёл к панели и нажал на кнопку коленом, пытаясь не растрясти перепуганных рыбок.  
— Не собираюсь я тебя поддерживать! — она ринулась следом за ним. — Ты несёшь какой-то бред! Почему я должна пользоваться ванной по какому-то дурацкому графику, только потому что у нас был секс?!  
— У нас не было секса! — он резко остановился, едва не расплескав воду, и возмущённо обернулся.  
— Да, и как раз эту проблему я и хотела бы обсудить! — скрестила она руки на груди.  
— Здесь нечего обсуждать, — безапелляционно отрезал он и, снова воспользовавшись коленкой, открыл дверь в спальню. — Ты позволила себе лишнего, я позволил себе лишнего, мы вовремя остановились. Так что предлагаю закрыть эту тему и больше к ней не возвращаться.  
Он поставил аквариум на её туалетный столик, сметя всё, что на нём находилось, в выдвижные отсеки. Стараясь не смотреть в сторону кровати, Даррен направился к выходу, обойдя вставшую на его пути девушку.  
— Каким образом я могу не возвращаться к ней?.. Если это из-за неё мне придётся пользоваться ванной по графику и общаться с тобой через грёбаное электронное табло!  
— Думаю, это маленькое неудобство по сравнению с тем, что будет, если… — он запнулся.  
— Если мы займёмся сексом? — охотно помогла ему Хлоя. — Не вижу в этом ничего страшного!  
Даррен скрипнул зубами. Ну, конечно… Переспать с турианцем, наверное, было для неё очередным пунктом в списке развлечений на неделю. Сразу после взрыва гранаты и жонглирования заряженным пистолетом.  
— Предлагаю начать не разговаривать прямо с этого момента, — холодно процедил он и вошёл в двери зала. Повернувшись к остановившейся за его спиной девушке, он нажал на кнопку блокировки дверей изнутри, а второй рукой развернул Хлою за плечо и толкнул её в сторону спальни.  
— Нет, стой, подожди! — она попыталась вернуться и уткнулась носом в закрывающиеся створки дверей. Зелёный индикатор на панели сменился красным, и она задохнулась от возмущения: — Ты не можешь просто… Эй! Это вообще-то моя квартира, приятель! Ты не можешь… запрещать мне ходить по МОЕЙ квартире! Сейчас же открой!  
Она стукнула чем-то по двери и зашипела от боли, бормоча под нос проклятья. Даррен прислушался — сердито фыркнув напоследок, Хлоя направилась прочь от дверей, и её шаги затихли где-то в районе кухни. Глубоко вздохнув, он сел на диван и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, попытался успокоиться и объективно подсчитать убытки. Да, он облажался. Такое бывает. Но, если прямо сейчас взять ситуацию в свои руки, правильно выстроить поведение и попытаться…

Громкий удар в стену чем-то тяжёлым и явно металлическим прервал его размышления, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом. Второй удар — и индикаторы на дверной панели начали хаотично помаргивать. Выхватив пистолет, Даррен бросился к дверям, на ходу обдумывая самую худшую версию происходящего: Одноглазый Рой со своими ребятами каким-то образом сумел просочиться через агента и оперативников и уже штурмовал квартиру. Однако довольно скоро он сообразил, что те едва ли бы стали обнаруживать своё присутствие таким топорным методом взлома двери. Со стороны панели потянуло слабым запахом палёной проводки, а из-под крышки донеслось еле различимое потрескивание. Лампочки окончательно погасли, и Даррену пришлось воспользоваться выемкой на створке, чтобы вручную отодвинуть тяжёлое полотно со стальным каркасом.  
Он выглянул в коридор и, увидев замахивающуюся сковородкой Хлою, чертыхнулся. Сковородка опустилась на выгнутую по краям панель, и оглушительный удар по слуховым перепонкам заставил Даррена зажмуриться.  
— Хочешь по-плохому, — снова замахнулась взбешённая девчонка, — будет тебе по-плохому!  
Новый удар, и крышка панели отлетела в сторону. Отодвинув створку двери, Даррен выскочил из комнаты и налетел на дебоширку.  
— Дай сюда! — он обхватил брыкающуюся Хлою одной рукой, а второй схватил рукоятку сковородки, пытаясь выдрать её из цепких пальцев девушки. — Какого чёрта ты творишь?!  
— И так будет с каждым закрытым замком в этой квартире! — прорычала она со злостью и впилась на удивление острыми зубами ему в руку.  
— Р-рау! — он выдернул руку, и она тут же перехватила рукоятку, чтобы снова врезать сковородкой по панели. Днище чиркнуло по металлу, пронзительно взвизгнув, и всё его тело судорожно передёрнуло от этого невыносимого звука.  
Разозлившись, Даррен коротко рыкнул и резко развернул девушку к себе. Он грубо перехватил её запястья, выдернул сковородку и отшвырнул куда-то в угол. А затем завёл руки Хлои вверх, толкнул её спиной к стене и навалился сверху, вжав её тело в холодную сталь обшивки. Она перестала сопротивляться, будто только этого и ждала. Тяжело дыша и раздувая ноздри, Хлоя уставилась на него потемневшими, пылающими от ярости глазами. Сдув с лица растрепавшиеся волосы, она облизнула губы и растянула их в злорадной усмешке.  
Он надеялся увидеть на её лице совсем не это. Хотя бы тень страха или раскаяния — что-нибудь, чем можно было укротить охватившую его злость. Но, похоже, его необдуманный поступок в спальне уже давал свои плоды: стоило этой змее увидеть трещину в его броне, как она тут же заползла внутрь и начала разрушать крепость изнутри. Он наклонился над ней и ощерился, разводя мандибулы в стороны и обнажая острые клыки. Но язык тела разъярённого турианца, очевидно, был ей незнаком. Она выгнулась, прижавшись к нему ещё сильнее. А, не удовлетворившись и этим, нахально закинула на его талию ногу и подтянула к себе. Её глаза заволокла томная дымка, и она ухватила зубами кончик его мандибулы. Похоже, язык заигрываний был знаком ей гораздо больше. Запертая в грудной клетке злость провалилась куда-то вниз, окатив тело жаркой волной не меньшего по силе желания. Он расцепил пальцы, сжимавшие её плечо, и прошёлся ими вдоль её тела, только сейчас заметив, что под её тонкой, почти прозрачной майкой ничего нет. Она судорожно выдохнула и, просунув влажный, горячий язык под его мандибулу, очертила им контуры её нижнего края. Острое наслаждение вспороло низ живота, заставив внутренности сжаться, и Даррен издал протяжный рык удовольствия. Эта новая и несомненно опасная игра нравилась ему всё больше. Блуждающая под майкой рука самовольно вернулась и, ухватив девушку за собранные шпильками волосы, оттянула её голову набок, обнажая изящную шею с белой кожей и голубыми прожилками вен. Готовые к захвату мандибулы разошлись книзу, словно тиски, а железы во рту усиленно заработали, уже предвкушая вкус её нежной плоти на зубах.  
В этот момент сдающий позиции мозг подал последний отчаянный сигнал, что пора остановиться. Даррен щёлкнул пустой челюстью, сглотнул и нехотя отстранился. Разжав обе руки, он упёрся ими в стену по обе стороны от головы самодовольно улыбающейся Хлои. Она, конечно же, решила, что только что одержала ещё одну маленькую победу, и Даррену очень не хотелось оставлять её с этим заблуждением.  
— Ну и что ты будешь делать теперь, — игриво водя бедром по его талии, промурлыкала Хлоя, — когда тебе негде прятаться, маленький испуганный Спектр, м?..  
Даррен вздохнул. Прощай, дисциплина. Прощай, самоуважение. А всё лишь потому, что он старался быть любезным и обходительным к той, от кого изначально следовало держаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но, раз это вышло боком ему же, то ну её к чёрту, эту обходительность и любезность!..  
— Есть у меня одна идейка, — хрипло произнёс он голосом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, и, схватив Хлою за локоть, направился в зал.  
Подойдя к сложенному на столе бронекостюму, он вынул из-за пояса наручники и застегнул браслет на запястье девушки.  
— О, да ладно! — с её лица мгновенно смыло всё воодушевление и азарт. Она скуксилась и разочарованно вздохнула. — Это грубо и уже было.  
Не приняв во внимание её мнение, Даррен потянул вяло упирающуюся девушку на кухню. Там он прицепил второй браслет к барному рейлингу и строго воззрился на пленницу. Она же незамедлительно запрыгнула на стул и, откинувшись на спинку, начала со скучающим видом покачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
— И что дальше? Собираешься держать меня в наручниках всю неделю?..  
— Нет, только пока не починю сломанную тобой дверь. И так будет каждый раз, когда тебе захочется сломать что-нибудь ещё.  
Она в ответ только насмешливо хмыкнула.  
— Захочешь в туалет — позовёшь меня, — не дождавшись другой реакции, Даррен отвернулся и вышел.

Ему не было стыдно. В конце концов, он пытался договориться цивилизованными способами, но лишь убедился в том, что она неспособна ценить чужие усилия и абсолютно не знакома с понятием «личное пространство». В результате чего ему снова пришлось лезть под холодный душ, пытаясь урезонить взбудораженное тело.  
Сделать это оказалось не так просто, как в прошлый раз. Шок первых эмоций уже прошёл, и его желание обрело уже достаточно оформленный образ. Воткнувшись лбом в стенку кабины, он закрыл глаза и начал представлять всё то, что хотел и мог сделать с ней прямо там, у стены в коридоре. И только через несколько минут, когда он начал замерзать, а тело заломило в суставах от холода, он сумел избавиться от навязчивых образов в голове. Выждав ещё три мучительно долгих минуты в качестве установленной для себя нормы наказания, он выключил воду и вышел из кабинки.  
Заметив движение у стиральной машинки, Даррен вскинул голову и остолбенело замер на месте. Хлоя сидела верхом на машинке, поджав к груди одно колено и, беззаботно болтая второй ногой, ковырялась в зубах шпилькой. Её глаза без тени стыда пробежались по его мокрому телу, и на губах девушки заиграла плотоядная ухмылочка. Этот взгляд заставил Даррена отмереть. Схватив с поручня приготовленное полотенце, он наспех намотал его на бёдра.  
— Как ты… — всё ещё смущённый, он запнулся и посмотрел на её запястье — наручников там не было. Значит, она не выбила рейлинг, а взломала замок на браслете. Талантливая зараза.  
— Если я расскажу, будет не так интересно, — вскинула брови Хлоя с видом опытной взломщицы.  
Вспомнив, что буквально на прошлой неделе она сумела без особого труда улизнуть из запертой охраняемой квартиры, Даррен остановил взгляд на шпильке и понимающе хмыкнул.  
— Мне уже не интересно, — с напускным равнодушием произнёс он и огляделся. — Где моя одежда?  
Только сейчас заметив, что его запасного термокостюма на поручне не наблюдалось и в помине, Даррен подошёл к полке и проверил её содержимое. Убедившись в своих тревожных подозрениях, он повернулся к Хлое, наблюдавшей за его передвижениями с самым живым любопытством.  
— Что ты с ней… — Даррен осёкся, заметив за стеклом крутящегося барабана машинки болтающееся в пене тряпьё.  
— Я решила её постирать, — невинно улыбнувшись, подтвердила его догадку Хлоя. — Не волнуйся, я засыпала твой порошок.  
Даррен хищно сузил глаза. Сделав глубокий вдох, он прерывисто выдохнул, чувствуя, что его начинает потрясывать от злости. А затем с трудом разжал стиснутые челюсти, только чтобы прошипеть сквозь них:  
— Какая же ты всё-таки ссс…  
— Не надо, не благодари, — прервала она его, скромно отмахнувшись. — Я ведь уже сказала — мне это ничего не стоит.  
Беззастенчиво разглядывая его, она не потрудилась даже притвориться, что происходящее не доставляет ей искреннего удовольствия. Однако, встретившись с ним взглядом, вдруг подобралась и стёрла с лица улыбку. И очень своевременно, поскольку по-настоящему разгневанный её поведением Даррен уже готов был сделать это сам.  
— Ты переходишь все границы! — подойдя, он грубо сдёрнул её за руку с машинки и снова повёл за собой на кухню. — Ещё одна такая выходка — и отправишься за решётку. Я тебе не нянька и не подружка.  
Остановившись у барной стойки, он отцепил браслет от рейлинга и, перекинув наручники через штангу, защёлкнул их на обоих запястья девушки. Она вздохнула и подвинула ногой стул. А затем вскарабкалась на него и откинулась спиной на столешницу, для чего ей пришлось завести руки за голову и прогнуться назад. Само собой, она постаралась сделать это максимально соблазнительно, и у неё получилось очень даже неплохо.  
— А тебе не кажется, что это несправедливо? Нарушаешь правила ты, а расплачиваюсь за это я, — с этими словами она вытянула ноги и, сцепив их за его спиной, притянула к себе.  
Даррен тотчас же высвободился из плена и встал сбоку, чтобы она не могла до него дотянуться: у него не было никакого желания вести с ней небезопасные игры, будучи в одном полотенце. Не говоря ни слова, он запустил пальцы в её волосы и начал осторожно вытаскивать из них шпильки по одной. Это можно было делать и быстрее, но он не хотел причинить ей ненароком боль. А ещё — и это было гораздо важнее — ему доставляло необъяснимое удовольствие прикасаться к её волосам. В его жизни было мало вещей, имевших подобные свойства, и он затруднялся подобрать им подходящее сравнение. Пожалуй, наиболее похожие тактильные ощущения он испытал, когда впервые потрогал покрывало из натурального меха в одном из мебельных салонов Иллиума. Такое же мягкое, пушистое, невесомое, как будто сотканное из воздуха. И при этом обволакивающее пальцы тёплом и ласкающее каждую клеточку кожи мириадами нежнейших касаний. В тот раз он стоял, как дурак, перед очевидно неодобряющей его поведение консультантом-азари и просто щупал это покрывало в течение добрых пяти минут.  
А сейчас примерно с теми же чувствами копошился в волосах лежащей перед ним девушки. С той лишь разницей, что Хлоя его поведение одобряла чуть более, чем полностью. Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, она тёрлась щекой о его руку, пока он пытался выпутать шпильку из распушённых волос. Вся его злость уже давно куда-то испарилась, а вид покорной, беззащитной, безмолвно выпрашивающей ласки Хлои вызвал в нём внезапный прилив нежности. Она была похожа на типичного человеческого ребёнка, со своими большими глазами в обрамлении пушистых ресниц и чуть припухлой, чётко-очерченной верхней губой. И вела она себя соответственно: как капризный, упрямый и поглощённый лишь собственными желаниями ребёнок. Он впервые задумался над тем, сколько ей лет. Судя по вполне развитому телу, он дал бы ей больше шестнадцати. Судя по характеру — не больше четырнадцати. И только пообщавшись с ней, можно было предположить, что ей должно быть около двадцати. Не так уж и много, если подумать. А точнее — совсем ещё мало. На его собственном фоне так и вовсе сущий младенец. Наверное, с его стороны было глупо что-то от неё требовать…  
Даррен вздохнул. Согнув палец, он провёл тыльной стороной фаланги по её виску, спустился по щеке, обвёл линию нижней челюсти, потёр заострённый подбородок и остановился в ямочке под нижней губой. Она тут же ухватила его палец зубами и слегка прикусила. Горячее дыхание опалило его кожу, а контраст между её мягкими, влажными губами и твёрдыми зубками вызвал целую смесь интересных ощущений. Она отпустила его палец, и он провёл когтем по её закруглённой нижней губе — осторожно, чтобы не оцарапать нежную кожу. Хлоя приоткрыла рот и дотронулась до его когтя кончиком языка. Даррен замер, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как она сначала облизала его коготь, а потом накрыла губами всю фалангу пальца. Зажав его между своим языком, зубами и губами, она втянула его в рот, облизывая и посасывая, словно какую-нибудь конфету. И это ощущение оказалось невыносимо приятным. Даррен поддался искушению просунуть палец чуть глубже, наслаждаясь обволакивающим теплом и податливостью её мягкого, возбуждающе мокрого рта. В его памяти всплыли ассоциации с другим не менее уютным местом, где совсем недавно побывал его палец.  
Даррен судорожно выдул из ноздрей воздух. У них едва ли что-то получится на этом стуле. Только если открыть наручники… но ключ остался в другой комнате. «Слава духам», — подумал он и с чувством лёгкого сожаления вытянул палец из плотного кольца её рта. Она выпустила его со звонким причмокиванием и облизнула губы.  
«Шпильки…» — пронеслось в его затуманенном сознании. Скорее вытащить эти треклятые шпильки и снова под холодный душ. Или даже под ледяной. Хотя самым подходящим сейчас вариантом, конечно, была бы наполненная льдом ванна. Поправив взбугрившееся полотенце, Даррен кашлянул и приступил к поиску оставшихся шпилек. Пальцы слушались плохо. Пару раз Хлоя взвизгнула от боли, когда он слишком нетерпеливо выдернул подрагивающими от напряжения руками запутавшиеся в волосах шпильки. Наконец, последние пряди её волос рассыпались по плечам, и он прощупал взъерошенную голову девушки, чтобы убедиться в том, что ничего не пропустил. Собрав разбросанные по столу шпильки, он швырнул их на другой стол и посмотрел в сторону двери.  
— Воу, не так быстро! — проследив за ним взглядом, возмутилась Хлоя. — Разве ты не должен меня обыскать?.. — Она лукаво улыбнулась. — Я ведь могла припрятать парочку.  
Она крутанулась в кресле, и её нога снова оказалась на его бедре. Поддев пальцами край полотенца, она резко сдёрнула его, и Даррен едва успел перехватить скользнувшую вниз ткань. Хлоя прикусила губу и слегка покраснела, приковавшись взглядом к отчётливо проступающей сквозь полотенце выпуклости.  
Он выругался про себя и завязал полотенце на талии, тщательно прикрыв объект её внимания концами узла. А затем внимательно оглядел её тело с весьма скромным количеством одежды на нём, пытаясь определить, где именно она могла спрятать хотя бы одну шпильку. Возможно, его воображение просто работало в других частотных диапазонах, нежели её собственное. Он посмотрел на её лицо с призывной улыбкой на губах и нервно повёл мандибулами. Это совершенно точно была провокация. И он, конечно же, не мог не убедиться в этом.  
Даррен сгрёб девушку со стула и поставил на пол, развернув к себе спиной. А затем быстро провёл руками по её плечам, спустился к мягкой, округлой груди и дошёл до живота. Сминая пальцами тонкую ткань, он перешёл к рёбрам и уже неспешно огладил раскрытыми ладонями её выгнувшуюся поясницу. Собрав свободный край её длинной майки, он сжал его в пальцах и потянул на себя, заставив Хлою качнуться назад. Она с готовностью прильнула к нему спиной и со стоном выдохнула, притиснувшись ягодицами к его пульсирующему от болезненной тяжести паху. Одна его рука поникла за вырез майки и начала путешествовать по телу, изучая его контуры. Вторая же спустилась к её трусикам, ощупала шероховатую ткань и улеглась между её ног. Хлоя втянула ртом воздух. Её мышцы конвульсивно сократились, сжав его руку в жарких тисках бёдер. Даррен завёл ладонь чуть глубже и начал поглаживать пальцами по кругу, каждый раз настойчиво прижимая их ещё теснее. Воздух в его лёгких раскалился, должно быть, до состояния пара. Откинув волосы с плеча девушки, Даррен склонился над ним, борясь с желанием погрузить в него зубы. Пальцы начали вязнуть в насквозь пропитавшейся ткани её белья, а Хлоя жалобно застонала, нетерпеливо выкручивая сцепленные запястья.  
— Пожалуйста… хватит… — прошептала она, и по её сбившемуся, переходящему на всхлипы голосу Даррен понял, что ей действительно уже не до шуток.  
Как и ему, впрочем. Возбуждённый до предела член, сначала так удобно устроенный между её ягодицами, начал больно тереться о полотенце. И то, что до этого приносило нестерпимое наслаждение, теперь вызывало лишь мучительную неудовлетворённость, боль и злость. Медленно слизнув стёкшую на её плечо слюну, он каким-то невероятным усилием воли оторвался от Хлои и несгибающимися пальцами расправил её скомканную, съехавшую набок майку.  
Да, это была провокация. Он так и думал.  
— Кхм… я… вернусь через час, — придав своему тону максимальную отрешённость, произнёс он и направился к дверям. — Или чуть больше.  
Хлоя не ответила. Обессиленно привалившись к стойке, она тяжело дышала, уткнувшись головой в руки. И, должно быть, тихо ненавидела его сейчас. По крайней мере, он бы на её месте точно ненавидел.


	12. Chapter 12

Зайдя в ванную, Даррен первым делом проверил таймер на машинке — десять минут до окончания сушки. Ну, хоть какие-то хорошие новости… Он затолкал себя через силу в душ — уже не вспомнить, в который раз — выкрутил температурный датчик на минимум и включил воду. Первые капли ледяной воды выбили из его груди воздух. Задохнувшись от парализовавшего его мышцы холода, он вытерпел ещё пару секунд и увеличил температуру. Голова мгновенно прояснилась, а шокированное тело охватила лихорадочная дрожь. Прибавив ещё несколько градусов, Даррен постепенно избавился от сковывающего озноба и расслабился, согреваясь под тёплыми струями воды. Так стало легче думать.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда ему хотелось вернуться в прошлое только для того, чтобы хорошенько врезать себе по лицу. Достаточно плохо было уже то, что он запустил руку в трусы женщины, которую должен был охранять. Так ко всему прочему она была ещё и другой расы. Пусть хотя бы азари… или на крайний случай кварианка. Но человек?.. Как он докатился до этого? Его никогда не привлекали люди. И он совершенно точно уверен в том, что ещё пару дней назад его не привлекала и эта конкретная женщина. Если не сказать больше — он едва мог выносить её. С самой первой их встречи ей удавалось с завидным постоянством вызывать в нём исключительно злость, презрение или раздражение. И что должно было произойти, чтобы через два дня он начал реагировать на неё, как взбесившийся кобель варрена на течную суку?  
Да, у него давно не было секса, но раньше это не заставляло его бросаться на первую попавшуюся особь женского пола, даже если она была совсем не против. Он оставался равнодушен к любым намёкам и заманчивым предложениям, потому что в таком ответственном деле привык выбирать сам. Это могла быть совершенно незнакомая ему турианка или азари, но ему хватало обменяться с ней парой фраз и взглядов, чтобы понять, что они оба хотят увидеть друг друга в одной постели. Но с этой женщиной всё было неправильным с начала и до конца.

И, может, в этом и таилась разгадка. Она вступила с ним в какое-то нездоровое противостояние ещё в клубе, когда едва не вмазала ему по челюсти. И не прекращала доводить своим невыносимым упрямством и своенравием до сего момента включительно. Он просто не мог оставаться к ней равнодушным — она будто специально колола его в самые уязвимые и чувствительные места. Естественно, ему хотелось уколоть в ответ, и это лишь накаляло и без того напряжённые отношения между ними. Периодически он испытывал неодолимое желание прописать ей отрезвляющую затрещину — и прописал бы, будь она мужчиной. Но даже это вполне укладывалось в рамки допустимого, пока он не видел в ней ничего сексуального. А стоило увидеть пусть даже краешком глаза, как зашкаливающий маятник тут же шарахнуло в другую сторону. И теперь все его желания касательно этой стервы ограничивались исключительно позами, в которых ему хотелось её трахнуть. Чтобы потом приласкать и снова трахнуть.

Это казалось по-настоящему диким и пугающим, потому что в этом желании ощущалось что-то звериное. Что-то, с чем не справлялись насаждаемые годами культурные традиции и моральные устои. Наверное, будь она мужчиной — они бы уже перегрызли друг другу глотки. Но она была женщиной — и это понимание рождало в нём естественную потребность укротить её нрав самым древним и действенным для представителя его вида способом. Так что приходилось признать: в конечном счёте они либо покалечат друг друга, либо переспят — третьего не дано. И ради их же общего блага он предпочёл бы второе.  
Впрочем, спешить с последним выстрелом было не в его правилах. Возможно, сейчас он выйдет, починит чёртову дверь, выпустит Хлою, и она оставит его в покое. А завтра духи смилостивятся, и придёт Одноглазый Рой с бандой своих отморозков. Даррен издал нервный смешок — кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так сильно скучать по этому ублюдку. Скажи ему кто-нибудь об этом три дня назад, он был громко рассмеялся этому шутнику в лицо.

Сквозь шум воды Даррен вдруг услышал какой-то едва различимый звук и обернулся к дверям. Нет, это не могла быть снова она!.. Она просто не могла…  
— Проклятье!.. — прошипел он, заметив её размытый силуэт в комнате.  
Открыв дверь кабинки, он стянул с поручня полотенце, как следует замотался в него и вышел наружу. Хлоя сидела верхом на машинке, скрестив руки на груди, и сверлила его недобрым взглядом. Хмуро сдвинув надбровные пластины, Даррен вернул ей не менее дружелюбный взгляд. Как она это делала?.. Взломать эти наручники, не имея под рукой хотя бы скрепки, было невозможно. Да и со скрепкой требовалось основательно потрудиться, учитывая, что ей приходилось ориентироваться вслепую, да ещё и со скованными руками. Её этому что, в каком-то цирке научили?..  
— Нет, серьёзно, — судя по звенящему от обиды голосу, Хлоя была в крайне расстроенных чувствах. — Какого чёрта я должна торчать на кухне в наручниках, если проблемы с головой у тебя?  
— У меня нет проблем с головой, — Даррен взглянул на дисплей машинки и проверил время до конца сушки — две минуты. — Моя единственная проблема — это ты.  
Она мрачно нахмурилась.  
— Если ты всерьёз собираешься заставить меня пользоваться этой квартирой по графику, то проблемы с головой у тебя точно появятся. Я тебе это гарантирую.  
Даррен непроизвольно дёрнул мандибулами. Последний осмелившийся угрожать ему кретин кончил тем, что жрал песок вперемешку с кровью из своих же выбитых зубов. Однако же провоцировать конфликт с сидящей перед ним пигалицей ему совсем не улыбалось, учитывая, что идиотские игры на чужих нервах не были его прерогативой. Он привык иметь дело с теми, на кого можно повлиять силой, страхом или деньгами. Кого можно было заставить уважать или, на крайний случай, бояться себя. Возможно, для этого существовали и другие рычаги, но он понятия не имел, где они находились и как ими нужно было пользоваться.  
— Давай договоримся, — скрепя сердце, как можно более дружелюбно выдавил из себя Даррен. — Мы забудем про графики, но ты пообещаешь, что перестанешь маячить у меня перед глазами. Или, тем более, вести себя в моём присутствии… вызывающе.  
— Вызывающе?.. — задохнувшись от негодования, повторила Хлоя. — Знаешь, мне не очень нравятся твои намёки. Между прочим, первым распустил руки ты!  
— О, да неужели! — насмешливо фыркнул он.  
— А сейчас делаешь вид, будто тебя пытаются насильно затащить в постель, — продолжила она, не обратив никакого внимания на его комментарий. — Эй, я не шлюха из подворотни, а приличная девушка! И, между прочим, это обидно…  
Она умолкла и, словно в подтверждение этих слов, действительно обиженно насупилась. Даррен раздражённо вздохнул и потёр веки.  
— Ладно, извини. Я не собирался тебя обвинять. Просто вся эта ситуация… действует мне на нервы. Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты просто оставила меня в покое и занялась своими… делами?  
— Ну... ты мог бы заняться со мной сексом, — невозмутимо предположила она, рассматривая ногти на руках.   
Даррен с мучительным стоном выдохнул и направился к машинке. Бесцеремонно сдвинув в стороны ноги Хлои, он остановил программу стирки, открыл дверцу и начал остервенело вытаскивать одежду из барабана.  
— Да что в этом такого?.. — недовольно скривилась она. — У тебя что, есть подружка?  
Он лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул и отошёл в сторону, разбирая спутавшиеся штаны и рубашки.  
— У меня тоже никого нет, — приняв его молчание за ответ, продолжила Хлоя. — И не было уже, наверное, целую вечность!.. Я, знаешь ли, тоже не в восторге от того, что… от этой ситуации. В смысле, я не собиралась… ничем подобным с тобой заниматься. Но, раз уж так повернулось… и мы вроде оба не против… Блять! Слушай, я вообще-то не привыкла предлагать себя вот так прямо… это звучит… как-то мерзко. Так что имей в виду, что это… предложение… ограничено во времени!  
— Рад это слышать, — повернувшись к ней спиной, Даррен беззастенчиво скинул с себя полотенце и начал напяливать штаны. — Сообщи мне, когда срок твоей щедрой акции подойдёт к концу. Буду ждать этого с нетерпением.  
— Ах-х! — задохнувшись от негодования, Хлоя спрыгнула с машинки. — Ну ты и… Да пошёл ты! Самодовольный говнюк!..  
Она вылетела из комнаты, оставив Даррена в состоянии ликующего торжества. Он удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Кажется, счёт сравнялся, и у него появились шансы отыграться. Главное — не облажаться снова.  
Облачившись в тёплое, пахнущее приятной свежестью бельё, он мгновенно ощутил прилив хорошего настроения и бодро направился в зал. Время было позднее, но спать совершенно не хотелось. Вооружившись омни-тулом, Даррен решил попытаться починить дверную панель, но это оказалось не такой уж просто задачей. Провозившись с ней до самого утра, он добился лишь того, что доломал электронный блок окончательно, перемазав стену и руки уни-гелем.  
Спать он лёг лишь поздним утром, подкрепившись завтраком и усыпив себя очередной серией какого-то мелодраматического мыла. За всё утро Хлоя ни разу не потревожила его покой. Но он ощущал её присутствие постоянно, словно она была невидимым и неслышимым духом этой квартиры. Она чудилась ему в каждом постороннем звуке и в каждой случайной тени. А стоило ему уснуть, как она тут же заявилась к нему во сне. Он не мог точно вспомнить, что именно ему снилось, но закончилось всё их бесстыдным и каким-то яростным совокуплением прямо на его диване.  
Он проснулся возбуждённым и ещё более измученным, нежели когда засыпал. Привычный холодный душ и термос крепкого кофе взбодрили его, но не принесли желаемого спокойствия. До самого вечера он пытался занять себя чем-то полезным или хотя бы увлекательным, но всё валилось из рук и раздражало. Несколько раз он ловил себя на том, что беспокойно расхаживает по комнате, нервно подёргивая мандибулами и представляя, как сворачивает кому-нибудь шею. Тогда он заставлял себя сесть и начать листать планшет или смотреть головизор, но через какое-то время снова обнаруживал себя меряющим шагами углы зала.

От нечего делать — и это, разумеется, была единственная причина его любопытства — он воспользовался своим доступом к ресурсам сети СПЕКТР, чтобы найти в ней всю информацию о Хлое Мартинес. Её оказалось до ничтожного мало. Известно было лишь то, что она родилась и выросла на Элизиуме и во время событий Скиллианского Блица потеряла связь с семьёй. Возраст и имя девочки были записаны с её собственных слов, но Даррен подозревал, что она могла солгать. По крайней мере, муниципалитету не удалось найти никаких сведений о родственниках с указанными ею данными. А смотрящий на него с фотографии человеческий ребёнок уж слишком отставал в развитии от своих 17-летних сверстников. Во время службы в СБЦ ему приходилось отлавливать 17-летних девушек по борделям, и они выглядели вполне зрелыми и округлыми, в отличие от угловатой и тощей девчонки с фотографии.  
В любом случае, её определили в приют, а через год она получила статус совершеннолетней и покинула его стены. Неизвестно, чем она занималась следующие пять лет. Но два года назад Хлоя внезапно появилась на Цитадели и почти сразу же после прибытия устроилась работать танцовщицей. Она сменила несколько клубов — учитывая подозрительные пробелы в её рабочей лицензии, их было не меньше десятка — пока в конечном счёте не остановилась на забегаловке Одноглазого Роя. И, зная бешеный нрав Роя, оставалось только удивляться, как она сумела проработать у него аж целых полгода, прежде чем тот захотел её убить.  
Не сумев извлечь из этой информации и крупицы чего-то полезного для себя, Даррен ещё полчаса вертел планшет в руках, уговаривая себя открыть приложение видеонаблюдения и проверить, чем она занимается в одиночестве. Но голос совести взял верх, и он отложил планшет на другую сторону кровати. Выключив лампы, он встал у окна и проторчал там с час, пока ударивший по глазам свет не вывел его из задумчивости.

Он обернулся. Хлоя, одетая на удивление прилично — в узких брюках и рубашке — влетела в комнату и с ходу кинулась к ящикам стеллажей. Открывая их поочерёдно, она начинала лихорадочно перебирать содержимое, громко гремя и шурша им в поисках чего-то явно нужного.  
— Что ты ищешь? — подал он осторожно голос.  
— Сигареты, — проворчала Хлоя, не поднимая головы. — Я помню, что где-то завалялась пачка.  
Даррен отвернулся к окну. Он проверял все эти ящики три дня назад, и там не было никаких сигарет. Но она, конечно же, предпочтёт убедиться в этом сама.  
— Чёрт!.. — раздражённо выругалась она, закрыв последний ящик.  
Даррен снова обернулся. Хлоя стояла посреди комнаты и нервно потирала пальцы. Её глаза с каким-то нездоровым блеском обшарили комнату и остановились на нём.  
— Ты не мог бы выпустить меня на пять минут?.. — произнесла она с робкой мольбой в голосе. — Я схожу к соседу с 12-го этажа…  
— Нет, — с ходу отрезал он, даже не успев как следует обдумать её просьбу и обосновать причину отказа.  
— Я просто попрошу у него сигарету!  
Наверное, он и правда перегибал палку. В конце концов, она не была заключённой, а у него не было причин наказывать её только за то, что она пыталась найти способ снять стресс.  
— Ты хорошо его знаешь? — уже мягче спросил он, предварительно обдумав все сопутствующие риски.  
— Да, я его очень хорошо знаю! — с самым убеждённым видом заверила его Хлоя, и её глаза загорелись от нетерпения. — Мы с ним часто…  
— Тогда боюсь, что нет, — покачал головой Даррен. — Рой наверняка уже давно его обработал.  
— Ну, если… — она неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу, — если подумать, то я знаю его не так уж и хорошо…  
Даррен протяжно вздохнул — она, похоже, его совсем за дурака держит.  
— Я ведь говорил: если тебе что-то нужно, предупреди заранее, — раздражённый её настойчивостью, произнёс он. — В следующий раз агент придёт только послезавтра.  
— Но… тогда я ещё не знала, что они мне понадобятся, — попыталась оправдаться она и прикусила губу. — А ты не можешь позвонить агенту прямо сейчас? Пожалуйста?..  
— Я нанимаю их не для того, чтобы они бегали в магазин за сигаретами.  
Он сердито повёл мандибулами и сел на диван, зачем-то схватив планшет и тупо уставившись в экран. Хлоя тяжело вздохнула, но к его удивлению не произнесла ни слова упрёка. Она неуверенно приблизилась и села на самый край дивана, как можно дальше от него. Даррен напрягся и бросил на неё опасливый взгляд. Она спрятала руки между коленок и, устало сгорбившись, уставилась в пол.  
— Я бы сейчас отрезала палец за одну затяжку, — каким-то странно потухшим голосом пробормотала она и зачем-то добавила: — Свой, в смысле…  
— А что случилось с твоей пачкой? — Даррен вдруг вспомнил, что за последние сутки не чувствовал запаха курева ни разу. А в пачке оставалось ещё как минимум десять сигарет.  
Хлоя повела плечами, но ответила не сразу.  
— Я собиралась бросить. И, как всегда, погорячилась.  
Даррен усмехнулся. Он, конечно, не мог не одобрить этого отважного шага. Но время для завязывания с вредными привычками, и правда, было выбрано самое неподходящее. И, кажется, он понимал, чем вызвано её смятение, поскольку и сам бы сейчас не отказался от крепкой сигары.  
— Мне помогает холодный душ, — неожиданно признался он.  
Теперь усмехнулась и Хлоя. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, и это была какая-то особая, комфортная тишина, когда неловкость вызывают скорее посторонние звуки и движения, нежели молчание находящихся в комнате людей.  
— Скажи мне, — вдруг тихо произнесла она, слегка склонив к нему голову, но избегая прямого взгляда, — это потому что я человек? Ты… тебе неприятно… делать это с человеком?  
— Нет.  
Она ухватилась за какую-то нитку на покрывале и начала судорожно крутить её в тонких пальцах с заострёнными, ядовито-сиреневыми коготками. Даррен невольно приковался к ним взглядом, представляя, как они впиваются ему в пластины на спине.  
— Значит… это из-за моего… из-за того, что я танцовщица? — снова спросила она вибрирующим от волнения голосом. — Я кажусь тебе… грязной, может…  
— Нет, — резко произнёс он и вскинул на неё глаза. Хлоя смотрела на него смущённо и растерянно, продолжая теребить нитку.  
— Если ты боишься, что я начну разводить сопли или… — она нахмурилась и снова уставилась в пол, — или начну просить чего-то большего — то нет, я не буду. Мне не нужны все эти глупости… вроде отношений. От них всё равно одни только проблемы.  
Даррен хмыкнул. Слова прожжённого вековым опытом человека, не иначе…  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он.  
Она метнула на него немного испуганный взгляд.  
— Я совершеннолетняя, — пролепетала она, и её щёки залились румянцем.  
— Так сколько?  
— Двадцать пять, — она покраснела ещё сильнее и, не выдержав его испытующего взгляда, отвернулась. — Двадцать три. В смысле, будет… Через год.  
Значит, она и в самом деле солгала о своём возрасте. Интересно, хоть имя-то у неё настоящее?.. Впрочем, ему этого лучше не знать. Через несколько дней она исчезнет из его жизни, и так ему будет проще о ней позабыть.  
— Мне 34, — он сложил руки на коленях, разглядывая свои пальцы.  
— Ммм… — не слишком впечатлённая этой информацией, протянула Хлоя: — А выглядишь моложе.  
Даррен тихо рассмеялся, оценив её попытку разрядить атмосферу этой незатейливой шуткой. Он повернулся к ней, чтобы ответить встречной остротой, но замер, наткнувшись взглядом на её открытое левое ухо. Она заложила за него распущенные волосы, и сейчас он мог достаточно хорошо разглядеть торчавший за верхней частью хрящика длинный металлический гвоздик. Даррен придвинулся к ней ближе и, протянув руку, осторожно отогнул её ухо. Изогнутый гвоздик огибал ушной хрящик по всей длине, протыкая его в трёх местах, и заканчивался усыпанной блестящими камнями спиралью на мочке. Красивое украшение. И наверняка им очень удобно ковыряться в замке наручников…  
Даррен одобрительно усмехнулся. Выпустив её ухо, он убрал руку и мимолётным движением погладил притихшую девушку по щеке.  
— Я не имею права вступать в… личную связь с тобой, — произнёс он, желая отплатить ей откровенностью за откровенность. — Я на задании, а ты — единственный свидетель в деле об убийстве. Если что-то пойдёт не так из-за… моей неосторожности, то… В общем, это неправильно. И абсолютно непрофессионально.  
Хлоя внимательно слушала, не сводя глаз с его рта.  
— Ясно, — кивнула она с видом механической куклы, едва он умолк.  
— Ты понимаешь? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— Нет, — она покачала головой, — Но… я больше не буду тебя беспокоить. Если для тебя это так важно…  
Она отвернулась.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс Даррен и тоже отвернулся.  
— Погоди… — произнесла она внезапно изменившимся голосом. — Что значит «единственный»? А что с остальными тремя?  
Даррен прикусил язык и выругался про себя. Ему не хотелось сообщать ей об этом так рано, и тем более в такой неподходящий момент.  
— Кхм… — он поправил воротник на шее. — Их… в общем, как бы… убили.  
— Нет! — она повернулась к нему, открыв рот от потрясения и с выражением такой искренней скорби на лице, что Даррен невольно испытал чувство стыда. — О, чёрт!.. Как же так…  
Она отвернулась, переваривая эту новость, и лицо её исказило неподдельное страдание. Даррен только сейчас подумал о том, что среди этих троих могла быть её близкая подруга. То есть, двоих, если не брать в расчёт ту «мелкую рыжую сучку».  
— Мне очень жаль… — засомневавшись на долю мгновения, он сжал её плечо. Но она даже не заметила этого жеста сочувствия. Облокотившись на колени, она спрятала лицо в ладонях и в отчаянии простонала.  
— Мммм… И почему я такая невезучая?! Стоит занять кому-нибудь 7 тысяч кредитов раз в жизни, и его тут же грохнут! Твою ж мать!..  
Даррен поперхнулся кашлем и резко убрал руку с её плеча.  
— Как же хочется курить! — прошипела она со злостью, но через секунду резко вскинула голову и обернулась к нему с внезапно просветлевшим лицом. — Так, значит, ту рыжую падлу тоже убили?..  
— Полагаю… да… — уже опасаясь резких перемен её настроения, осторожно отозвался Даррен.  
Хлоя хмыкнула и довольно улыбнулась:  
— Ну, не бывает худа без добра!  
Она энергично хлопнула себя по коленкам, поднялась и уже собралась было уходить, как вдруг что-то вспомнила и неуверенно замялась.  
— Да, кстати… Я, наверное, должна тебе кое в чём признаться… В общем, я не падала на тренировке в прошлом месяце. Так что с моей спиной всё в порядке. Спокойной ночи.  
Она улыбнулась, наклонилась, чтобы на секунду прижаться губами к его лбу, а затем развернулась и вышла из комнаты.


	13. Chapter 13

Даррен остался сидеть в комнате, тупо глядя на закрывшуюся за Хлоей дверь и размышляя, почему её возмутительное признание не вызвало в нём никаких эмоций. Возможно, за последние несколько дней он испытал их в таком количестве, что просто перегорел. Или во всём был виноват этот ядовитый поцелуй, который почти физически жёг ему лоб. Он потёр место на пластине, где её губы оставили влажный след. Ощущение жжения исчезло. Но теперь он стал вспоминать распахнутый ворот её рубашки, из которого на несколько секунд мелькнули тонкие ключицы и шея с тремя маленькими коричневыми точками. Вздохнув, Даррен спрятал лицо в ладонях и просидел так не меньше получаса. Хотя, может, и меньше. Время стало тянуться для него так медленно, что каждая секунда превращалась в минуту, так что даже и смотреть на часы не хотелось.

Он встал и снова подошёл к окну. Выглянул наружу и уставился на опостылевший пейзаж замызганной улицы. У обочины, занятой припаркованными аэрокарами, Даррен отыскал глазами машину оперативников СБЦ. Два парня — оба люди — сидели на передних сидениях, и лица у обоих были такими же серыми и унылыми, как и окружавшая их действительность. Вот кому было действительно тяжко. Провести неделю в машине, отлучаясь лишь на несколько часов в душ, туалет, да магазин — за это им платили явно меньше, чем должны были бы. И тем не менее он вдруг с тоской в душе понял, что с удовольствием поменялся бы с ними местами. Только не с этого дня, а с самого первого, когда он ещё не понимал, чем обернётся его идиотская затея. Сейчас же ему было ровным счётом плевать, где находиться: на истлевший прах его душевного спокойствия это никак не могло повлиять.

Хотя, нет, это была очередная ложь. Он прекрасно знал, где хотел бы сейчас находиться. И с каждой секундой ему всё сильнее казалось, что, отказывая себе в этом желании, он не поступает правильно. Точнее, это всё так же было неправильным. Но на самом деле он уже совершил преступление, пусть даже и не доведя его до конца. А сейчас занимался тем, что склеивал давно разбитое, делая вид, что не замечает плохо замазанные швы. Это была какая-то извращённая форма самообмана, а любой обман вызывал в нём чувство гадливого омерзения. С другой же стороны, всё это выглядело как безупречное оправдание сдавшейся перед искушением силы воли. Её навязчивый голосок то и дело нашёптывал в ухо: «Ты уже откусил кусок запретного плода — так проглоти его, не медли». А с другого конца влезал голос совести, который убеждал в том, что у падения есть своя шкала высоты, и он вовсе не достиг её нижней отметки. Эти два голоса раздирали его на части, устраивая в мыслях настоящий кавардак и не давая ему возможности спокойно обдумать ту или другую позицию. В конце концов, он оставил эти попытки и решил просто плыть по течению, в ожидании, пока его не прибьёт к одному из одинаково нежеланных берегов.

На Цитадель опускалась ночь. Конечно, это было скорее образное выражение, поскольку здесь все 20 часов в сутки стояли туманные сумерки. По-настоящему светло было только на верхних, закрытых уровнях, где полное отсутствие естественного освещения и кислорода компенсировалось искусственными источниками. Здесь же, на улицах Нижнего уровня, царил зловещий полумрак — идеальные условия для произрастания порока, проворачивания тёмных делишек и развешивания броских рекламных вывесок. Парни в машине заметно оживились, когда мимо них прошли две держащиеся за ручки азари. Декольте обеих вряд ли могло быть глубже, а их короткие обтягивающие юбки едва прикрывали нижнее бельё. Лица оперативников застыли в каком-то бессмысленно-отрешённом выражении, а прикованные к декольте глаза, кажется, перестали даже моргать. Смеющиеся азари прошли мимо, и та, что справа, помахала им пальчиками. Оба парня тут же расплылись в одинаково глупых и по-детски смущённых улыбках.

Даррен усмехнулся. Люди… И как им только удалось продвинуться в эволюции до своего уровня, будучи такими наивными и порывистыми? Справедливости ради, это был далеко не полный список их качеств. И все давно поняли, что этот народ не станет терпеть положение второстепенного актёра на сцене. Все поняли, но не все приняли… Он и сам считал их одержимыми духами Хаоса и Страсти — таким рано становится у руля цивилизованной Галактики. И дело не только в том, что они сами по себе учиняли беспорядки и проблемы, где бы ни появлялись. Намного страшнее было их влияние на прочие расы. Люди напоминали ему ораву маленьких детей, которых вырастили в условиях полнейшего отсутствия дисциплины и ответственности, а затем выпустили в торговом центре, полном игрушек и сладостей. И, пока хозяева витрин в ужасе спешили спасти своё хозяйство от их шаловливых и жадных ручонок, простые посетители лишь умилялись и трепали озорников по головам, невольно включаясь в их игру.  
Ворвавшись в относительно спокойный и размеренный мир Пространства Цитадели, люди принесли с собой много опасных и интересных игрушек. Конечно, среди них было и то, что оказалось действительно полезным. Но было и то, без чего раньше им жилось намного спокойнее. К примеру, такого количества борделей, наркоторговцев и преступных группировок даже в Нижнем районе до их появления не наблюдалось.

И первый порноканал с акцентом на межвидовые связи, кстати, запустили тоже они. После первого возмущённого шока общественность вдруг как-то резко притихла и робко согласилась с тем, что такой контент никак не нарушает Общегалактическую Конвенцию регулирования отношений народов Пространства Цитадели. Хотя, ханары до сих пор строчили петиции с требованием запретить использовать в фильмах компьютерные модели, имитирующие представителей их расы. Люди моментально выстроили удобную защиту, перекрасив своих медуз в другой оттенок цвета и немного изменив форму их скелета. И судебная тяжба стухла где-то в кулуарах Галактического Совета. Бедные желешки… Кто же знал, что у людей обнаружится такая нездоровая сексуальная тяга к их длинным щупальцам, а человеческую эстафету с готовностью подхватят и азари. И теперь уже рекламные постеры целомудренной, лишённой сексуальных инстинктов медузы, оплетающей щупальцами полуобнажённую азари, не удивлял никого — даже самих ханаров. Непотребная и где-то даже оскорбительная тенденция была навязана людьми без каких-либо усилий за невообразимо короткий срок в десять или пятнадцать лет. И никого не волновало, что это уничтожило репутацию и социальную функцию целого народа в глазах населения огромной станции. Людям нравятся щупальцы — значит, щупальцы будут нравиться всем.  
А сейчас, благодаря Хлое, он и сам ощущал себя немножко ханаром. С той лишь разницей, что свалить всю ответственность на компьютерную модель у него возможности не было.

Даррен посмотрел на часы — почти десять вечера. Через пять часов наступит утро, и начнётся новый день -  
пятый в этой квартире. И уж лучше бы Рою было поторопиться, потому что он начинал по-настоящему ненавидеть этого слишком медлительного и осторожного засранца.  
Вернувшись на диван, Даррен взял планшет и под вопли корчащейся в углу сознания совести выбрал значок программы видеонаблюдения.

Она сидела на кровати, обняв подушку, и смотрела какое-то шоу по висящему на стене головизору. Рядом с её ногами валялись открытые пакеты и пустая банка с мороженым, а сама Хлоя тем временем сосредоточенно грызла то ли печенье, то ли хлебцы. Похоже, у неё в запасе была ещё парочка способов снятия напряжения. Везёт же… Даррен приблизил изображение девушки, изучая черты её лица и играющие в их нечётких контурах тени. Она была в одной рубашке. Длинные, обхватывающие подушку ноги с острыми коленками подсвечивались тусклым светом голубого экрана и приковывали к себе взгляд. Они казались обтянутыми шёлком. Или вылитыми из стали. Гладкие, изящные, будто точёные…  
Хлоя вдруг повернула голову к камере и скользнула по ней хмурым взглядом. На секунду ему показалось, что она каким-то образом увидела его в объективе. Почувствовав смущение, он тут же выключил планшет и убрал его подальше. Наверное, он просто сходит с ума. Даррен включил головизор и начал щёлкать каналы на омни-туле.

Время тянулось и застывало, словно стекающая по телу смола. И это ощущение сковывало и отупляло. Только наткнувшись второй раз на один и тот же фильм, он понял, что перебрал все доступные каналы и пошёл по второму кругу. И он не смог вспомнить ни черта из увиденного, кроме этого фильма. Наверное, потому что у игравшей в нём актрисы были длинные пепельно-коричневые волосы до плеч. И светло-серые глаза.

Да, так и есть. Он сходит с ума.

На часах три утра. Время, когда тело требует отдыха, а мозг — внутренних бесед с самим собой о самых бесполезных и глупых вещах на свете. О том, как подрался в учебном лагере с одним засранцем, и тот отомстил тем, что отбил у него подружку. Даррен уже и не помнил их имён, но искренне надеялся, что жизнь у обоих сложилась паршивее некуда. Или о том, как в первый день работы в СБЦ он потерял вывалившийся из магнитного держателя пистолет в туалете, и над ним тогда ухохатывалась вся служба. Шуточки на эту тему преследовали его долгие месяцы, зато у него появилась хорошая привычка проверять защёлку держателя дважды. Но как же ему тогда было стыдно, святые духи… А ещё его всегда интересовало, как элкоры надевают на себя штаны. В смысле, для этого ведь нужны две руки, но руки — их главная опора. Они переворачиваются на спину, или ложатся на пол и перекатываются? Должно быть, это чертовски утомительная для них процедура. Хотя, зная нрав элкоров, можно даже не сомневаться, что они без особого расстройства будут натягивать на себя штаны хоть до самой смерти от старости. И всё-таки… Как называлось то растение, которыми пахли её волосы? Аксинтия… Апсинтия… Аксинития! Да, точно! Из её семян делали специю — довольно специфичную на вкус и запах. По крайней мере, в еде она ему никогда не нравилась. А вот на волосах, напротив, она приобретала довольно интересный оттенок. Наверное, потому что он точно знал, что это не придётся есть. Да, кстати, почему бы тоже не пойти и что-нибудь не съесть?..

Даррен поднялся и направился на кухню. Открыв холодильник, он минуты три гипнотизировал полку, на которой были сложены контейнеры с его едой, а затем вынул из стопки коробку с сырными шариками. Поставив её в конвекционный бокс, он выставил минуты и подпёр спиной столешницу, рассматривая рисунок заливки пола. Ему всегда казалось, что на нём изображена горная река, и только с этого угла обзора стало понятно, что это водопад. Странная идея — залить пол на кухне картинкой с водопадом…  
Услышав шелест двери, он поднял голову и проводил взглядом вошедшую Хлою. Увидев его, она запнулась и на долю секунды растерялась, а затем вяло улыбнулась кончиками губ и продолжила путь к мусоросборнику. Вытряхнув в него пустые пакеты и банки, она подошла к холодильнику и открыла дверцу. Оглядела полки, вздохнула, словно решаясь на какой-то серьёзный шаг, и вытащила банку с шоколадной пастой. Ударная доза успокоительного. Даррен усмехнулся и вернулся к разглядыванию пола. Её босые ноги прошлёпали мимо к угловым шкафам, и вскоре оттуда донеслось яростное шуршание пакетов.  
Он посмотрел на стоявшую к нему спиной девушку: она старательно намазывала шоколадную пасту на хлебцы обратной стороной ложки, и процесс шёл довольно тяжко. Наверное, надо было купить ей взамен унесённых ножей пару пачек пластиковых… С другой стороны, она могла бы попросить его об этом сама. Скользнув взглядом по её фигуре, он отвернулся и посмотрел на дисплей конвекционного бокса — три минуты до готовности. Даррен вздохнул и покрутил затёкшую шею. Он мог бы поклясться, что пять минут назад там светилась цифра «4». Надо было подождать в комнате… Скрипнула дверца шкафчика. Краем глаза он заметил, как Хлоя протянула руку к самой верхней полке и поднялась на носочки, чтобы достать стоявшую там банку. Мазнув по ней пальцами, она загнала банку ещё дальше и, что-то проворчав, предприняла вторую попытку ухватить скользкое стекло — на этот раз двумя руками. Её рубашка задралась, обнажив полоску нижнего белья и округлые края попки. Даррен раздражённо повёл мандибулами, ощутив уже привычную тянущую тяжесть внизу живота. Это даже не выглядело сексуальным, но его эрекции, похоже, не было никакого дела до подобных мелочей. Оторвавшись от столешницы, он подошёл к Хлое, чтобы избавить себя от тлетворного зрелища и её — от потенциальной травмы головы.  
То, что идея эта оказалась не самой лучшей, он понял, лишь когда потянулся к банке из-за спины девушки, и их тела соприкоснулись. Хлоя замерла, и только грудь под её рубашкой заходила ходуном. Жар её тела ощущался даже через одежду. Или это был жар его тела?.. Даррен снял банку, поставил её на стол и чуть отстранился. Жар никуда не исчез. Значит, всё же его… Оставалось только понять, что делать с этой информацией, потому что мысли начали стремительно путаться и плавиться, переплетаясь и принимая совершенно непристойные очертания. Святые духи, как же он ненавидел холодный душ!.. Лучше застрелиться, чем снова туда лезть. Но, конечно, стреляться он не будет. У него есть и другие варианты. Хлоя тем временем схватила банку, отчаянно делая вид, что не замечает его близости. Открутив дрожащими пальцами крышку, она наклонила горлышко и принялась ссыпать в тарелку какие-то цветные шарики. Даррен опустил голову и прижался носом к её макушке. Втянув в себя запах её волос, он выдохнул ртом, слегка поддев губами кожу. Банка с грохотом упала на стол и покатилась, рассыпая шарики по пути.  
— Чёрт!.. — Хлоя резко повернулась и уперлась ладонями ему в грудь.  
Её потемневшие глаза блестели металлическим оттенком, а на покрасневшем лице бушевала целая буря эмоций. Даррен обхватил её запястья, чтобы убрать их в сторону, но она стиснула зубы и впилась в его рубашку когтями, как дикая кошка. Это завело его ещё сильнее. Темпераментные женщины в постели позволяли себе почти всё, а у него были большие планы на ближайшие полчаса. Если, конечно, его на столько хватит после двух дней нескончаемой пытки.  
Он резко сдёрнул руки Хлои и завёл их ей за спину, зажав её между своим телом и столешницей. Обхватив тонкие запястья одной рукой, Даррен сжал её плечо и повёл ладонью вдоль тела до самых бёдер. Когти скользили вниз, оставляя на бледно-розовом шёлке царапины и вмятины, будто это была её вторая кожа. Хлоя подалась вперёд, пытаясь при этом вяло выкрутить запястья их его хватки. Она уткнулась головой в его нагрудник, оттянула зубами ткань, а потом с треском её выпустила.  
— Если ты снова собираешься просто уйти, — прошептала она, — честное слово… я сделаю что-нибудь плохое…  
— Я не собираюсь просто уйти, — усмехнулся Даррен и выпустил её запястья, чтобы обхватить бёдра и притиснуть их к своему паху. Набухший член упёрся в её живот, и это вызвало одновременно болезненные и приятные ощущения. Он взглянул на застывшую в замешательстве девушку и, собрав всю свою волю, отстранился. — У тебя есть… какие-то предпочтения?  
Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось повалить её на пол прямо здесь, в конце концов, следовало вспомнить и о манерах. У женщин были свои заморочки на эту тему и, пусть даже порой это выглядело совершенно лишним и глупым, но не ему было судить о чужих вкусах. Её тело выглядело неотличимым от тела азари, а с азари он умел обращаться вполне неплохо. Так что более-менее сносную прелюдию его опыт мог обеспечить. Единственное, чего он боялся, так это того, что она захочет устроить какую-нибудь романтическую херотень со свечами и музыкой, и тогда ему точно придётся застрелиться.  
Несколько секунд Хлоя просто смотрела на него немигающим взглядом. А затем сглотнула и, облизнув губы, вцепилась пальцами в заклёпки его рубашки, судорожно выдёргивая их из пазов. Она делала это с таким жадным нетерпением, что процесс без конца стопорился, и Даррен решил помочь ей снизу. Их пальцы встретились у последней заклёпки, и ладони девушки юркнули под рубашку, оглаживая его грудь к плечам и как бы между прочим слизывая за собой одежду. Они остановились за его спинным воротником и сдёрнули ткань вниз, а затем вернулись обратно. Ощупывая хитиновые пластины на его груди, она окинула голодным взглядом его тело, словно выбирая на нём самое вкусное место, и прильнула губами к шее. Прикосновение горячего, влажного языка сменялось покусываниями и поцелуями, на что незащищённая естественной бронёй кожа реагировала волнами приятной дрожи. Одна из её ладоней опустилась по животу вниз и, ловко справившись с застёжкой на штанах, скользнула к паху. Пальцы бесцеремонно обхватили ствол его члена, прошлись от основания до головки, тщательно исследовали ребристую поверхность нижней стороны и спустились к яичкам. Наслаждение спазмами сжимало лёгкие. Дыхание сбилось, а на выдохе из его груди вырывался сиплый рык. Не в силах оставаться безучастным зрителем, Даррен стряхнул с себя полуспущенную рубашку и отшвырнул её в сторону. Положив руки на талию девушки, он принялся поглаживать и слегка царапать её спину, а затем спустился вниз, стискивая и вминая пальцы в мягкую плоть ягодиц. Движения её пальцев стали по-настоящему уверенными, переходя от изучения форм и размеров к изучению производимого ими эффекта. Собрав с головки члена смазку, она обхватила его ладонью, сжала и провела руку вниз до самого основания — и снова вверх.  
Удовольствие нарастало чересчур стремительно. Через пару секунд темп её руки перестал справляться с ростом болезненного напряжения, и Даррен едва не начал двигаться бёдрами ей навстречу. Но, вовремя опомнившись, вместо этого перехватил её руку за запястье и вытащил из штанов наружу. Подрочить он себе и сам мог, не говоря уже о том, что кончить в штаны прямо на кухне выглядело не самой радужной перспективой. Раздразнённый член надсадно тёрся о ширинку, а тело лихорадило от желания. Все мысли в голове внезапно испарились, оставив после себя лишь вакуум и таймер секундомера, отсчитывающего мгновения до момента, когда он просто сорвётся, сгребёт девчонку в охапку и потащит на ближайшую кровать, наплевав на все её предпочтения. Даррен не видел дисплея с конкретными цифрами, но точно знал, что там не больше десяти секунд.  
Подняв её запястье ко рту, он слегка царапнул его зубами, а затем облизал, ощущая свой запах на её пальцах. Хлоя прикусила губу, не сводя горящих глаз с его рта, а затем вдруг вырвала руку и повернулась к нему спиной. Она нагнулась над столом, оттолкнув его назад, и прогнулась в пояснице, выпячивая зад. Нарочито медленно она завела пальцы за ткань трусиков и приспустила их ровно так, чтобы из-под рубашки показались две пухлые складки между ног. Даррен сглотнул и склонил голову, впившись взглядом в прозрачную, вязкую нить смазки, спускавшуюся от них к мокрому пятну на белье. Хлоя оперлась локтями на стол и, вильнув задом, потёрла бёдра друг о друга. Она выглядела, как распутная шлюха, и это чертовски взвинчивало и без того зашкаливающее возбуждение. Даррен почувствовал, как в его голове что-то взорвалось, и перед глазами поплыло. Должно быть, это сработал таймер, потому что в ту же секунду он уже прижимал её к столу, стаскивая с себя штаны одной рукой, а второй отыскивая вход среди влажных складок. Сделать это труда не составило — повинуясь лёгкому давлению, палец сам проник в нужную щёлочку, и Хлоя тихо заскулила, стиснув ноги. Даррен осторожно просунул палец чуть дальше, подготавливая её для более лёгкого проникновения. Она заёрзала под ним, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу и с шумом выдувая воздух из ноздрей. Вынув палец, он провёл рукой по члену, смазывая ствол перед тем, как войти в неё. Даррен понимал, что это будет не просто, судя по тому, как тесно там было даже одному пальцу. Он спустил трусы с её бёдер и просунул головку члена между скользкими складками.  
— Раздвинь ноги, — хрипло выдохнул он ей в затылок, и Хлоя послушно развела их шире.  
Он двинул бёдрами вперёд, чувствуя, как член легко проходит внутрь, и его стискивает между мягкими, но очень плотными стенками. Процесс пошёл сложнее, когда зауженная головка перешла в утолщённое основание, и ему пришлось отвести бёдра чуть назад, а потом с силой протолкнуться в неё, чтобы преодолеть первый порог. Хлоя напряглась всем телом и подалась вперёд, но он удержал её, схватив за бёдра и притиснув обратно. Ему было искренне жаль бедняжку, но ничего не поделаешь — придётся терпеть. В конце концов, она знала, на что идёт. Даррен замер, давая её телу время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, и почему-то именно в этот момент вспомнил, что не сделал самого важного.  
— Чёрт… — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя нет непереносимости D-белков?  
Вместо ответа Хлоя вильнула бёдрами, насаживаясь на него чуть глубже, и еле слышно всхлипнула. Поддавшись искушению, он снова качнулся назад и вперёд, входя в неё почти на всю длину. В этот раз она лишь судорожно выдохнула ртом, но стерпела боль и расслабила мышцы. Он мгновенно почувствовал это, и тянущие позывы внизу живота усилились, требуя движения. Даррен сделал глубокий вдох и постарался отвлечься. Сперва нужно было решить вопрос защиты.  
— Хлоя? — он собрал в руку волосы с её затылка и провёл языком за ухом.  
— Ммм?.. — простонала она то ли от удовольствия, то ли в качестве ответа.  
— Ты случайно не делала анализа… — он вдруг осёкся, поняв, насколько глупо звучит этот вопрос, и задал другой. — В твоей аптечке есть «Левонол»?  
Если она сейчас скажет «нет», это будет катастрофа. Вот почему он предпочитал женщин своей расы. Если у него не оказывалось под рукой презервативов, можно было просто раньше вытащить. А вот с азари этот фокус не работал. Ещё до секса ему приходилось либо выяснять отсутствие у партнёрши непереносимости его белков, либо вкалывать ей антигистаминные сыворотки, чтобы незатейливое 10-минутное удовольствие не вылилось в отравление или, того хуже, анафилактический шок. Но почему-то сейчас проблема предохранения встала перед ним только в процессе, да и то случайно. Покупать презервативы уже явно было поздно, но у Хлои вполне могло быть необходимое лекарство.  
Она беспокойно заелозила, пытаясь тереться о его член, и Даррен понял, что ответа от неё не дождётся. Его пробрала злость. В конце концов, его терпение было не безграничным, а это лекарство, между прочим, нужно было именно ей.  
— Хлоя!  
— Ну, что ещё?.. — раздражённо отозвалась она.  
— У тебя есть антигистаминное?  
— Анти… что?..  
— Лекарство от аллергии.  
— Боже… тебе это прямо сейчас нужно? — сердито процедила она и снова нетерпеливо повела бёдрами.  
— Нет, но, если у тебя его нет, придётся остановиться. У нас с тобой разные аминокислоты и при обмене…  
— Да есть у меня это блядское лекарство! — прошипела она, не дав ему договорить. — Может, уже займёшься делом?!  
Он сжал челюсти и шумно выдохнул. Как будто она была здесь единственной, кому хотелось заняться делом! И вообще, шло бы оно всё к чёрту… Сдёрнув рубашку с плечей Хлои, он прикусил её за основание шеи и, удерживая бёдра девушки руками, резко вошёл в неё до самого конца. Она вскрикнула и вцепилась пальцами в столешницу. Даррен понятия не имел, был ли это крик боли или наслаждения, но внезапно осознал, что это его даже не волнует. Он столько раз представлял этот момент и с таким упорством запрещал себе об этом думать, что полностью растворился в собственных ощущениях, намереваясь насытить переполнявшее его желание её податливым телом. Ещё несколько глубоких, резких толчков, успокоивших жгущую в груди злость, и он сменил темп на медленный, сосредоточенный, позволяющий прочувствовать её изнутри до каждой клеточки. Её стоны и невнятное бормотание смешивались со сбитым дыханием и доносившимся из его горла глухим клекотанием. Он развёл мандибулы и начал прихватывать зубами её шею, вылизывая места укусов и наслаждаясь запахом её кожи, пропитанной его слюной.  
Даррен не заметил, когда ускорился. Её стоны внезапно стали громче, а ему уже не хватало воздуха в лёгких и приходилось дышать ртом. Вместе с выдохом из него вырывалось утробное рычание, заглушавшее все мысли, кроме одной: только бы не кончить в неё. Его пальцы впились в её пах, стремясь протолкнуться глубже, хотя это едва ли было возможно. Он врезался в неё короткими, резкими движениями, то и дело сбиваясь в темпе из-за того, что Хлоя елозила по столу и норовила взять более плавный ритм. Но его это совершенно не устраивало. Удерживая её зубами за загривок, он перекинул одну руку через грудь девушки, а другой прижал к себе её бёдра, оставив ей возможность только дышать и царапаться когтями о столешницу. Низ живота заходился горячим пульсом, и он стал двигаться быстрее и чаще, отфыркиваясь через вдавленные в её затылок ноздри.  
Накатывающее волнами наслаждение накрыло с головой и стало почти нестерпимым, чем-то отдалённо напоминая боль. «Пора», — сказал ему строгий голос в голове, но другой тут же попросил: «Ещё пару секунд». Ещё пару секунд Даррен мог себе позволить. Он вмял в себя тело девушки, на мгновение замер и надвинулся на неё с гортанным урчанием. Низ живота внезапно сдавило спазмами, вызвавшими искры перед глазами, и его зубы впились в мягкую плоть. Хлоя вскрикнула и зашипела от боли. Конвульсивно содрогаясь, Даррен вжался в неё всем телом, понимая, что не сможет остановиться, пока не спустит в неё всё до последней капли, чтобы продлить самый упоительный оргазм в своей жизни.   
Мир вокруг остановился, время замерло, и на несколько секунд он слился с самой сутью вселенной, оказавшись в эпицентре экстаза. А потом вдруг всё кончилось — так же резко и стремительно. Только что ликовавшую от восторга душу заполнила вдруг отчаянная пустота и осознание постылости бренного существования.  
Даррен расслабился и устало обмяк. Он вяло повёл бёдрами — просто из нежелания покидать её разгорячённое, влажное лоно. Но приятная пустота в голове начала рассеиваться, а Хлоя вильнула задом и сделала попытку выдернуть зажатые им руки. Болезненно чувствительный член протестующе заныл, и Даррен разжал хватку, чтобы отстраниться. Тело подрагивало и немело от приятной расслабленности в каждой его мышце, и ему вдруг захотелось развалиться на диване и немножко вздремнуть.  
— Что?.. Почему ты… — Хлоя приподнялась и обернулась на него, тяжело дыша и сдувая с лица прилипшие волосы. Она вдруг изменилась в лице и, опустив руку, собрала стекающую с внутренней стороны бедра сперму. Внимательно рассмотрев вязкую перламутровую субстанцию, она надула губы и вскинула на него явно разочарованный взгляд. — Ты что, всё?.. Так быстро?  
Даррен почувствовал неприятный укол в районе мужского самолюбия и неловко кашлянул. Он опустил голову к ширинке, сделав вид, что замок на ней волнует его сейчас гораздо сильнее.  
— У меня была тяжёлая неделя, — недовольно проворчал он, застёгивая штаны. — И вообще, сейчас…  
Он поднял голову и ошеломлённо застыл, глядя, как Хлоя с самым сосредоточенным видом облизывает испачканный палец.  
— Что ты делаешь?.. — он подскочил к ней и выдрал её руку изо рта. — Тебе жить надоело?!  
— Она ядовитая? — насторожилась Хлоя и поспешно вытерла руку о живот.  
— Нет, но у тебя может быть непереносимость D-белков. Я же объяснял, у нас с тобой разные… Блять! — выругался он, поняв, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для лекций по сравнительной физиологии. Дёрнув девушку за руку, он поволок её за собой в ванную. — Где твоё лекарство?  
— Какое лекарство? — с искренним удивлением поинтересовалась она.  
Он резко остановился, из-за чего Хлоя впечаталась в его спину.  
— Я же спрашивал тебя про лекарство, — почувствовав неладное, он повернулся к ней и прищурился. — Ты сказала, что оно у тебя есть. Только не говори, что ты опять мне наврала!  
— Знаешь, это не самая лучшая идея — устраивать викторину во время секса, — она смутилась и начала теребить подол рубашки. — Я была не в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать на твои идиотские вопросы… Да что такое?..  
Даррен застонал и, закрыв лицо руками, с размаха ударился гребнем о стену. Так ему и надо. Ведь он же подозревал, что она врёт, но в который раз принял решение не той головой. Занятную причину смерти укажут в выписке после вскрытия трупа этой балбески! И угораздило же его связаться с самой глупой и безответственной женщиной на всей Цитадели…  
— Живо в душ! — он схватил её за локоть и снова поволок в ванную, но уже с другой целью. — И хорошенько там всё… почисти.  
Он втянул её в комнату и подтолкнул к душевой кабине, а сам активировал омни-тул и нашёл на карте района ближайшую аптеку. Набрав её номер, Даррен открыл шкафчик и достал аптечку в надежде найти там хоть что-то полезное.  
— «Панацея-Фарм», я вас слушаю, — раздался в динамике женский голос.  
— Добрый день, мне нужен «Левонол» и какой-нибудь сорбент. С доставкой.  
— О, конечно, домине, — вежливо отозвалась девушка, видимо, определив в нём по голосу турианца. — Сейчас у нас как раз проходит акция под названием «Первый контакт»…  
— Меня не интересуют ваши акции, спасибо, — нетерпеливо прервал её Даррен и закрыл аптечку. — Просто оформите заказ.  
— Не хотите ли приобрести набор по сниженной цене? В комплекте идут массажное масло и упаковка презер…  
— Я сказал: просто оформите заказ! — рявкнул Даррен, начиная злиться.  
— Конечно, домине, как скажете, — ничуть не обиделась оператор. — У вас есть наша скидочная карта?  
— Нет!  
— А хотите оформить? Это займёт всего…  
Даррен сбросил связь и грязно выругался. Полыхая гневом, он набрал номер другой аптеки.  
— Здравствуйте, аптека…  
— Упаковку «Левонол» и сорбент со срочной доставкой, пожалуйста, — угрожающе прорычал он в трубку, даже не дослушав. — Меня не интересуют ваши акции, наборы, специальные предложения и скидочные карты! Просто оформите грёбаный заказ и запишите адрес доставки!  
В трубке повисло озадаченное молчание, а следом женский голос осторожно произнёс:  
— Конечно, сэр. Но ближайший курьер освободится только через двадцать минут. Вас это устроит?  
— Нет, меня это не устроит, — ответил спокойнее Даррен. — Соберите заказ, за ним подъедут.  
— Хорошо, я отправлю на этот номер код вашего заказа. Можете забрать его через пять минут. Стоимость покупки составит…  
— Спасибо, — коротко бросил он и отключил связь, чтобы набрать номер Рады.  
— Что случилось, дорогуша? — раздался в динамике её вальяжно-тягучий голос.  
— Заедь в аптеку и забери мой заказ. Это очень срочно. Я скину адрес.  
Не дав ей времени ответить, он отменил вызов и напечатал сообщение с адресом аптеки и присланным ему кодом заказа.  
— Не хочу знать… ммм… что за платье на тебе сейчас… мммм… — донеслось из кабинки тихое завывание Хлои.  
Даррен обернулся. Она смывала с себя мыльную пену, пританцовывая под струями воды и, кажется, совершенно не переживала за свою жизнь. Да и с чего бы, если, как выяснялось, она никогда не интересовалась особенностями межвидовых связей, не говоря уже об их побочных эффектах. Он подошёл к кабинке и открыл её.  
— Хочешь ко мне? — расплылась в улыбке Хлоя и повисла на его шее, намереваясь зайти вместе с ним внутрь.  
Даррен отцепил от себя мокрую девушку и придирчиво оглядел её тело. Никаких пятен или опухлостей вроде не наблюдалось, но он, честно говоря, не был специалистом в этом вопросе. Непереносимость была достаточно редким явлением, и об этой неприятной штуке он знал только то, что она начиналась внезапно и протекала стремительно, заканчиваясь либо в больнице, либо в морге.  
— Мне кажется, достаточно мокнуть, — он обхватил льнувшую к нему Хлою за спину и вынул из кабинки, поставив на пол. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебя не тошнит? Ничего не чешется? Может, горло опухает или язык?..  
Засыпая беззаботно улыбающуюся девушку вопросами, он накинул ей на голову полотенце, и принялся поворачивать её со всех сторон в поисках подозрительных симптомов. Но обнаружил только следы укусов, царапин от когтей и красные натёртости по всей спине от жёстких пластин на его груди. Ему стало стыдно только сейчас, когда он представил, через что ей пришлось пройти, чтобы в конце остаться без законной награды. «Если она не умрёт, надо будет повторить», — подумал он не без удовольствия и тут же отогнал от себя эту крамольную мысль. В конце концов, думать о сексе с без пяти минут трупом было уж слишком даже для него.  
— Да что ты пристал? — недовольно проворчала Хлоя, вытирая волосы полотенцем. — У меня уже голова кружится.  
— Голова кружится?! — тревожно повторил Даррен и испуганно замер, глядя на лицо девушки.  
— Да, — она с усилием сглотнула и поморщилась. — И что-то… что-то в горле встало… Кгххх… Кгххх…  
Она вдруг схватилась за шею и закашлялась, высунув язык и пуча во все стороны глаза. Даррен почувствовал, как внутри него что-то оборвалось, а внутренности похолодели, словно его вывернули наизнанку и снова засунули под ледяной душ.  
— Чёрт… чёрт!.. — он кинулся к полке за пинцетом, на ходу соображая, где взять трубку, чтобы засунуть её в пробитую трахею. Схватив пинцет, Даррен обернулся и снова замер, увидев, что Хлоя стоит как ни в чём ни бывало и давится от смеха.  
— Аха-ха-ха… Да расслабься, я пошутила! — отняв руки от рта, произнесла она сквозь смех. — Хотела посмотреть на твоё лицо, а потом вспомнила, что оно у вас всё равно не меняется. Аха-ха-ха!  
— Ты… Ты просто…  
Даррен умолк, так и не придумав для неё подходящего эпитета и скрипнул зубами от злости, едва не прикусив себе язык. Швырнув пинцет на полку, он уставился на ничуть не раскаивающуюся девчонку, пытаясь разобраться в странном коктейле обуревающих его эмоций. С одной стороны, он был невероятно рад узнать, что она не собирается умирать. С другой стороны, ему незамедлительно хотелось исправить это прискорбное обстоятельство собственными руками.  
От решения дилеммы его спас звонок в дверь. Хлоя встрепенулась, как испуганный зверёк, и посмотрела на него таким беспомощным взглядом, что Даррен с досадой обнаружил, как вся его злость мгновенно растворилась.  
— Это мой агент, — успокоил он её и открыл дверь. — Я попросил её купить лекарства.  
— А ты попросил её захватить сигареты?.. — бросила ему в спину Хлоя, но Даррен лишь раздражённо фыркнул в ответ. Её вообще что-нибудь интересовало на этом свете, кроме треклятых сигарет?.. Невыносимая женщина.   
Он услышал, как дверь в ванную открылась следом за ним, и понял, что отделаться от неё молчанием не получится.  
— Я не просил купить тебе сигареты, уж извини! — произнёс он сердито. — В тот момент меня больше волновало, что ты можешь УМЕРЕТЬ!  
— Вот же засада… — разочарованно выдохнула Хлоя. — А мне, между прочим, хотелось бы покурить перед смертью!  
— Непременно учту это на будущее, — бросил он и зашёл на кухню. Натянув на себя рубашку, он отправился к входной двери, торопливо застёгивая клёпки. Проверив на экране домофона, что по ту сторону двери действительно стоит азари, Даррен открыл замок и шагнул за порог.  
— Я смотрю, рыбки сработали, — вместо приветствия усмехнулась Рада и протянула ему пакет.  
Даррен вздохнул. Само собой, она не могла в него не заглянуть…  
— Оставь при себе свои грязные намёки. Она случайно съела мои сырные шарики, — ледяным голосом ответил он и попытался забрать пакет, но Рада ловко отдёрнула руку.  
— Так ты бы резинку на свои сырные шарики надевал, Киллиан. Большой ведь мальчик уже, — язвительно промурлыкала она и снова протянула ему пакет. — Я прихватила тебе пачку. Не благодари.  
— И не собирался, — огрызнулся он и, раскрыв пакет, вынул упаковку с презервативами. Он кинул её в азари, и та попала ей точно в лоб.  
— Ай, больно же! — схватилась за голову Рада и сердито насупилась. — Да чего ты кочевряжишься?.. Всё равно ведь пригодятся.  
Даррен открыл входную дверь, намереваясь уйти, и Рада обвела ищущим взглядом коридор.  
— Водички не нальёшь? — с самым непринуждённым видом поинтересовалась она и шагнула к порогу. — Так бежала за твоими лекарствами, что аж во рту всё пересохло.  
— Ничего страшного, потерпишь, — безжалостно отрезал он и, развернув азари спиной, подпихнул её в сторону лифта. — Иди работай.  
— Да всё равно я её увижу, — фыркнула Рада и нехотя побрела прочь.  
Даррен закрыл дверь и покачал головой. И почему он её до сих пор не уволил?.. В общем-то, он знал почему. Она была настоящим профи в своём деле — раз. Умела держать язык за зубами — два. Соглашалась на любую, даже самую грязную и неприятную работу — три. Рада была по-настоящему ценным кадром и, зная это, уже не просто переходила границы, а поселилась где-то далеко за их пределами, ничуть не заботясь о его мнении на этот счёт. При этом она влезала в его жизнь с таким напором и непосредственным нахальством, что этим временами напоминала ему мать. Похоже, на женщин ему в этой жизни катастрофически не везло…  
Снова вздохнув, Даррен открыл пакет и, доставая на ходу ампулы, отправился искать Хлою.


	14. Chapter 14

— Да не нужна мне эта штука! Я чувствую себя отлично, честное слово, — вяло возражала Хлоя всё то время, пока он заправлял медицинский пистолет и вводил ей в плечо сыворотку. — Только спина болит. И шея… А тебе обязательно всё время кусаться?..  
Даррен усмехнулся.  
— Я хищник, я люблю кусаться.  
Он вынул шприц и приклеил на её плечо пластырь, после чего Хлоя снова забралась на диван и нырнула под одеяло. Даррен нашёл её в своей постели уже переодетой в пижаму и понял, что спать сегодня она собралась вместе с ним. И, в общем-то, ничего против этого не имел. Когда она была на глазах, ему было как-то поспокойней. К тому же, у них осталась ещё парочка незавершённых дел.  
— Я тоже хищник, — обняв подушку, зевнула Хлоя. — Мои предки охотились на мамонтов.  
Он посмотрел на неё и тихо рассмеялся, представив эту легкомысленную дурёху на охоте.  
— Что смешного?.. — поинтересовалась она и тут же соблазнительно потянулась. — Ты идёшь спать или нет?  
— Да, только давай намажем тебя панацелином.  
Она с готовностью выбралась из-под одеяла и, стянув футболку, улеглась на спину. Собрав волосы, Хлоя перекинула их на одну сторону, открывая спину с торчащими вверх острыми лопатками, похожими на обрубленные кем-то крылья. Даррен взял тюбик панацелина и сел рядом. Первым делом он осмотрел основание шеи, пострадавшее больше всего. В одном месте его зубы явно вошли гораздо глубже, чем ему хотелось бы, и на коже остались синюшные кровоподтёки. Выдавив на пальцы панацелин, он начал размазывать его по следам укусов и царапин.  
— Извини, обычно я… имею дело с более… крепкими женщинами, — произнёс он тихо, коря себя за несдержанность.  
— Ничего страшного, — беспечно отозвалась Хлоя. — Когда работаешь с шестом, то кожа грубеет и становится не такой чувствительной. Но кусаешься ты больно. В следующий раз чур я сверху.  
Эта поза была его самой нелюбимой, но Даррен только хмыкнул под нос и промолчал, сосредоточившись на втирании геля в её якобы огрубевшую кожу. Сверху так сверху, лишь бы ему дали выспаться. Растирая её плечи монотонными, плавными движениями, он то и дело замечал, что глаза начинают слипаться, а голову неуклонно тянет куда-то вниз. Должно быть, все те беспокойные часы, что он недоспал здесь за пять дней, сейчас навалились на него целым скопом, требуя справедливого возмещения. И всё, о чём он мог сейчас думать, была его уютная кровать. Даррен выдавил новую порцию геля и начал размазывать его по исцарапанной спине девушки.  
— А у тебя был секс с азари? — спросила она его вдруг.  
— Да.  
— И как?..  
— Что «и как»? — Даррен развёл мандибулы в улыбке.  
— Ну… это как-то… по-особенному у них происходит? — Хлоя явно смутилась, но любопытство взяло верх.  
— Ты про «объятия Вечности»? Я этой штукой никогда не пользовался. Не люблю, когда кто-то пытается пролезть мне в голову. А всё остальное у них такое же, как и… — он осёкся, почувствовав, что пришла и его очередь смутиться, — …у тебя.  
— Тогда я не понимаю, почему все их так любят, — задумчиво пробормотала Хлоя. — Думаешь, это из-за их феромонов? В предыдущем клубе ко мне ходила одна азари — так достала, что пришлось уволиться. Но я не чувствовала от неё никаких феромонов. Женщина как женщина.  
— И чем же она тебя достала?  
— О, это был просто кошмар! Она ломилась ко мне домой, присылала цветы и подарки, приходила почти в каждую мою смену заказать приватный танец в кабинке и там… в общем… — она замялась, явно не желая продолжать, и Даррен с интересом воззрился на неё, забыв про спину.  
— Что там?.. — невинно уточнил он.  
— Не хочу об этом говорить! Эту чёртову извращенку даже охранники не трогали, потому что формально она ко мне не прикасалась, но, знаешь… противно вспоминать. Ух, как же она меня бесила!  
Даррен негромко засмеялся.  
— Да ничего смешного! — взвилась тут же Хлоя. — Знаешь, почему я уволилась? Эта сука как-то выследила парня, с которым я тогда встречалась, и трахнула его, представляешь?! А потом прислала мне букет цветов, а вместо открытки их фотографию с подписью: «Этот мерзавец тебя не достоин, давай встречаться». Нет, эта идиотка и правда думала, что после такого я скажу: «Окей, давай»?!  
Тут он не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос.  
— Эта стерва мне жизнь поломала, между прочим… — обиженно проворчала она, и Даррен неожиданно для себя наклонился и лизнул её за ухом. Она тут же захихикала и спрятала голову в руках, мгновенно позабыв и про обиду, и про азари, и про поломанную жизнь. Он повёл мандибулами. Как же всё-таки просто было менять её настроение, зная, где находятся переключатели. Потеревшись носом о её затылок, он вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
— А что там с той рыжей сучкой?   
— Ох, ещё одна заноза в моей заднице, — простонала Хлоя. — Аиша. Маленькая, но злобная, как ведьма. Она работала в клубе Роя до меня. Я увела у неё пару постоянщиков, и она без конца мне гадости делала. Так, по мелочи: то вещи из гримёрки выкинет, то начнёт сплетни распускать, то что-нибудь прольёт на меня или подставит перед начальством. А в последний раз намазала мой пилон какой-то едкой дрянью, и меня прямо с него увезли в больницу. Я тогда почти месяц ожоги со всего тела сводила. Рой, когда узнал, даже не стал меня увольнять. Не знаю, что он ей сказал, но с тех пор эта стерва стала шёлковой. И всё равно я рада, что её грохнули. Я знаю, скверно так говорить, но она мне столько крови попортила! Я же не виновата, что танцую лучше.  
— Конечно, не виновата, — согласился Даррен, искренне посочувствовав девушке.  
Честно признаться, он и понятия не имел, что жизнь обычной танцовщицы может быть настолько сложной. Конкуренция, сумасшедшие поклонники, тяжкий труд и предательские козни на фоне всеобщего равнодушия и безнаказанности — похоже, там царили звериные порядки, а выживал, как водится, сильнейший. Может, она и правда была хищником, просто он этого не замечал…  
Закончив с последними синяками, Даррен поднялся, чтобы убрать тюбик и выключить свет, а затем вернулся, скинул ботинки и лёг на живот с краю. Погрузившаяся в темноту комната наполнилась блаженной тишиной, и он почувствовал, что готов провалиться в сон хоть в следующую секунду. Отодвинувшаяся к стеночке Хлоя незаметно оказалась под самым боком, и последним, что запомнил Даррен, было то, что она заползла под его руку, прижавшись к нему спиной.

Он проснулся почти через пять часов, впервые за долгое время — полностью выспавшимся и полным сил. Хлоя лежала на его левой руке, а правая почему-то оказалась на её груди под футболкой. Во сне он перекинул через неё ногу и, видимо, тесно прижал её к себе, ощущая рядом мягкое, тёплое тело. Она дышала так тихо и неглубоко, что на короткий миг Даррен испугался, не умерла ли она. Сквозь волосы, разметавшиеся по её лицу, просвечивалась бледная кожа, а черты его были такими умиротворёнными и непривычно безжизненными, что он немедленно обозвал себя дураком и всё же положил руку ей на живот, чтобы проверить дыхание. Левая рука затекла и ощущалась неприятно тяжёлой. Он осторожно вытянул её из-под спящей девушки и начал разминать, восстанавливая кровообращение. Когда колоть в руке почти перестало, он приподнялся и облокотился на подушку, рассматривая лежащую снизу Хлою. Вытянув руку из-под футболки, он убрал с её лица волосы и погладил согнутым пальцем по кончику носа. Она тут же недовольно сморщила его и поскребла коготками. Даррен усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы лизнуть её в губы, но вовремя опомнился и вместо этого снова положил руку на её живот.  
С женщинами следовало быть осторожными. Они были хороши для секса или упражнений в виртуозном флирте, но дальше порога пускать их не стоило. Он насмотрелся на влюблённых идиотов ещё за время службы в СБЦ, и хорошо представлял, во что превращалась жизнь мужчины, когда туда врывалась женщина. Ссоры, ревность, новые родственники, семейные праздники, бесконечные споры из-за поднятого или опущенного стульчака, взаимные упрёки, разочарование и потухшие взгляды. Всё это заканчивалось печально, и хорошо, если вообще заканчивалось. Многие тащили свою лямку и дальше, предпочитая затыкать расползающиеся трещины новыми детьми, выпивкой или любовницами. Он никогда не понимал, почему окружавшие его — вроде не самые глупые — мужчины наступали в это дерьмо по собственной воле, но подспудно чувствовал, что это может однажды случиться и с ним. И потому оттягивал этот момент как можно дальше, чётко следуя ряду установленных правил. Одним из них было: не спать в одной постели ни после секса, ни до него. Не важно, где он находился, с кем и когда — он всегда умудрялся отыскать более-менее благовидный предлог, чтобы вернуться в свой уголок и выспаться в одиночестве. Из этого следовало второе правило: не приводить женщин в свой уголок. Позволив Хлое остаться на диване, он нарушил сразу оба этих правила, а на очереди уже стояло и третье.

Глядя на неё сейчас, он ощущал в груди тепло и какой-то непонятный трепет, вызывавший в нём желание прикасаться к ней, смотреть на неё, заставлять её стонать от удовольствия или смеяться, знать, о чём она думает и как к нему относится, держать её рядом и защищать от всего на свете. Такое случалось с ним всего два раза за жизнь, но это ощущение он не мог спутать ни с чем другим. Должно быть, где-то сразу за ним начиналась влюблённость, поэтому он никогда не задерживался, чтобы проверить это, а просто бежал без оглядки на другой конец Галактики, спасая себя в работе, немыслимых развлечениях, алкоголе и обществе красивых женщин. Это, конечно, произошло не сразу, но он справился с наваждением и позабыл обеих тех женщин, а с одной из них после даже переспал. Но сейчас бежать было некуда. Он запер себя в ловушке, захлопнул дверцу и отдал ключ Одноглазому Рою.  
Даррен страдальчески вздохнул и снова лёг, пристроив левую руку под голову. Задумчиво водя пальцами по бархатистой коже её живота, он не заметил, как спустился ниже и оказался у неё в штанах. Огладив округлое бедро, он притиснулся к ней ближе и понял, что снова хочет её. Решив, что будить её ради этого слишком эгоистично, Даррен закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть, но ничего не вышло. Близость её тела распаляла даже сквозь одежду, и, нехотя отодвинувшись, он отвернулся на другой бок. Ему удалось начать думать о Джаале, и мерзкая рожа этого батарианца моментально сбила все следы его возбуждения. Однако через несколько минут он почувствовал, как рука Хлои легла на его талию, а через мгновение сама она врезалась лбом в его спинной воротник.  
— Аааа!  
Она жалобно захныкала, и Даррен повернулся к ней. Сонно моргая, она потирала пальцами лоб, но, увидев его, улыбнулась и сладко потянулась.  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — он приподнялся и потрогал её лоб. — Со мной опасно спать.  
— Наверное, — она снова улыбнулась, но уже с лукавой хитринкой во взгляде, — но я смелая.  
Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Хлоя с озабоченным видом огляделась и помахала на лицо ладошкой.  
— Что-то здесь жарко, не находишь?..  
С этими словами она стянула с себя штаны, а потом и футболку, оставшись в одних трусиках, но настолько маленьких и незаметных, что он назвал бы их скорее двумя полосками ткани. Даррен повёл мандибулами, оглядывая её тело, и начал медленно расстёгивать заклёпки на рубашке.  
— У тебя есть какой-нибудь крем для тела или масло? — спросил он застывшую в ожидании Хлою. — Не хочу опять тебя исцарапать.  
— Сейчас принесу, — она соскочила с кровати и вернулась через полминуты с банкой, в которой плескалась бледно-розовая густая жидкость. Нырнув в постель, она разделась полностью и легла на живот, следя за тем, как он снимает штаны и садится у стенки, чтобы открыть бутылку.  
— А мне не нужно снова колоть то лекарство? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Нет, его действие длится десять часов. Иди сюда, — он плеснул в ладонь масла и подтянул к себе поднявшуюся девушку. Она оседлала его бедро, стиснув его между своих ног, и Даррен обнял её сзади за поясницу, размазывая жирное масло по её груди и плечам.  
У неё была небольшая круглая грудь с маленькими розовыми сосками, которые от прикосновения его пальцев забавно сжимались и превращались в два тугих шарика. Этим его всегда забавляли азари, и потому он предпочитал брать их сзади. Глядя на то, как перед его лицом колыхаются эти потешные, словно налитые соком опухоли, его неизменно пробирал смех, и на этом, как правило, всё заканчивалось. Хуже всего, что они и сами просили их трогать, и это было приятно, но вовсе не в сексуальном смысле. Он начинал играться с ними и валять дурака, женщина возбуждалась, а он, напротив, чувствовал неуместное веселье, терял всё желание, и приходилось начинать всё сначала.  
Но грудь Хлои ему нравилась. Она была гораздо меньше, чем у большинства азари, напоминая два небольших выступающих холмика, которые так и хотелось накрыть ладонями. Этим она гораздо больше походила на турианку, чем азари. Её тело вообще очень напоминало ему тела турианских женщин, и он не раз мысленно накладывал на него в нужных местах пластины и хрящевые выросты, приходя к убеждению, что как раз такие формы под природной бронёй они и должны были иметь. Тонкая талия, острые плечи, покатые бёдра, упругий зад, гибкая спина и длинные, изящные ноги. Ему нравилось прощупывать её до костей скелета, ощущая их хрупкость и одновременно крепость оплетающих его мышц. Больше же всего ему нравилась её кожа. Она была гораздо тоньше и мягче, чем у турианок и даже азари. Раньше он считал кожу человека несовершенной и потому безобразной. Но раньше он её просто не трогал вот так, гладя в самых разных местах, царапая её и кусая, пробуя на язык и вминая в неё пальцы. Эластичная, чувствительная, бархатистая на ощупь, она и правда была намного крепче, чем казалась со стороны. И это очередное противоречивое сочетание в людях заставляло задуматься о том, для чего же их вообще создавала природа. Глядя на елозившую по его бедру Хлою, он ответил бы: чтобы сводить неосторожных идиотов с ума.  
Она уже была готова принять его и показывала это всем своим видом, то начиная тереться о его ногу промежностью, то приподнимаясь, чтобы прильнуть к нему губами, покусывая и облизывая его мандибулу, шею и воротник. Одновременно с этим её рука поглаживала раздувшиеся хрящевые складки в его паху, из-за которых уже начинал нетерпеливо проталкиваться член. Её пальчики просочились в щель и начали ласкать ребристое основание, пока сокращающиеся мышцы не выдавили набухшую плоть наружу. Его живот начал вздыматься, а движения рук стали порывистыми и жадными. Закончив натирать спину, Даррен спустился к её ягодицам и сжал их вместе, а затем смял в ладонях и начал массировать, втирая ароматное масло в кожу. Двигая задом вдоль его бедра, ставшим под ней скользким и горячим, Хлоя уже давно получала удовольствие в одиночку, прикрыв глаза и с беззастенчивым упоением занимаясь любовью с его ногой. Он наслаждался этим эротичным зрелищем ровно до тех пор, пока она не взяла новый ритм и с таким остервенением дёрнула руку с зажатым в ней членом, что Даррен подскочил от боли. Прошипев проклятье, он прикрыл пах руками, заставив её расцепить пальцы.  
— Извини, — виновато выпалила она и посмотрела на его пах. — Я его обидела?  
— Не смертельно, — недовольно проворчал он, чувствуя, как эрекция начинает неуклонно спадать.  
Он протянул руки, чтобы утешиться теплом её тела, но Хлоя вдруг сползла с него и устроилась между его ног, губами ткнувшись в головку члена. Слова застряли у него в горле, и Даррен сглотнул, ощутив мощный прилив возбуждения. Мгновенно налившийся член качнулся в сторону, и она поймала его губами. Плотно обхватив головку, она протолкнула её языком в рот, а затем начала медленно насаживаться на ствол, пока он не упёрся в твёрдое нёбо. Так же медленно поднявшись наверх, она сжала губы и язык в кольцо и ускорила движения вверх и вниз, нежно водя по основанию ствола пальцами. Даррен вцепился когтями в одеяло, выдувая из ноздрей раскалённый воздух и почти физически страдая от распирающего его изнутри удовольствия.  
То, что губы и язык женщины могли делать с самым чувствительным органом любого мужчины, не шло ни в какое сравнение даже с самым потрясающим сексом. В общем-то, именно по этой причине он и решился на первый сексуальный опыт с азари. В турианской культуре такой способ удовлетворения отсутствовал в принципе, поскольку ни один мужчина в здравом уме не стал бы засовывать своё главное сокровище в полные острых зубов челюсти. И после первого в его жизни минета он долгое время всерьёз считал, что эволюция дала азари губы исключительно ради этого. Строго говоря, так считали многие, из-за чего счастливых обладателей этой части тела, вроде людей, азари и дреллов, чаще других можно было встретить в рядах работников борделей или на нелегальных рынках рабов. За представителями этой расы закрепился весьма нелестный стереотип о том, что они развратны и неразборчивы, хотя правда была в том, что трахать всех остальных было не так увлекательно. Турианки были жёсткими во всех смыслах этого слова, саларианки — на сто процентов фригидными, до кварианки не доберёшься из-за всех её фильтров и скафандров, живых батарианок видели только живые батарианцы, а женщин всех прочих рас и женщинами-то язык назвать не поворачивался. А, раз узнав о значении слова «минет» на практике, ни один мужчина уже не мог добровольно отказаться от этого удовольствия.  
Потому что это было не просто удовольствие. Конечно, язык и губы в сочетании с горячим, влажным ртом давали гораздо больше, чем предназначенное для секса женское лоно. Но и сам вид женщины, склонившейся между твоих ног и доставляющей тебе наслаждение ртом, был настолько возбуждающим и волнительным, что турианцы, должно быть, стали самой лёгкой и главной жертвой этой медовой ловушки. Уж слишком велик был сей соблазн для мужчин его расы, имеющих определённые склонности к доминированию и нездоровому честолюбию.  
Лёгкое дуновение этого ветерка ощущал и он, когда смотрел, как язык Хлои проходится по его члену туда и обратно, оставляя за собой мокрую дорожку, а её припухшие, влажные губы покрывают его сверху поцелуями, соревнуясь с нежными пальчиками в том, кто из них доставит большее удовольствие. Он мог бы кончить, просто наблюдая за этим, а непосредственное участие сокращало этот процесс как минимум втрое. И Хлоя, понимая это, нарочно медлила и делала паузы, то и дело сбивая набранный ритм. Измученный и раздразнённый до предела, Даррен уже хотел было остановить её, когда она поднялась сама и поползла к нему на четвереньках. Перекинув через него ноги, она оседлала его и, направив в себя член, начала осторожно насаживаться сверху. Но примерно на середине закусила губу от боли и остановилась. Её мышцы окаменели, сжав его как в тисках, и это причинило ещё больше неудобства им обоим.  
— Иди ко мне, — он притянул её к себе на грудь, и Хлоя легла, уткнувшись носом в его шею.  
Даррен начал поглаживать её по спине, пальцами второй руки перебирая волосы на макушке. Он дождался, когда она отвлечётся и расслабится, чтобы обхватить её за талию и войти в неё одним сильным движением бёдер. Она шикнула от внезапной боли, и её внутренности тут же сковало от напряжения. Член сдавило так, что Даррен перестал его чувствовать, и ему снова пришлось успокаивать её, водя пальцами по спине. Через минуту Хлоя заёрзала, усаживаясь удобнее, и глубоко вздохнула. Вместе с ней вздохнул и он — неприятное ощущение сменилось уютной теплотой и мягкостью, позволившей, наконец, насладиться процессом. Хлоя, по крайней мере, уж точно могла себе это позволить на правах хозяйки положения. Начав с осторожного покачивания бёдрами, она довольно быстро распалилась и вышла на более быстрый темп.  
Слишком быстрый, по личному мнению Даррена, жаль только, что никто его мнения спрашивать и не собирался. Впрочем, он довольно скоро убедился в том, что у этого ракурса были и свои преимущества. Вцепившись пальцами в его воротник, Хлоя иступлённо елозила по его паху, вращая бёдрами и одновременно двигаясь вдоль члена от самого основания до середины. При этом тело её так соблазнительно выгибалось и извивалось, что он невольно приковался взглядом к талии, а руки сами легли на её бёдра. Чувствуя работу её мышц внутри, теперь он мог чувствовать их и снаружи, и осознание этого сильно возбуждало. Ему до ужаса захотелось перевернуть её прямо сейчас и подмять под себя, но, видя её разрумяненное лицо и приоткрытые от удовольствия губы, он сдержался. Опасаясь поцарапать её и этим ненароком сбить весь настрой, Даррен не находил выхода для рвущегося из груди желания и только раздувал мандибулы, раздражённо прищёлкивая языком. Она резко сменила темп, теперь уже агрессивно вжимая его в кровать и стену, отчего полуразрушенный остов начал опасно скрипеть и шататься. Однако мысли о диване отошли на задний план, когда Хлоя начала стонать и всхлипывать, неистово цепляясь за него пальцами и стискивая его бёдрами, втираясь в его насквозь промокший пах, задыхаясь от удовольствия и при этом скача на нём в безумном ритме, который становился всё быстрее и требовательнее. Во всём её виде, движениях тела и издаваемых ею звуках таилось столько неприкрытой страсти и какой-то первобытной экзальтации, что его незамедлительно накрыло второй волной возбуждения. Ей не нужна была способность азари к ментальной связи с партнёром — испытываемое ею удовольствие сочилось из её влажной, пышущей жаром кожи, и Даррен ощущал его физически по накатывающемуся приливами экстазу.  
— Да… аа… ах! О, боже… ахх… — она вдруг впилась коготками в его пластины на груди и замерла на несколько секунд, сладко постанывая и до дрожи напрягая мышцы. А затем медленно осела на него и без сил завалилась на его грудь.  
Даррен нетерпеливо рыкнул и перекатился вместе с нею на живот, уложив Хлою на лопатки. Ему не хватило всего-то пары секунд до оргазма, а на возмущённые протесты девушки он просто накрыл её губы своими и, слегка прикусив, облизнул языком. Она незамедлительно обняла его за шею, переплетя пальцы в гребне, и обняла ногами его талию. Даррен начал двигаться, выбирая удобный для себя темп, а она занялась его ртом, пытаясь приоткрыть его губами и добраться до языка. Должно быть, она любила целоваться. С такими губами — неудивительно. О поцелуях он тоже узнал от азари. Точнее, о том, что обмениваться с партнёром слюной при поцелуе совершенно не обязательно. Он до сих пор не мог понять, в чём тогда вообще заключался смысл этой процедуры, но каждая азари неизменно делала хотя бы одну попытку пролезть ему в рот. Обычно он просто отстранялся. Но с Хлоей всё было иначе. Ему хотелось почувствовать её вкус и запах в каждом месте, на которое падал взгляд. А сейчас он падал на её лицо. Заведя руку под её ягодицы, он притиснул их к своим бёдрам и ускорил темп. А пальцами второй руки закопался в её волосы и слегка оттянул их назад, заставляя её подставить губы к его рту. Зажав их между ротовыми пластинами, он очертил контуры её губ сухим кончиком языка, а затем провёл по ним шершавой серединой. Они были чуть более плотными и гладкими, чем кожа вокруг, но Даррену понравилась прикусывать их, ощущая соблазнительную мягкость и эластичность. Она выдыхала ртом горячий воздух в такт его проникновениям, и её дыхание таяло в его хриплых рыках. Кровать ходила ходуном, вторя им жалобными стонами и скрежетом ножек о пол. Чувствуя приближение разрядки, он добрался до шеи Хлои и слегка прикусил её. Его окутал запах жёлтых водорослей, а вкус солоноватой кожи смешался со сладкой слюной, превратившись в самый лакомый деликатес. Даррен заурчал от удовольствия и принялся вылизывать её шею. Обхватив её ягодицы обеими руками, он припечатал их к своему паху и начал вбиваться в неё резкими, глубокими движениями, пока тело не свело в упоительных судорогах. Содрогаясь в ознобе экстаза, он заставил себя выпустить её шею и до скрипа стиснул челюсти, кончая в неё.  
Второй оргазм оказался не таким сильным, как первый, но гораздо более продолжительным. Скатившись с девушки, Даррен откинулся на спину и, воткнувшись остриём гребня в одеяло, уставился в потолок. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться, и начал размышлять о том, какой из двух был всё-таки лучше. Но так и не смог прийти к однозначному выбору. С наслаждением потянувшись, он расправил натруженные мышцы и заложил руки за голову. К нему тут же подползла довольно улыбающаяся Хлоя и улеглась на его грудь.  
— Ты похож на большую кошку, — произнесла она, поглаживая его пальчиком по носу. — У тебя даже глаза, как у кошки, янтарные. Я таких никогда не видела.  
— Обычный цвет, — пожал он плечами. — У многих турианцев такие.  
— А у людей таких нет, — упрямо заявила Хлоя, и её пальцы спустились к его мандибулам. Заведя их ко внутренней стороне, она начала легонько царапать жёсткие пластины своими коготками. Даррен блаженно прищурился, а из его горла непроизвольно вырвалось урчащее клокотание.  
— Ты даже мурлычешь, как кошка, — просияла она от восторга и уставилась на него полным нежности взглядом. — А тебе уже говорили, что ты красивый?  
— Угу, — промычал он. — А что?..  
— Ничего, балбес, это комплимент.  
— Ммм… тогда спасибо.  
Она выжидающе умолкла, закусив губу и приподняв брови.  
— Что?.. — спросил Даррен, заметив огонёк нетерпения в её глазах.  
— А я кажусь тебе красивой?  
— Что за глупые вопросы, — фыркнул он. — У нас же был секс.  
— А как это связано? — недовольно насупилась Хлоя.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я стал бы заниматься сексом с уродливой женщиной?  
— Да ничего я не думаю! Просто хоть раз в жизни мог бы сказать мне что-то приятное! — вспылила она и, отстранившись, врезала ему кулаком по рёбрам. — Чурбан!  
— Ау! — удар получился на удивление ощутимым, и Даррен согнулся от резкой боли, но всё же успел перехватить улепётывающую от него девчонку и притянуть к себе. Он повалил её на спину и лёг сверху, любуясь её заострившимися от злости чертами лица и надувшимися от обиды губами. Теперь эти губы вызывали у него только одну — и весьма заманчивую — картинку в голове, из-за чего один лишь их вид рождал тянущую истому в паху. Собрав её запястья над головой, он провёл пальцами по её губам и резко отдёрнул их, когда она попыталась вцепиться в них зубами. Кусаться она тоже умела — это он уже знал наверняка.  
— Ладно, — нехотя сдался он. — Ты тоже красивая. Довольна?  
— Нет! — с чувством оскорблённого достоинства возразила она. — Это уже не считается.  
Даррен вздохнул. Женщины… И почему они не могли после секса просто отодвинуться к стеночке и заняться своими делами?.. Или изнасилование мозга партнёра входило в их обязательную программу?  
— Хорошо, а что считается?  
— Скажи мне что-нибудь приятное — и без подсказок!  
Он задумался, на секунду соблазнившись мыслью просто скинуть её с кровати и отправить обижаться в свою комнату. Но тогда, наверное, ему придётся коротать оставшееся время в одиночестве, а это не очень разумно, учитывая, что срок окончания его пребывания здесь оставался открытым.  
— Кхм… Ты красиво танцуешь, — произнёс он, наконец, неловко кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло. — И… у тебя очень гибкое тело. А ещё мне нравится твоя маленькая, круглая попка. И волосы. У тебя потрясающие волосы… — он осёкся, почувствовав, что чересчур разошёлся, судя по восторженно-горящему взгляду Хлои. — Теперь ты довольна?  
— Да, — улыбнулась она и обняла его ногу бёдрами. — Ты такой милый…  
— Мне кажется, тебе пора в душ, — он попытался высвободить ногу, почувствовав на ней что-то противно-склизкое. — Серьёзно, хватит размазывать это по кровати. Мне здесь ещё спать.  
Хлоя, смеясь, начала цепляться за него ещё усерднее, явно забавляясь его раздражением. Они начали бороться, и для пережившего немало потрясений дивана это стало последним испытанием. С треском лопнув по швам, он криво разъехался в стороны, и Даррен скатился с прогнувшихся матрасов в образовавшуюся посередине яму. Барахтающаяся где-то в куче скомканных одеял Хлоя залилась счастливым смехом и хохотала всё то время, пока он пытался вылезти сам, а затем и вытащить наружу её.

Вторая — и, наверное, окончательная — потеря дивана расстроила Даррена гораздо меньше первой. В конце концов, если бросить всё то, что лежало на нём сверху, на пол, то разницы не будет никакой. К тому же, в этом были и свои плюсы: Хлоя таки отстала от него и отправилась в душ. Сначала он хотел дождаться, когда она выйдет, но потом подумал, что в этом уже нет никакого смысла, и залез к ней в кабинку. Хлоя тут же вызвалась потереть ему спинку, но по большей части тёрлась об него сама. И, хотя он успел два раза возбудиться, на секс в кабинке со скользким полом и стенками сил у него не оказалось. К тому же, выяснилось, что от его геля для душа на коже Хлои моментально появляется сильное раздражение, и ему пришлось домываться в одиночестве, пока она зализывала раны в спальне. Выйдя, он тщательно обмазал её панацелином, не забыв проверить и дыру от пули на ноге, и они вместе отправились завтракать. Хлоя без конца трещала, рассказывая ему какую-то чепуху и изредка задавая вопросы, а он делал вид, что слушает, и отвечал невпопад, размышляя о своём.  
Теперь, когда его мысли не занимало одно-единственное желание, он начал смотреть на всю эту ситуацию иначе. Сделанного, конечно, не воротишь, но ему этого и не хотелось. Глядя, как она носится по кухне, собирая себе завтрак, он внимательно рассматривал её, пытаясь понять, почему она до сих пор вызывает в нём целый шквал эмоций — от тёплой нежности и взрывного раздражения до липкой, сковывающей сердце тоски. Он совершенно точно знал, что это не любовь, потому что… смешно было даже думать, что он мог влюбиться в эту сумасбродную вертихвостку. Но отрицать тот факт, что она каким-то образом сумела пустить корни в его душе, тоже было глупо. Наверное, замкнутое пространство и вынужденное одиночество создавали иллюзию того, что они могут стать друг другу ближе.

А могут ли, действительно?..

Даррен на секунду представил это безумие во плоти: он снимает ей квартиру где-нибудь в зелёном секторе, потому что его женщина уж точно никогда не будет работать стриптизёршей, и приезжает к ней пару раз в месяц в перерывах между работой. А всё остальное время они перезваниваются, и он врёт ей о том, что любит, а сам в это время лежит в постели с другой, заранее придумывая, какой подарок привезёт ей в качестве жертвенного подношения от собственной совести. И мучается от осознания того, что она тоже едва ли проводит все ночи в одиночестве, скучая по нему. Он содрогнулся и тряхнул головой. Нет, это не сработает.  
Хлоя села за стол рядом и повернулась к нему, продолжая что-то щебетать:  
— …и тут я падаю с шеста прямо на стол, представляешь?.. Ты бы видел его физиономию, — она засмеялась и откусила сэндвич. — Я сделала вид, что так и было задумано, но он хохотал до самого конца танца, а потом оставил мне пять сотен чаевых. Вот я и думаю после этого: если он так любит смеяться, что оставляет за это пять сотен чаевых, то на черта он ходит в стрипклуб, а не в цирк, а?.. Странные эти мужики, честное слово. Почему ты не ешь? Невкусно? Честно говоря, выглядит, как птичье дерьмо. А можно попробовать?  
И, не утруждая себя ожиданием ответа, она сунула палец в его тарелку и, подцепив пальцем паштет из куабисса, отправила его в рот.  
— Фу! — она скривилась и вытерла остатки паштета о салфетку. — На вкус как мыло.  
— Вообще-то это и есть птичье дерьмо, — невозмутимо произнёс Даррен. — Точнее, фильтрованная выжимка из экскрементов коккурабы. Деликатес, между прочим. И очень питательный.  
Хлоя изменилась в лице, а затем накрыла рот руками, сдерживая рвотный позыв. Она резко соскочила со стула и понеслась к раковине.  
— Я пошутил, расслабься, — рассмеялся Даррен. — Это мясной паштет.  
Она неуверенно остановилась и, подарив ему полный гнева взгляд, вернулась за стол. Прополоскав кофе рот, она сердито посмотрела на него и, взяв один прессованный жёлтый шарик из миски, швырнула им в его сторону. Шарик попал ему в нос и булькнулся в чашку с кофе. Даррен прищурил глаза и медленно отставил чашку в сторону. Довольная своей местью Хлоя сразу же перестала улыбаться и, почувствовав неладное, насторожилась. Они соскочили со стульев почти одновременно, но Даррен оказался ловчее. Прижав к себе спину девушки, он обхватил её за плечи, блокировав руки, и подтянул к столу.  
— Нет, нет, убери от меня это! — завопила брыкающаяся Хлоя, увидев, что он набрал пальцем паштет и поднёс его к её лицу. Она отчаянно замотала головой, и ему пришлось прижать её подбородком к груди, чтобы провести над её левой бровью вертикальную полосу.  
— Не хотел травмировать твои чувства, но это на самом деле дерьмо, — Даррен зачерпнул следующую порцию.  
— Фу, нет, какая мерзость! Скажи, что это неправда! — она попыталась лягнуть его по коленке, но вместо этого попала пяткой по стулу. — Ай, чёрт! Я же целовалась с тобой!  
Она попыталась запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Даррен воспользовался этим, чтобы провести вторую полоску с правой стороны её лица.  
— Ладно, это неправда, — смеясь, признался он и вывел ей под глазом два полукруга. — Просто хотел посмотреть на твоё лицо.  
— Что ты там рисуешь?.. — выдохнувшись, она перестала сопротивляться и замерла в ожидании, когда он её отпустит, чтобы, несомненно, сделать какую-нибудь гадость в ответ. — Хватит мазать меня этой отравой!  
Его палец застыл, дочерчивая два симметричных полукружия на второй скуле, и Даррен только в этот момент с ужасом понял, что рисует на ней свои родовые отметины.  
— Ничего, — сконфуженно пробормотал он и, схватив салфетку, начал поспешно стирать с неё следы паштета.  
Уничтожив все улики, он выпустил Хлою, и та тут же ринулась к столу за миской с хлопьями, но Даррен предвидел это и перехватил её на полпути.

Он уволок её в спальню, откуда выпустил только через час — присмиревшую и растрёпанную, уже забывшую и про паштет, и про так и не свершившееся возмездие. Завтрак пришлось начинать сначала, но в это раз Даррен не был расположен к шуткам и предпочитал отмалчиваться. Не только потому, что чувствовал себя выжатым до основания, но у него никак не выходил из головы тот внезапный фортель с рисунком.  
Решив, что он увяз в этих странных отношениях достаточно для того, чтобы начать пытаться из них вылезти, Даррен с час просидел в ванной, думая, как объяснить его затруднение Хлое. Что-то подсказывало ему, что просто поблагодарить за восхитительный секс и потребовать больше не беспокоить его своим присутствием было бы слишком грубо. Но об этом ведь они и договаривались с самого начала. Проблема была в том, что ему нечего было предъявить ей. Она действительно ничего у него не просила и даже не намекала на что-то большее, хотя он и сам уже готов был предложить ей это. И Даррен никак не мог понять, что злит его сильнее: её молчание или его слабость.  
В конце концов, он в очередной раз решил довериться естественному течению жизни, и оно, конечно же, опять привело его к ней в постель. Они до вечера валялись в кровати и смотрели какие-то фильмы, изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы поболтать, поесть, заняться любовью, сходить в ванную или просто подурачиться. И в глубине души он прекрасно понимал, что падает в какую-то пропасть, вылезти из которой будет очень непросто, но остановиться не мог. А, может, и не хотел… Стремясь найти внутренний компромисс, он выделил для себя ещё одну ночь беспробудного разврата и непозволительных вольностей, и начал понемногу готовиться к следующему утру, когда ему всё же придётся поговорить с Хлоей и объяснить, почему их связь следует немедленно прекратить.

Но у жизни, как водится, на всё свои планы, и в этот раз ей было угодно разыграть другие карты.

Даррен услышал посторонний шум в коридоре, когда вышел на кухню за водой. Омни-тул он не снимал и проверял его каждые двадцать минут. И потому был уверен, что мимо его агентов никто подозрительный пройти не мог. Но звук открытия входной двери в коридоре сложно было спутать с чем-то другим. Уверенные шаги прошли, должно быть, не дальше дверей зала и там затихли. Вынув пистолет, Даррен вспомнил, что беспечно бросил в гостиной свой бронекостюм, устав таскать его за собой по комнатам, и осторожно открыл кухонную дверь. Прокравшись до конца стены, он замер и прислушался. Это не могли быть люди Роя — те, как шакалы, ходили постоянной стаей. Но это вполне могла быть какая-нибудь шваль, купленная им на распродаже по уценке и пущенная наугад, чтобы разведать обстановку. И то, что этот кто-то затаился в коридоре, не производя ни звука, говорило в пользу этой версии.  
Даррен резко выскочил из-за угла, выставив перед собой пистолет, и взял на прицел незваного гостя. Им оказался здоровенный батарианец с чёрной накладкой, прикрывающей верхний левый глаз, и дробовиком в руках. Тот в это время как раз обшаривал взглядом гостиную, и появление противника с другой стороны застало его врасплох. Заметив боковым зрением движение сбоку, он развернулся и выставил свой дробовик, но стрелять почему-то не стал. Это сохранило ему жизнь — по крайней мере, на ближайшие несколько минут. Дробовик у него был неплохой, но у Даррена была хорошая реакция и естественная броня. А вот выстрела из его пистолета «HMW» 380-й серии и улучшенной модификации батарианец бы точно не пережил.  
Несколько секунд они оценивали друг друга подозрительно сщуренными глазами, а затем Даррен выразительно и с отчётливой угрозой в голосе произнёс:  
— Пушку на пол, руки за голову.  
Батарианец раздумывал над этим невыгодным предложением ещё пять секунд — чересчур долго для своего весьма незавидного положения. А затем презрительно сплюнул на пол и швырнул дробовик к ногам.  
— Руки, — напомнил ему Даррен, и батарианец нехотя завёл ладони за голову.  
Дверь в спальню находилась прямо напротив двери в зал. И единственное, о чём сейчас просил духов Даррен, было то, чтобы они удерживали девушку в комнате ещё хотя бы пять минут. Если батарианец кинется на неё, он успеет перерезать ей горло за мгновение, и пистолет тут не поможет. Он сделал осторожный шаг по направлению к батарианцу, но как назло именно в этот момент открылась дверь спальни, и на пороге показалась Хлоя. Должно быть, она услышала их, потому что вместо пижамы на ней была футболка и брюки, а в её руках Даррен заметил маникюрные ножницы. С порога наткнувшись взглядом на стоявшего в коридоре бугая, она удивлённо замерла, но, едва Даррен открыл рот, чтобы позвать её, вдруг радостно взвизгнула и кинулась к батарианцу:  
— Гамал! Где ты был?!  
Даррен застыл с открытым ртом, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как батарианец подхватил повисшую на его шее девушку, не спуская при этом настороженного взгляда с пистолета.  
— Ты его знаешь?.. — зачем-то растерянно спросил Даррен, хотя ответ был и так очевиден.  
— И кто этот хмырь? — в свою очередь подал суровый голос Гамал. — Только, блять, не говори, что твой новый парень!  
— Что?.. — Хлоя оторвалась от его шеи и обернулась. — Даррен, опусти пистолет! Это мой друг!  
Она спрыгнула с груди батарианца и кинулась вырывать оружие.  
— Я сам разберусь! Иди на кухню! — Даррен раздражённо оттолкнул её себе за спину, пытаясь не потерять из прицела батарианца, который, нагло сложив руки на груди, уже с демонстративно насмешливым видом наблюдал за их вознёй издалека. — Я не разрешал опускать руки! Хлоя, я сказал: иди на кухню!  
— Сначала ты уберёшь эту штуку! — она вцепилась в его руку, как бешеная кошка, и начала яростно выдирать пистолет. — Не смей целиться в моих друзей!  
— Твою мать! — выругался он, почувствовав, как её зубы впились в его ладонь, и на секунду отвернулся, чтобы перехватить её за талию.  
Следующим, что он увидел, был промелькнувший мимо приклад дробовика и ухмыляющаяся морда батарианца. Сильный удар по виску и отдавшаяся в черепе резкая боль вызвали сноп искр перед глазами. Он услышал крик Хлои, а затем всё стихло, и Даррен провалился в темноту.


	15. Chapter 15

Сквозь шум в ушах, похожий на звуки убывающего прилива, Даррен различил два голоса. Один из них оказался знакомым, и в голове моментально промелькнуло лицо Хлои. А вот второй — низкий и зычный, будто прошедший через медную трубу, и с заметной хрипотцой — он помнил смутно. Где-то он его уже слышал… Даррен напряг память и вытащил из укромного уголка сознания образ батарианца с дробовиком. Собирая воспоминания по разрозненным кусочкам, он довольно быстро восстановил картину произошедшего. Перед ним снова промелькнул приклад, внутренности сжались в предчувствии опасности, и Даррен тут же резко распахнул глаза.  
Первое, что он увидел, было бледное лицо Хлои, которая вглядывалась в него с испуганной тревогой. Голова нещадно трещала, и хотелось пить. Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к ноющему виску, нащупав на нём наклеенный панацелиновый пластырь. Засранец врезал точнёхонько в мягкую кость между мандибулой и гребнем, но силу явно пожалел. Даррен провёл пальцами по магнитному держателю на поясе и, не обнаружив пистолета, со стоном приподнялся. В воздухе витал резкий табачный запах, от которого мгновенно засвербело в носу. Но это был не запах сигарет Хлои, а что-то гораздо более терпкое и противное.  
— Он ещё здесь?  
Должно быть, в его голосе отчётливо прослеживался весь спектр испытываемых им эмоций — от ледяной ненависти до жгучей ярости — потому что Хлоя растерянно заморгала и упёрлась руками в его грудь.  
— Ты только не злись на Гамала. Он не хотел тебя обидеть… Просто… это потому что он не знал…  
Даррен отвёл от себя её руки и поднялся, вполуха слушая лепет девушки. Ни слова не говоря, он направился к выходу, но Хлоя преградила ему дорогу и снова попыталась задержать.  
— Ты ведь не собираешься делать ему ничего плохого, правда?.. Пожалуйста, скажи, что не собираешься…  
— Не собираюсь, — выразительно процедил Даррен сквозь зубы. — Если он отдаст оружие.  
Он отодвинул её в сторону и продолжил путь к двери. Выйдя из спальни, Даррен пересёк коридор и вошёл в гостиную. Батарианец сидел в кресле, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу, и курил сигару, пуская дым в потолок. Его дробовик висел на поясе, а пистолет лежал на подлокотнике рядом с рукой. Даррен стиснул челюсти, агрессивно разведя мандибулы, и, готовый к нападению, начал медленно приближаться к противнику. Гамал лишь насмешливо прищурился и положил пальцы на пистолет. Это послужило для Даррена призывом к действию. Его мышцы напряглись, чтобы в нужный момент расправиться в прыжке, как вдруг из-за его спины вылетела Хлоя и встала между ним и его целью. Даррен раздражённо прищёлкнул языком и сердито уставился на неё. Ему, конечно, польстило, что она решила прикрыть собой вооружённого до зубов громилу. Но не настолько, чтобы не заметить на её лице отчаянной решимости защищать своего драгоценного дружка любой ценой. Внутренности кольнуло ледяной иглой ревности, и Даррен гневно выдул воздух из ноздрей.  
Увидев, что он остановился, Хлоя незамедлительно повернулась к батарианцу и, схватив пистолет, дёрнула его на себя:  
— Дай сюда!  
— Пусть вежливо попросит, — небрежно фыркнул Гамал, забавляясь её попытками выдрать пистолет, но через пару секунд всё же расцепил пальцы.  
Она тут же робко протянула оружие Даррену. Не слишком довольный мирным решением вопроса, он забрал его, деловито проверил обойму и слот с термозарядами, а затем с вызовом произнёс:  
— И дробовик тоже.  
— Ещё чего, — Гамал положил руку на магнитный держатель пояса. — Сначала тебе придётся меня убить.  
— Меня это вполне устроит, — Даррен наставил на него дуло пистолета. — Считаю до трёх. Раз…  
— Ну хватит, оба! Перестаньте сейчас же!.. — отчаянный крик Хлои сорвался на истеричные всхлипы, и она затряслась как в лихорадке, дрожащими руками пытаясь остановить хлынувшие из глаз слёзы. — Не смейте убивать друг друга… так… не надо… пожалуйста…  
Её слова утонули в рыданиях, и Гамал, грязно выругавшись, отнял руку от дробовика и притянул девушку к себе на колени.  
— Доволен, блять?! — сердито выпалил он, машинально гладя по голове прижавшуюся к нему Хлою. — Опять вся рубашка в соплях будет, мать твою… Да не ной ты, дура! Никто тут не собирается палить почём зря, да, дружище?!  
Он свирепо зыркнул на Даррена, и тот нехотя убрал пистолет. Стиснув зубы от бессильной ярости, он впился взглядом в руку батарианца, свободно лежащую на бедре Хлои. На него накатил внезапный приступ отвращения, и он устремился к дверям, но на середине комнаты резко остановился, передумав уходить. Его словно приковало цепью к креслу, где сидели в обнимку те двое, и он нервно заходил по комнате, скрестив руки на груди. Сгорая от желания уйти и при этом не находя в себе сил оставить их наедине, Даррен сердито поглядывал в их сторону, без особого успеха убеждая себя в том, что ему совершенно плевать на их близость.  
— Ну, всё, всё… Успокойся уже, дубина, — раздражённо приговаривал тем временем Гамал, явно не испытывая восторга от роли няньки. — Поревела и хватит.  
Хлоя и правда начала затихать. Изредка всхлипывая и шмыгая носом, она цеплялась побелевшими от напряжения пальцами за его рубашку и, кажется, не испытывала никакого желания с него слезать. Даррен вдруг представил их в одной постели, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он и без того уже достаточно ненавидел сидящего перед ним ублюдка, но сейчас это чувство заиграло в нём совсем другими красками, усилившись на порядок.  
— Эй! — Гамал приподнял голову девушки за подбородок и, оглядев её мокрое лицо с опухшими и покрасневшими глазами, скривился. — Фу, ну и страшилище… Иди что ли умойся. И собери пожрать, со вчерашнего дня крошки во рту не было.  
— Хорошо, — послушно кивнула Хлоя. Вытерев нос рукавом, она сползла с его колен и замерла, увидев Даррена. Она беспомощно обернулась к Гамалу, всем своим видом выказывая нежелание оставлять их в одной комнате, и Даррен, фыркнув, направился к столу за своими вещами. Забрав сумку и бронекостюм, он вернулся в спальню.  
Взглянув на разложенную постель, где ещё пару часов назад Хлоя ластилась к нему под бок и ворковала всякие милые глупости, он раздражённо набросил сверху покрывало и сел у стенки с планшетом. Открыв видеофайлы с камер наблюдения, он выбрал нужную по времени запись и включил проигрывание. Момент, когда стоящий в коридоре батарианец ловко подкинул носком ботинка дробовик и в два шага пересёк разделявшую их дистанцию, чтобы вырубить его прикладом, Даррен пересмотрел трижды. Приходилось признать, что в этой ситуации он тотально облажался, а сам батарианец значительно вырос в его глазах как потенциальный противник. Несмотря на свои габариты, двигался он реактивно быстро, а бил уверенно и точно. И если бы Рой купил его для решения своих проблем, то Гамал к этому моменту уже бы отчитался в успехе своей миссии.  
Включив запись по четвёртому разу, Даррен не стал останавливать видео, решив узнать, что происходило в его отсутствие. А заодно пролить свет на то, кем был этот мерзкий тип и почему он вёл себя здесь, как хозяин.

Хлоя пропустила момент нападения и поняла, что произошло что-то не то, когда Даррен начал заваливаться на пол, сражённый ударом приклада. Она обескураженно застыла, а затем кинулась к нему, пытаясь удержать от падения. Осторожно опустившись вместе с ним на пол, она потрясла его за плечо:  
— Даррен… Даррен? О, боже, ты что, его ударил?!  
Видимо, она заметила на его голове след от приклада, потому что при этих словах Хлоя с ошарашенным видом уставилась на батарианца.  
— Пусть немножко отдохнёт, — равнодушно ответил тот, наклоняясь за лежащим на полу пистолетом. — И что это за хер вообще?.. Ты что, снюхалась с фараоном?  
— Он не фараон! Ну, то есть, он Спектр, но…  
— Спектр?! — потрясённо воскликнул Гамал, едва не выронив пистолет. — Ебическая сила, Хлоя! Ты притащила в дом Спектра?!  
— Я не притаскивала его, он сам пришёл! — возмутилась та в свою очередь, а затем более миролюбиво попросила: — Помоги мне отнести его на кровать.  
— Да ему и так неплохо лежится, — огрызнулся батарианец. — Лучше объясни, какого хера он здесь забыл?!  
— Он меня охраняет. Рой собирается убить меня, чтобы я не дала против него показания.  
— Что, блять?! — схватился за голову Гамал. — Какие на хер показания?!  
— На прошлой неделе в клуб пришли какие-то люди и начали палить во все стороны прямо во время репетиции и… Рой их вроде как убил, а мы с девчонками успели смыться…  
— Блядская канава, женщина, и как ты только ухитряешься через каждый шаг влезать в дерьмо по самые уши?!  
— Да я-то тут при чём?.. Между прочим, он уже убил Аишу, Джессику и Ванду. А я просто не успела смотаться со станции, — она умолкла и обиженно добавила. — Я звонила тебе, но ты не ответил.  
— Конечно не ответил, я был у чёрта на рогах! — вздохнув, недовольно буркнул Гамал.  
Хлоя опустила глаза и, погладив Даррена по голове, снова жалобно заканючила:  
— Гамал, ну, помоги мне отнести его! Пол ведь холодный…  
— Ничего, ему полезно охладиться. И не надо так таращиться, я не собираюсь переть этого мудилу на себе! Он тыкал в меня своей пушкой!  
— Не будь таким злопамятным! Ты же мог его убить!  
— Ага, убьёшь этих мутантов… — фыркнул он небрежно, пнув лежащее тело по ноге, но, увидев, что Хлоя упрямо поднялась и начала тащить его сама, снова разозлился. — Блять, да брось ты этого фраера! Чего ты с ним цацкаешься?.. Уйди на хер!  
Он подошёл к ней, оттолкнул в сторону и, перехватив тело, одним лёгким движением взвалил его на плечо.  
— Ничего я не цацкаюсь, — обиженно и немного смущённо отозвалась Хлоя. — Просто… пытаюсь вести себя цивилизованно.  
— Ох ты ж, куда бы деться, цивилизованная колбаса… — проворчал он с издёвкой и направился в спальню.  
Даррен переключил камеру и увидел, как Гамал зашёл в комнату и, подойдя к кровати, довольно небрежно скинул на неё тело. Обведя глазами интерьер, он сразу же заметил аквариум и устремился к нему широким шагом.  
— Эй, какого хера?.. А где толстый?!  
Должно быть, он говорил про пятого Мартина, который выделялся на фоне своих собратьев внушительным размером пуза. Вошедшая следом Хлоя подошла к туалетному столику и, пряча глаза от батарианца, сбивчиво пролепетала:  
— Он… кхм… заболел, кажется, и умер.  
Она взяла со столика пластыри и салфетки и села на кровать.  
— Заболел?.. — не сводя с неё хмурого взгляда, недоверчиво повторил Гамал. — Чушь какая-то… Это же блядские рыбы! Чем, мать твою, можно заболеть в ёбаном аквариуме?!  
Даррен увидел, как Хлоя склонилась над его головой, осторожно нанося на место удара панацелин, отчего её волосы упали с плеча, обнажив шею. Гамал склонил голову, присматриваясь к ней, а затем двинулся в её сторону.  
— Эй, ну-ка, ну-ка… А это что за херня?.. — он подошёл к ней и, отодвинув горловину футболки, внимательно оглядел её шею и затылок. — Ты что, трахалась с ним?!  
Хлоя выдрала из его руки футболку и натянула край горловины до самых ушей.  
— Это не твоё дело! — отрезала она, но по её лицу было видно, что она смутилась.  
— Ты совсем с катушек съехала?! — Гамал хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и с мучительным стоном провёл ею по лицу. — Трахаться с костемордым, да ещё и Спектром, в рот ему памятник! Безмозглая ты баба, у тебя что, пуля в голове летает?!  
— Так получилось… — пристыженно пролепетала Хлоя, а затем с негодованием добавила: — И вообще, хватит орать на меня! С кем хочу, с тем и трахаюсь!  
— Ну, конечно, блять! — взревел батарианец. — Ты же у нас до хера самостоятельная! А мне потом отстирывать твои сопли и нюни с рубашек! Или кому ты будешь выносить мозги, когда этот чмырь тебя на помойке оставит, мать твою, не мне что ли?!  
Продрав глотку, Гамал начал нервно мерять шагами комнату, бросая на сжавшуюся в комок девушку гневные взгляды.  
— У нас был просто секс, — подала тихий голос Хлоя, дрожащими пальцами наклеивая пластырь. — И я никому не собираюсь выносить мозги.  
— Ты мне дичь-то не втирай, женщина! — безапелляционно отрезал Гамал и язвительно добавил: — Если уж так сильно между ног припекло, могла бы и меня, блять, дождаться. Я бы, конечно, блеванул пару раз в процессе, но ради друга чего только не стерпишь. Тьфу!  
Он сплюнул на пол и достал из кармана толстую сигару и зажигалку.  
— И как тебя только угораздило… — гораздо спокойнее, но всё ещё сварливо продолжил он, подкуривая сигару. — Блять, оставил идиотку на каких-то две недели! Привязывать тебя каждый раз, что ли?..  
— Не кури здесь! — встрепенулась Хлоя, оглянувшись на него. — Даррен не любит запах табака.  
— «Даррен не любит запаха табака»… — передразнил её писклявым голосом Гамал. — Чего ещё этот долбоящер не любит, а? Ты держи меня в курсе, а то я боюсь расстроить нашего птенчика!  
— Я серьёзно, лучше уйди в другую комнату, пока он не очнулся, — хмуро посмотрела на него девушка. — Он и так будет сердиться на тебя. Я, конечно, попробую его успокоить…  
— Пфф… — насмешливо выдул воздух из ноздрей Гамал, выпустив вместе с ним целый клуб дыма. — Да ты уж постарайся. Только в рот не бери, а то отравишься.  
— Ну, хватит уже! — она вспыхнула и подскочила с кровати как ужаленная. — И отдай пистолет, ему не понравится, что ты его забрал!  
— Да уж могу себе представить! — хохотнул батарианец. — Или я должен встречать его сразу на карачках и с раздвинутыми булками?  
— Какой же ты невыносимый! Обязательно быть таким…? — она умолкла, заметив какое-то движение на кровати, и тут же кинулась обратно, нетерпеливо замахав на Гамала рукой. — Брысь, брысь! Даррен, ты меня слышишь?..  
Батарианец вышел из комнаты, попыхивая сигарой, и Хлоя снова замахала руками, на этот раз пытаясь рассеять оставшееся после него облако дыма.

Досмотрев до этого момента, Даррен выключил запись и начал задумчиво барабанить пальцами по экрану. Что ж, по крайней мере, они не были похожи на любовников. Скорее на давно уставшую друг от друга семейную пару, которая жила вместе как минимум лет тридцать. И ему это не понравилось. Он вообще не был уверен, что его удовлетворит хоть какой-то вид связи между эти двумя, кроме родственной. Но шансы на это были минимальны, учитывая, что он был батарианцем, а она — человеком. И как они вообще сошлись, учитывая отношение батарианцев к людям?.. И почему Хлоя — с её взрывным характером и своенравием — терпеливо сносила все его бесконечные оскорбления и грубости?  
А, главное, он никак не мог понять, что ему теперь делать с этим наглецом? Выпроводить его из квартиры было бы неправильным — его могли перехватить люди Роя. Но и оставлять его здесь не хотелось. Ему претила сама мысль о том, что по квартире будет шляться какой-то упырь с дробовиком, отпуская глумливые комментарии в чужой адрес.  
Даррен вздохнул и открыл программу видеонаблюдения, чтобы посмотреть, чем занят батарианец. Он нашёл его сидящим на кухне в одних штанах и в накинутом на плечи полотенце — должно быть, тот только что вышел из душа. Хлоя суетилась у плиты, нарезая и одновременно раскладывая еду по тарелкам, чтобы отнести всё это на барную стойку, где батарианец жадно уплетал что-то за обе щёки.  
— …и этот мудила, конечно же, подсунул мне бракованный товар, — гремел он на всю кухню, продолжая какой-то рассказ. — Как знал, что надо было кончить его ещё на Цестии! В общем, пришлось ныкать труп на метановых болотах, мы там увязли на полдня, и меня прокатили с арендованным шаттлом. А потом началась пылевая буря, и космопорт закрыли на три дня, в итоге я проторчал там почти неделю. Между прочим, я привёз тебе кое-что с Иллиума. Тебе должно понравиться. — Он немного помолчал и чуть громче добавил: — Кстати, я давно хотел признаться, что иногда ношу твоё нижнее бельё!  
Не дождавшись никакой реакции на свою реплику, Гамал поджал губы, а затем сердито рявкнул:  
— Ты, блять, меня вообще не слушаешь что ли?!  
— Что?.. — услышав его рёв, Хлоя встрепенулась и сконфуженно посмотрела на него. — Да, я… Ты что-то спросил?..  
— Ты где витаешь? — подозрительно прищурился Гамал. — В объятиях Морфея?  
— Морфей — бог сна, — нацепив на себя равнодушную маску, поправила его девушка и села рядом. — Ешь давай.  
— А как зовут этого… кучерявого ублюдка с крыльями? — насупился Гамал, пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — У него за спиной ещё эти стрелы…  
От лица Хлои повеяло каменной холодностью.  
— Не помню, — сердито ответила она и, резко поднявшись, направилась к холодильнику.  
— Да всё ты помнишь — насмешливо скривился батарианец. — Что, по больному попал?  
— Завязывай с этой темой, — Хлоя вернулась от холодильника с бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами.  
— А не рановато ли ты бухать начинаешь, детка? — смерив бутылку глазами, усмехнулся Гамал. — Или голубки уже поссорились?  
Хлоя метнула на него полный негодования взгляд, но ничего не сказала. Дождавшись, когда она нальёт два стакана, батарианец забрал бутылку и отставил её в сторону.  
— Ты больше не пьёшь, — проворчал он, заметив недовольное лицо девушки. — Мне хватило прошлого раза. Кстати, о прошлом разе, — он влил в себя стакан одним махом и с сытым видом откинулся на спинку стула. — Помнишь, что ты мне сказала полгода назад, когда тебя бросил тот холёный дрыщ?  
— Я была пьяная, — нахмурилась Хлоя и сделала осторожный глоток.  
— Ещё бы ты была трезвая, блять! — с готовностью подтвердил Гамал. — Ты же почти две недели не просыхала. Устряпала мне всю квартиру, выжрала весь мой коллекционный ликёр, заблевала ковёр, сожгла половину кухни… И я, кстати, до сих пор так и не выяснил, куда делись шторы из спальни!  
— Ты долго будешь вспоминать это? — раздражённо проворчала Хлоя. — Я тебе давно новые купила.  
— Да срать мне на эти ёбаные шторы. Ты тогда сказала мне: Гамал, если ты мне настоящий друг, то в следующий раз, когда увидишь рядом со мной мудака, делай что хочешь, но заставь его исчезнуть. Ты же это помнишь?..  
— Я не понимаю, при чём тут…  
— Ответь на вопрос!  
— Я помню, — зло проговорила Хлоя. — И какое это…  
— Ты, блять, можешь не перебивать меня, женщина?! — рассердился уже и сам Гамал. Хлоя вмахнула в себя виски и обиженно насупилась, а батарианец невозмутимо продолжил: — Так вот, я вспоминаю одного твоего мужика, который обчистил твою расчётную карту и слинял. Другого твоего мужика, который пытался подсадить тебя на наркоту. Третьего твоего мужика, который перетрахал всех твоих подруг и смылся. И последнего твоего мужика, который…  
— А нельзя ближе к делу?.. — не выдержав, прервала его Хлоя.  
— Вспоминаю я этих четверых ушлёпков, значит, — выразительно глядя на неё, произнёс батарианец, — и понимаю, что всё это цветочки по сравнению с вон той чванливой костежопой дрянью!  
Он ткнул в направлении двери, и Даррен сердито засопел, представляя, с каким бы удовольствием сейчас вбил эти слова ему в глотку, если бы под ногами не путалась Хлоя.  
— Не называй его так! — возмутилась она. — Ты его совсем не знаешь.  
— А ты, блять, знаешь!  
— Да уж побольше тебя.  
— Нашла чем гордиться, дура! Я сейчас найду в экстранете фотку турианского хера, и наши знания о нём станут примерно одинаковыми.  
— Я не это имела в виду! И вообще — хватит обсуждать мою личную жизнь, это не тот случай. Во-первых, он вовсе не мудак, а во-вторых, у нас с ним ничего нет и не будет.  
— Ты говорила так про каждого мудака.  
— Неправда!  
— Правда, блять! Он уже предложил тебе стать его подстилкой?  
Хлоя демонстративно отвернулась и, нервно подёргивая ногой, уставилась в стену.  
— Если ещё не предлагал, то предложит, — пожал плечами Гамал и подлил себе виски. — А ты согласишься.  
— Ничего подобного! — нарушила молчание Хлоя. — Я приличная девушка!  
— А это будет выглядеть очень прилично, поверь мне, — с сарказмом произнёс Гамал. — Он снимет тебе какую-нибудь студию поближе к Башне. Потом заставит тебя бросить работу, потому что его костежопому величеству не пристало ебать второсортную бабу из жёлтого сектора. Потом ты сменишь круг общения, потому что он без конца будет капать тебе на мозги тем, что они не дотягивают до его уровня. Ты будешь чахнуть в одиночестве, дрочить и бухать, пока он будет гонять по оврагам за тупыми ворками и трахать полчище своих любовниц. А однажды он поймёт, что ты ему надоела, и погонит тебя из своей жизни ссаными тряпками. Может даже пристроит куда-нибудь секретаршей в качестве платы за то, что имел тебя во все щели столько лет. И ты, блять, проглотишь это, потому что у тебя не будет ни друзей, ни работы, ни старых связей. Вот тогда ты и поймёшь, что всё это время была обычной подстилкой, только будет слишком поздно.  
Помрачневшая Хлоя слушала его молча, теребя дрожащими пальцами салфетку. Закончив свою тираду, Гамал проглотил виски и вынул из кармана сигару.  
— Дай мне тоже, — потухшим голосом попросила девушка.  
— Ты же вроде завязала, — усмехнулся батарианец, но всё же вынул из кармана пачку её сигарет и бросил на стол.  
Не ответив, Хлоя вынула сигарету, подкурила её и глубоко затянулась.  
— Эй! — окликнул её Гамал, и Хлоя нехотя посмотрела на него. — Мы с тобой много дерьма вместе хапнули, правда? По большей части в это дерьмо нас втянула ты, но это не важно.  
Хлоя слабо улыбнулась.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебе плохого не посоветую?  
— Знаю, — тихо произнесла она.  
— Тогда послушай меня: держись подальше от костежопого. Пусть он сделает то, за чем пришёл, и валит на хер. Он не из нашего круга, и тебе не нужно с ним якшаться. Поняла?  
— Поняла.  
Выпив виски, Хлоя сделала последнюю затяжку и, затушив сигарету, поднялась со стула.  
— Куда намылилась?..  
Она замерла, остановленная грозным окриком батарианца.  
— В туалет.  
— Смотри мне без глупостей!  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Хлоя отвернулась и медленно зашагала к выходу. Даррен переключил камеру. Подойдя к дверям ванной, она остановилась и оглянулась на спальню. Немного подумала и сделала несколько неуверенных шагов вглубь коридора. Подойдя к дверям спальни, Хлоя протянула руку к панели, но задержала её у кнопки.  
Его сердце бешено заколотилось. Отбросив планшет в сторону, Даррен кинулся к двери, даже не подумав, что сделает и скажет, когда втянет её в комнату, но точно зная, что должен сделать это сейчас, или внутри него сломается что-то хрупкое и очень для него важное. Подлетев к панели, он нажал на кнопку и за открывшейся створкой наткнулся взглядом на пустоту полутёмного коридора. К горлу подкатил колючий комок, и он внезапно разозлился на себя, на Хлою, на Роя и на весь свет. Но больше прочих — на сидящего на кухне батарианца, который влезал в чужие отношения с таким видом, будто знал обо всём на свете.  
Да, возможно, в чём-то он был прав, и что-то ему повезло угадать — и это бесило ещё сильнее, потому что обесценивало тот факт, что во всём остальном он ошибался. У него не было права судить о других по собственным ущербным меркам, ко всему прочему навешивая на них ярлыки. И как он мог знать, что происходит на самом деле и что из этого выльется, если этого никто и никогда не мог знать наверняка? На то, чтобы разобраться в собственных чувствах, порой уходила не одна неделя или даже месяц. Но этот ублюдок, видимо, считал окружающих такими же примитивными, как и он сам, если искренне полагал, что сумел разложить всё по полкам за каких-то пару часов. А эта наивная дурочка по какой-то неведомой причине смотрела ему в рот, безропотно снося все его оскорбления и замашки домашнего деспота.  
Полный решимости поставить зарвавшегося наглеца на место, Даррен отправился на кухню, но, проходя мимо запертой изнутри ванной, остановился. Сквозь шум воды он различил приглушённые всхлипывания и внезапно осознал, что за всем этим противостоянием с ворвавшимся в его жизнь батарианцем как-то позабыл о самой девушке. Точнее, он не забывал о ней ни на минуту, но почему-то не думал о том, что нужно ей самой и какие у неё соображения на этот счёт. И разве не этого он и хотел — чтобы всё просто закончилось? Пусть не так быстро и не так грубо, но какое это уже имело значение? Даррен посмотрел в сторону кухни, и понял, что, наверное, должен был скорее поблагодарить Гамала за то, что тот облегчил ему задачу. Конечно, делать этого он не собирался, потому что злость и разочарование никуда не делись. Но желание устраивать бессмысленные разборки с тем, кого он видит первый и последний раз в жизни, из-за той, кто через несколько месяцев не будет иметь для него никакого значения, резко поубавилось.  
Даррен развернулся, снова зашёл в спальню, собрал свои вещи и перенёс их в гостиную, твёрдо решив, что в комнату Хлои больше не зайдёт, даже если ему придётся коротать время в обществе треклятого батарианца. Впрочем, он искренне надеялся, что тот налакается виски и уснёт прямо на кухне, чем избавит от необходимости лицезреть его мерзкую рожу.  
Но, очевидно, подвыпивший Гамал был гораздо дружелюбнее своей трезвой ипостаси, поскольку через двадцать минут он ввалился в гостиную с бутылкой и стаканом в руке и с ходу плюхнулся в кресло. Бледной тенью за ним появилась и Хлоя. Она остановилась у порога и, прижавшись к полураскрытой створке, впилась взглядом в батарианца, словно тот был детёнышем на прогулке, а она — его чересчур заботливой нянькой. Даррен раздражённо дёрнул мандибулами и снова отвернулся к окну, сделав вид, что происходящее снаружи гораздо интереснее того, что находится за его спиной.  
— Забыл спросить, а что с диваном? — лениво поинтересовался Гамал. — И какого хрена тут всё раздолбано?  
— Это… я… — Хлоя замялась, и Даррен, не сдержавшись, посмотрел на неё. Поймав на себе растерянный взгляд девушки, он снова повернулся к окну и безучастно произнёс:  
— Он был безвкусный, и я бросил в него гранату.  
Он услышал, как батарианец поперхнулся виски и во всё горло загоготал:  
— Аха-ха-ха! Говорил я тебе — не покупай это уродливое говно. Аха-ха-ха… А дверь тоже ты раскурочил?  
— Она сама сломалась, — уверенно соврала Хлоя и поспешила переменить тему. — Ты не устал? Может, пойдём спать? Или, если хочешь…  
— Отстань от меня, женщина! — добродушно перебил её Гамал. — И вообще, иди займись своими бабскими делами: свари что-нибудь пожрать или уберись, я не знаю… Нам с фраером надо кое-что перетереть.  
Даррен с тяжким вздохом повернулся и, скрестив руки на груди, привалился к стене. Ему было не особо интересно разговаривать с хамоватым и изрядно поддатым батарианцем. К тому же, он примерно представлял, о чём и в каком тоне будет происходить их беседа. Но она была неизбежна и, может, даже необходима им обоим.  
— Давай, шуруй уже, — нетерпеливо подогнал сомневающуюся девушку Гамал. — Мы просто посплетничаем немного, и я пойду спать, даю слово.  
Только услышав это, Хлоя перевела глаза на Даррена, очевидно, желая прочитать в его взгляде примерно такое же обещание. Должно быть, она нашла там не совсем то, что искала, потому что вымученно вздохнула и с видимым нежеланием отлипла от створки.  
— Хорошо, я пойду к себе.  
Она ушла, и Гамал поднялся, чтобы захлопнуть за ней створки дверей. Обернувшись, он направился широким шагом к окну. Даррен напрягся. Он машинально сменил позу на более удобную для обороны, и батарианец это заметил.  
— Да не бойся ты, я просто хочу сесть поближе, чтобы не орать через комнату, — усмехнулся он и сел в кресло рядом с окном. — Можешь даже наставить на меня пушку, если тебе это поможет расслабиться.  
— Говори, что хотел, и проваливай, — холодно ответил Даррен, снова сложив руки на груди. — Только покороче.  
— Покороче не выйдет. Тема уж больно скользкая, — выразительно произнёс батарианец.  
— Давай я помогу тебе, чтобы воздух зря не тратить. Мои отношения с Хлоей тебя не касаются, и обсуждать их я не намерен. Своё мнение по этому поводу оставь при себе — оно меня не волнует. Так что можешь сразу перейти к оскорблениям и угрозам, а потом отправляться ко всем чертям.  
Гамал пристально посмотрел на него и внезапно рассмеялся.  
— Не будь ты костемордым фраером и пижоном, я бы даже сказал, что ты мне нравишься, самую малость. Но правда в том, что ты мне не нравишься. Совсем.  
— Взаимно.  
— Хотя не могу не признать, что ты вроде поумнее будешь, чем предыдущие четверо. А потому давай так: ты просто пообещаешь, что будешь держаться от неё подальше, я тебе поверю, и мы разойдёмся.  
— С какой стати я должен давать тебе какие-то обещания? — упрямо ответил задетый его снисходительным тоном Даррен, несмотря на то, что условия сделки его полностью устраивали. — Думаешь, если ты можешь навязать своё мнение сопливой девчонке, то этот фокус пройдёт и со мной?  
— Нет, я так не думаю, — ничуть не обидевшись, улыбнулся Гамал и подлил себе виски. — Четно говоря, я и ей не могу ничего навязать. Она, конечно, скажет, что угодно, только бы я заткнулся, а потом пойдёт и сделает по-своему. Поэтому я предпочитаю заходить с другого конца. Она до сих пор считает, что те четыре отрыжки природы ушли от неё сами, а мне, между прочим, двоим из них пришлось пересчитать пару рёбер. Упёртые оказались мрази.  
— И ты считаешь, что это нормально — влезать в её жизнь без её ведома?  
— Само собой, она ведь ни хера не смыслит в людях, — убеждённо заявил батарианец и ткнул себе в грудь. — Посмотри на её лучшего — а теперь и единственного — друга и скажи, что это нет так.  
Даррен не сдержал ироничного смешка. Уж что-что, а нужные аргументы в споре Гамал приводить умел.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь, как мы познакомились? Это очень занятная история. И она может объяснить тебе кое-что из того, что ты сейчас наверняка не понимаешь. Могу рассказать, если интересно.  
Даррен промолчал. Само собой, ему было интересно, но он скорее откусил бы себе язык, нежели признался в этом. Впрочем, Гамал воспринял его молчание в правильном ключе. Понимающе хмыкнув, он неторопливо опустошил стакан, довольно крякнул и вынул сигару.  
— Не возражаешь?  
— Возражаю.  
— Жаль, — он невозмутимо подкурил и выпустил в воздух дым. — Терпеть не могу причинять другим неудобства.  
Даррен сузил глаза и, стиснув зубы от злости, отошёл к другому краю окна. Ему очень хотелось выдрать сигару изо рта батарианца и запихать её ему в глотку, но желание услышать продолжение истории оказалось чуть сильнее.  
— Я этого раньше никому не рассказывал, — признался Гамал, вмахнув в себя для храбрости полстакана. — Даже ей. Так что тебе придётся дать слово, что это останется между нами. Ты турианец, а вы же вроде умеете держать своё слово?..  
Он вопросительно приподнял брови, и Даррен кивнул в знак согласия. Удовлетворившись этим, Гамал закрепил их тайный сговор ответным кивком и как следует затянулся, выпустив густую струю дыма в потолок.  
— Это было два года назад. Хлоя тогда только прилетела на станцию, а я работал на Роя. Да, я работал на нашего общего друга Роя, — без особого энтузиазма повторил Гамал, заметив, что на этом месте повествования Даррен с любопытством склонил голову набок. — Только без протокола, приятель. Я у него на подхвате был тогда, в основном толкал «красную пыль» по клубам. Ну, и подсел я на неё тогда знатно.  
Гамал задумчиво умолк, вперившись в стакан, где болтались остатки виски.  
— В общем, к тому времени я уже слил все свои бабки на это дело, погряз в долгах и начал помаленьку таскать дурь у Роя, — продолжил он, отведя глаза к стене. — Друзья разом куда-то делись, родственники оборвали все связи. А Рой дал мне неделю, чтобы рассчитаться за товар, который я вышмалял с какими-то едва знакомыми торчками. Не знаю, о чём я тогда думал… Ни о чём, наверное. В последний день срока я продал всё, что у меня было, занял у всех, кто ещё мог мне занять, грабанул пару пижонов в переулке и вместо того, чтобы заплатить Рою, спустил всё это на дурь, баб и выпивку. Я заранее похоронил себя и как-то не особо парился по этому поводу. И вот сижу я в стрипклубе, попиваю какой-то коктейль, трясусь как сучка из-за отходняка и вижу её. Я не помню, чем она меня зацепила. Может, показалось что-то или ещё почему… Но когда она проходила мимо, я как следует приложил её по заду, а она тут же повернулась и на автомате залепила мне пощёчину. Я, понятное дело, взбеленился — мне тогда только повод и нужен был. К тому же, до этого девки в клубах меня не били, и я посчитал это смертельным оскорблением, — усмехнувшись, пожал он плечами. — Короче, я кинулся на неё с кулаками, она расцарапала мне всё лицо, прибежала охрана и администратор, нас расцепили, передо мной извинились и принесли бесплатную выпивку, а её тут же выперли на улицу со шмотками. Это, кстати, была её первая работа в стрипклубе, и она тогда не знала, что шлепки по жопе входят в сумму оклада. Но мне было мало того, что её просто вышвырнули. Я залил в себя выпивку и пошёл за ней. Хотел её сначала хорошенько отодрать, а потом избить, унизить и придушить… И я бы это сделал, — глухо добавил он, и его слегка передёрнуло при этом воспоминании.  
Плеснув виски в стакан, Гамал опрокинул его в себя залпом и, утерев рот рукавом, с прежним напускным весельем продолжил:  
— Но Хлоя — особый человек, я это понял потом. Она из того сорта удачливых неудачников, к которым неприятности липнут, как говно к подошве, но им всё время по какой-то нелепой случайности удаётся выйти сухими из воды. В общем, я шёл за ней, слушал, как она ревёт, и подгадывал удобный момент, пока мы не оказались в каком-то переулке. И только я собирался напасть на неё сзади, как с другой стороны выскочили трое обдолбанных говнюков, окружили её и начали тискать. Меня аж переклинило. Я вроде как уже считал её своей законной добычей, и тут её уводят прямо из-под моего носа. Дальше я плохо помню, что там происходило, остались только какие-то мутные обрывки, где я кого-то бью, а потом кто-то бьёт меня… Очнулся я на больничной койке без глаза, весь в ёбаных капельницах и бинтах. На мне живого места не было, болело всё, каждый миллиметр тела, внутри и снаружи. И угадай, кого я увидел первым, блять?.. Ох, как же я разозлился на неё тогда… Наверное, выглядел я смешно. Мне хотелось её придушить, но я мог только сопеть через трубки и вращать глазами. А она ревела, лыбилась от счастья и всё наглаживала меня по голове. Она сказала, что я пролежал в коме три дня и едва не отбросил копыта два раза. А потом начала благодарить, за то, что я такой смелый и добрый, защищал её как лев от тех троих ублюдков. Лев — это типа у них царь зверей считается, в курсе?.. — не без гордости заметил он и хмыкнул. — Знала бы она, как всё на самом деле было… Короче, она решила, что я вроде как пострадал за неё, и хотела как-то отплатить. А я готов был лезть на потолок от ярости. У меня началась ломка, всё болело, я не мог смириться с потерей глаза, а хуже всего было понимать, что теперь я даже поссать сам не могу, не то чтобы на ноги подняться. И во всём этом я винил, конечно, Хлою, потому что… она была не только человеком, которых я тогда поголовно ненавидел, но и вообще единственной, кого я видел в своей палате, помимо персонала. Когда я научился заново говорить, то первым делом обложил её и всех её ближайших родственников отборным матом. А потом потребовал принести мне дозу. Она, конечно, была в шоке, и начала читать нотации о том, как вредно употреблять наркотики… Хлоя в то время была ещё наивной простушкой, не пила, не курила, не материлась, считала всех хорошими, верила всему, что ей лепят, и краснела по любому поводу. За два года я её, конечно, немножко испортил, — он самодовольно улыбнулся, по-видимому, считая это некой заслугой. — Но мозгов у неё почти не прибавилось. Она продолжала ходить ко мне, таскать еду и разные журналы. Даже начала читать мне, блять, какой-то сопливый роман, можешь себе представить?! — возмущённо фыркнул он. — Мы с ней без конца препирались, я пытался обидеть её побольнее, прогонял и нёс всякую ересь — меня забавляло её смущение. Пару раз запустил в неё тем, что под руку попалось, и один раз даже попал. А она язвила в ответ, обижалась, ругалась и плакала… но на следующий день возвращалась. Один раз мы сильно поцапались, я перегнул палку. Она сказала, что устала терпеть меня и больше не придёт. И когда она ушла, я… — Гамал осёкся и кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло, а затем, тщательно подбирая слова, с откровенной неохотой продолжил: — В общем, мне стало… не знаю… скучно, наверное. Блять, это слишком личное, можно я пропущу этот момент?..  
Он смущённо заёрзал, и Даррен невольно развёл мандибулы в улыбке.  
— Короче, она заявилась через два дня, с плюшевым медведем. Эта идиотка притащила мне — мне, блять! — плюшевого медведя! — взревел он и, покачав с досадой головой, налил себе виски. — Если бы я не был так рад её видеть, то точно сполз бы с кровати вместе со всеми капельницами, чтобы запихнуть ей этого ёбаного медведя в жопу. Но в тот момент… — он снова умолк и, заглотнув виски, хмуро произнёс: — нет, это тоже слишком личное. В общем, она сказала, что если мне неприятно разговаривать с ней по каким-то причинам, то я всегда смогу поговорить с медведем, и оставила его мне. Сказала, что этот медведь ей всегда помогал, когда ей было не с кем поделиться своим счастьем или горем. Вот же сучка! — добродушно рассмеялся он. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло, наверное, остатки дури в голову ударили… Плюс стресс и прочая поебень… Но, когда она ушла, я сказал этому ёбаному медведю, что его хозяйка первосортная дура, а меня скоро грохнет Рой за долги, так что скорее всего мы с ним кончим в одном мусоросборнике. Хлоя явилась на следующий день пораньше, когда я спал, и спёрла медведя. Только потом я узнал, что эта засранка вшила в него диктофон в надежде, что я расскажу что-то. Но и это, блять, ещё не всё. Эта кретинка каким-то образом умудрилась достать через персонал больницы мой омни-тул, нашла в списке контактов Роя, позвонила ему и назначила встречу. Она пошла к Рою, блять! — раздельно повторил он, выделяя каждое слово. — К Одноглазому Рою! Пришла и заявила, мол, что готова выплатить за меня долг, если он пообещает, что не станет убивать меня. Могу себе представить, как он охуел от её наглости, если согласился взять деньги, вместо того, чтобы пришить её на месте. Этот говнарь, конечно, заломил дикие проценты, и ей пришлось отдать ему все свои накопления и влезть в кредит. Когда я узнал об этом… в общем… — он снова замялся, и Даррен с усмешкой произнёс:  
— Это слишком личное?..  
— Да, пожалуй, — сконфуженно согласился Гамал, но тут же взял себя в руки и сурово нахмурился. — Я, конечно, чувствовал себя пиздец как неуютно. Ей казалось, что мы вроде как в расчёте, но я-то знал, что нихуя мы не в расчёте, и это я теперь её должник. Те трое мразей, может, и вовсе не хотели её убивать… Так, поигрались бы да бросили. И я лез в драку, не осознавая, что делаю. А вот она всё хорошо осознавала, когда шла к Рою. И ей было очень страшно, уж поверь. Рой-то наверняка её припугнул напоследок, с этого гандона станется. Она пришла от него вся бледная, с трясущимися руками, а потом два часа рыдала в истерике на моей койке. Блять, до сих пор ненавижу, когда она начинает реветь… — он страдальчески вздохнул и продолжил: — Меня выписали через месяц. На счету ни кредита, долгов по самые уши, ни жилья, ни друзей, ни работы. А ко всему ещё и обязан жизнью какой-то человеческой сучке… Она предложила пожить у неё, а я подумал, что терять мне уже нечего, и согласился. На дурь меня не тянуло, к тому же, теперь у меня была цель — выплатить ей всё, что она потратила на моё лечение, на долг Рою и… блять, тогда я ещё думал, что реально могу расплатиться за всё, что она для меня сделала. Это потом я понял…  
Он задумчиво умолк, разглядывая пол, а затем поднял глаза и, усмехнувшись, небрежно отмахнулся:  
— Хотя это уже другая история. Я и так что-то запизделся с тобой… А мне всего-то и нужно было донести до тебя одну простую вещь: ни ты, ни те четыре ушлёпка, которые тёрлись тут до тебя, не достойны и волоска этой дуры. И если ты вдруг решил, что сможешь попользоваться ей, как одноразовой салфеткой, чтобы потом выбросить, то я вынужден тебя разочаровать. Попробуешь тронуть её своими грязными лапами ещё раз — найду, вырву их и затолкаю в твой костлявый зад. Без обид, приятель.  
Даррен склонил голову набок. Не знай он всего того, что только что рассказал ему Гамал, он бы уже вытирал заносчивым ублюдком пол. Но внезапное подозрение, родившееся в нём примерно на середине истории, теперь превратилось в стойкое убеждение, которое вместо злости вызывало скорее сочувствие к батарианцу.  
— Что, решил придержать её для себя? — невинно спросил он, впившись взглядом в лицо соперника.  
— Ох, и что вы все одно и то же заладили… — с досадой закатил все три глаза батарианец. — Я знаю Хлою лучше, чем она сама себя знает. Знаю, что она любит, о чём думает, чего хочет, и по лицу определяю, когда у неё «эти дни».  
— Какие дни?..  
— Тебе лучше не знать. Я знаю все её слабости и знаю, что ей нравится в мужчинах. И я тысячу раз мог отыметь её, если бы захотел. Но, видишь ли, в этом и есть разница между настоящим мужчиной и молокососом с хером в штанах. Настоящий мужчина не полезет в чью-то норку, если не уверен на сто процентов, что сможет из неё вылезти. Надеюсь, эта метафора не слишком для тебя сложная?..  
— Удивительно, что ты вообще знаешь это слово, — холодно отозвался Даррен.  
— Что поделать — я полон сюрпризов, — самодовольно пожал плечами Гамал. — И хер у меня явно больше твоего, кстати.  
— Да, слышал, настоящим мужчинам изредка приходится говорить это, чтобы поднять себе самооценку.  
— Эй, я не хотел тебя обидеть! Просто констатировал факт, и если это задело твою гордость, то проблемы с самооценкой точно не у меня. Ладно, думаю, мы друг друга поняли, — хлопнув себя по коленям, убеждённо произнёс Гамал и поднялся. С наслаждением потянувшись, он расправил могучие плечи и иронично хмыкнул: — Моя крошка уже, наверное, заждалась меня. Пойду спою ей колыбельную.  
Он выразительно почесал себя в районе паха, и Даррен, издав утомлённый вздох, отвернулся к окну с самым равнодушным видом. Но даже понимание того, что его нарочно провоцируют и дразнят, не смогло заглушить яростного клокотания в груди и желания врезать батарианцу по челюсти хотя бы разок.

Насвистывая какую-то мелодию, Гамал двинулся к выходу, когда его остановил внезапный звонок в дверь. Даррен резко встрепенулся и обменялся настороженным взглядом с батарианцем. В ту же секунду оба синхронным движением вытащили оружие и бросились в коридор.


	16. Chapter 16

Даррен подлетел к косяку вслед за батарианцем, который, крепко сжав дробовик, уже подходил к экрану домофона. Это могла быть ловушка, но Гамал даже не дал возможности обдумать варианты, сразу ринувшись к дверям.  
— Пссс! — грозно шикнул Даррен и начал отчаянно сигнализировать оглянувшемуся назад батарианцу головой и пальцами, чтобы тот занял позицию с другой стороны коридора.  
— Чёго ты трясёшься, как припадочный?.. — состроил Гамал брезгливую гримасу. — Нормально сказать можешь?!  
— Не подходи к дверям! — выругавшись про себя, яростно зашипел на него Даррен. — Не подходи… чёрт!  
Фыркнув, батарианец предпочёл проигнорировать все предупреждения и снова двинул к домофону. Повернув к себе экран, он вгляделся в него и с лёгким недоумением произнёс:  
— Какая-то баба с сумкой… Вроде одна.  
Теперь удивился и Даррен. Он опустил пистолет и подошёл к домофону, пихнув Гамала в бок:  
— Отойди.  
Узнав в стоявшей за дверью азари Раду, он ввёл код и нажал на кнопку разблокировки.  
— Ты её знаешь? — недовольно буркнул отошедший к другой стене батарианец.  
— Это мой агент, — бросил Даррен через плечо и посторонился, пропуская буквально ворвавшуюся внутрь азари.  
— Привет, дорогуша, я с новостями, — выпалила Рада, деловито оглядываясь. Заметив Гамала, она ошарашенно застыла, прижав руку к груди: — Храни меня богиня, только не говори, что это она!  
— Ещё раз назовёшь меня «она», цыпа, — привалившись к стене, многозначительно заметил Гамал, — и я выну свой главный половой признак, чтобы настучать им тебе по губам!  
Рада презрительно скривилась, оглядев батарианца с ног до головы, и посмотрела на Даррена:  
— На какой помойке ты откопал это чудище?  
— На той же, где ты одеваешься, — оглядев её по-модному разодранную на животе блузку, отозвался явно задетый Гамал.  
— Можно сломать ему челюсть? — вздохнула Рада с неприкрытой надеждой в голосе.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — не без сожаления ответил Даррен и посмотрел вниз. — Ты куда-то уезжаешь? И почему без предупреждения? И что за новости?  
Он вошёл вслед за Радой в гостиную, и та, бросив сумку на пол, завалилась в кресло.  
— Извини, так торопилась, что забыла позвонить, — разглядывая комнату, небрежно ответила азари, вызвав у Даррена подозрения, что ей не сильно-то и хотелось об этом вспоминать. — Мне только что пришло сообщение от знакомого диспетчера. Звездолёт Роя готовится к отправке на Иллиум, вылет через шесть часов. Так что, думаю, он заявится сюда до утра. Где можно переодеться?  
— Ты что, собираешься остаться? — вскинул надбровные пластины Даррен.  
— Да, что-то косточки размять захотелось, — очаровательно улыбнулась Рада. — Всю задницу отсидела за неделю в машине.  
Она выдержала его испытующий взгляд, не дрогнув, и лишь едва заметно постукивая ногой от нетерпения. Конечно, она знала, что ей не верят, но у Даррена не было причины отвергать её помощь. Точнее, она была, но до того нелепая, что не выдерживала никакой объективной критики. К тому же, отказываться от лишнего ствола в пусть даже самой мелкой заварушке было не в его правилах. Да и что уж там — как ни оттягивай этот момент, а рано или поздно она, действительно, увидит Хлою.  
— Участие в боевых операциях не входит в условия твоего контракта, — на всякий случай напомнил ей Даррен. — У тебя есть страховка? Потому что если тебя случайно ранят…  
— Ой, да хватит зудеть мне на ухо! — отмахнулась от него Рада и переключила внимание на вошедшего в комнату Гамала. — Эй, здоровяк! Где тут можно переодеться?  
— Да прямо здесь раздевайся, — великодушно разрешил тот, пройдясь по фигуре азари оценивающим взглядом. — Я не против.  
Рада закатила глаза и поднялась. Присев над сумкой, она раскрыла её и стала доставать оттуда комплект боевого снаряжения.  
— Ванная там, за углом, — ткнул пальцем за спину Даррен.  
— А где наше сокровище? — не поднимая головы, поинтересовалась с напускным равнодушием Рада.  
— Спит.  
— Умаял бедняжку?.. — усмехнулась она и тут же ловко перевела тему, опасаясь нарваться на не слишком любезный ответ: — А что это за бугай? Ему можно доверять?  
— Можно, — нехотя признался Даррен, посмотрев на развалившегося в соседнем кресле Гамала, — только спиной к нему не поворачивайся.  
— Эй, я вообще-то всё слышу! — возмутился тот.  
— Ну, слава богине, хоть со слухом у него всё в порядке, — ядовито поддела его азари.  
— Ты на что намекаешь, азарийская сучка?! — вскочил на ноги Гамал и невольно поправил прикрывающую глаз накладку.  
— Может, стоит запереть его где-нибудь? — не обратив на него никакого внимания, спросила Рада и поднялась с перекинутыми через локоть вещами. — Не хочу всё время оглядываться на это чудовище.  
— А может мне стоит показать тебе, почему ваш пол называют «слабым»? — грозно надвинулся на неё батарианец.  
— У меня нет пола, дорогуша, — развела губы в снисходительной усмешке Рада.  
— Да ну?.. Скажи ещё, что это — не сиськи, — ткнул пальцем в её внушительный бюст Гамал, — а между ног у тебя нет пироженки.  
Улыбка исчезла с лица азари, и по её мгновенно ожесточившемуся лицу Даррен понял, что кому-то сейчас не поздоровится. Он хотел было урезонить этих двоих, напомнив им о серьёзности ситуации, но вместо этого вдруг развёл мандибулы в улыбке и на всякий случай отступил в сторону.  
— Напомни, почему я не могу сломать ему челюсть?.. — холодно произнесла Рада, уставившись в батарианца убийственным взглядом.  
— Напомни, почём берёшь за отсос без резинки?.. — в тон ей поинтересовался тот, скрестив руки на груди, и этим подписал себе приговор.  
— Ну всё, — спокойно констатировала азари, и по её телу пробежалась волна голубоватой дрожи, — ты допросился, трёхглазый.  
Услышав это оскорбление, Гамал с грозным сопением втянул в себя воздух и расправил плечи:  
— Кажется, пора тебя отшлёпать, болтливая суч…  
Он не успел договорить, потому что в этот момент в него влетела колыхающаяся голубоватыми всполохами волна, которая подхватила его тело, словно пушинку, и зашвырнула на диван. С грохотом приземлившись на рухнувшие под его весом обломки, Гамал разразился грязной бранью, запутавшись в одеялах и нелепо размахивая ногами и руками. Усладив свой взор этой картиной, Даррен обменялся с Радой заговорщицким взглядом и кашлянул в кулак, скрыв довольный смешок.  
— Ах ты, курва синежопая! — взревел наконец-то выбравшийся из дивана батарианец, и его песочно-серого цвета лицо потемнело, налившись кровью. — Ну, держись, сучка!  
— Я на твоём месте не стал бы этого делать, — покачав головой, дружески посоветовал ему Даррен, а Рада вскинула руки, готовя следующий удар.  
— Что здесь происходит?! — в этот момент в комнату вбежала перепуганная Хлоя, и Даррен мгновенно подобрался, смутившись, словно нашкодивший мальчишка. Гамал, раздувая ноздри от гнева, насупился и нерешительно остановился посреди комнаты, разом растеряв весь свой боевой пыл. И только Рада явно оживилась, а её глаза загорелись жадным любопытством.   
Оглядевшись, Хлоя заметила в комнате новое лицо и растерянно моргнула.  
— Ммм… да она прехорошенькая, — одобрительно промурлыкала Рада, подкрадываясь к Хлое, словно увидевшая добычу кошка. Приблизившись к настороженно замершей девушке, она по-хозяйски отогнула вырез её футболки и заглянула внутрь. — Жаль только плоская. Но ты, наверное, таких и любишь?..  
Хлоя вспыхнула и прижала к груди футболку, вырвав ткань из пальцев Рады.  
— Даррен, кто эта… женщина? — спросила она полным оскорблённого достоинства тоном.  
— Ты вроде собиралась переодеться, — подсказал он азари, не менее раздражённый её откровенной инспекцией.  
— Ммм… А задница-то крепкая, — обойдя Хлою со спины, невозмутимо доложила та. — Мне нравится.  
С этими словами она ущипнула девушку за ягодицу, и Хлоя, возмущённо выдохнув, развернулась, готовая дать нахалке по лицу. Даррен поспешно шагнул к ней и, перехватив отведённую в замахе руку девушки, дёрнул её на себя. Хлоя упала ему спиной на грудь, и он на секунду прижал её к себе, успев ощутить, с какой тоской отозвалось в сердце соскучившееся по её теплу тело.  
— Отстань от неё, — нехотя выпустив Хлою, он легонько подтолкнул её к обиженно набычившемуся в стороне Гамалу.  
— Да не переживай ты так, она не в моём вкусе, — с добродушной усмешкой отозвалась Рада и грациозно прошествовала к дверям.  
— Ну, и чего ты примчалась?.. Иди спать! — подал раздражённый голос батарианец, как только азари скрылась из комнаты.  
— Я не хочу спать, — нахмурилась Хлоя и снова повернулась к Даррену. — Почему здесь эта женщина? Кто она?  
— Это мой агент. Она останется, — ответил он уклончиво, не желая пугать её известиями о скором прибытии Роя.  
— Зачем? — тут же спросила Хлоя, явно не удовлетворившись этим ответом.  
— А у меня вопрос поважнее, — прервал их разговор Гамал и с вызовом уставился на Даррена. — На кой чёрт мы торчим здесь, если Рой всё равно собрался улетать? Я могу заныкать девчонку на шесть часов, а он пусть себе катится ко всем чертям.  
— Нет, — жёстко ответил Даррен, разозлившись на и тут влезшего со своим вездесущим мнением батарианца. — У меня договор с СБЦ, и он мне нужен.  
— Если он тебе нужен — то и катись следом. При чём здесь Хлоя?  
— Если он улетит, мы не сможем задержать его и предъявить обвинение.  
— В каком месте это отвечает на мой вопрос: при чём, блять, здесь Хлоя?! — повысив голос, раздельно повторил Гамал, и Даррен вдруг понял, что ему нечего на это возразить. Конечно же, она была не при чём, просто ей не повезло оказаться между двух огней. Но не мог же он просто свернуть операцию за шесть часов до её завершения! После всего того, что ему — и ей, и всем остальным — пришлось ради этого пережить… Это было неправильно со всех сторон, как ни крути. Даррен посмотрел на Хлою и поймал на себе её пристальный взгляд — хмурый и непривычно серьёзный. Она отвернулась и направилась к окну. Отогнув шторку, Хлоя начала разглядывать улицу, не обращая внимания на вопящего позади батарианца.  
— Чего ты молчишь, нечего сказать?! Ваши игры с СБЦ нас не касаются. Хлоя не под арестом, так что у тебя нет права её здесь держать!  
— Чего ты опять развопился, болезный?.. — в комнату вернулась Рада, на ходу застёгивая комбез. Она подошла к сумке и принялась развешивать по поясам оружие.  
— Заткнись, женщина! — оборвал её Гамал. — У нас тут серьёзный мужской разговор!  
— Дорогуша, ты, может не заметил, но мы здесь вообще-то важным делом заняты, — проворчала она, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что он может её убить? — снова повернулся к нему Гамал.  
— Эй, а мы здесь для чего, по-твоему, целую неделю тёрлись?! — Рада подошла и встала рядом с угрожающим видом, готовая заткнуть батарианца если не в споре, то в драке.  
— Да мне похер на ваши заботы. Я забираю Хлою, и мы валим отсюда!  
— И куда ты собрался? За домом наверняка следят, и вас обоих найдут в течение получаса.  
— Заебутся искать.  
— А что дальше? Ты не думал о том, что Рой сможет достать её и с Иллиума?  
— Да он достанет её откуда угодно, даже из-за решётки, — справедливо заметил батарианец. — Но вам же насрать на то, что будет с девчонкой, лишь бы Роя заполучить, не так ли?! Хлоя, одевайся, мы уходим!  
Молча слушавший их Даррен не сводил глаз с девушки. Задумчиво теребя край шторы, она, казалось, даже не слушала, о чём ведётся разговор, утонув в своих мыслях. И в свете того, что разговаривавшие решали её судьбу, ничуть не заботясь о её собственном мнении, это выглядело каким-то бредовым фарсом. Ему вдруг стало как-то странно неуютно и противно участвовать в этом обсуждении, словно бы кукла, которую ты водил за ниточки, вдруг ожила и посмотрела на тебя осмысленным взглядом. Он понял, что не сможет остановить её, если она решит уйти. И почти сразу же за этим пришло понимание, что где-то глубоко в душе он успел смириться с этим непростым решением. Рой и Джаал внезапно показались ему какими-то эфемерными, пустыми и ничего не значащими оболочками по сравнению с по-настоящему живущим, чувствующим и мыслящим существом, стоявшим напротив него у окна.  
Подойдя к Хлое, Гамал нетерпеливо дёрнул её за плечо, заставив обернуться, и повторил:  
— Иди одевайся, мы уходим!  
— Нет, — она повела плечом, сбрасывая его ладонь.  
— Хлоя, мать твою…  
— Я никуда не пойду, — устало ответила она, глядя в пол.  
— Ты что, меня не слышала?..   
— Я всё слышала.  
— Блять, сейчас не время…  
— Мне надоела эта история, — она посмотрела на него, скрестив с его упрямым взглядом не менее упрямый свой. — Я хочу, чтобы она закончилась. А ты иди, тебе здесь делать нечего.  
— Ну как же! — фыркнул он и недовольно заметил: — Это я привёл тебя к Рою, забыла что ли?..  
— Ты здесь не при чём.  
— Да похер! — сердито проворчал батарианец и завалился в кресло, — Тогда я тоже остаюсь. Но завтра же мы с тобой улетаем с Цитадели, понятно?  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она, и Даррен вдруг с отчаянием понял, что в таком случае никогда её больше не увидит. «Я и так не собирался», — напомнил он себе, но это не сработало. Не знать, где она и с кем, и не хотеть знать этого — совсем не одно и то же. Он повёл мандибулами в раздражении и начал мерить шагами углы.  
— Иди в свою комнату и запрись изнутри, — произнёс Гамал в воцарившейся тишине, и Хлоя послушно двинулась к выходу.  
— Погоди, — остановила её Рада и, покопавшись в сумке, протянула ей бронекостюм из укреплённой ткани и ботинки, — Надень это. Вот здесь кнопка для активации щитов. Не ахти какая защита, но всё же…  
Даррен потёр пальцами веки и вздохнул — очередное досадное напоминание о том, что его приоритеты в этой миссии были расставлены как-то не слишком верно. Если честно, до слов Гамала он даже не задумывался о том, что Хлоя в этой переделке может пострадать. Он был уверен в том, что сможет схватить Роя, а до всего остального ему, как водится, и дела не было. Может, действительно зря он всё это затеял… А вот Рада, кажется, только что заслужила поощрительную премию и ещё немного запаса его не безграничного терпения.  
— И ствол возьми на всякий случай, — она протянула девушке пистолет. — Пользоваться умеешь?  
— Да, — уверенно ответила Хлоя и схватилась за рукоятку.  
— Нет, никакого ствола! — протестующе заявил Даррен и подскочил, чтобы забрать оружие из её рук.  
— Забери у неё пушку! — одновременно с ним воскликнул Гамал, подлетая с другой стороны.  
— Не надо давать ей в руки ничего, что может выстрелить, взорваться или порезать, — ответил Даррен на озадаченное выражение лица Рады и, вырвав пистолет из рук возмущённой Хлои, вернул его азари.  
— Фраер дело говорит, — поддакнул впервые в жизни согласившийся с ним батарианец. — Себе дороже выйдет.  
— Что?.. Да что вы несёте?! — взвилась Хлоя, переводя глаза с одного на другого. — Я ходила на курсы! Гамал, ты же знаешь — я умею стрелять!  
— Видел я, как ты стреляешь, блять! — подтвердил без особого восторга тот. — Неделю себя ринколом отпаивал. На, возьми вот это.  
Он вынул из кармана длинный охотничий свисток на брелоке и сунул его застывшей в негодовании Хлое.  
— В случае опасности — свисти, — добавил он наставительно и потрепал девушку по голове. — Придёт кто-нибудь из взрослых и тебе поможет.  
— Это не смешно! — врезала ему по руке раскрасневшаяся от стыда и злости Хлоя. — Я, между прочим…  
Ей пришлось умолкнуть, потому что в этот момент Гамал ловко вставил ей свисток в рот.  
— Дуть вот с этой стороны, — невозмутимо произнёс он и толкнул её к выходу, — Шлёпай давай… И не забудь закрыться!  
— Меня достало, что вы оба считаете меня неуклюжей дурой! — сердито заявила Хлоя, выдрав свисток изо рта, и обвиняющим жестом ткнула им в сторону Гамала. — С какой стати вы…  
— Эй, а это что за дерьмо у тебя на ноге? — он только сейчас заметил торчащий из-под её футболки бинт на раненом бедре.  
Хлоя перевела пылающим гневом взгляд на ногу, и её лицо в мгновение ока переменилось. Даррен выразительно кашлянул, и девушка подняла на Гамала испуганные глаза. Её щёки стали пунцовыми, и она резко развернулась к дверям, бросив из-за спины:  
— Ничего. Я пошла!  
— Нет, погоди… — почувствовав неладное, двинул за ней следом Гамал. — Что это за херня, я спрашиваю?!  
— Эй, здоровяк! — улепётывающую со всех ног Хлою спасла Рада, кинув задержавшемуся батарианцу бронежилет. — Держи, пригодится.  
Гамал повертел его в руках, и, брезгливо скривившись, уставился на две выпуклости в каркасе, предназначенные для груди.  
— Это, блять, шутка такая?! — взревел он и с подозрительным прищуром взглянул на азари.  
— Ну, извините, у меня здесь не магазин, — развела руками Рада, не потрудившись, впрочем, стереть с лица издевательскую улыбку.  
— Твою мать… Чёртова стерва… — прорычал Гамал, яростно напяливая на себя бронежилет задом наперёд, чтобы хотя бы не наблюдать столь унизительной для него картины.  
— Не за что, — промурлыкала азари и плюхнулась в кресло с пилочкой для ногтей.

К этому времени Даррен уже облачился в свой комплект брони и проверил на боеготовность оружие. Включив щиты, он подошёл к окну и нашёл глазами дежурный аэрокар. Парни сидели на месте: один лениво листал планшет за рулём, второй — дрых рядом в откинутом назад пассажирском кресле. Даррен сердито прищёлкнул языком и зачем-то поправил и без того ровно надетый визор. С такой бдительностью они не только Роя с бандой могли пропустить, но и толпу вооружённых до зубов рахни.  
— Кто остался снаружи? — спросил он у Рады, и та небрежно бросила:  
— Джет.  
Это его немного успокоило. Джет был хорошим агентом — молчаливым, дисциплинированным, да ещё и саларианцем. Он мало спал, много работал и выполнял свои задачи быстро и эффективно. На него можно было положиться, в отличие от оперативников из СБЦ. Простояв где-то с полчаса, Даррен посмотрел на часы, вздохнул и, отойдя от окна, начал вышагивать по комнате. Сейчас он как нельзя лучше понимал Хлою, потому что и сам до одури захотел, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.

Внезапно он остановился, осознав, что, как только это закончится, ему, возможно, не представится даже случая с ней попрощаться. Взяв Роя, ему придётся отправиться вместе с ним в участок и нянчиться с ним там до момента, пока тот не сдуется и не заговорит. А потом по горячим следам нестись на Иллиум, чтобы брать за задницу Джаала и арестовывать склады, пока этот скользкий чёрт не обрубил хвосты. Он нерешительно посмотрел на дверь спальни и, покачав головой, снова нервно заходил из угла в угол. Ни к чему им прощаться… Они не друзья, не любовники, и даже не приятели. Она улетит со своим странным опекуном в какую-нибудь дыру, а он… видимо, продолжит гонять по оврагам за тупыми ворками и трахать полчище своих любовниц, как с присущей ему деликатностью выразился Гамал. Всё вернётся на круги своя, и жизнь пойдёт по-старому. Он ведь был счастлив раньше… до всего этого. Значит, будет счастлив и после, без всей этой кутерьмы и лишних заморочек. Щемящая тоска снова кольнула его изнутри, словно споря с этим утверждением, и он недовольно защёлкал мандибулами.  
— Завязывай мельтешить туда-сюда! — одёрнул его вдруг тоже изрядно нервничающий батарианец. Всё это время он сидел в кресле, уложив на колени дробовик, и постукивал ногой о пол. — Меня уже укачало.  
— Не удивительно, влить в себя столько виски, — фыркнул в ответ Даррен. — И не стучи ногой, у меня голова от тебя трещит.  
— Я так и не поняла: кто из вас с ней спит? — подала вдруг голос Рада, усиленно спиливая ноготь. — Оба что ли?..  
— Я буду на кухне, — процедил сквозь зубы Даррен, ощутив острую необходимость остаться в одиночестве. Он вышел из гостиной и, остановившись у спальни, смерил глазами дверь. Он войдёт, и что дальше?.. Что он ей скажет? И что он хочет услышать от неё? Глупо ломиться к ней и нарушать её покой, не имея ответов на эти простые вопросы. Вздохнув, он пересёк коридор и вошёл на кухню, намереваясь приготовить себе кофе. Но вместо этого сел на стул и взял планшет. Открыв программу видеонаблюдения, Даррен выбрал нужную камеру и уставился на экран. Кровать была сложена, а Хлоя сидела на полу, защёлкивая застёжки на ботинках. Закончив, она поднялась и стала крутиться у зеркала, рассматривая себя в отражении. Даррен невольно залюбовался её силуэтом в плотно облегающей ткани тёмно-серого цвета, которая подчёркивала её стройность, не скрывая изгибов и делая акцент на самых привлекательных частях тела. Она отливала чешуйками в свете ламп, и выглядела, словно вторая кожа. Ему стало интересно, какая она на ощупь, и он провёл пальцем по экрану. Хлоя собрала волосы в пучок на макушке и начала изображать из себя суровую наёмницу, используя свисток в качестве воображаемого пистолета. Даррен усмехнулся, наблюдая за её устрашающими позами, явно скопированными из не самых гениальных боевиков с не самыми талантливыми актёрами.

И в этот момент откуда-то сверху послышался странный скрежет.

Он оторвал голову от планшета и взглянул на потолок, заметив посредине медленно проявляющийся круг. Даже не успев понять, что происходит, он выдернул пистолет и отжал предохранитель. В ту же секунду с потолка рухнул вырезанный кусок с обугленными краями и громыхнул на пол с оглушительным стуком. В круглый проём спрыгнули разом три облачённые в броню тела, и Даррен начал палить по ним, пригнувшись и двигаясь к дверям. Одного он убил сразу, двое других успели перед смертью неплохо потрепать ему щит. Вылетая в открывшуюся створку, Даррен заметил, как в люк спрыгнули две азари. Он не стал задерживаться — судя по грохоту, ругани и выстрелам, нападавшие высыпались по всей квартире разом.

Из спальни донёсся отчаянный крик Хлои, который оборвался на середине. Вместе с ним оборвалось и что-то внутри него, онемевшее сердце перестало биться, а из груди вырвалось яростное клокотание. Перед глазами опустилась красная пелена, и первого встретившегося на пути вооружённого человека он просто шибанул со всего маха о стену. Сорвав с него шлем и обхватив руками голову, он вмазал её в стальную обшивку, услышав треск лопнувшей кости. На его перчатки брызнула липкая кровь вперемешку с жёлтыми склизкими комками, и он с омерзением отбросил тело в сторону. Сзади шаркнули створки, и Даррен успел заскочить в коридор до того, как его смела волна биотики. К этому моменту в коридоре уже лежали два трупа, а Гамал отбивался от вжавшего его в угол крогана. Из гостиной раздавался грохот рушимой мебели и выстрелы — там орудовала Рада. Умом понимая, что Хлоя давно мертва, Даррен выпустил в спину крогана пять пуль и бросился к дверям спальни — если и не спасти её, то хотя бы порвать на куски тех, кто был виновен в её смерти. Гамал, очевидно, находился здесь с той же целью. Перепрыгнув через тело рухнувшего крогана, он ворвался в открывшуюся створку дверей первым, и сразу же за этим раздались звуки перестрелки и звон стекла.

Даррен переступил порог следом, с налёта убив стоявшего у окна турианца и, оглядевшись, заметил у туалетного столика, за спиной крогана, распростёртое тело девушки. Успев приложить прикладом винтовки второго головореза и одним движением свернуть ему шею, Гамал вдруг рухнул на пол, судорожно подёргиваясь всем телом и пуская изо рта слюнявые пузыри. «Шокер?» — с удивлением подумал Даррен и, словно в подтверждение своей догадки, увидел летящие в его сторону электроды. Отпрыгнув в сторону, Даррен сумел избежать опасного столкновения и выстрелил в крогана в ответ. Отбросив ставший бесполезным шокер, тот кинулся в рукопашную, но не добежал до цели, поскользнувшись на огромной луже воды, вытекшей из пробитого аквариума. Сняв его щиты двумя пулями, Даррен сменил термозаряд и выпустил ему в голову ещё по меньшей мере шесть, пока под его телом не начала расплываться кровавая лужа.

Через мгновение в комнату влетела Рада. Точнее, её туда закинули, судя по тому, что она впечаталась в стену хрустнувшим плечом и громко застонала от боли. За ней появились две азари, и Даррен припал к полу прямо в лужу крови, уходя от мощной ударной волны. Рада скорчилась в парализующем стазисе, и Даррен понял, что остался один. Вынув из ленты на поясе дымовую гранату, он швырнул её к дверям и активировал с омни-тула. Перекатившись, он сменил позицию, избегая возможной атаки, и растворился в густом облаке дыма. Азари шагнули в глубину комнаты и принялись рыскать по ней. А Даррен, прислушиваясь к их шагам, подкрался к одной из них сзади с карборундовым клинком наизготовку. Схватив азари за шею, он вогнал клинок ей в спину, и та, едва слышно пискнув, осела на пол. Вторая промелькнула где-то сбоку, и Даррен метнулся к ней, но в этот момент в проём дверей шагнули две тени, и сильным ударом его отбросило назад. Он врезался спиной в стену, и лёгкие судорожно сжались, разом лишившись воздуха.   
Он попытался встать, увидев, что к нему двинулись трое, но в этот момент его свалил с ног следующий удар, а потом что-то ужалило в шею, и комнату окутала темнота.


	17. Chapter 17

Сознание вернулось к нему вместе с разрывающей мышцы болью, и Даррен с трудом сдержал стон. Не спеша обнаруживать себя, он прислушался, пытаясь понять, почему его до сих пор не убили. Его руки были связаны за спиной, а сам он, судя по ощущениям, лежал на полу. Приоткрыв глаза, он осторожно осмотрелся и понял, что его оглушили шокером, сняли с него обмундирование и зачем-то перетащили в гостиную, бросив у дивана. Должно быть, он нужен был Рою живым, и эта мысль не принесла особого облегчения. Рой был первостепенным мудаком, но крайне расчётливым и жадным, так что вариантов было всего два: либо он собирался выпытать какие-то сведения, либо — и это было худшим из зол — продать его Джаалу. Тот давно порывался украсить стену своего хранилища головой докучавшего ему Спектра, где, по слухам уже висело три десятка мумифицированных экспонатов, некогда бывших его врагами. И вот тот ублюдок уж точно не станет церемониться с шокерами, а использует весь арсенал своих пыточных игрушек. «Так мне и надо», — со злостью на себя подумал Даррен, незаметно пробуя на крепость связывавшую его проволоку. Он подставил Раду, подставил Гамала, подставил себя и Хлою и, наверное, как никто другой здесь заслуживал медленной и мучительной смерти за небрежность и самоуверенность. После самого Роя, конечно, потому что этот говнюк в своей старательности и серьёзности подхода к делу превзошёл все возможные ожидания. Должно быть, кто-то слил ему информацию о том, что в квартире вместе с девушкой находится Спектр, и это мог быть только Тай-Шень. Вот же, мерзкий, скользкий ящер…

В этот момент послышались голоса, среди которых Даррен сразу же узнал один — противный до омерзения, неизменно вызывавший в нём желание засунуть голову в миксер и включить его на полную мощность. Рой зашёл в комнату в сопровождении своих шакалов и, судя по звукам, увлечённо разговаривая с кем-то по омни-тулу. Не видя смысла скрываться и дальше, Даррен с усилием приподнялся, привалившись спиной к дивану. Огромный кроган, стоявший посреди комнаты, уставился на него с недобрым прищуром и, хмыкнув, повернулся к выкатившемуся из-за его спины волусу, который просеменил к креслу и забрался на него с ногами.  
— Нэвиль, ‘гадость моя, я тоже не знаю, как так получилось, — приторно-слащавым, сводящим скулы голосом продолжал вещать тот. — Но ты сказал, что Спект‘г будет здесь один, а он оказался совсем не один. Не надо оп‘гавдываться, ты же знаешь, я не люблю этого, пи‘гожочек ты мой сладкий! У меня тут двенадцать т‘гупов, между п‘гочим, и каждый встал мне в копеечку. Не говоря о том, что мне пришлось пот‘гатить т‘ги лишних часа на то, чтобы отмыть тут всё от мозгов, мусо‘га и к‘гровищи. Ой, даже не знаю, птенчик мой, что мы будем тепе‘гь делать. Убить бы тебя, конечно, да ты ведь ещё п‘гигодишься. Так что я п‘госто п‘гишлю тебе счёт с Иллиума. Всё, пока, ‘гадость моя.  
Рой отключил связь, а Даррен задумался, припоминая услышанное имя. Кажется, так звали первого помощника Тай-Шеня. Значит, они действовали вдвоём?.. Нет, вряд ли. Должно быть, саларианец просто проболтался, либо у Нэвиля были слишком шаловливые ручки, а он, как помощник шефа, имел доступ к его кабинету. Жаль только, что теперь это не имело никакого значения…  
Он посмотрел на Роя, а тот, пыхтя и отфыркиваясь через трубки своих фильтров, уже шушукался со стоявшей рядом азари.  
— Диана, лапонька, запиши в мой ежедневник: нужно будет послать ‘Гахида, чтобы от‘гезал нашему пупсику Нэвилю па‘гу пальцев, — будничным тоном проворчал тот, постукивая о подлокотник кресла рукоятью пистолета. — В следующий ‘газ будет п‘гове‘гять инфо‘гмацию с большим ста‘ганием. Какие пальцы у вас самые бесполезные, Билли, мальчик мой?  
С этими словами он повернулся к подпиравшему стенку мужчине с отсутствующим выражением на не отягощённом интеллектом лице. Встрепенувшись, Билли посмотрел на свои руки и начал соображать с таким усердием, что Даррен мог бы поклясться, что услышал скрип его ржавых шестерёнок в голове. Отогнув поочерёдно каждый из пальцев, Билли остановился на втором с краю и показал его волусу.  
— Вот этот. Нахер не сдался.  
— Я тебе дам, не сдался! — подлетела к нему какая-то девица и звонко шлёпнула его ладонью по затылку. — У тебя там кольцо обручальное, забыл, козёл?!  
Билли втянул голову в плечи с жалким видом, а девица обернулась к Рою:  
— Мизинцы пусть режет.  
— А чем в носу потом ковыряться?.. — подал обиженный голос Билли и тут же схлопотал очередной шлепок по затылку.  
— Фанни, деточка, а что есть мизинцы? — несколько утомлённый этой сценой, уточнил волус.  
— Вот эти, самые маленькие, — ткнула в него мизинцами девица.  
— Диана, ‘гадость моя, запиши: два самых маленьких.  
Диана тут же застучала пальцами по планшету, а Рой наконец-то соизволил обратить внимание на пленника:  
— О, ты п’госнулся, золотце! Как поживаешь?.. Ну и хлопот же ты мне доставил, голубчик, с этой своей затеей. Моим людям п‘гишлось пот‘гатить целую неделю, чтобы вы‘гезать эти люки, а это значит, что мне п‘гишлось выложить немалые сверху‘гочные. Диана, к‘гошка моя, сколько там по смете вышло?..  
— Сорок семь тысяч восемьсот кредитов, босс, — отчеканила азари, сверившись с планшетом.  
— Уф, какой кошма‘г… — услышав это, волус помахал на себя ладонью, словно бы ему внезапно стало жарко в своём скафандре. — И кто мне эти с‘гедства возместит, сп‘гашивается? Молчишь?..  
Он сердито засопел, а Даррен, утомлённо выдохнув, принялся разминать затёкшие ноги, демонстрируя полнейшую незаинтересованность в материальных проблемах своего собеседника.  
— Уп‘гямый мальчишка, — беззлобно пожурил его Рой. — Ты что, обиделся?.. А нечего было лезть, куда не п‘госят. Джаал о тебе очень скве‘гно отзывался, и теперь понимаю, почему. Он очень хотел с тобой вст‘гетиться, но я его отгово‘гил. Видишь ли, у нас с ним большие планы на следующий сезон, и п‘гоблемы со Спект‘гами нам не к чему. Так что можешь поблагода‘гить меня за то, что твоя головушка не будет ук‘гашать его коллекцию. Хотя, она бы там неплохо смот‘гелась, должен п‘гизнать. Ладно, и ‘гад бы поболтать с тобой, но в‘гемя поджимает. Б‘гук, малыш, п‘гиведи сюда мою п‘гелесть.  
Кроган направился к дверям, а Даррена охватило какое-то тревожное предчувствие. Он подобрался и внутренне напрягся, лихорадочно перебирая в голове возможные варианты того, кто появится в дверях, но все его мысли разом оборвались, когда он услышал гневные крики Хлои:  
— Отпусти меня, козёл! Убери лапы! Нет, не хочу, не пойду я никуда!  
— Пойдёшь, куда денешься, — лениво приговаривал кроган, таща на плече брыкающуюся и извивающуюся, словно угорь, девушку.  
Зайдя в комнату, он поставил её на ноги перед креслом Роя, и Хлоя вдруг замерла, заметив Даррена. Сбитый с толку внезапным понимаем того, что она жива, и не зная, хорошо это или плохо, он только и мог, что смотреть на неё и беспомощно сжимать запястья в яростном желании освободиться. Ему не хотелось даже думать, что приготовил для неё Рой, но это уж точно была не долгая и счастливая жизнь. Даррен вдруг вспомнил, что Гамал одним из первых пал жертвой шокера, и до него начало доходить, что Рой, скорее всего, дал команду взять присутствующих в квартире живыми. А потому и выпустил на них целую свору своих наёмников.  
Он воззрился на Роя, пытаясь прожечь его взглядом, но тот уже потерял к нему интерес, во все глаза уставившись на Хлою. Точнее, в один левый глаз, поскольку вместо правого в его шлем была встроена линза с фотонным излучателем и лазерным прицелом. Маломощная и довольно бесполезная игрушка, которой он частенько пользовался исключительно в развлекательных целях, потому что сам глаз был практически слепой.  
— ‘Газвяжи её, Б‘гук, — милостиво кивнул волус, и кроган обрезал остро заточенным когтем проволоку, стянувшую запястья Хлои.  
В тот же момент взбешённая девушка резко развернулась и, замахнувшись, впечатала руку в лицо крогана. Тот ударил её наотмашь и завопил от боли, а Даррен успел заметить в левой глазнице Брука сверкнувший в свете лампы свисток. Лицо его залило вязкое месиво из льющейся крови и вытекшего глаза, и он, взревев, кинулся на поиски обидчицы. Отлетевшую на пол от его удара Хлою успела выдернуть из-под ног крогана Диана, и тот, не найдя выхода для своей ярости, вмазал подвернувшемуся на его пути Билли. Откинув мужчину в стену, он снова развернулся, бешено вращая правым зрачком, и в этот момент в него врезался летящий на немыслимой скорости поток зазубренных клиньев, который отбросил крогана к стене и прошил его от живота до головы, пригвоздив к обшивке. Ошарашенный столь стремительным развитием событий, Даррен сглотнул и перевёл потрясённый взгляд на Роя, который, невозмутимо щёлкнув предохранителем, кинул дробовик Фанни. Та небрежно засунула его за плечо и зевнула. Потянув за локоть присмиревшую Хлою, азари без лишних церемоний швырнула её к стене.  
— Ох уж эти к‘гоганы… — посетовал явно расстроенный Рой. — Сколько ‘газ ему гово‘гил — пей успокоительные, Б‘гук, мальчик мой, я не люблю, когда ‘гядом со мной носится обезумевшая туша в полтонны весом. И сколько ‘газ вас п‘гедуп‘геждать надо: обыскивать всех ст‘гого одинаково, даже детей и инвалидов! Хлоя, деточка, а в тебя-то какой чё‘гт вселился?.. Мне н‘гавится твой темпе‘гамент, конечно, но сейчас не тот случай, когда его нужно демонст‘ги‘говать, в самом деле! Вот п‘годам тебя Джаалу, тогда и начнёшь шалить — он любит ук‘гощать ст‘гоптивых ку‘гочек. А я п‘гежде всего ценю в‘гемя и деньги, ты ведь знаешь. И ты только что лишила меня того и д‘гугого, хулиганка эдакая.  
С этими словами он завёл руку к виску и активировал лазер, который впился в голень девушки. Прожжённая ткань задымилась, и Хлоя, вскрикнув, попыталась сбежать, но её тут же вжало на место биотикой. Шипя под нос проклятья, Даррен дёрнулся и получил тычок от бдительно следящего за ним Билли.  
— Да не не‘гничай ты так, Да‘ген, мальчик мой, — заметив его телодвижение, Рой выключил лазер и добродушно добавил. — Я п‘госто шку‘гку ей немного подпо‘гтил, чтобы не за‘гывалась.  
— Где Гамал?! — скорчившись от боли, Хлоя прижала руки к ноге и вперилась в Роя ненавидящим взглядом.  
— Жив твой ненаглядный Гамал. И как всегда не в духе — п‘гишлось его вы‘губить. Ненавижу, когда п‘ги мне ‘гугаются почём з‘гя. И как ты те‘гпишь этого г‘губияна?..  
— Ты… убьёшь его?  
— А это от тебя зависит, милая, — развёл руками волус. — Поможешь мне — я вас всех т‘гоих п‘годам. Заа‘гтачишься — п‘годам только тебя, а тех двоих отп‘гавлю по до‘гоге на Иллиум изучать к‘гасоты отк‘гытого Космоса.  
— А Дар… — она осеклась и посмотрела на Деррена. — А что будет с ним?  
— С этим?.. — Рой повернул голову за ней. — Вестимо что, милая. От него п‘гоблем слишком много, а п‘гоблемы я ‘гешаю одним способом. Я бы его уже убил, но не хочется ‘гисковать. На месте мё‘гтвого Спект‘га обычно об‘газуется новый Спект‘г, кото‘гый начинает вынюхивать, что ни попадя, и задавать лишние воп‘госы… В любом случае под подоз‘гением окажешься ты, но, ‘газ уж тут каме‘гами всё увешано, то почему бы не пе‘гест‘гаховаться, п‘гавда же?..  
Хлоя непонимающе нахмурилась, а Даррен выругался про себя, оценив задумку Роя. Грамотный Спектр, конечно, распознает смонтированную съёмку и вычислит подставу, но со своим человеком в СБЦ запись может до него даже не дойти, «потерявшись» в процессе сбора улик и оставшись в лучшем случае в виде снимков или упоминания в протоколе. Впрочем, ему ли не всё равно?.. Выстрел в голову — не такая уж скверная смерть, только бы она прицелилась как следует. Но, глядя на дрожащие руки девушки, он сильно сомневался в том, что она попадёт в него с первого раза.  
— Фанни, цветик мой ясный, дай ей пистолет, — тем временем повернулся к помощнице Рой, и та поднесла Хлое пистолет Даррена. — И, пока ты не задумала ещё какой-нибудь глупости: там всего один плохонький те‘гмоза‘гяд на два выст‘гела. Начнёшь мотылять этой иг‘гушкой по сто‘гонам — сделка отменяется, ясно?  
Взяв протянутое ей оружие, девушка перевела озадаченный взгляд с Фанни на Роя, а затем несмело оглянулась на Даррена:  
— Ты… ты что, хочешь, чтобы… чтобы я…  
— Да, мой мотылёчек, сове‘гшенно ве‘гно, — подтвердил Рой.  
— Но на камере будет видно…  
— О, это не п‘гоблема! Мы забе‘гём записи, немного их под‘гетуши‘гуем и отп‘гавим нашему человеку в СБЦ. К тому моменту, когда сюда прибудет для ‘гаследования новый Спект‘г, всё будет выглядеть шика‘гно. Тебя, конечно, п‘гигово‘гят заочно к заключению в «Чистилище», но не волнуйся — папочка Джаал о тебе позаботится. Если, конечно, не будешь ‘гаст‘гаивать его слишком часто. Как тебе мой план, саха‘гочек?  
Стиснув в руке пистолет, Хлоя побледнела и вжалась в стену, а затем растерянно оглянулась на дверь спальни:  
— Я… хочу знать, что Гамал… что с ним всё в порядке. Если ты не лжёшь…  
— О, ты ‘газ‘гываешь мне се‘гдце, пупсик мой! — театрально прижал руку к груди волус. — Я что, когда-нибудь тебе лгал?  
— Нет, но… я хочу видеть, что с ним всё в порядке.  
— Ты мне что, условия тут ставить надумала, глупенькая? — возмущённо хрюкнул Рой, подпрыгнув в кресле.  
— Да, — набрав воздуха, твёрдо заявила Хлоя и отчаянно выпалила: — Или так, или… иди к чёрту со своим планом!  
— Хыр-хыр-хыр… — затрясся вдруг от смеха Рой и ткнул в неё пальцем. — Ох, ну и наглая же ты мо‘гда всё-таки! Ты мне ещё в пе‘гвую нашу вст‘гечу пон‘гавилась. Повезло с тобой Гамалу… — он повернулся к Билли. — Ладно, п‘гиведи его сюда. Только засунь ему кляп что ли… У этого невоспитанного мальчишки не ‘гот, а выг‘гебная яма.  
Билли ушёл и вернулся через полминуты, ведя за собой батарианца с какой-то тряпкой во рту. Увидев утыканную болтами тушу крогана, он явно замешкался, но, заметив Роя, немедленно пришёл в тонус и разразился потоком приглушённых ругательств.  
— Ыыыууя! — промычал он, грозно вращая покрасневшими белками глаз и на всякий случай уточнил: — Яая… ууа… аууиыыеу!  
— Тише, тише, пупсик. Чего ты раск‘гичался?.. — урезонил его Рой. — Хочешь снова лечь поспать?  
Очевидно, это не входило в список текущих пожеланий Гамала, потому что он моментально умолк и гневно засопел, испепеляя волуса зловещим взглядом. Билли подтолкнул его к дивану, и батарианец шлёпнулся рядом с Дарреном, походя двинув ему ногой по рёбрам.  
— Ыгрыыххаау… фрыыхрриу! — прорычал он, не удовлетворившись этим, и Даррен тяжко вздохнул, мысленно согласившись со всем тем, что пыталось выйти из запечатанного рта рассерженного батарианца.  
— Ну что, довольна? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Рой и опустил голову к экрану омни-тула. — Давай заканчивать с этим, мне надо успеть заскочить на ‘гасп‘годажу утеплённых ‘гейтузов в «И‘гвинг Холл». Диана, ку‘гочка моя, как ему лучше встать?  
— Я нашла пару подходящих кадров, босс, — деловито пролистывая планшет Даррена, доложила азари. — Нужно, чтобы он прошёлся от окна и остановился здесь. — Она подошла к окну и ногой очертила метку на полу. — Билл, а ты отойди подальше, к креслу, чтобы мне не пришлось потом возиться с фоном.  
— Да‘ген, золотце, ты слышал? — повернулся к нему Рой. — Давай, ты уже всё ‘гавно т‘гуп, так хоть д‘гугим доб‘го сделаешь. Встань к окну, а потом подойди к отметке. Фанни, ‘газвяжи его. Билли, а ты не спускай с прицела его сумасб‘годную головушку. Дё‘гнется не по сцена‘гию — ст‘геляй.  
Даррен выдул воздух из ноздрей, но решил не затягивать это убогое представление и смиренно поднялся, позволив Билли разрезать проволоку. Гамал проводил его хмурым взглядом и что-то пробурчал на прощание. А Даррен, потирая отёкшие запястья, направился к окну. Скрестив руки на груди, он остановился и уставился на Роя в ожидании дальнейших инструкций.  
— Так, отлично, — волус обратился к Хлое, которая с видом окаменевшей статуи наблюдала за приготовлениями со стороны. — А ты выходи из дверей, поднимай пистолет и ст‘геляй. Можешь сказать ему что-нибудь гадкое на п‘гощание, только чтобы это выглядело естественно и… без лишнего д‘гаматизма, пожалуйста. Ненавижу д‘гамы!  
Хлоя поджала губы, но не двинулась с места. Нерешительно взглянув на Гамала, она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тот покачал головой и подбадривающе кивнул ей. Она сделала глубокий вдох, собирая всю свою решимость, вздёрнула подбородок и бодрым шагом направилась к дверям. Шагнув за створку, она повернулась и, дождавшись сигнала Дианы, вышла, выставив перед собой дуло. Только в этот момент она наконец-то встретилась глазами с Дарреном, и её губы дрогнули.  
— Извини, — тихим и совершенно бесцветным голосом произнесла Хлоя. — Ничего личного, просто…  
— Я понимаю, — хрипло ответил он, с трудом заставив повернуться присохший к горлу язык.  
Умирать чертовски не хотелось, но уж лучше так, чем жить с постоянными мыслями о том, что ей придётся коротать оставшиеся дни в обществе Джаала. И, может, смерть от её руки и было самым подходящим для него наказанием. Ожидая выстрела, он вдруг задумался о том, что читал в книгах о предсмертном ожидании, и понял, что ничего подобного сейчас не испытывает. Никаких сожалений из-за упущенных возможностей, никаких обид и тревог, и даже кадры прошлого в голове не мелькают. Напротив, его охватило ощущение блаженного спокойствия и убаюкивающего умиротворения, из которого его вырвала безжалостными когтями следующая фраза Хлои.  
— Ты мне в любом случае никогда не нравился, — недовольно скривившись, призналась она. — Да и в постели так себе оказался. Я смотрела картинки в экстранете, и по ним казалось, что… ну, он у вас намного больше.  
Его будто снова прикладом по голове ударили. Услышав, как стоявший у кресла Билли прыснул от смеха, Даррен метнул на него гневный взгляд. А затем вдруг напрягся, осознав, что здесь происходит что-то не то. И пристально посмотрел на Хлою, на всякий случай приготовившись к самому непредвиденному. Хихикающая Диана прикрылась планшетом, а покрасневшая Фанни принялась рассматривать потолок.  
— Ох, с‘гам-то какой… — донеслось приглушённое ворчание из угла, где сидел ёрзающий от смущения Рой. — Обязательно гово‘гить о таких вульга‘гностях п‘ги посто‘гонних, милочка?  
— И ещё кое-что… — не обратив на него никакого внимания, добавила Хлоя и вместо продолжения резко перевела дуло и выстрелила в Билли.  
Она, конечно же, промазала, но столь внезапный поворот застал расслабленную компанию врасплох, лишив их неоспоримого преимущества. Швырнув пистолет в стоявшую рядом Фанни, Хлоя попала ей по носу и прыгнула сверху, вцепившись той в волосы. Услышав над ухом выстрелы, Билли шарахнулся в сторону, и на него в ту же секунду набросился готовый к атаке Гамал. А Даррен, выбрав в качестве цели азари, за два прыжка преодолел дистанцию между ними. Та увидела его слишком поздно, замешкавшись в сутолоке и не зная, кого первым спасать, но успела выстрелить в него из пистолета. Вовремя повернувшись к ней спиной, он поймал пулю спинным воротником и тут же свалил азари с ног подсечкой. А затем навалился сверху и свернул ей шею. Подняв глаза к креслу, где сидел Рой, и не обнаружив вовремя улепетнувшего засранца на месте, Даррен кинулся на помощь Хлое.  
Изловчившись, Фанни успела-таки вскинуть пистолет и, откинув её от себя, сделать два выстрела. Одна пуля прошла мимо, а вторую задержали щиты, и Хлоя, прикрывшись руками, вжалась испуганным комком в стену. Даррен налетел на Фанни со спины и, приложив её о стену, выдрал пистолет из обмякшей руки наёмницы. Выпустив в неё три пули, он оглянулся и увидел, что Гамал с успехом справился со своей жертвой, забив парня ногами. Мельком взглянув на будто влипшую в стену девушку, Даррен оставил её на попечение Гамала и кинулся к спальне в поисках Рады. Та вылетела ему навстречу, на ходу растирая передавленные проволокой запястья, и с фиолетовой шишкой на лбу. Следом за ней из открывшейся двери спальни выпало тело мёртвой азари, и запыхавшаяся Рада с облегчением проговорила:  
— Слава богине, ты жив… А я слышу — заварушка вроде началась, и эта стерва… понеслась к дверям… вот же дерьмо… Где этот мелкий ублюдок?!  
Она говорила явно о Рое, и Даррен оглянулся в сторону выхода, только сейчас вспомнив про этого несостоявшегося театрала… За это время он уже, должно быть, успел спуститься на улицу, и вся надежда была на бдительность Джета. Вот только под рукой ни визора, ни омни-тула, ни планшета… Перехватив его взгляд, Рада поняла всё без слов, и они, не сговариваясь, ринулись в гостиную. Даррен нашёл глазами труп азари и подобрал валявшийся рядом с ней планшет, а Рада, сняв омни-тул с тела Фанни, начала набирать по памяти номер Джета. Даррен связался с оперативниками на улице и узнал от них, что выбежавшего из подъезда волуса перехватил какой-то саларианец.  
— Он у Джета, наряд уже вызвали, — подтвердила Рада. — Куда его, в участок?..  
Даррен на миг задумался и покачал головой:  
— Нет, пусть поднимет его сюда. Я сам его отвезу.  
Передав инструкции, Рада отключила связь и без сил свалилась в кресло, потирая ушибленный лоб.  
— Я предупреждал про страховку, — укоризненно напомнил Даррен, но та лишь отмахнулась:  
— Иди в задницу… Я пришлю тебе счёт из больницы.  
Усмехнувшись, Даррен наконец-то позволил себе обратить внимание на сидевшую в другом конце комнаты девушку. Бледная, с испариной на лбу, она тряслась от нервного перенапряжения, кажется, только сейчас начав осознавать, что произошло. Гамала поблизости не было, и Даррен нерешительно подошёл к ней, присев рядом.  
— Эй, ты как?..  
Он погладил её по плечу, но Хлоя не отреагировала, уставившись стеклянным взглядом в пол. Закутавшись в одеяло, она подрагивала от озноба, и его сердце защемило от жалости. Он понятия не имел, что происходило в её голове, и почему она сделала то, что сделала, но не мог сейчас не восхищаться её смелостью и находчивостью, позволившей им всем выйти из этой передряги живыми и почти невредимыми. И ему, конечно, следовало сказать всё это ей, но она едва ли была способна понять хоть слово. Сейчас ей гораздо больше пригодилась бы ударная доза успокоительного или… он обернулся на тяжёлые шаги батарианца и усмехнулся, увидев в его руках бутылку виски. Что ж… сойдёт и это. Опустившись на пол, Гамал сунул бутылку в безжизненные пальцы девушки и строго приказал:  
— Пей давай!  
Не дождавшись никакой реакции, он выругался и, тяжко вздохнув, тряхнул девушку за плечо:  
— Эй! Выпей это! — раздельно и громко повторил он, словно разговаривая с умственно отсталым. — Тебе надо выпить! Давай! Бери и пей!  
Помедлив, Хлоя послушно взяла бутылку и приложилась к горлышку. Она вмахнула в себя несколько больших глотков, морщась и проливая половину на себя, но ни на секунду не отлипая от горла.  
— Воу… воу! Не налегай так сильно! — выдрал у неё бутылку обеспокоенный батарианец и с надеждой заглянул ей в лицо. — Ну что, мозги встали на место?..  
Ошарашенная ударившим ей в голову алкоголем, Хлоя заморгала, и на её разрумяненном лице наконец-то проявились признаки жизни. Она огляделась и, увидев залитый кровью пол с валяющимися тут и там трупами, бросилась на шею батарианца и зарыдала.  
— Да блять… Только не начинай опять! — мученически простонал батарианец. — Ну, чего ты ноешь?.. Все живы, я жив, ты жива… твой долбаный турианец жив… Даже синежопая сучка жива. Вечно ты сопли разводишь! Всё, успокойся…  
Он начал гладить её по спине, а Дарен поднялся, услышав из коридора оклик Рады:  
— Эй, тут Джет пришёл! С подарком!  
Даррен вышел из гостиной и, увидев стоявшего в коридоре Роя в наручниках, кивнул саларианцу.  
— Спасибо, Джет. Ты свободен на сегодня. — Он повернулся к азари: — Ты тоже.  
— Да ладно, я никуда не тороплюсь, — прищурилась та и выразительно добавила: — Я помогу тебе отвезти его в участок!  
Сердито фыркнув, Даррен понял, что его раскусили и, схватив Роя за торчавший из шлема шланг, потянул его за собой к выходу.  
— Да‘ген, золотце, нельзя ли полюбезнее?! — с негодованием пропыхтел семенящий за ним волус. — Это х‘гупкая конст‘гукция! И я т‘гебую п‘гисутствия своего адвоката!  
— Киллиан, ты что творишь?! — ломанулась по пятам Рада. — Даже не думай этого делать! Ты совсем спятил?! Мы его неделю пасли… Я сегодня чуть не подохла ради этого!  
Вытолкнув возмущённо хрюкающего волуса за дверь, Даррен молча подошёл к нему и обхватил рукой воздушный фильтр.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь?.. — не на шутку перепугался Рой. — Я всё скажу!.. Тебе нужен Джаал?.. Я готов сот‘гудничать!  
— Киллиан, убери от него руки! Ты же не…  
Одним резким движением Даррен вырвал фильтр из паза, и внутри скафандра волуса что-то звучно хлюпнуло. Стекло его окуляров окрасило желтовато-бурыми подтёками, а сам Рой покачнулся, обмяк и рухнул на пол. Даррен поднял голову, наткнувшись на ледяное лицо Рады.  
— Если хочешь что-то сказать, то лучше не надо, — на всякий случай предостерёг он зловещим тоном и направился обратно в квартиру.  
— Да что тут скажешь… — разочарованно бросила она ему в спину и побрела следом.  
Прямым ходом направившись в кухню, Даррен собрал свои вещи, оделся и вернулся в гостиную. Отыскав пистолет, он засунул его за пояс и снова подошёл к Хлое. Она уже не плакала и даже улыбалась, прижавшись к Гамалу и слушая, как он что-то рассказывает, машинально поглаживая её по плечу. Увидев Даррена, она явно смутилась и отвела глаза, начав теребить одеяло.  
— Ну что, вы догнали этого ублюдка? — поинтересовался Гамал.  
— Да, — кивнул Даррен. — Он неудачно упал и умер.  
— Пфф… — насмешливо фыркнула за его спиной Рада, и Даррен послал в её сторону предупреждающий взгляд.  
— Не скажу, что расстроен, — проворчал батарианец. — Пять лет на него батрачил, а эта мразь меня продать надумала!  
— Ты держалась молодцом, — Даррен наконец-таки поймал ускользающий от него взгляд девушки. — Я не думал, что ты… так смело поступишь. Спасибо, что не убила меня.  
— Не за что, — скромно ответила Хлоя и, тут же нахмурившись, тряхнула головой: — В смысле, всегда пожалуйста. То есть это вообще не из-за тебя, я просто… против рабства и вообще… извини, что я сказала про… — она запнулась и тут же смущённо вспыхнула. — Ну… про то, что у тебя… что…  
— Я понял, — остановил её Даррен и развёл мандибулы в улыбке. — Всё в порядке. Почти все, кто это слышал, мертвы, так что моей репутации ничего не угрожает.  
— И это неправда, что ты мне не нравишься, — упрямо продолжила она, явно чувствуя себя до крайности неловко. — То есть ты мне совсем не нравишься, конечно, но не в том смысле…  
— Да твою ж мать, женщина! — встрял Гамал и с досадой добавил: — Нашла, о чём волноваться. Полная хата трупов, а у тебя одно на уме…  
— Ничего подобного! — сердито обернулась к нему Хлоя. — Я просто…  
— Ой, да утихни ты! — бесцеремонно оборвал её батарианец и, обратившись к Даррену, почти дружелюбным тоном произнёс: — Слушай, приятель, тут такое дело… Сейчас копы приедут, начнут лезть со своими грёбаными бумажками и вопросами…  
— Я всё улажу, — кивнул ему Даррен. — Вас не тронут.  
— Ладно, — неловко кашлянув, кивнул ему в ответ Гамал. — Типа… спасибо.  
— Я поехала! — предупредила Рада, и Даррен, обернувшись, посмотрел на азари. Она стояла с сумкой в руке у порога, переодевшаяся и даже умудрившаяся чем-то наспех замазать синяк на лбу. Послав ему на прощание воздушный поцелуй, Рада махнула рукой и вышла.

В ожидании вызванного наряда СБЦ, Даррен прошёлся по комнатам и снял камеры. После налёта квартира представляла из себя поистине удручающее зрелище, даже несмотря на то, что люди Роя здесь как следует убрались. Пол и стены украшали следы от пуль, а всё разбитое и сломанное, очевидно, было выброшено в мусоросборник, из-за чего спальня, кухня и зал заметно обеднели в и без того скромной обстановке. Изрешечённые зеркала в спальне тоже были сняты, и вместо них теперь угрюмо поблёскивали серые стены обшивки. Даррен не обнаружил в комнате ни туалетного столика, ни аквариума, и его начало грызть чувство вины. Хлое придётся платить за устроенный погром из своего кармана, а ведь он даже не был уверен, есть ли у неё хоть что-то на счету. Было бы справедливым, если бы все расходы покрыл Рой, но, увы, бедняга уже не выпишет ни одного чека в этой жизни. Конечно, Даррен мог бы оплатить понесённые убытки сам, но… возьмёт ли эти деньги Хлоя, учитывая, что в свете всего произошедшего это будет выглядеть немного двусмысленно?

Вернувшись в гостиную, он подошёл к окну и, раздвинув шторы, оглядел улицу. Где-то рядом были слышны приглушённые звуки сирены, а его омни-тул обрывал Тай-Шень. Он не хотел отвечать. Голова пухла от усталости, в висках пульсировала мигрень, душу рвала на части непонятная тоска, а в мыслях была такая неразбериха, что он был способен только стоять и безучастно наблюдать за тем, что происходит вокруг. Конечно, когда приедет опергруппа и Тай-Шень, ему придётся взять себя в руки и начать что-то делать и что-то решать, но… не сейчас. Сейчас ему хотелось вернуться на десять часов назад, лечь в постель, прижать к себе Хлою и просто уснуть, не думая о том, что будет, когда наступит утро. Но, как назло, это была одна из немногих вещей в этом мире, которых он не мог себе позволить.

Неопределённо хмыкнув, Даррен отвернулся от окна и медленно направился к кухне. Гамал увёл туда девушку, разумно рассудив, что сидеть в комнате посреди трупов — не самая удачная затея. Хлоя вполне отошла от случившегося, и лишь нездоровый блеск в её глазах и немного дёрганые движения выдавали её подорванное стрессом душевное состояние. А насчёт Гамала можно было даже не волноваться. Тот уже что-то уминал за обе щеки, сидя за барной стойкой и не обращая никакого внимания на тот факт, что она изрешечена пулями вдоль и поперёк. Хлоя же выкладывала из пробитого выстрелами холодильника продукты, принюхиваясь к ним и упаковывая по пакетам то, что можно было смело выбрасывать. Даррен остановился в открытых дверях и прислонился к косяку, украдкой наблюдая за девушкой.  
— Нет, не угадала, — довольно произнёс батарианец, явно продолжая какой-то разговор.  
— Я не знаю… — устало вздохнула Хлоя. — Платье?..  
— Нет!  
— Вазу?..  
— Какую ещё, на хрен, вазу?!  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты мог привезти! — раздражённо отозвалась Хлоя. — Мне что, всё подряд перечислять?..  
— Да ты мне все уши этим прожужала перед моим отъездом! — не выдержав, вспылил батарианец. — А теперь не можешь догадаться?!  
Она ещё с секунду копошилась в открытой дверце холодильника, а потом резко обернулась к Гамалу и, распахнув от удивления глаза, подскочила на ноги.  
— Нет! Ты что… ты привёз мне котёнка?! — замерев с восторженным предвкушением на лице, она уставилась на батарианца, и тот смущённо крякнул:  
— Кхем… Ну, почти. Мне сказали, что это хомяк. Какая-то шуршилла.  
— Шиншилла, — поправила его девушка и разочарованно скривилась. — Но… зачем мне хомяк? Я не просила хомяка, я просила котёнка!  
— Да что ты будешь делать… И почему ты такая капризная, мать твою?! — рассерженно отбросил от себя вилку Гамал. — Ты просила мохнатую херню с ушами — я привёз тебе мохнатую херню с ушами! Чего ты придираешься к мелочам?!  
— Это не мелочи! — возмутилась в свою очередь Хлоя. — Да они ведь даже не похожи!  
— Что ты мне рассказываешь, как будто я не видел хомяков! Ну да, они чуть поменьше — так это ведь и здорово: жрать будет меньше и гадить!  
— Но… я не люблю хомяков… — расстроенно промямлила она. — Они кусаются.  
— А твои котята, можно подумать, не кусаются?.. — недовольно проворчал Гамал. — Короче, не хочешь хомяка — я просто выкину его к ебеням.  
— Нет! Не смей трогать бедняжку! Он ведь не виноват… — она обречённо вздохнула и пожала плечами. — Ладно, чёрт с ним. Хомяк так хомяк.  
— То-то же… — мгновенно успокоился Гамал и снова взялся за вилку. — А то ишь… хомяк ей не нравится!..  
— Гамал, можно тебя на минуту? — дождавшись, когда они закончат пререкаться, позвал Даррен и кивнул обернувшемуся батарианцу в сторону коридора.  
Тот нехотя сполз со стула и направился прочь из кухни. Остановившись в коридоре, Даррен сложил руки на груди и, пряча смущение в голосе за напускным безразличием, произнёс:  
— Рой здесь немного наследил и… фасад попортил. Я оплачу все расходы, нужно только, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас составил опись. Не из своих денег, конечно, — поспешно добавил он, заметив на лице батарианца усмешку. — Так что без лишней скромности — Совет не обеднеет.  
— Спасибо, конечно, приятель, — отозвался батарианец. — Но ты бы подошёл с этим к Хлое. Это её квартира.  
— Я боюсь, что она может отказаться, подумав, что… — Даррен замялся, не зная, как сформулировать свои опасения.  
— Что ты ей за секс платишь?.. — услужливо подсказал Гамал, и Даррен вздохнул в ответ, предпочтя промолчать. — Слушай, приятель… Если хочешь знать моё мнение — вы со своим Советом ей не только за разгромленную хату торчите, а ещё и за моральный ущерб, плюс неустойку за потерянную работу. Но я не буду решать за неё. Если она узнает — а она узнает — то крайним выйду я, а мне нахер это не надо. Я не хочу ничего проворачивать за её спиной. И тебе не советую. Ладно, бывай. Надеюсь, больше не свидимся.  
С этими словами он хлопнул Даррена по плечу и зашагал обратно.  
— Ты можешь хотя бы передать ей это? — спросил вдогонку Даррен, и батарианец, обернувшись, на секунду задумался.  
— Да, почему бы и нет? — согласно кивнул он. — Я маякну, если что.  
И исчез за углом. Даррен с минуту стоял в одиночестве, разглядывая стену и размышляя о том, каким образом Гамал собирался маякнуть ему, не зная его контактов. А затем пришёл к выводу, что-либо Гамал был не так прост, как кажется, либо он и не собирался ничего передавать Хлое. И в том, и в другом случае от Даррена уже ничего не зависело. И ему пришлось смириться с мыслью о том, что его чувство вины останется без какой-либо компенсации, назойливо зудя на задворках сознания и не давая ему оставить случившееся в прошлом.

Оперативная группа СБЦ прибыла на место через несколько минут. Первым в квартиру ворвался Тай-Шень, и Даррен, отдав инструкции, спустился вместе с ним в машину. Он рассказал про разговор Роя с Нэвилем, и не на шутку разгневанный Тай-Шень тотчас же отдал распоряжение взять своего первого помощника под арест. Посетовав на столь скоропостижную и совершенно несвоевременную смерть Роя, саларианец попрощался с ним и отбыл улаживать свалившиеся на его голову заботы. А Даррен вернулся в квартиру, чтобы проследить за тем, чтобы у Гамала и Хлои не возникло лишних проблем с СБЦ. Подписав документы и оставив свои контакты, Хлоя собрала необходимые вещи и уехала вместе с батарианцем. А он ещё три часа торчал вместе с оперативниками, отвечая на вопросы и помогая им составить описи и протоколы с места происшествия таким образом, чтобы закрыть дело без лишней шумихи. Поднявшись в квартиру этажом выше, они обнаружили складированные тела наёмников и хозяина помещения, убитого, видимо, только недавно. Кто заварил вырезанные люки и кто должен был убрать эти тела — Даррен не знал и знать не хотел. У Роя была целая бригада чистильщиков, и, должно быть, они уже знали о смерти босса, раз так здесь и не появились.

Окончательно освободился он только после обеда, заехав после участка в клинику, где из его костяного воротника на спине вынули, наконец, застрявшую там пулю. Голодный, грязный, уставший, измученный морально и физически, невыспавшийся и злой, Даррен вернулся в свою огромную студию, где пахло стерильной чистотой и тоскливым одиночеством. Бросив вещи на пол в коридоре, он направился прямиком в душ. А, вымывшись и засунув одежду в стиральную машину, завалился на кровать и моментально отрубился, проспав почти девять часов.

Взяв на день отпуск, он уладил последние дела на Цитадели, отчитался перед Советом, отдохнул и, собрав вещи, прибыл в космопорт. Джаал, узнав о смерти Роя, бросил всё и залёг на дно, укрывшись на одной из своих многочисленных баз в системе Терминуса. И Даррена ожидало увлекательное путешествие по забытым духами местам в поисках этого пронырливого контрабандиста. Зайдя на борт своего шаттла, он обошёл помещения, поприветствовав ожидавший его появления экипаж и, оставив вещи в своей каюте, направился в кабину пилота.  
— Как дела, босс? — встретил его с неистребимым оптимизмом вечно улыбающийся пилот — молодой, но весьма талантливый паренёк с рыжими вихрами на патлатой голове. — Как неделька прошла? Заскучали, наверное, на своей унылой станции?  
Даррен тяжко вздохнул.  
— Не то слово, Сил, — произнёс он будничным тоном, решив, что это будет гораздо быстрее, чем рассказывать, что за эту неделю он едва не подорвался на гранате, в него два раза целились из пистолета, били по голове, обливали водой из-под дохлых рыб, вырубали шокером, пытались соблазнить, а потом и убить, он завалил операцию и убил своего потенциального информатора, чем завёл в тупик текущее расследование, которое вёл почти два года, а ещё переспал с человеческой женщиной и, кажется, влюбился.  
— Знамо дело… — с готовностью поддакнул довольный Сил и завёл двигатели. — Ничего, сейчас развеемся! Куда летим-то?..  
Развеется ему бы не помешало. Может быть, немножко пострелять, увидеть новые места, встретить новых людей… забыть про старых. Или, может, наоборот, спрятаться от всех и вся, затаиться и выждать, когда буря пройдёт мимо, чтобы потом подсчитать нанесённые убытки и вернуться со спокойным сердцем и упорядоченными мыслями в строй.  
В ожидании ответа Сил обернулся к Даррену и тот, задумчиво взглянув на голограмму галактической карты, ткнул наобум в невидимую точку на краю Туманности Конской Головой.  
— Что у нас здесь? — спросил он.  
Сил с недоумением вскинул брови и пощёлкал по кнопкам.  
— Ничего. Пустота.  
— Звучит неплохо, — бесстрастно отозвался Даррен. — Летим туда.


	18. Chapter 18

Даррен открыл глаза и уставился в белую крышку капсулы. С минуту он лежал неподвижно, пытаясь сначала понять, где находится, а затем — как здесь очутился. Наконец, он с трудом поднял ватную руку и, отодвинув матовое стекло, приподнялся. Голова мгновенно отозвалась на это движение резкой болью в висках, и он, застонав, прижал пальцы к гребню.  
— Доброе утро, — услышал он ледяной голос доктора Леда и обернулся.  
— Док, — коротко прохрипел он, подвергнув весомым сомнениям утверждение саларианца. Судя по раскалывающейся голове, пересушенному горлу и тошноте, это утро, а с ним и весь оставшийся день, едва ли предвещали быть добрыми. Даррен поднялся, выкарабкался из капсулы и огляделся. Кажется, он был в лазарете на своём шаттле.  
— А почему я не в своей гостинице?.. — спросил он, ища глазами что-нибудь, что напоминало бы питьевую воду.  
— Вчера, когда ты ввалился сюда пьяный вместе с двумя полуголыми азари, я задал тебе тот же вопрос, — равнодушно отозвался доктор Леда, продолжая ковыряться пинцетом в куске какого-то мяса, плавающего в физрастворе. Узнав печень крогана, Даррен прикрыл рукой рот, ощутив подступивший к горлу приступ тошноты. Раздумывая, с какого вопроса начать, он подошёл к шкафчику с лекарствами и начал обыскивать полки в поисках воды.  
— И судя по распоряжению, которое ты отдал Силу, вы намеревались лететь на Илир, чтобы полюбоваться действующими вулканами, — продолжил тем временем Леда.  
— Куда?! — переспросил Даррен, от неожиданности дёрнув рукой и опрокинув стоявшие на полке колбы.  
— Вот и Сил спросил то же самое, — невозмутимо продолжил саларианец. — А ты ответил, что это не его треклятое дело, и приказал топать за штурвал.  
— Так мы что… на Илире?.. — упавшим голосом произнёс Даррен.  
— Нет. И это вовсе не твоя заслуга.  
Даррен снова простонал и, прикрыв лицо рукой, опустился на кушетку.  
— У тебя здесь есть вода? Умираю от жажды, — пробормотал он обессиленно, отчаянно борясь с желанием откинуться назад и снова уснуть.  
Леда со вздохом поднялся и, подойдя к столу, вынул бутылку воды. Он подошёл к кушетке и поставил бутылку на выдвижной столик.  
— Спасибо, — Даррен открутил крышку и припал к горлышку. Влив в себя половину, он закрыл бутылку и отставил её в сторону. — Ну, что ещё?..  
Доктор Леда неотрывно следил за ним, помигивая плёнчатыми веками, и явно собирался сообщить что-то неприятное.  
— Я не знаю, что происходит, Даррен, но мне это не нравится.  
— Это я уже слышал.  
— Слышал, но, видимо, не проникся. Поэтому я скажу более ясно. Я молчал, когда мы целый месяц болтались посреди Космоса, и единственным интересным эпизодом за всё это время был день, когда я пролил на себя суп. Я молчал, когда мы четыре месяца гоняли с одной планеты на другую, и мне почти каждый день приходилось заштопывать тебя в самых разных местах. Я молчал, когда ты сорвался на Омегу и вернулся оттуда через три недели весь грязный, избитый, до нитки обчищенный и, как мне кажется, под каким-то психотропным веществом растительного происхождения.  
— Я был на важном задании! — выставив палец, на всякий случай сурово внёс поправку Даррен. — Просто… всё пошло немного не по плану.  
— Пусть так. Но это… — саларианец кивнул в его сторону, — это уже слишком! Мы торчим здесь шестой дней, а ты, судя по всему, проводишь время совсем не так, как следовало бы.  
— У меня отпуск, — проворчал Даррен, уронив голову, и начал натирать пальцами лоб.  
— Отпуск для восстановления после тяжёлого ранения, — выразительно поправил его Леда. — И я что-то не вижу взаимосвязи между этим словосочетанием и тем, чем ты занимаешься.  
— Потому что ты зануда. И саларианец. Мне что, торчать здесь с тобой и копаться во всяком… — он оглянулся с брезгливым видом на его лабораторный стол, — …дерьме? И вообще, хватит капать мне на мозги! Ты хирург или психотерапевт? Дай лучше что-нибудь от головной боли.  
— Закончилось! — отрезал Леда.  
— Ты уволен, — вяло ответил Даррен и завалился на кушетку.  
Фыркнув и что-то проворчав себе под нос, саларианец отправился на рабочее место и снова принялся колупать печень. Даррен закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить хоть что-то из вчерашнего. Он вышел из номера гостиницы, спустился в бар, там познакомился с симпатичной турианкой, и они поехали в клуб, где он много пил. А оттуда вышел уже с двумя какими-то азари и… дальше был провал в памяти, а затем он очнулся в лазарете.  
— Док, а те две… женщины, — осторожно поинтересовался он, — они ушли, надеюсь?..  
— Да. И это тоже не твоя заслуга, — неодобрительно заметил Леда.  
— Слава духам, — пробормотал Даррен и провалился в мутную дрёму.  
Он проснулся через несколько часов, разбитый, больной и совершенно невыспавшийся. Выпив кофе в своей каюте, Даррен проверил почту и, устроившись на кровати, начал листать планшет. Найдя папку с видеозаписями, он открыл выбранный файл и запустил просмотр.

Он солгал Хлое — записи с камер наблюдения не были уничтожены. Точнее, были, но сначала он просмотрел их и оставил несколько для себя. И это нельзя было назвать ложью в полном понимании этого слова, потому что в тот момент, когда он говорил об этом Хлое, у него и в мыслях не было поступать, как озабоченный маньяк. Но, когда он обнаружил файлы на своём планшете и принял решение удалить их, его пальцы взбунтовались и просто отказались это делать. В конце концов, это было единственным, что осталось у него на память. Не то чтобы он боялся забыть о ней — это, наверное, было невозможно без физического вмешательства в ту часть его мозга, что отвечала за воспоминания. Он скорее прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы позабыть. Но за всё то время, что они не виделись, он не продвинулся в этом процессе ни на шаг, а потому просто смирился и перестал отказывать себе в удовольствии пересматривать любимые моменты.  
И эту запись он открывал чаще остальных. Они сидели на кровати в спальне, обложившись подушками и одеялами. Хлоя прижималась спиной к его груди, уютно устроившись между его коленок, и подпиливала ему когти. А он обнимал её, воткнувшись носом ей в макушку, и отвечал на сыпавшиеся на него вопросы: про работу, про то, где он был, кого встречал и что видел. Он безбожно врал, забавляясь её реакцией, и дразнил её, тихо посмеиваясь над тем, как она пытается уложить услышанное в голове. В конце концов она раскусила его и не на шутку разозлилась, и тогда он сгрёб её в охапку, повалил на кровать и… на этом месте Даррен выключил запись. Он уже знал, что потом они займутся сексом, а просмотр этих кадров находился под строжайшим запретом. Потому что обычно он заканчивался тем же, чем закончился вчерашний день — вопиющим непотребством, оставлявшим мерзкое послевкусие в душе.

И это его убивало. Он не понимал, что происходит, и как это решить, но чувствовал, что катится куда-то не в ту сторону, набирая скорость и сметая с пути все свои нравственные устои, привычки и жизненные принципы. Алкоголь помогал только временно. Секс превратился в какую-то пресную рутину. Работа по большей мере начала казаться бессмысленной и неинтересной. Единственное, что ему ещё нравилось — участвовать в боевых операциях, где приходилось выкладываться по максимуму, балансируя на грани и думая лишь о том, как бы выжить. Но он понял, что пора завязывать и с этим, когда десять дней назад ему прострелили лёгкое и он не погиб только благодаря счастливой случайности.

Первое время она снилась ему почти каждую ночь. И не только ночь. Стоило закрыть глаза и задремать, как в голове ту же возникал её образ, или голос, или даже просто связанное с ней воспоминание или ощущение. Когда он напивался, он не видел снов. И, наверное, поэтому у него вошло в привычку вне боевых операций вмахивать в себя перед сном пару стаканов виски. Он стал безразличным ко всему. Часто ловил себя на том, что тупо пялится в одну точку, копаясь в своих мыслях и чувствах. И начал забывать то, чего раньше никогда не позволял себе забывать. Экипаж посматривал на него странно, и он видел, что его поведение беспокоит не только доктора Леда. Но ему было плевать на это. На это и на всё остальное, что не касалось Хлои. Это казалось каким-то безумием ещё и потому, что он никак не мог понять, чем она его так зацепила. Она была доброй, неглупой, смелой, немного наивной и забавной. А ещё ему нравилось её чувство юмора и упрямство. Это было не то твердолобое упрямство, которое частенько бесило в других. Она умела отстаивать свою точку зрения и на всё имела собственное мнение. И его это привлекало. Но объективно говоря — таких было много. Таких и даже лучше. Проблема была в том, что ему не хотелось лучше. И не хотелось таких же. Ему была нужна она — со всеми её бесячими недостатками и очаровательными безуминками. Он довольно долго пытался спорить с этим утверждением, бросаясь во все тяжкие с головой. Ему пришлось провести ревизию всех своих бывших и настоящих любовниц в поисках подходящей замены, но ничего не вышло. Одна раздражала его тем, что слишком много болтала, другая тем, что постоянно молчала. Третья не так пахла, четвёртая не так смеялась, пятая смеялась почти без остановки, шестая казалась слишком костлявой, а седьмая — чересчур пышной. И у всех них был один общий недостаток — они не были ею.

К тому моменту, как он понял, что с настойчивостью идиота пытается назвать Мартинами уже совсем других рыбок, от него отвернулись почти все его любовницы. Неудовлетворённость друг другом оказалась обоюдной: он не мог дать им того, чего ждали они, а они не могли дать ему то, чего требовал он. И тогда он перешёл на проституток. Это был нелёгкий шаг, потому что раньше он считал, что проститутки — удел неудачников. И, может, он понял что-то новое в жизни, а, может, и сам превратился в неудачника, но эта практика оказалась для него в некотором роде целительным бальзамом. Теперь не нужно было изощрённо притворяться в том, что он кого-то хочет, переживать из-за внезапно пропавшей эрекции, выносить до воя унылые прелюдии и терпеть чьи-то прихоти, до которых ему не было никакого дела. Теперь он мог просто выбрать женщину и сказать ей: «Держи деньги и сделай так, чтобы я кончил. А потом молча проваливай». Это было просто и честно.

И всё было бы в полном порядке, если бы не вторая половина проблемы: ревность. Он мог запрещать себе смотреть видеозаписи. Мог на время выкинуть из головы воспоминания, где они занимаются любовью. Но на их место тут же приходили невыносимо привязчивые мысли о том, что она занимается любовью с кем-то другим. И бороться с ними было гораздо сложнее, потому что к этому делу моментально подключалась воспалённая фантазия, а запретить себе воображать и домысливать уже не получалось.

И тот факт, что он начал общаться с Гамалом, ничуть в этом не помогал.

Пронырливый батарианец всё-таки отыскал его номер и позвонил ему пять месяцев назад. Даррен был уверен в том, что он хочет обсудить оплату за причинённые Роем убытки. Но Гамал выбил ему почву из-под ног, обратившись с совершенно безумной просьбой. И Даррен отказал бы ему, конечно, если бы речь не шла о Хлое. Гамал уверил его в том, что вопрос серьёзный и важный, и Хлое это действительно необходимо, а потому пришлось согласиться. Каким бы невыносимым ни был этот тип, но Даррен был уверен в том, что он искренне заботится о девушке и никогда не сделает того, что может ей навредить. Поэтому он без лишних сомнений позвонил Тай-Шеню и попросил его в качестве дружеского одолжения задержать Хлою Мартинес в изоляторе на пять дней по какой-нибудь надуманной причине. Гамал не объяснил, зачем это нужно, а на все вопросы ответил как всегда любезно и обстоятельно: «Не твоё дело, фраер». Даррен, само собой, сначала разозлился на него. А потом обратился к Гамалу с ответной просьбой, и тот не отказал. У него оказались большие выходы на поставщиков контрафактных товаров, поскольку, как и подозревал Даррен, тот и сам промышлял мелкой контрабандой. И Гамал с удовольствием сдал ему парочку конкурентов, которые помогли протянуть длинную и очень тонкую, но крепкую ниточку к Джаалу. Всё это, разумеется, происходило под грифом строжайшей секретности с обеих сторон, и, наверное, это и послужило первым шагом к некоему подобию приятельских отношений между ними.

Это позволило ему как бы между прочим справляться и о том, как поживает Хлоя. И Гамал неизменно отвечал, что она поживает прекрасно, не вдаваясь в подобности. Не то чтобы Даррен совсем не знал, как обстоят её дела: он регулярно проверял выписки по зарегистрированным жителям Цитадели, по которым мог узнать, где она живёт, где работает и нет ли у неё проблем с властями. Но то, что его действительно интересовало, не было ни в выписках, ни в скупых ответах Гамала. И его это бесило и выводило из равновесия. Ему казалось чертовски несправедливым то, что она смеет жить «прекрасно», тогда как он лезет на стенку от безысходности и тоски. Он хотел знать, что она помнит его, и думает о нём, и страдает не меньше, чем он. А потом ему становилось стыдно за эти откровенно эгоистичные мысли, и Даррен снова летел к чёрту на рога, чтобы подставиться под пулю, а потом напивался и спускался с тормозов в обществе безымянных шлюх, возвращаясь к тому, с чего, собственно, и начал.

Устало вздохнув, Даррен откинул планшет в сторону, решив вернуться в гостиницу, чтобы забрать вещи. Ему резко расхотелось торчать на духами забытой колонии, которую в рекламных роликах расписывали как лучшее место для отдыха и развлечений. Обычные развлечения и хреновый отдых. Уж лучше снова махнуть на Иллиум — там хотя бы казино есть и бордели поприличнее.  
Он поднялся с кровати, и в этот момент на его омни-тул поступил сигнал о новом сообщении. Увидев на экране имя «Гамал», он открыл сообщение и прочитал:

Будешь на станции, заскочи в гости. Разговор есть.

 

Сердце ёкнуло нехорошим предчувствием, и Даррен замер, пытаясь вычитать в этих словах какой-то тайный смысл, но на ум ничего так и не пришло. Если разговор был важным, то Гамал бы просто позвонил — они держали связь через шифрованный канал. А он был важным, если тот предпочёл встретиться тет-а-тет. Тогда зачем было ждать, когда он прилетит на Цитадель? Даррен мог не появится там и в следующие полгода — да, в общем-то, он и не планировал этого делать, потому что знал наверняка, что не выдержит и заявится к Хлое.

Теряясь в догадках, Даррен начал мерить углы каюты, пытаясь уверить себя в том, что это совершенно не обязательно должно касаться Хлои. Но что-то внутри него упрямо твердило, что ему следует позвонить и убедиться в этом наверняка. Окончательно сдавшись, он набрал номер Гамала, и тот ответил не сразу:  
— Чего тебе?  
— Что за разговор? — с ходу в карьер спросил Даррен, обойдясь по примеру Гамала без ненужных приветствий.  
— Да так, ерунда, — небрежно отозвался батарианец. — Это даже не разговор. Просто нужно передать тебе кое-что от Хлои.  
— Что передать?.. — почему-то испуганно обмер Даррен.  
— Да ничего важного. Слушай, мне надо идти. Просто, если будешь вдруг в наших местах…  
— Вообще-то я как раз лечу на Цитадель, — произнёс вдруг Даррен. — По делам.  
— Ммм… — неопределённо промычал Гамал. — Ну, раз так, тогда и свидимся.  
Он отключил связь, а Даррен остался стоять посреди каюты, ошарашенно глядя в стену. И зачем он это сказал?.. Он ведь только что собирался на Иллиум. Вздохнув, он потёр веки, а затем нервно заходил по каюте, раздувая мандибулы и не находя места от волнения. И что теперь делать?.. Он сказал, что приедет, но может перезвонить и отменить встречу, тем более, что никакой конкретной даты не было назначено. Гамал не станет допытываться — это не в его стиле. Но тогда как узнать, что хотела передать ему Хлоя? Может, ей нужна его помощь? Или она хочет встретиться?.. Может, это что-то настолько серьёзное, что она не стала рассказывать всё даже Гамалу?  
Резко сорвавшись с места, Даррен помчался раздавать необходимые распоряжения к отлёту на Цитадель, за полчаса смотался в гостиницу и обратно, чтобы забрать вещи, и через сорок минут шаттл взял курс на станцию.

Путь туда занял два дня. И все эти два дня Даррен шатался по кораблю, как сомнабула, не зная сна и отдыха, путаясь под ногами у экипажа и выводя из терпения Сила бесконечными вопросами о том, сколько осталось до прибытия. Он и сам понимал, что ведёт себя невыносимо, но ничего не мог поделать с охватившим его нервным мандражом. Ему казалось, что они могут лететь быстрее, но не делают этого исключительно из-за упрямства пилота и плохо работающих двигателей. Спать не получалось, и он проводил ночи либо на ногах, либо сидя в каюте и листая планшет. За это время он влил в себя столько кофе, сколько не пил, наверное, последние пару недель, а он пил его всегда много. И это ничуть не улучшало его и без того раздражённого состояния. Доктор Леда откровенно намекал ему на то, что в его запасах отыщется пара седативных препаратов с интересным эффектом, но Даррен только отмахивался. Он чувствовал настоятельную необходимость в том, чтобы изъедать себя сомнениями и тревогами, бесконечно мечась между желанием включить несуществующее ускорение и желанием развернуться. И успокаиваться ему совершенно не хотелось. Ему хотелось продумать всё на свете, чтобы заранее приготовиться к любому варианту развития событий. Вот только это было невозможно, и он лишь из упрямства не оставлял своих бессмысленных попыток предугадать, что ждёт его на Цитадели. Единственное, что он понимал отчётливо — это точно не оставит камня на камне от его в клочья разорванной души.

Прибыв на Цитадель, Даррен первым делом позвонил Гамалу и договорился о встрече. Тот ответил, что не ожидал его так скоро и сможет освободиться только через пару дней. Даррен со скрипом проглотил эту вынужденную задержку. Ему пришлось слоняться по станции в поисках занятий, и он, должно быть, раз пятнадцать проехал мимо окон дома, где жила Хлоя. Он знал, что она переехала в другую квартиру два месяца назад, вот только понятия не имел, какие из десятков окон на фасаде огромного небоскрёба были её. Так что он просто смотрел на них, пытаясь угадать, какая обстановка внутри и где сейчас стоит аквариум с рыбками. Опасаясь случайно встретить её на улице, он выбирал время, когда по его расчётам она должна быть на работе. А на второй день, после долгих сомнений и уговоров самого себя, заехал и в клуб, где она танцевала. Вот только идея эта оказалась не очень хорошая, потому что, сев за столик, он мгновенно увидел её среди танцовщиц на сцене за баром. Он не мог разглядеть лица, но каждый изгиб её до боли знакомого тела откликнулся в нём отчаянно ноющими уколами, заставившими его прилипнуть к стулу и уставиться на сцену. Он невольно вспомнил увиденный им танец в её квартире и, сравнив их, понял, что сейчас она не выкладывалась даже на половину. В её движениях не чувствовалось той бешеной энергии, страсти и самоотдачи. В них вообще не было никаких чувств. Она крутилась и выполняла фигуры, словно механическая кукла, отрабатывая ровно на столько, чтобы её танец можно было счесть не хуже и не лучше прочих. И тем не менее это выглядело завораживающе красиво.

Ему пришлось уйти, как только она спустилась с шеста на перерыв, когда танцовщицы проходились по залу, завлекая разгорячённых зрелищем мужчин в приватные кабинки. Он сел в машину и дежурил у входа три часа, пока Хлоя не вышла из клуба и не зашагала к остановке аэроэкспресса. На ней было длинное вязаное пальто и та дурацкая шапка с фотографии, на которой он увидел её в самый первый раз. И всю дорогу до остановки у дома девушки он занимался тем, что вспоминал тот злополучный день, когда его угораздило с ней повстречаться. Дождавшись, когда она выйдет на своей остановке, Даррен проехал за ней до самого подъезда и, убедившись, что она благополучно добралась до дверей, уехал. Вечер и половину ночи он провёл в любимом баре, напиваясь и огрызаясь на липнущих к нему девиц облегчённого поведения. Ему не хотелось сидеть в одиночестве, но и чужое общество казалось нестерпимо гнетущим.  
Сейчас ему бы не помешал какой-нибудь молчаливый и ненавязчивый приятель вроде Гамала, вот только за всю свою чрезвычайно насыщенную жизнь он так и не умудрился обзавестись таковым. У него остались друзья с училища и СБЦ, но всех их раскидало по Галактике, и теперь они лишь изредка переписывались, раз в пару лет исхитряясь встречаться по случаю. Почти все они были давно женаты, многие обзавелись потомством, и общих интересов у них не осталось. Наверное, только поэтому им и было любопытно послушать о жизни друг друга раз в несколько лет. Но он даже не представлял кого-то из них в баре посреди ночи, сидящим за выпивкой напротив и молчащим о чём-то своём. И он внезапно испытал жгучую зависть к Хлое и Гамалу, к их необъяснимой и непонятной для окружающих привязанности друг к другу. Несмотря на то, что они без конца ругались и ссорились, почему-то не возникало никаких сомнений в том, что каждый из них без лишних вопросов шагнёт в пропасть за вторым.  
Впрочем, у Даррена тоже были такие люди в окружении. И он им за это немало платил.

Не сумев отбиться от вгрызающегося в сердце одиночества в переполненном посетителями баре, Даррен прикончил выпивку и отправился домой. Он смог уснуть, только вколов себе снотворное, поскольку четвёртую ночь подряд мучился от бессонницы и чувствовал, что начинает сдавать. Проспав мертвецки-тяжёлым сном без сновидений до обеда, Даррен принял бодрящий душ, пообедал, прогулялся по парку в Президиуме и прокатился по станции на новеньком аэрокаре, подмечая незнакомые места и заведения, которые почти каждый день появлялись на растущей, словно раковая опухоль, Цитадели.

К Гамалу он подъехал раньше уговоренного, и тот заставил прождать себя целый час, сославшись на непредвиденные обстоятельства. Последние полчаса Даррен ждал его обозлённый и до крайности взбудораженный предстоящим разговором, то и дело поглядывая в угол экрана омни-тула. Батарианец ввалился в аэрокар с какими-то пакетами в руках и с дымящей сигарой во рту.  
— Здорово! — гаркнул он и вынул сигару изо рта. — Как делишки, фраер?  
— Лучше всех, — хмуро ответил Даррен и открыл окна. — О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
— Да ни о чём, — небрежно бросил батарианец и, покопавшись в пакете, вынул из него какой-то свёрток. — Ты забыл свои шмотки в стиральной машине.  
Даррен посмотрел на свёрток, не веря собственным ушам, а затем сердито дёрнул мандибулами.  
— Шутишь что ли?.. Я что, летел сюда… — он запнулся, поняв, что едва не сболтнул лишнего, и без слов вырвал свёрток из рук беспечно улыбающегося Гамала. Мельком заглянув внутрь, он увидел комплект своего термобелья и со злостью зашвырнул его на заднее сиденье.  
— Я же говорил — ерунда, — пожал плечами батарианец. — Слушай, подбрось до Хлои, я обещал ей заехать и что-то долго провозился с покупками.  
Прищёлкнув языком с досады, Даррен молча завёл двигатель и, впившись когтями в кожаный руль, вывел аэрокар на широкую трассу. Охватившее его разочарование оказалось настолько сильным, что он мгновенно пожалел о том, что сорвался на станцию, как последний дурак, ради призрачный надежды на то, что его здесь действительно кто-то ждёт. Ему тотчас же захотелось выпить, и он вынул из бардачка фляжку с чаттийским бренди. Гамал покосился на него с усмешкой, но ничего не сказал. И правильно сделал, потому что Даррен сейчас был готов взорваться даже от простого вопроса: «который час?». Сделав три больших глотка, Даррен закрутил крышку и бросил фляжку на место. Подъехав к дому, он припарковал машину у обочины, не заглушая мотора, и нетерпеливо застучал пальцами по рулю.  
— Не хочешь спросить, как поживает Хлоя? — прервал вдруг тишину не торопящийся выходить Гамал.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Даррен. — Проваливай давай. У меня дела.  
— Странно, я ведь не говорил тебе адреса… — задумчиво произнёс тот, проигнорировав нелюбезную реплику в свой адрес. — Уже побывал здесь?  
— Не твоё дело.  
— Помнишь, я как-то сказал тебе, что, если ты снова полезешь к Хлое, я оторву тебе лапы? — спокойно напомнил батарианец.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — огрызнулся Дарен, метнув на того полный зловещего предвкушения взгляд.  
— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что передумал, — возразил с самым серьёзным видом Гамал. — Мне кажется, вам, ребята, нужно снова перепихнуться. Не хочешь зайти, кстати?.. Я только скину пакеты и уйду.  
Прищурившись, Даррен впился подозрительным взглядом в Гамала, пытаясь по его лицу определить, в чём заключается соль этой странной шутки.  
— Чего ты так вытаращился?.. — недовольно проворчал тот и, так и не дождавшись ответа, со вздохом добавил: — Ладно, слушай… Давай начистоту.  
Он скинул с колен пакеты и, достав сигару, подкурил, явно готовясь к долгому разговору. Даррен заглушил двигатель, медленно повернулся к нему и в ожидании сложил руки на груди.  
— Я вообще-то эти ёбаные шмотки у себя уже полгода держу, — мотнул головой в сторону заднего сиденья батарианец. — Сначала я про них всё время забывал, а потом началась вся эта хренотень… и я подумал, что если всё совсем плохо станет, то попробую использовать их как повод, чтобы заманить тебя сюда.  
— Про какую хренотень ты говоришь?.. — тряхнул головой ничего не понимающий Даррен.  
— Про полную хренотень! — недовольно ответил батарианец. — Я не знаю, что ты сделал с Хлоей, но у неё все катушки в голове слетели. Она и раньше была занозой в жопе, но последние полгода были худшими в моей жизни, а я много дерьма повидал, приятель.  
— Ты говорил, что у неё всё прекрасно, — напомнил Даррен.  
— У неё-то всё прекрасно, блять! Я про себя говорю! — вспылил Гамал. — Все шесть месяцев что ни день — новая блажь. И я заебался с ней нянчиться! Каждый раз уезжаю за товаром и голову ломаю, из какой заварухи её придётся вытаскивать по возвращению на станцию. Сначала она бухала две недели. Но это нормально, она всегда так делает после того, как её бросают.  
— Я не бросал её, — справедливо заметил Даррен. — У нас были не те отношения.  
— Да, она мне втирала то же самое, — кивнул батарианец. — А потом высасывала полбутылки в одно рыло и начинала объяснять мне, почему все мужики — козлы и им нужен только секс.  
— Это… какой-то бред! Она же сама… мы с ней… — Даррен прикусил язык, вскипев внутри от возмущения, но при этом всеми фибрами души противясь необходимости вдаваться в интимные подробности своей жизни.  
— Эй, разбирайтесь сами, кто кого бросил и какие там у вас были отношения, — протестующе вскинул ладони Гамал. — Я говорю, что вижу. Ты уехал, а она начала бухать так, как будто её бросили. Против такой формулировки ты ничего не имеешь?..  
Даррен с шумом выдул воздух из ноздрей и угрюмо промолчал.  
— Короче, через две недели в неё уже не лезло ничего, крепче воды. Она отошла и устроилась на работу. И начала творить какой-то мрак. Перекрасилась в ядрёно-синий цвет и соорудила на башке какую-то мочалку. Но да похер, пусть хоть на лысо бреется. Но потом она внезапно заявила, что теперь она — дитя земли и света и три дня жрала одни листья и медитировала. Потом ей приспичило стать лесбиянкой, и она притащила из клуба какую-то азари. И, видимо, ей сильно не зашло это дело, потому что на следующий день я нашёл её в насквозь прокуренном дурью притоне в квартале Безарта.  
— Безарта?.. Как она там оказалась?  
Это был довольно опасный район, и там проживал в основном всякий подозрительный сброд, вроде кварианцев, батарианцев и кроганов. Поговаривали, что его контролирует группа отколовшихся от «Синих светил» наёмников, которые, пользуясь старыми связями, проворачивали грязные делишки по части контрабанды, торговли наркотиками и оружием.  
— Я вот тоже хотел бы это знать. Только она не признаётся. Я её практически снял с какого-то полуголого дрелла, и оба были под кайфом.  
— Что?! — потрясённо воскликнул Даррен и подпрыгнул в кресле, едва не приложившись гребнем о потолок.  
— О, это далеко не худшая часть истории, — с недоброй иронией произнёс Гамал. — Она заявила, что теперь она наёмница «Синих Светил» и показала татуировку на спине. Мне пришлось вытаскивать её оттуда силой, продираясь через её новых дружков, и один из них меня едва не подстрелил. Когда она отошла от дури, то, конечно, пошла в отказ. Заявила, что всё это случилось из-за того, что она случайно облизала шею того чешуйчатого говнюка, и её нехило торкнуло. Но я уже в тот момент понял, что у неё едет крыша. Как, блять, скажи мне, можно случайно облизать чью-то шею, мать твою?! — взревел он и провёл по раздосадованному лицу ладонью. — Она до сих пор эту блядскую татуировку свести не может. Хер его пойми, что у них там за краска такая ядрёная.  
Он помолчал и потянулся за новой сигарой, а Даррен вынул из бардачка фляжку.  
— Помнишь, я позвонил тебе и попросил упечь её в изолятор?.. — подкурив, продолжил немного успокоившийся Гамал. — Мне нужно было уезжать на следующий день, и я просто боялся оставлять её без присмотра. Чёрт их знает, этих ублюдков из «Светил»…  
— Почему ты мне этого не рассказал? — спросил Даррен, влив себя несколько больших глотков.  
— На кой хер?.. Чтобы ты примчался, снова взбаламутил воду и умчался, оставив меня разгребать это говно?.. Знаешь, до твоего появления всё было относительно нормально. Она, конечно, без конца на каких-нибудь уродов нарывалась, но успокаивалась через неделю-другую. И такого пиздеца уж точно никогда не было!  
Даррен опустил голову и прижал к переносице пальцы, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
— Того дрелла я больше не видел, — продолжил тем временем Гамал. — И через неделю у неё появилась новая фишка. Хочешь посмеяться?..  
Он произнёс это таким тоном, что Даррен предпочёл промолчать, уверенный в том, что не услышит ничего смешного.  
— Она начиталась сектантской лабуды, которую ей всучил в торговом центре какой-то ханар, а через два дня заявила, что приняла религию «Вдохновителей» и пошла проповедовать вместе с этой жирной желехой на улицу.  
Даррен фыркнул от смеха.  
— Да, меня это сначала тоже позабавило, — кивнул батарианец. — А потом выяснилось, что эти медузы дали ей новое «духовное» имя, и она начала говорить о себе в третьем лице. И перестала со мной разговаривать, потому что я, видите ли, слишком грубый, вспыльчивый и зацикленный на себе. А как я могу быть не грубым и не вспыльчивым, если, блять, она несёт полную ересь?! Ты бы её только слышал! Она реально помешалась на этих медузах. «Они такие рассудительные, скромные и целомудренные, у них такой красивый внутренний мир, Гамал! Ты просто его никогда не видел». Я ляпнул на свою голову, что видел их внутренний мир, когда вспорол пузо одной оборзевшей медузе, которая вздумала наебать меня с товаром, и нашёл там обычные кишки. И она, блять, целых два дня на меня дулась! Короче, всё закончилось тем, что она собралась лететь в паломничество по священным протеанским развалинам с этой шайкой сектантов. Но, слава богам, её выперли с шаттла.  
— За что?.. — отрешённо пробормотал Даррен.  
— Она потащила с собой Пуша.  
— Кого?..  
— Ох, мать твою… — вымученно вздохнул батарианец. — Ту тварь, которую я притащил ей с Иллиума.  
— Хомяка?.. — задумавшись, с трудом припомнил Даррен.  
— Да, блять… — нехотя выдавил тот и без особого энтузиазма повторил: — хомяка… Короче, всё, что я тебе рассказал, произошло в первый месяц. А впереди было ещё пять! Я всего даже не упомню, наверное. После ханаров она начала носиться с идеей усыновить маленького крогана. Потом вступила в общество защиты животных и начала расклеивать листовки с призывами пожертвовать на спасение жёлторотых барбаров с какой-то занюханной колонии. Её замели в участок за вандализм, и мне пришлось заплатить за неё штраф, потому что она все свои деньги спустила в этот ёбаный фонд! Потом она собралась выйти замуж за турианца, потом пошла на курсы пилотирования грузовых шаттлов, но её отчислили после…  
— Что?! — прервал его на несколько секунд потерявший дар речи Даррен. — Замуж?! За какого ещё турианца?..  
— Да она уже порвала с этим контуженным, — махнул рукой батарианец. — Кажется… Не знаю, я его только на фотографии видел. Она с ним на каком-то сайте познакомилась. Он с Таэтруса, и они так и не договорились по поводу переезда. Я не стал вникать. К этому моменту я сидел на транквилизаторах, и мне было похуй.  
Омни-тул Гамала сигнализировал о поступлении нового вызова, и тот, взглянув на экран, страдальчески вздохнул.  
— Я скоро буду, — приняв вызов, раздражённо произнёс он, и Даррен краем глаза увидел на голограмме лицо Хлои.  
— Половина пятого, Гамал! — напомнила она, торопливо крася губы у зеркала. — Пушику пора гулять. Я и так опаздываю на работу.  
— Да выгуляю я твоего сраного Пушика, блять! Ещё пять минут.  
— Ты же знаешь, он начинает нервничать…  
— Ничего страшного! Потерпит.  
— Не надо так злиться, — недовольно нахмурилась Хлоя. — Это ты его притащил.  
— Я притащил — я могу и утащить! — прорычал тот.  
— Ой, всё! — вспылила девушка и оборвала связь.  
— Как же меня всё это заебало… — выдохнул батарианец, обессиленно привалившись головой к креслу, и Даррен вдруг понял, что начинает сочувствовать этому бедолаге. — Слушай, ей сегодня надо подменить кого-то на работе, так что я обещал выгулять эту тварь. И с этим лучше долго не задерживать.  
— Разве хомяков выгуливают?.. — спросил Даррен, начиная подозревать, что с этим животным явно было что-то неладное.  
— Нет, конечно, — вглядываясь в часы, отрешённо буркнул Гамал, запутав его ещё сильнее. — Короче, давай забьём стрелку на другое время. Я главного тебе так и не сказал. Ты же пробудешь на станции какое-то время?..  
Даррен растерянно моргнул, не зная, что ответить. С одной стороны, у него не было никаких планов на ближайший месяц отпуска. С другой стороны, исповедь Гамала ввергла его в пучину тихого ужаса. Он, конечно, тоже немного загонялся в последние полгода, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение даже с половиной из услышанного. И что там осталось за кадром — ему было даже страшно подумать.   
— Да, я бы на твоём месте тоже свалил куда подальше, — правильно расценив его молчание, с пониманием произнёс батарианец. — Но ты же у нас ответственный парень. И это в некотором роде твоя вина, потому что ты брал нормальную девку, а вернул испорченную. Так что тебе её и чинить.  
Даррен открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, как этот процесс вообще должен выглядеть в представлении батарианца, но в этот момент дверь подъезда открылась, и он замер, уставившись потрясённым взглядом на выкатившееся из неё чудовище, которое вела на поводке Хлоя. В холке этот зверь был ей где-то по бёдра, а голова практически достигала груди. Весь покрытый грязно-белой длинной шерстью, напоминающей витые нити, он походил на огромный мохнатый комок с колыхающейся метёлкой хвоста позади. Его упрятанная за намордником вислоухая морда казалась немного сплющенной спереди, и на ней можно было разглядеть два огромных, поблёскивающих красным глаза навыкате под густой чёлкой, покрытый коричневыми коростами нос и торчащие наружу острые клыки со свисающим между ними мясистым фиолетовым языком. А мощные лапы оканчивались широкими косолапыми ступнями с невообразимо здоровыми когтями, которые, наверное, могли бы с лёгкостью проткнуть стальной лист. Сипло рыча и отфыркиваясь, монстр ринулся к дороге, потащив Хлою за собой.  
— Ну, что за вредная стерва… — увидев их, с досадой вздохнул Гамал и закрыл окно. — Всё-таки повела его сама. Сказал же — подожди всего пять минут! Закрой окно, пока он меня не унюхал!  
— Что это… за херня?.. — снова обретя способность к речи, пробормотал Даррен и поспешно нажал на кнопку со своей стороны.  
— Это самая большая ошибка в моей жизни, — раздельно и с искренним убеждением в голосе проговорил батарианец: — После женитьбы по пьяни в восемнадцать лет.  
— Я, конечно, не эксперт, — выдавил из себя Даррен. — Но это не похоже на хомяка.  
— Да что ты, блять?! — с сарказмом воскликнул батарианец. — Я бы сам не догадался!  
— Как ты мог спутать хомяка с этим… с этой… у этой твари есть название?..  
— Да хер его знает, — пожал плечами батарианец. — Я пытался найти что-то похожее в экстранете, но у меня ничего не вышло. Я называю его просто «Тварь». И он уже даже откликается. Найти бы ту мразь, что мне его подсунула, но его давно и след простыл. Когда я его покупал, он у меня в руке помещался, можешь себе представить?.. Откуда, блять, мне было знать, что он так вымахает?!  
В этот момент чудище, по-видимому, что-то почуяло, потому что его висячие уши встали торчком, а нос беспокойно задвигался и повернулся в сторону аэрокара. Зверюга замотылял хвостом и, издав громогласный рык, ринулся к машине.  
— Услышал меня, падла… — обречённо простонал Гамал и перешёл на шёпот. — Он практически слепой. Зато слух и нюх — как у полгода не жравшей ворки.  
С ходу взлетев на прогнувшийся под его весом капот, питомец Хлои воткнулся носом в плотно тонированное стекло и, высунув язык, начал пускать на лобовое окно слюни. Подпрыгнув от нетерпения, он качнул машину, и та жалобно скрипнула.  
— Нет, Пуш, фу! Плохой мальчик! — приглушённо зашипела на него Хлоя и начала со всех сил тянуть его за поводок назад. — Слезай сейчас же, пока тебя не увидели! Это дорогая машина!.. Да слезь ты с неё, чёртова скотина!  
Пуш даже не замечал её усилий, уставившись через стекло на батарианца и продолжая задорно подпрыгивать передними лапами, с каждым новым прыжком вминая капот внутрь. Не сумев стащить его, Хлоя схватила монстра за заднюю лапу и, упершись ногой в бампер, дёрнула её на себя. Пуш с зубодробильным скрежетом съехал вниз, вспоров когтями капот и оставив на стальном полотне восемь рваных швов.  
— Предлагаю сейчас же пристрелить это, — уверенно произнёс Даррен, — пока оно не отложило яйца.  
— Как раз об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить, — с оживлением повернулся к нему Гамал, не обращая никакого внимания на происходящую снаружи возню. — Видишь ли, я долго думал, что делать со всей этой задницей…  
— Да что там думать! — прервал его Даррен. — Берёшь пистолет, снимаешь предохранитель и стреляешь. Лучше в голову и не меньше пяти раз.  
— Здесь есть свои трудности… — неуверенно отозвался батарианец. — Но я сейчас не об этом. Хлоя в последние две недели немного остепенилась, но только потому что ей приходится решать вопрос с оформлением документов на эту тварь. Ей пока разрешили выпускать его на улицу с намордником, чтобы размяться, потому что ему тесновато в своей комнате.  
— У него своя комната? — вскинул надбровные пластины Даррен.  
— Да, блять, представь себе! — недовольно посетовал Гамал. — Она ради этого и переехала в квартиру побольше. У этой царской жопы там лоток с отдельным выводом к канализации, куча причиндалов для игр и лежак на полкомнаты. Но ему, видите ли, бегать негде!  
Словно в подтверждение этих слов зверюга вдруг настороженно приподняла мохнатые уши с кисточками и, пробежав по капоту, ринулась к проходящей мимо азари, содрав по дороге боковое зеркало. Не ожидавшая такого подвоха Хлоя врезалась животом в бампер и, сморщившись от боли, от души выругалась. Успев ухватиться за антенну, она вырвала её с корнем и с криком полетела носом вниз, свалившись прямо под дверцей водителя. Даррен дёрнул мандибулами, мысленно проникнувшись её болью, и посмотрел через затемнённое стекло вниз. Выпустив из рук шлейку, Хлоя поднялась и осторожно потрогала пальцами щёку с содранной до крови кожей. Нагнувшись за валяющимся под её ногами боковым зеркалом, она осмотрела лицо и с досадой вздохнула. А затем повернулась к аэрокару и попыталась приделать «ухо» обратно, но оно тут же снова отвалилось. Воровато оглянувшись, Хлоя закинула его ногой под машину и с невинным видом направилась подбирать стелющийся уже по другой стороне улицы поводок.  
— С машиной не очень получилось, — немного виновато признал Гамал, оглядев смятый и разодранный в клочья капот. — Ты уж извини.  
— Угу, — глухо промычал Даррен, мысленно оценив масштабы разрушений, и повернулся к батарианцу. — Так почему, говоришь, его нельзя пристрелить?..  
— Его вроде как взяло под особую опеку общество защиты животных. У Хлои там остались какие-то подвязки с того времени, когда она с ними тёрлась. Плюс эта дурочка к нему привязалась… Она, конечно, поначалу была в шоке, потому что эта тварь росла как на дрожжах. Но она его с маленького растила, и я теперь не могу его просто пристрелить. Она меня не простит. Так что лучше бы это сделал ты.  
Даррен недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Думаешь, меня она простит?  
— Нет. Но она и так тебя ненавидит, так что…  
— Что?.. За что ей меня ненавидеть?!  
— Ну, ты её вроде как бросил…  
— Да не бросал я её! — вскипел Даррен. — У нас были…  
— …не те отношения, я помню, — закончил за него Гамал. — Но, видишь ли, у баб мозги в другую сторону повёрнуты. Ты удочки свернул до того, как она успела в тебе разочароваться, и у неё произошёл сбой в программе. Она, наверное, и сама толком ни хера не понимает, но считает, что во всём виноват ты. Ну, и ещё я сказал ей, что это была твоя идея её тогда в изолятор упрятать. Так что теперь она ненавидит тебя в два раза сильнее.  
Даррен вздохнул и прикрыл рукой глаза. Час от часу не легче…  
— И зачем ты это сделал?.. — отняв руку, с раздражением спросил он.  
— Чтобы она на меня меньше орала, конечно же, — без тени раскаяния заявил Гамал. — Я был рядом, а ты — далеко, так что выбор был очевиден, приятель. К тому же, ты месяцами где-то в ебенях трёшься. Так какая тебе разница: претензией больше, претензией меньше…  
Даррен открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но захлопнул его, решив, что взывать к совести этого наглого проходимца, да ещё и за прошлые грехи, вдвойне бессмысленное занятие.  
— В общем, у меня есть пара вариантов, как решить проблему, — деловито продолжил Гамал. — Самое простое: ты сделаешь так, чтобы эта Тварь сдохла, этим разобьёшь девчонке сердце и умотаешь на другой конец Галактики, где она не сможет тебя найти, чтобы прикончить. А когда она проревётся, я привезу ей блядского котёнка. И все будут счастливы.  
Насчёт последнего утверждения у Даррена были некоторые сомнения, но он не стал их озвучивать и лишь покачал головой:  
— Этот вариант не подходит.  
— Почему нет?  
Даррен оглянулся и посмотрел через стекло на Хлою, которая в это время играла на спортивной площадке с Пушем, водя у него перед носом мячом. Она смеялась и что-то говорила ему, а тот прыгал за её рукой, высунув от восторга язык и подметая пол хвостом. Даррен по-прежнему считал, что эту уродливую образину следовало запечатать в герметичный сосуд и запулить куда-нибудь в неведомые дали Космоса. Но, видя улыбку девушки, понимал, что она, действительно, не простит этого никому. А он летел сюда вовсе не затем, чтобы разбить ей сердце и умотать на другой конец Галактики. Он уже так делал. И ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
— Потому что он мне не нравится, — с нажимом проговорил Даррен, повернувшись к ожидавшему ответа батарианцу.  
— Твою мать… Как же вы меня оба достали… — устало потёр лоб Гамал. — Ладно, есть план «Б».  
— Выкладывай, — без особого воодушевления отозвался Даррен, предчувствуя очередное безумие.  
— Я уже говорил: вам надо закрыться на недельку в комнате и хорошенько вытрахаться, — уверенно заявил тот. — Так чтобы затошнило друг от друга. Я проверял с одной тёлкой — работает. Правда, я тогда ещё и коньяка выжрал немало, так что не уверен, что меня тошнило именно от тёлки…  
— Гамал… — спрятав лицо в руках, остановил его со страдальческим стоном Даррен. — Что ты несёшь?.. На свете нет ни одной проблемы, которую можно решить таким идиотским способом! После этого проблемы обычно появляются, а не уходят!  
— И это ты мне будешь рассказывать?.. — снисходительно фыркнул батарианец.  
— Иди к чёрту.  
Омни-тул батарианца снова завибрировал, и он отжал кнопку связи:  
— Слушаю.  
— Ты куда пропал?.. — раздался встревоженный голос Хлои. — У тебя всё в порядке?  
— Да, всё нормально. Меня немного задержали. Чего ты хотела?  
— Хотела сказать тебе, что ты редкий мудак! — тут же сменила тон девушка. — Можешь не торопиться, я уже выгуляла Пуша и опоздала из-за тебя на работу. Спасибо за помощь.  
— Я же сказал, меня…  
— Иди к чёрту!  
Она отключила связь, и Гамал еле слышно выругался. Хлоя прошествовала к подъезду, сделав изрядный крюк вокруг аэрокара, и вместе с Пушем исчезла в дверях.  
— Окей, тогда план «С», — проводив их глазами, произнёс Гамал. — Самый сложный и муторный. Но он точно сработает. Ты должен снова охмурить её, а потом изменить с какой-нибудь тёлкой. Она опять забухает, конечно, но мы это с ней не раз проходили. Что скажешь?..  
— Нет.  
— Да блять! А здесь-то что не так?!  
— Всё не так! У тебя есть план, в котором мне не придётся кого-то убивать, трахаться или выставлять себя полным мудаком?  
Гамал на секунду задумался.  
— Ну, есть ещё план «Д», но я надеялся, что до него не дойдёт. Нам понадобится много скотча, керосин, тело мёртвого турианца и аэрокар. Ты приедешь…  
— Так, хватит! Мне уже не нравится план «Д»! — выставив руку, прервал его Даррен. — У меня другое предложение: давай я просто поговорю с ней.  
— И что ты скажешь?  
— Не знаю. Но, мне кажется, это будет правильным.  
Дверь подъезда открылась, и в дверях снова появилась Хлоя. Поглядывая на часы, она помчалась к остановке аэроэкспресса.  
— Звучит, как на редкость дерьмовый план, — с неодобрением заметил батарианец, и Даррен предпочёл пропустить это замечание мимо ушей.  
— Я заеду к ней, когда она вернётся с работы.  
— На твоём месте я бы надел перед этим пару комплектов тяжёлой брони, приятель. Эта тварь уже знает команду «Чужой» и «Фас». К ней приходит дрессировщица. Азари, кстати. Ох и горячая штучка… Ты бы видел её буфера!  
— Всё, проваливай, — вздохнув, Даррен открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны.  
— Я серьёзно, ты для начала напиши ей что-нибудь, чтобы почву пробить, — выползая из машины, посоветовал батарианец. — Потому что, когда я упоминаю при ней твоё имя, у неё отрастают натуральные клыки и она начинает шипеть на меня, как ворка. От неё в этот момент даже Тварь щемится. Ладно, спасибо, что подкинул. Пойду кормить чудовище, пока оно к соседям через пол не прогрызлось.  
Он забрал с сиденья пакеты и направился к подъезду, а Даррен, проведя в тяжёлых раздумьях полчаса, отправился в клуб к Хлое.


	19. Chapter 19

На половине пути к клубу Даррен развернулся и заехал в свою студию, чтобы надеть бронекостюм. Он, конечно, не воспринял всерьёз предупреждение Гамала, но здраво рассудил, что респектабельный вид окажет самое положительное влияние и на Хлою, и на охранников клуба. Плюс, он и понятия не имел, где и как закончится сегодняшний день, а потому для собственного успокоения предпочёл облачиться в комфортное и безопасное обмундирование, в котором чувствовал себя на порядок увереннее.  
Припарковавшись у обочины, он вышел и остановился перед капотом, чтобы ещё раз полюбоваться следами пребывания на нём «хомяка» Хлои. Несколько часов назад он форсил по Цитадели на новеньком спортивном аэрокаре, ловя на себе завистливые и восхищённые взгляды, а теперь готов был провалиться от стыда, глядя на стоявшую перед ним развалину: исцарапанную, смятую, залитую пожелтевшими и застывшими, словно смола, слюнями, без бокового зеркала и погнутым огрызком вместо длинной антенны. Криво висящий номер незамедлительно отвалился от бампера, едва Даррен попытался поправить его ногой, и он, смущённо кашлянув, отошёл от машины. Выделяясь на фоне окружавших её отполированных до блеска соседок, она моментально привлекла внимание стоявшей у входа толпы. Даррен опустил голову и проскользнул мимо них, стараясь не обращать внимание на раздавшиеся смешки и шушуканье за спиной. Сурово сдвинув надбровные пластины, он воткнул в лицо преградившему ему дорогу крогану жетон Спектра и зашёл внутрь.

Это был явно дорогой клуб. С богатыми клиентами, уютной атмосферой, роскошно обставленными помещениями и вышколенным персоналом. Почувствовав себя намного спокойнее внутри, он расслабился и уверенным шагом пересёк зал с рестораном, чтобы зайти в следующий. Второй зал отличался от первого лишь обстановкой, приглушённым светом и специфичной музыкой — более чувственной и энергичной, специально подобранной для танцев на шесте. Ещё в первый свой приход сюда он подметил, что это место вполне могло бы стать одним из его любимых, будь у него вообще желание ходить по подобным местам. Но в своём довольно солидном возрасте он умел ценить время и точно знал, чего хочет, а потому предпочитал бары, рестораны, казино, а в последнее время и бордели — заведения, куда ходили, чтобы получить удовольствие здесь и сейчас, а не раздразнивать себя без толку видом болтающихся на шестах полуголых красоток.  
Он занял место у столика и, обшарив глазами зал, сразу же отыскал Хлою на сцене за баром. В ожидании, когда она спустится, Даррен взял меню и по привычке занёс палец над строчкой с самсугой. Но вовремя сообразил, что находится здесь не по работе, а, следовательно, может побаловать себя и чем-то более вкусным. Заказав порцию бесмирского рома со льдом, он оплатил заказ и, дождавшись официантку, начал поцеживать выпивку, наслаждаясь видом лениво крутящейся на шесте Хлои. На ней были ярко-красные короткие шорты из лакированной кожи и такой же топ без бретелек и шнуровкой посредине, открывающий прелестный вид на ложбинку между грудями. Красные туфли на тонких шпильках зрительно вытягивали её и без того длинные ноги, и Даррен залип на какое-то время, невольно пустившись в фантазии на темы, уводящие его всё дальше от границ пристойности. Он вернулся к реальности, только когда девушка сползла с шеста под плавно сменившуюся музыку и исчезла из вида под сценой. Ему пришлось строго напомнить себе, для чего он сюда явился: чтобы перекинуться с Хлоей парой приветственных фраз, попытаться задобрить её и договориться встретиться на нейтральной территории, чтобы поговорить. И если с первым пунктом проблем не ожидалось, то следующие два вызывали у него некоторые опасения.  
В зале Хлоя появилась через десять минут. И Даррен, зорко следящий за выходом к гримёркам, успел уловить момент, когда усталое и хмурое выражение на её лице сменилось на дежурную полуулыбку. Осмотрев зал, она задержала на ком-то взгляд и медленно двинулась вдоль столиков, покачивая бёдрами. В груди неприятно кольнуло, и Даррен пробежал глазами по ряду, пытаясь понять, кого она выбрала в качестве жертвы. Мужчины-люди сидели за несколькими столиками, но он остановился на одиноко посасывающим коктейль парне со светлыми волосами и атлетическим телосложением. Судя по виду, это был типичный «самец» с крепкими мускулами, а на его широких плечах красовались альянсовские нашивки. На таких вешались даже азари, и Даррен впился в него с недобрым прищуром, подёргивая мандибулами. Однако Хлоя прошла мимо и замедлила шаг у столика, где сидел какой-то неказистый и явно страдающий лишним весом мужчина с сединой на висках и проплешиной на макушке. Неторопливо вышагивая, девушка словно невзначай опустила пальчик на угол его стола и протянула им по краю. Это сработало. Мужчина обратил на неё внимание, прошёлся оценивающим взглядом по фигуре и едва не свернул шею, когда она прошла дальше. Даррен сложил руки на груди, с интересом наблюдая за охотой настоящего хищника в естественной среде обитания. Пройдя почти до конца ряда, Хлоя развернулась, подарила жертве мимолётную улыбку и тут же отвернулась. Мужчина смущённо оправил на себе одежду и разом вмахнул в себя выпивку. Хлоя же направилась обратно и остановилась с наигранным удивлением, когда попавшийся на крючок клиент окликнул её. Они о чём-то поговорили и, судя по очаровательной улыбке девушки и немного испуганному лицу жертвы, сумели прийти к взаимопониманию. Поднявшись, мужчина поплёлся за бодро вышагивающей к кабинке Хлоей, и Даррен, насмешливо фыркнув, покачал головой. Хитрая бестия… Ему стало немного жаль этого явно страдающего от женского невнимания беднягу, которого окрутили всего одним пальцем. Впрочем, Даррена это вполне устраивало: уж лучше он, чем тот парень из Альянса.  
Клиент вышел из кабинки через пять минут — раскрасневшийся, сконфуженный и абсолютно счастливый. За ним появилась и Хлоя. Она снова исчезла за дверью служебного помещения и вернулась через десять минут. Выбрав другую сторону зала, девушка продефилировала мимо столиков, и её остановила азари. Даррен раздражённо прищёлкнул языком, начиная терять терпение. Сперва он собирался дождаться, когда она заметит его сама. Но понял вдруг, что она может даже не узнать его при таком скудном свете. Тем более, что турианцев здесь было не меньше, чем людей, а её глаз за долгие годы работы наверняка научился фильтровать посетителей на тех, кто был достоин её внимания, и тех, кого мозг на автомате заменял размытым белым пятном. Хлоя с азари удалились в кабинку, и Даррен решил дождаться окончания танца, чтобы подойти к девушке. Он заказал второй стакан рома и выпил его намного быстрее, чем ожидал. Откровенно скучая, он то и дело поглядывал на часы, нервно постукивая ногой о пол. Прошло восемь минут, а шторы кабинки так и не открылись. Через пять минут Даррен заказал третью порцию и влил её в себя залпом, буравя хмурым взглядом кабинку. Он понятия не имел, чем там можно было заниматься так долго, но это уже явно были не танцы. Они вышли только через пять минут, и улыбающаяся азари, махнув девушке ручкой, отправилась к своему столику.  
Сердито зыркнув на неё, Даррен поднялся и двинулся к Хлое. Однако резко затормозил, увидев, как к ней подскочил предыдущий клиент — судя по довольному виду, явно за добавкой.  
Выругавшись сквозь сжатые зубы, Даррен решительно прошествовал наперерез направившейся к кабинке парочке. Шедшая впереди Хлоя юркнула внутрь, и ему пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы успеть перехватить идущего следом клиента. Преградив ему дорогу, Даррен сунул в озадаченное лицо мужчины жетон и, наклонившись, выразительно произнёс:  
— Иди-ка пропусти стаканчик в баре, приятель.  
Стукнув его по плечу чуть сильнее, чем предполагал обычный дружеский жест, он проследил за тем, как явно ничего не понимающий клиент сморгнул и потерянно побрёл к бару.  
— Эй! Ты что…  
Даррен обернулся на возмущённый окрик Хлои, и та резко оборвала фразу, узнав его.  
— Привет, — мгновенно растеряв всю свою уверенность, промолвил он, с досадой осознав, что только что заработал ещё один штрафной в свою корзину.  
За следующую секунду на застывшем в растерянности лице девушки вспыхнул целый букет эмоций: от смущения и испуга до отчаяния и злости. Остановившись где-то между жгучим гневом и холодной яростью, она подлетела к нему, сердито раздувая ноздри, и оглядела его с ног до головы, явно выбирая место для удара. Не найдя такового, она лишь стиснула зубы, прошипев что-то под нос, и Даррен не преминул похвалить себя за предусмотрительность.  
— Что ты ему сказал?! — сердито спросила она и, не дав ему вставить ни слова, потребовала: — Сейчас же иди и верни его!  
Она оглядела зал в поисках клиента и, видимо, не найдя его, разочарованно всплеснула руками.  
— Отлично… Он ушёл! — Она перевела озлобленный взгляд на Даррена. — Какого чёрта тебе здесь надо?!  
— Я просто попросил его подождать, — попытался оправдаться он и, заметив, что на них начинают коситься, добавил: — Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить?..  
— Нет! Я вообще-то на работе.  
— Тогда давай встретимся после работы.  
— Не собираюсь я с тобой встречаться!  
— Почему?  
— Чего тебе от меня…?!  
В этот момент на её браслете загорелась красная лампочка, и Хлоя, умолкнув, обречённо закатила глаза. Приглушённо выругавшись, она обернулась к стоявшей у бара администратору-азари. Та недвусмысленно провела пальцем по шее и послала девушка крайне выразительный взгляд. Хлоя прикусила губу и, внезапно схватив Даррена за руку, потащила его в кабинку. Втолкнув его внутрь, она зашла следом и задёрнула шторы.  
— Тебе придётся оплатить приватный танец и чаевые за того лысого пингвина! — ткнув пальцем за спину, с вызовом произнесла она.  
— Справедливо, — согласился Даррен и, вынув карточку, вставил её в слот на столе. — Сколько он оставил в прошлый раз?  
— Ты что… следил за мной?  
Даррен прикусил язык и чертыхнулся про себя. Ещё один штрафной.  
— Три тысячи хватит?.. — невозмутимо произнёс он, сделав вид, что не услышал её вопроса, и подтвердил платёж.  
— Вообще-то он оставил тысячу двести, — ядовито произнесла девушка.  
Даррен усмехнулся.  
— Будем считать, что ты превзошла все его скромные ожидания, — иронично пошутил он, попытавшись разрядить атмосферу, но тут же пожалел об этом. Гневно вспыхнув, Хлоя пригвоздила его к полу колючим взглядом, и, поджав губы, решительно направилась к шесту.  
— Глупость сморозил, согласен, — поспешно произнёс Даррен, поняв, что задел её гордость. — Извини, я не хотел… Ты не должна… Хлоя! Слезай оттуда!  
Вскочив на стол, она воткнула ему туфлю в грудь и со злостью отпихнула назад, заставив упасть на диван. А затем ухватилась за шест и одним движением взлетела наверх. Даррен вздохнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью, ощущая себя до крайности нелепо.  
— Ты можешь просто слезть оттуда, — отняв руку от лица, раздражённо проговорил он, — и мы поговорим, как… цивилизованные…  
Странно онемевший язык перестал вдруг ворочаться, и вместо последних слов из его рта донеслись какое-то невнятные звуки. Хлоя медленно крутилась на шесте вниз головой и прогнувшись в пояснице настолько сильно, что он замер от восхищения и одновременно от страха, что она переломится в позвоночнике. Но она не только не переломилась, а начала ещё и извиваться всем телом, плавно перетекая из одной немыслимой фигуры в другую и разрушая все представления Даррена о границах возможного. Он моментально забыл, что собирался сказать, и уставился на девушку, жадно впитывая глазами каждое её движение, сочащееся откровенно разнузданным сладострастием. Следуя неровному ритму музыки, она то с яростным остервенением тёрлась о шест, имитируя пылкое совокупление, то нежно оплетала его, выставляя напоказ красоту и гибкость своего тела, словно предлагая попробовать его в новой, будоражащей воображение позе. Ощутив нарастающее возбуждение, Даррен снова похвалил себя за предусмотрительность и уставился в пол. Его хватило на несколько секунд. Подняв голову, он увидел, что Хлоя сползла с шеста и улеглась на спину на столе. Приподнимая и опуская бёдра в недвусмысленном покачивании, она кинула на него полный вожделения взгляд. А затем провела рукой по телу и ухватилась за шнуровку на топе. Даррен сглотнул и открыл рот в немом протесте, а её пальцы тем временем дразняще медленным движением вытянули шнуровку из пазов, и топ разошёлся на груди. Огладив себя ладонями от шеи до бедёр, Хлоя завела пальцы за шорты и, расстегнув замок, стянула их вниз, постепенно прогибаясь к ногам. Оставшись в одних трусиках и туфлях, она начала двигаться в страстном исступлении, перекручиваясь и выгибаясь под невидимым любовником. Томно прикрыв глаза и разводя губы в неслышимых стонах, она растекалась неистовым желанием, заставляя думать, что её можно и нужно взять прямо здесь, на этом столе. По крайней мере, Даррен то и дело ловил себя на этой мысли, без особого успеха пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Внизу живота пульсировала нестерпимо сладкая истома, но полупрозрачная шторка, отделявшая их от общего зала, назойливо напоминала о том, что это всего лишь представление.  
Он мысленно возблагодарил духов, когда Хлоя наконец-то закончила эту пытку и поднялась на четвереньки. Однако тотчас же изменил мнение, кода она принялась прохаживаться и переворачиваться по столу, переплетая тело в движениях, плавно переходящих от агрессивного заигрывания дикого хищника до повадок жаждущей спаривания самки. В нём моментально проснулись какие-то первобытные инстинкты, и низ живота скрутило от мучительного желания.  
Протяжно выдохнув, Даррен бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на экран таймера, где отсчитывались последние секунды танца. Он собирался было подняться, но в этот момент Хлоя, зацепившись ногами за шест, легла на спину и, оттолкнувшись, проехалась по скользкому покрытию к краю стола. Свесившись головой вниз, она вытянула руки, заведя их за его талию, а всё её тело от ступней до шеи заходило плавными волнами. Даррен напряжённо замер, охваченный восторженной дрожью предвкушения, и потянулся к её животу, но вовремя одёрнул ладонь, вспомнив о занавесках. Хлоя подалась чуть назад, выгнувшись колесом. Её голова оказалась напротив его паха, и она прогнулась ещё сильнее, проведя влажным языком по невидимой линии вдоль выпуклого контура его щитка. А затем приоткрыла губы и нежно выдохнула на мгновенно запотевшую сталь. По десятибалльной шкале сексуальности это тянуло где-то на двенадцать. Его мгновенно окатило раскалённым жаром. А следом появилось болезненно давящее ощущение в паху, и Даррен с запоздалым раскаянием понял, что нужно было соглашаться на план «Б».  
Это был явно запрещённый приём. И он прекрасно понимал, что его испытывают на стойкость, чтобы заставить поддаться слабости, а потом ткнуть в это носом и подкинуть лишний штрафной. Он вцепился пальцами в край диванной подушки и оторвал глаза от лежавшей на его коленях девушки. Задрав подбородок, чтобы не видеть её обнажённого тела, он тоскливо воззрился на неоновую табличку на стене с надписью «Трогать руками запрещено».  
Пропищал таймер, и Хлоя перекинула ноги со стола на пол, а затем перевернулась и поднялась. Её поблёскивающие от пудровой присыпки грудь и живот оказались прямо перед его лицом, и Даррен, стиснув зубы, отвернулся к другой стене. Хлоя внезапно наклонилась и звучно чмокнула его в левую мандибулу, а её рука протянулась к кармашку у спинки дивана.  
— Если вам необходимо побыть одному, можете воспользоваться специальными кабинками со всеми удобствами, — проникновенно шепнула она ему на ухо и сунула что-то в его руку. — Третья дверь налево по коридору. Спасибо, что посетили наше заведение.  
Она направилась к столу, чтобы подобрать одежду, а Даррен посмотрел на зажатые в руке порнографические буклеты, пачку салфеток и мятные конфеты. Выругавшись про себя, он отшвырнул их в сторону и с трудом поднялся. Хлоя уже натянула шорты и деловито заправляла шнуровку на топе, повернувшись к нему спиной. Окинув глазами её обнажённую спину с выступающими лопатками, едва прикрытые шортами ягодицы и чуть расставленные ноги, Даррен раздражённо оттянул защитную «ракушку», пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить свои страдания.  
— Когда ты заканчиваешь? — спросил он, кашлянув, чтобы прочистить охрипшее горло.  
— Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, — с лёгким оттенком злости проговорила Хлоя. — Нам не о чем разговаривать.  
— Думаю, пара тем всё-таки найдётся, — подёргав ногами, чтобы расправить броню, с досадой отозвался он. — Я подожду тебя у выхода.  
— В твоём словаре слово «нет» в принципе не существует? — она принялась остервенело напяливать топ через голову.  
— В принципе существует, — невозмутимо ответил Даррен. — Но мне оно не нравится.  
— Твои проблемы.  
— У меня нет проблем. Свои проблемы я решаю.  
— Как скажешь. Только имей в виду, что здесь есть чёрный выход и два пожарных. Так что ждать придётся долго, — с этими словами она повернулась и с ледяной решимостью на лице направилась к выходу. Отчаявшись договориться полюбовно, Даррен перехватил её за руку и, вытянув из-за пояса наручники, защёлкнул браслет на её запястье, а затем и на своём.  
— Да ты совсем охренел! — возмущённо завопила Хлоя, с ненавистью пнув его по голени, и тут же скривилась от боли. — Ох ты ж, блять… Сними их сейчас же!  
Она дёрнула рукой и в ожидании уставилась на него горящими от ярости глазами. Но Даррен, мысленно подсчитав все заработанные штрафные, понял, что расклад едва ли станет хуже, и уверенно потянул её к выходу.  
— Я не отниму у тебя много времени. Посидим снаружи в машине, а потом я тебя отпущу.  
— Я на работе!  
— Возьмёшь перерыв на десять минут.  
— Да что ты себе вообще позволяешь! Думаешь, тебе всё можно?!  
Он выволок упирающуюся девушку в зал, и та мгновенно присмирела, не желая привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Шипя под нос проклятья в его адрес, она через силу зашагала рядом, но у самых дверей им преградила дорогу администратор-азари.  
— Мартинес! — строго воззрилась она на Хлою. — Ты куда это намылилась?  
— Я не…  
— Боюсь, мне придётся конфисковать эту женщину, — сунув ей под нос жетон, авторитетно заявил Даррен. — На время выяснения обстоятельств… э-э… происшествия.  
— Ты что опять натворила?! — пройдясь глазами по жетону, возмутилась азари и защёлкала по кнопкам на планшете. — Я выношу тебе предупреждение за нарушение рабочего графика. И… упс!.. это уже седьмое за неделю. Поздравляю, ты уволена!  
— Что?! Нет… Амелия, я здесь не при чём! — протестующе воскликнула Хлоя и ткнула пальцем в Даррена. — Этот всё он! Вызови копов, он меня домогался!  
— Простите, господин Спектр, — азари перевела виноватый взгляд на Даррена и, присмотревшись к его лицу, вдруг залилась фиолетовым румянцем. — Это большой вопрос, кто кого домогался, Мартинес, — холодно проговорила она. — Заберёшь свои вещи на ресепшене.  
Азари развернулась на каблучках и зацокала к бару, а Даррен неловко кашлянул в кулак, предчувствуя бурю.  
— Я тебя ненавижу! — прошипела она и, врезав ему кулаком по груди, опять скривилась от боли.  
— Слушай, я правда не знал, что так выйдет, — виновато добавил он и потянул её за собой. — Я подойду к ней позже и всё улажу.  
— Думаешь, ты со своим грёбаным значком можешь уладить всё на свете?! Как мне здесь работать, если ты распугиваешь моих клиентов и компрометируешь меня перед начальством? Она и так меня терпеть не может…  
— В таком случае, тебя бы всё равно уволили, — справедливо заметил Даррен, за что получил очередной тычок по рёбрам.  
— Это не тебе решать! — гневно произнесла Хлоя. — Ты влезаешь в мою жизнь, всё в ней рушишь и исчезаешь. А я должна разговаривать с тобой после этого?.. Не собираюсь я с тобой разговаривать. Я тебя и видеть не желаю!  
— Вообще-то мы уже разговариваем, — Даррен прошёл мимо охранника-крогана, который бросил на него озадаченный взгляд и как-то странно хрюкнул. — И только что выяснили, что ты на меня обижена. Предлагаю обсудить каждую твою претензию по пунктам и…  
— Да пошёл ты к дьяволу со своими пунктами! — сердито оборвала его девушка. — Отвези меня домой и оставь в покое!  
Они вышли на улицу, и Даррен чертыхнулся про себя, только сейчас осознав, куда ему придётся посадить Хлою. Заранее готовясь к очередному всплеску ярости, он замедлил шаг и нерешительно подвёл её к припаркованному аэрокару. Хмур оглядев машину, она резко переменилась в лице, мгновенно узнав разодранный капот. Растерянно смутившись, она открыла рот от удивления, а затем грозно нахмурилась и повернулась к Даррену.  
— Так… ты был у моего дома?! Был у моего дома и… прятался в машине?..  
— Я не прятался! Просто Гамал… — Даррен осёкся и с досады прикусил язык.  
— Гамал?.. — потрясённо повторила она. — Вы что, сидели там вдвоём?.. И когда вы только успели с ним снюхаться?!  
Даррен уставился под ноги, с самым заинтересованным видом разглядывая ботинок, и Хлоя, не дождавшись ответа, сердито добавила:  
— Я так и знала, что здесь что-то неладное, потому что Пуш давно не бегает по чужим машинам. Ну, и сволочи же вы оба… Я опоздала на работу, а он торчал с тобой под домом! Вот же лживый засранец!..  
Мысленно посочувствовав батарианцу, он открыл дверь и, сняв с девушки наручник, указал приглашающим жестом на сиденье. Хлоя поджала губы и нехотя забралась внутрь. А Даррен, обойдя машину, сел на водительское сиденье и завёл двигатель.  
— Ну что, как твои дела? — выведя машину на трассу, миролюбиво поинтересовался он.  
Насупившись, Хлоя демонстративно отвернулась к окну, и Даррен вздохнул.  
— Ладно, не разговаривай, если не хочешь. Но послушать тебе придётся, — он немного помолчал и, тщательно обдумывая каждое слово, осторожно продолжил: — Я понимаю, что… ты, может быть, считаешь, что после того, что между нами было, мне следовало… как-то иначе… закончить наше общение…  
— Чушь собачья! — не сдержавшись, огрызнулась Хлоя. — Ничего подобного я не считаю. Ты уехал, и в моей жизни всё было просто замечательно, пока ты не появился. И я не понимаю, на кой чёрт ты…  
— Гамал сказал, что ты ведёшь себя странно, — прервав её, аккуратно заметил Даррен. — И если это из-за меня…  
— Эй, умерь-ка своё раздутое самомнение, приятель! — выставила палец Хлоя. — И поменьше слушай этого неотёсанного чурбана. Гамал понятия не имеет, что происходит, потому что никогда меня не слушает. Он живёт в своём ограниченном мирке, и ему это нравится, но я не собираюсь становится такой же. Я ищу себя и открываю новые горизонты — это что, преступление?..  
— Забавные у тебя способы поиска, — насмешливо хмыкнул Даррен. — И какие горизонты ты собиралась открыть, облизывая шею дрелла?..  
— Тебя это не касается, — пренебрежительно фыркнула Хлоя, смутившись. — Кого хочу, того и облизываю. Я свободная женщина.  
— И что за история с турианцем с Таэтруса? — продолжил он, не обратив внимания на её реплику. — Ты и правда собиралась за него замуж?  
— Не суй свой нос в мои дела! — с раздражением бросила она. — Люциус, в отличие от тебя — скромный и добрый парень. Он обещал приехать ко мне в свой следующий отпуск, и мы… Эй! Куда мы едем?!  
Пропустив поворот к её дому, Даррен повёл аэрокар в сторону своей студии. Разговор явно не клеился, и у него уже не было никакой надежды успеть завоевать её расположение за оставшиеся несколько минут пути. Конечно, весомую роль в принятии этого отчаянного решения сыграл несколько отличный от мозга орган, который настойчиво требовал удовлетворения своих потребностей. Но после недолгих раздумий Даррен понял, что мозг с ним вполне согласен. В спокойной и безопасной обстановке, да ещё и на чужой территории Хлоя наверняка остынет. А после расслабляющего секса, возможно, и вовсе сменит гнев на милость. По крайней мере, в прошлый раз это работало безотказно.  
— Мы едем ко мне, — спокойно объяснил он. — Выпить кофе.  
— Я не поеду к тебе! — заявила она, смерив его подозрительным взглядом. — Ты начнёшь распускать руки!  
— Что?! И в мыслях не было! — возмутился в свою очередь Даррен, заёрзав в кресле, и с видом оскорблённого достоинства добавил: — Умерь-ка своё раздутое самомнение, детка.  
— Какая я тебе «детка»?! — вспылила Хлоя и гневно потребовала: — Останови машину сейчас же! Я выйду.  
— Ты можешь не спорить со мной по каждому поводу? Мы просто выпьем кофе… точнее, я выпью кофе, а тебе придётся попить воды, потому что у меня нет для тебя кофе, — вспомнив, неловко признался он. — И я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Я сказала: останови машину! — она выдохнула с бессильной яростью и, не дождавшись реакции, вдруг перемахнула через его колени, намереваясь дотянуться до кнопки тормоза.  
— Эй, ты что творишь?! — воскликнул Даррен, пытаясь спихнуть её обратно. — Я же веду машину!  
Аэрокар завилял по дороге, и им засигналили сзади.  
— Наглая сволочь! — прошипела сквозь стиснутые зубы девушка и, уперев локоть в его грудь, принялась долбить по панели, стараясь попасть по кнопке. — Я тебе не игрушка для развлечения!  
— Хлоя! — Даррен едва успел обогнуть едущую впереди машину, крутанув руль вправо. — Сядь на место!  
От резкого манёвра её локоть соскользнул вниз, и она с испуга ухватилась за руль, задев коленкой рычаг переключения скорости. Аэрокар взревел и, вылетев на тротуар, въехал в витрину магазина, едва не сбив по пути с криком разбежавшихся в стороны прохожих. Хлоя взвигнула от страха и вжалась в его коленки, а Даррен, перехватив руль, успел дотянуться до кнопки выключения двигателей. Машина затормозила на середине салона, протащив за собой сгруженные в кучу стеллажи с товаром. На лобовое стекло посыпались мягкие игрушки, памперсы, погремушки и коробки с куклами. Вжав голову в плечи, Хлоя осторожно поднялась и переползла на своё место. А Даррен поймал в боковом окне суровый взгляд сидящего за прилавком крогана в плюшевом костюме пыжака. Отложив в сторону журнал, кроган медленно поднялся и, размяв плечи, двинулся к аэрокару.  
— Святые духи… — пробормотал Даррен. — Тебе никто не говорил, что нельзя мешать водителю, когда он за рулём? Я мог кого-нибудь задавить!  
— А тебе никто не говорил, что нельзя увозить людей против их воли? — упрямо огрызнулась Хлоя. — Я ведь просила остановить машину!  
Даррен лишь покачал головой и, открыв дверь со своей стороны, выбрался наружу.  
— Эй! Как дела, приятель?.. — дружелюбно обратился он к остановившемуся перед ним крогану и оглянулся к поваленным стеллажам со смятым товаром. — Да, неловко вышло… Руль вдруг резко повело и… Мы же можем решить вопрос на месте?..  
— Можем, — услышал он невозмутимый бас крогана и, повернувшись, встретился лицом с его мощным кулаком. Отлетев от удара назад, Даррен схватился за мгновенно занывшую от боли скулу. В глазах потемнело, и он тряхнул головой, пытаясь настроить сбитый фокус.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь?! — услышал он гневный окрик Хлои, и по полу зацокали её каблуки. — Не трогай его! Он, между прочим, Спектр!  
Она встала между ним и Дарреном, грозно скрестив руки на груди.  
— Да, а я балерина, — с сарказмом проворчал кроган, презрительно зыркнув на неё, и защёлкал по омни-тулу. — Пришлите наряд на угол семнадцатой и двадцать пятой, квартал Генти. Какой-то пьяный турианец со шлюхой на коленях въехал на тачке в мой магазин. И, по-моему, они оба обдолбанные.  
— Что?! — взвилась Хлоя и кинулась к крогану со сжатыми кулаками. — Как ты меня назвал?..  
Даррен успел схватить её за руку и дёрнул на себя.  
— Сделай одолжение: сядь в машину, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнёс он, но Хлоя упрямо поджала губы и с оскорблённым видом подпёрла спиной задний бампер.

Кроган потерял к ним интерес и направился обозревать масштабы причинённого ущерба. Вдалеке послышались звуки сирены, и через пять минут к магазину подъехала патрульная машина. Из неё выгреблись двое оперативников: турианец и саларианец. Хрустя осколками разбитого стекла, они прошли сквозь проём в витрине и огляделись. Саларианец, вытащив планшет, отправился допрашивать крогана, а Даррену пришлось отвечать на вопросы его напарника. Показав жетон Спектра, он избавил себя от необходимости проходить тесты на содержание алкоголя и наркотиков в крови. Но по неодобрительному взгляду турианца понял, что тот пошёл на эту уступку без особого желания и исключительно потому, что не хотел нажить себе лишних проблем. Он согласился уладить дело без протоколов, только если они с хозяином магазина найдут общий язык. А затем замялся и, кашлянув, поскрёб пальцем свою левую мандибулу:  
— У вас тут… что-то… здесь…  
Даррен озадаченно провёл пальцами по мандибуле и увидел на перчатке жирное пятно от ярко-красной помады. Смутившись, он принялся яростно стирать следы коварного поцелуя, чувствуя, как медленно плавится от стыда. Только сейчас ему стало понятно, почему с момента выхода из кабинки в клубе он без конца ловил на себе странные взгляды, и это возвело степень его душевных страданий в абсолют. Сурово засопев, он посмотрел на турианца и покачал головой:  
— Очень секретная операция. Приходится работать под прикрытием…  
— Да, я так и понял, — опустил тот глаза в планшет и, снова кашлянув, с плохо скрываемой иронией добавил: — Опасная, я смотрю, у вас служба.  
— Не то слово, — процедил сквозь зубы Даррен.  
Турианец отвёл в сторону саларианца, и они о чём-то недолго посовещались. А затем все четверо обсудили детали соглашения по возмещению расходов. Сперва заартачившийся кроган всё же согласился на компенсацию, увидев жетон, и они на месте составили договор.  
Всё это заняло около двадцати минут. Освободившись, Даррен направился обратно к машине, но девушки поблизости не обнаружил. Сперва он решил, что Хлоя отправилась домой сама, но потом вспомнил, что у неё не было с собой расчётной карты. А щеголять по улицам в своём рабочем наряде она едва ли бы решилась. Впрочем, с неё станется, конечно… На всякий случай Даррен вышел на улицу, где собралась толпа зевак, и обомлел.  
Хлоя стояла рядом с какой-то азари с бейджиком на груди, которая держала микрофон и слушала девушку с самым серьёзным видом. Над ними парили два дрона: один с осветительной лампой, а второй — с записывающей видеокамерой.  
— Только этого не хватало… — обречённо простонал Даррен, прикрыв ладонью лоб, и помчался вырывать Хлою из лап журналистки.  
— И я хочу заметить, что проблема желторотых барбаров до сих пор никак не освещается прессой Цитадели! — подходя, услышал он озабоченный голос девушки. — Тогда как эти уникальные и совершенно безобидные животные находятся на грани полного исчезновения. А руководство компании, владеющей активами…  
— Хлоя! — прорычал он, стараясь не попасть под зоркий объектив видеокамеры. — Нам пора, мы уезжаем!  
— Подожди! — шикнула она на него, обернувшись. — Ещё пару минут, я только укажу реквизиты фонда…  
— А что вы можете сказать по поводу произошедшего только что инцидента?.. — воспользовавшись заминкой, тут же торопливо произнесла азари, но в этот момент Даррен схватил Хлою за локоть и поволок к машине. Долбанув кулаком по ринувшемуся за ними дрону, он подвёл девушку к двери пассажирского сиденья, и та возмущённо набросилась на него:  
— Зачем ты влез?! Ты хоть знаешь, какая аудитория у этого канала?.. Я могла бы сделать полезное дело…  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума! — наклонившись к ней, раздельно и громко произнёс Даррен, а затем бесцеремонно затолкнул её внутрь. Захлопнув дверь, он обошёл аэрокар и уселся на место водителя. Откинувшись на спинку, он закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. А затем снова посмотрел на обиженно умолкшую девушку.  
— Я отвезу тебя домой, — гораздо спокойнее произнёс он, и та вместо ответа уставилась в окно. Он завёл двигатель и, посигналив толкущейся позади толпе, медленно сдал назад, оставив на полу магазина передний бампер. Выехав на дорогу, Даррен направил аэрокар к дому Хлои.  
— Желторотых барбаров осталось всего полторы тысячи, — хмуро нарушила тишину девушка. — И по прогнозам специалистов…  
— Я не хочу ничего слышать про грёбаных барбаров! — выставив руку, решительно прервал её Даррен.  
— В этом вся проблема барбаров: никто не хочет о них слышать… — вздохнув, горько констатировала Хлоя, и он покачал головой:  
— Ты абсолютно сумасшедшая. Тебе это говорили?  
Она лишь фыркнула в ответ — должно быть, говорили…  
— И какие у тебя планы сейчас? — помолчав, спросил он с напускным равнодушием.  
— Сейчас я хочу сходить в душ, переодеться и что-нибудь съесть.  
— Нет, я про более далёкие планы. По части новых горизонтов.  
— Сейчас я работаю волонтёром в центре помощи ханарам, которые пережили моральное или сексуальное насилие, — немного помолчав, нехотя призналась она и, вдруг оживившись, повернулась к нему: — Ты знал, сколько преступлений ежедневно совершается против этих безобидных и несчастных созданий? Семнадцать — в среднем! И 87% из них — изнасилования. Бедняг похищают, обкалывают транквилизаторами и используют их щупальца для… ну, ты понимаешь… этих целей. И при этом снимают всё на камеру, а потом распространяют порнографические ролики. Те, кому удаётся вырваться из этого рабства, остаются с глубокими психическими травмами на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Звучит просто ужасно, — изобразив сочувствие, покачал головой Даррен. — И в чём заключаются твои обязанности?  
— Я работаю оператором «горячей линии». Принимаю звонки, отвечаю на вопросы и пытаюсь уговорить бедняжек прийти на бесплатные сеансы психотерапии. Они очень чувствительные и стыдливые. Большая часть страдает молча и переживает это горе в себе, а некоторые спиваются или начинают употреблять наркотики. Почему-то все думают, что если они выглядят как бесформенные медузы, то у них нет ни сердца, ни души, ни чувств. Только щупальцы, которые можно засовывать куда ни попадя. Но большинство даже и не пытаются узнать этих прекрасных созданий поближе. Гамал, конечно, только насмехается и зубоскалит. Он считает, что изнасилование, при котором в жертву ничего не вставляют против её воли — это вовсе не изнасилование, а незапланированный бесплатный секс.  
Даррен фыркнул от смеха.  
— Не вижу здесь ничего смешного, — с неодобрением покосилась на него Хлоя. — Не все же такие толстокожие, как Гамал! Женщины насилуют мужчин, конечно, не так часто, но многие из них страдают от этого не меньше.  
— Да, я могу себе представить их… страдания, — с трудом посерьёзнел он и, не сдержавшись, добавил: — Особенно, если женщина была непривлекательной. У меня бы после такого точно осталась психическая травма!  
— Знаешь, что?.. — пронзив его ледяными пиками из глаз, произнесла Хлоя. — Вы с Гамалом стоите друг друга! Два чурбана, не способных проникнуться чужим несчастьем или посмотреть на ситуации с другой точки зрения. Если бы ты родился ханаром…  
— …я бы попросил застрелить себя, как только научился говорить, — убеждённо закончил за неё Даррен.  
— Ой, иди к чёрту! Толку с вами разговаривать… — сдалась Хлоя и уставилась в окно.  
Оставшуюся дорогу до дома Даррен размышлял о том, что Гамал, по-видимому, сильно преувеличил степень её безумия, и на самом деле Хлоя изъяснялась довольно здраво. Другое дело, что в её голове был полный кавардак, и она бросалась из огня да в полымя в попытке найти своё место в жизни, но это желание заслуживало уважения. Конечно, с её характером и удачливостью это выходило ей скорее боком. Но ему нравилась её энергия и непоколебимый оптимизм, заставлявший её вставать после каждой неудачи и двигаться дальше, невзирая на полученные синяки и шишки. Хлою не нужно было «чинить», потому что её нельзя было сломать. Её внутренний стержень был такой же гибкий и крепкий, как и её тело. И к нему вдруг пришло понимание, что все эти полгода по-настоящему безумно вёл себя именно он, а вовсе не она. Пока его кидало от шлюх и выпивки к необоснованному риску и обратно, она изучала окружающий мир и пыталась применить себя на пользу другим. Не считая, конечно, отдельных эпизодов с дреллом и турианцем с Таэтруса… Но Хлоя, наверное, не была бы Хлоей, если бы в её жизни не было отдельных эпизодов.  
Он остановил аэрокар у её подъезда и заглушил двигатель. Она взялась за ручку дверцы, но Даррен протянул руку к панели и нажал на кнопку блокировки замков.  
— Ну, чего тебе от меня нужно?.. — услышав щелчок, раздражённо откинулась на сиденье Хлоя.  
Он упёрся взглядом в панель, постукивая пальцами о руль и понимая, что и сам толком не знает ответа на этот вопрос. На самом деле, ему хотелось всего и прямо сейчас, но это едва ли было возможно, учитывая все обстоятельства. Вдобавок ему почему-то казалось, что если она выйдет из машины и скроется в подъезде, то он её больше никогда не увидит.  
— Я могу зайти к тебе? — спросил он, загодя зная ответ.  
— Нет, — полностью оправдала его ожидания Хлоя. — И вообще, не нужно больше приезжать сюда или, тем более, ко мне на работу. В смысле, когда я её найду…  
— Мы можем встретиться в другом месте, — предложил он и, заметив насмешку на её лице, поспешно добавил: — Не у меня, если ты этого не хочешь. Я могу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь?..  
— Слушай… — Хлоя вздохнула и, уставившись в свои коленки, сбивчиво продолжила: — Нам с тобой было… неплохо… в постели. И это был очень интересный опыт… но я не хочу его повторять. Это прошлое, а я хочу двигаться…  
— Я хочу встретиться не для этого, — резко перебил он её.  
— А для чего ты хочешь встретиться?.. Выпить кофе и поболтать о том о сём? — скривила губы Хлоя. — Даррен, мы с тобой взрослые люди! И мы живём в разных мирах. У нас нет ничего общего, кроме секса в прошлом, и не будет. Я понятия не имею, зачем ты притащился сюда, но спать с тобой я больше не хочу, а друзей из нас уже не получится. Так что для всех будет лучше, если ты просто забудешь обо мне и…  
— Я пытался! — со злостью выпалил он. — И, если бы вышло, меня бы здесь не было.  
Хлоя замерла от неожиданности, а затем нерешительно посмотрела на него. Тишина начала давить на уши, и Даррен поскрёб когтем руль.  
— Я тоже думаю, что друзей из нас не выйдет, — хмуро произнёс он. — И, если честно, мне этого и не хотелось бы. Но я не думаю, что у нас нет ничего общего, потому что… ты не выходишь у меня из головы. И это не связано с тем, что… у нас был неплохой секс. Ты даже не в моём вкусе…  
Даррен почувствовал, что начинает нести какую-то чушь от смущения, и внезапно разозлился на самого себя за полнейшую неспособность выражать чувства словами. Он вытянул руку и нетерпеливо стукнул по кнопке разблокировки. Замки щёлкнули, но Хлоя не двинулась с места.  
— Ты тоже не в моём вкусе, — глухо произнесла она спустя несколько секунд. — И… не выходишь у меня из головы.  
Даррен усмехнулся, различив в её тоне едва заметно раздражение.  
— Но я не знаю, как решить это по-другому, — продолжила она тихо. — Прошло полгода, но… Возможно, этого просто мало. Я точно знаю одно: если мы будем держаться подальше друг от друга, то когда-нибудь это пройдёт. Нужно только… перетерпеть.  
Он убеждал себя похожими словами не один десяток раз. Вот только время шло, лучше не становилось, а терпение заканчивалось. Правда, после признания Хлои ничего иного и не оставалось: ему не хотелось облегчать себе жизнь ценой её душевного покоя. Отвернувшись к окну, Даррен уставился на улицу. Она была права, и оба это знали, а потому говорить, и в самом деле, было не о чем.  
Он не обернулся, когда услышал звук открываемой двери. Дверца хлопнула, и Даррен подумал, что не прощаться уже вошло у них в привычку. И слава духам — он терпеть не мог прощаться. Она появилась из-за машины и зашагала к подъезду. Даррен на несколько секунд задержался на ней взглядом, а затем решительно завёл двигатель.   
Сегодня же он улетит с Цитадели и попробует начать с чистого листа. Если получилось у Хлои, то получится и у него…


	20. Chapter 20

Машина взревела, словно раненый зверь, и Даррен выкрутил руль, как вдруг заметил, что Хлоя остановилась. Он замер, и в низу живота тревожно заныло. Она обернулась с потерянным и каким-то беспомощным видом, и он прочитал по её лицу всё то, что не смог сказать сам. В горле встал комок, и Даррен торопливо открыл дверь, не оставив чёрствому разуму времени на размышления. Хлоя неуверенно направилась к нему, но, видя, что он пошёл навстречу, ускорила шаг. Они встретились на середине, и остановились, глядя друг на друга и не зная, что сказать. Даррен осторожно протянул ладонь к её лицу и обхватил за подбородок. Но Хлоя отвела его руку и порывисто кинулась ему на шею.  
— Я скучала… — дрожащим голосом произнесла она, воткнувшись в него холодным носом, и всхлипнула. — Я так сильно по тебе скучала…  
— Я тоже, — прошептал он, крепко прижимая её к себе. — Только не реви.  
Она нервно рассмеялась и прикусила его за шею.  
— Ты же побудешь здесь… ещё немного? — с надеждой спросила она.  
— Да, — он зажмурился от удовольствия, ощущая на коже её язык и губы, а его руки начали блуждать по её спине.  
— Наркоманы!.. — проворчал рядом ворчливый голос, и мимо прошаркала какая-то древняя старуха. — Совсем оборзели, греховодники… В моё время такого не было!  
Хлоя оторвалась от него, и они смущённо отступили друг от друга, вспомнив, что стоят посреди улицы. Она взяла его за руку и потянула к подъезду:  
— Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с Пушем.  
Даррен едва не споткнулся, ужаснувшись этой перспективе. Но слова протеста застряли в горле, когда она обернулась на него с обещающей улыбкой и прикусила губу. С трудом отогнав от себя мысли о предстоящем знакомстве с неведомой тварью, он уткнулся взглядом в покачивающиеся бёдра шедшей перед ним Хлои, мысленно уже снимая с них одежду. Они зашли в квартиру, и он притянул её к себе, прижав к стене и собираясь продолжить прерванное на улице занятие.  
Но его планы нарушил выкатившийся из-за угла стог шерсти с горящими углями в глазницах. Утробно рыча и с шумом выдувая из ноздрей воздух, он ощерил клыкастую пасть и понёсся прямо на Даррена, пощёлкивая челюстями.  
— Пуш, свои! — тут же выскочила перед его носом Хлоя и развела в сторону руки. — Нельзя, фу!  
Тварь с очевидной неохотой затормозила и раздосадованно заворчала. Плотоядно облизнувшись, она воззрилась на Даррена с самым зловещим видом, и тот медленно сглотнул, на всякий случай положив пальцы на пистолет.  
— Он пока ещё плохо знает команду «свои», — извиняющимся тоном произнесла девушка, повернувшись. — Так что ты лучше не шевелись слишком… резко. Пока он к тебе не привыкнет.  
— Знаешь, у меня есть знакомый, который держит питомник в шестьдесят третьем квадрате. Я бывал в нём — там очень мило и простор… — Даррен умолк и настороженно замер, заметив, что зверюга начала приближаться к нему, вытянув короткую шею и судорожно подёргивая носом.  
— Мне уже предлагали отдать его в питомник, но… мне кажется, ему там будет очень одиноко, — смущённо отозвалась девушка и начала трепать Пуша по загривку. — Он такой общительный. И сильно скучает по мне. Поначалу, когда меня не было, он начинал выть и царапать дверь. Соседи жаловались, а мне пришлось сменить три двери. Но потом я стала записывать ему свой голос на диктофон и включать на повтор. И он успокоился. Эвери — это его дрессировщица — объяснила, что, наверное, этот вид слишком сильно привязан к членам своей стаи, и испытывает стресс каждый раз, когда его с ней разлучают. Так что я стараюсь не оставлять его одного надолго.  
Тем временем немного успокоившаяся зверюга тщательно обнюхала его от груди до ступней, обошла вокруг два раза и села напротив.  
— Ну… кажется, ты ему понравился, — не слишком уверенно произнесла Хлоя. — Но лучше бы проверить это наверняка. Попробуй зайти в комнату. Только медленно. Не сильно медленно, чтобы он не подумал, что ты крадёшься: его это жутко раздражает. Просто плавно. Но уверенно. И не слишком быстро.  
Даррен посмотрел на неё, надеясь увидеть на её лице признаки того, что она шутит. Но Хлоя выглядела вполне серьёзно и, более того, даже слегка обеспокоенной.  
— На всякий случай: а что он делает с теми, кто ходит не так, как ему нравится? — уточнил он, не решаясь сдвинуться с места под немигающим взглядом зверюги.  
Хлоя замялась, а затем с напускной беспечностью отмахнулась:  
— Да всё будет в порядке. Он вовсе не такой злой, каким кажется. Иди, не бойся. Только… не забудь про то, что я сказала!  
Тварь вывалила язык из пасти с тремя рядами неровных зубов и начала часто и сипло дышать. А Даррен, сделав глубокий вдох, зашагал к комнате, опасливо поглядывая на зверюгу. Та повернула за ним голову, встала и направилась по пятам, принюхиваясь и помахивая хвостом.  
— Вот видишь! — с несказанным облегчением выдохнула Хлоя, и Даррен заподозрил, что всё это время она не дышала. — Ты ему понравился. Ладно, вы тут развлекайтесь, а я в душ.  
Она улыбнулась и выскочила из комнаты, а Даррен остался стоять наедине с замершим напротив него чудищем. И, судя по его виду, развлечения их ожидали так себе. Несколько секунд они не двигались, оценивая друг друга со стороны. А затем Пуш подошёл, помахивая хвостом, и, разинув пасть, аккуратно обхватил зубами его голень. Даррен не почувствовал боли сквозь плотный материал бронекостюма, но сделал вывод, что хватка у зверюги железная и очень цепкая. Он попытался ненавязчиво выдернуть ногу, но Пуш только сильнее сжал челюсти.  
— Фу, плохой мальчик! — пожурил его Даррен.   
Пуш рыкнул и замахал хвостом активнее, а затем слегка дёрнул его ногу на себя.  
— Я сказал: отпусти ногу, — сурово произнёс Даррен и, выхватив пистолет, наставил его на чудище, — или я отстрелю тебе ухо. Считаю до трёх: раз…  
Увидев пистолет, зверюга тут же выплюнула ногу и, звонко рыкнув, подпрыгнула на передних лапах. Выхватив пистолет с довольным урчанием, она ускакала в другой конец комнаты, где остановилась, восторженно виляя хвостом. Даррен успел лишь открыть рот от возмущения.  
— Эй, верни сейчас же! Это не игрушка! — он направился к зверюге, но та только этого и ждала. Поджав задние лапы, она ринулась в другой конец комнаты, едва не сбив Даррена с ног. Остановившись у стены, Пуш снова уставился на него, ожидая, когда тот пустится за ним в погоню. Поняв, что его просто дразнят, Даррен упрямо скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся, сделав вид, что пистолет внезапно перестал его интересовать. Но, услышав подозрительный хруст, резко обернулся. Тварь улеглась на пол и, зажав пистолет между лап, сосредоточенно грызла его, со скрежетом прокусывая зубами пластик. Чертыхнувшись, Даррен кинулся выручать своего любимца, но коварная зверюга резво подскочила и, схватив обглоданный и залитый слюнями пистолет, кинулась улепётывать в другой конец комнаты.  
— Ах ты ж, мерзкая… подлая… скотина! — прорычал он в бессильной ярости и, отвернувшись, нервно заходил по комнате. Услышав знакомый хруст, он простонал и зажал пальцами ушные перепонки.  
Он обожал этот пистолет. Они прошли с ним столько всего, что уже и не вспомнить… Пристрелянный, надёжный, идеально лежащий в руке и укомплектованный по максимуму — на его доработку и подгонку ушёл не один месяц и целое состояние.  
— О, Даррен… Зачем ты дал ему пистолет? — услышал он за спиной обеспокоенный голос Хлои и повернулся. — Он же может пораниться! Ему кажется, что это палочка…  
Она подобрала с пола мячик и бросила его в сторону. Тут же сорвавшись с места, зверюга выплюнула свою новую игрушку и кинулась за старой. А Хлоя, вытянув из пачки салфетку, брезгливо подняла склизкий искорёженный огрызок, оставшийся после пистолета.  
— Надеюсь, он был не очень дорогой… — виновато пробормотала она и положила его на полку повыше.  
— Нет, не очень, — машинально согласился Даррен, забыв про пистолет и жадно разглядывая завёрнутую в полотенце девушку с мокрыми волосами и поблёскивающими капельками воды на теле. Заметив это, Хлоя зарделась и, взяв его за руку, повела за собой. Они очутились в спальне, и его затуманенный взор выхватил только зеркало во всю стену и кровать. Остановившись у её края, Хлоя одарила его манящим взглядом и заползла на середину. Она легла на спину и начала стягивать с себя полотенце. Торопливо нащупывая застёжки, Даррен стащил с себя бронекостюм, почти сорвал рубашку и, на ходу стаскивая штаны, заполз следом.  
Он набросился на неё жадностью и нетерпением изголодавшегося животного. Царапая, сминая и ощупывая её жаркое тело, Даррен чувствовал, что тонет в чём-то невыразимо приятном и тёплом, утаскиваемый на дно её нежными руками и с готовностью помогая ей погружать себя всё ниже и ниже. Они, конечно же, опять пожалеют об этом. Но это будет потом. А сейчас он жаждал сделать всё то, что не даст ему забыть об этих минутах и в следующие полгода.  
Его язык следовал по пятам за пальцами, заново изучая её кожу, и тяжёлое дыхание вперемешку со всхлипывающими стонами служили ему лучшими проводниками. Она извивалась и ускользала, пытаясь ласкать его в ответ, и это раздражало и возбуждало одновременно. Он вошёл в неё слишком нетерпеливо и резко, но в его пылающей от желания груди уже не оставалось места для сожалений. Извинится после, когда в опустошённую удовольствием душу придёт и горькое раскаяние, и способность судить себя беспристрастно. Он двигался в ней, требовательно вминая её в жёсткий матрас, стремясь проникнуть ещё глубже и утолить нестерпимую потребность ощутить её частью самого себя. И чувствовал разливающееся по телу блаженство, когда различал в её бессвязном шёпоте своё имя. Она начала захлёбываться стонами, двигаясь ему навстречу. И Даррену пришлось отвлечься на не совсем уместное цитирование строчек из армейского устава, чтобы не прийти к финишу раньше времени. Он уже знал каждое малейшее изменение в её теле, предшествующее оргазму, и хотел удвоить предвкушаемое наслаждение, кончив вместе с ней. В какой-то момент она застыла, судорожно сжав мышцы, и вогнала ногти в его пластины на спине. И только тогда он позволил получить удовольствие и себе, входя в неё последними глубокими рывками.  
В его крепко зажмуренных глазах замельтешили пульсирующие голубоватыми отблесками круги, и ему вдруг показалось, что он летит на огромной скорости вниз. Тело сводило от наслаждения, и он не сразу смог расцепить пальцы, сжимавшие её бёдра. Хлоя тяжело дышала, обмякнув под ним и обессиленно раскинув руки над головой. Даррен открыл глаза и впился в её лицо пытливым взглядом. Она томно улыбалась и смотрела на него с той странной смесью чувств, которую он безуспешно искал в лицах других женщин все полгода. И даже не мог объяснить себе, зачем… Лизнув её в губы, он прихватил кончик её носа ртом, и Хлоя, захихикав, спрятала лицо в его локте. Даррен скатился на кровать и лёг на спину, заложив руки за гребень. Мышцы тянуло в приятной расслабленности, а опустевшая голова парила где-то под потолком.  
Из блаженной неги его внезапно вырвало ощущение того, что он забыл что-то важное.  
— Ты же сделала инъекцию перед… этим? — повернулся он к девушке.  
Та лежала на боку, облокотившись на матрас, и рассматривала его с таинственной улыбкой на устах.  
— Нет. Я прошла тест, — промурлыкала она и погладила его ногой по бедру. — И мне сказали, что я могу спать с любыми турианцами в неограниченных количествах.  
— Звучит… многообещающе, — не вполне довольный её выбором формулировки, натянуто отозвался Даррен. — Так что с тем болваном с Таэтруса? У вас всё серьёзно?  
— Он не болван! — возмутилась Хлоя. — Ты же его даже не знаешь… Он хороший парень.  
— И что с ним не так?  
— В каком смысле?..  
— В смысле, он собирался на тебе женится… С ним явно что-то не так.  
В воздухе что-то промелькнуло, а следом на его лицо со всего маха опустилась подушка.  
— Эй! — Даррен возмущённо откинул подушку и приподнялся.  
— Ты всё-таки редкостный говнюк! — сердито бросила Хлоя, собираясь сползти с кровати.  
— Куда это ты?.. — он притянул её обратно и рассмеялся, глядя на её раздосадованное лицо и неловкие попытки освободиться. — Не злись, я пошутил.  
Он наклонился к ней, прикусывая ртом её губы, подбородок и шею, оглаживая её грудь и вжимая пальцами сосок. Он взял за привычку спиливать когти, обманывая себя тем, что так удобнее. Но на самом деле это было удобно только в одном: трогать её там и так, чтобы её тело таяло и плавилось под его руками. Ему этого так не хватало! Видеть, как меняется её лицо, слышать, как учащается её дыхание и чувствовать, как где-то внутри него самого постепенно разгорается пламя желания…  
Он выпустил её из постели через три часа, и только потому, что она начала жаловаться, что хочет есть. Оставшись в одиночестве, Даррен закопался в одеяле и зарылся носом в подушки, окутанный теплом и её запахом. Впервые за много лет ему не нужно было никуда спешить, о чём-то переживать или что-то себе запрещать. И при этом не хотеть находиться где-то ещё. Его пронизывала уютная убеждённость, что сейчас он именно там, где и должен быть, и ощущение это казалось волшебным. Он мог бы к нему привыкнуть…  
Веки начали слипаться, и Даррен задремал. Его разбудил какой-то звук, и он мгновенно почувствовал на себе приятную тяжесть тёплого тела. Он повернулся, чтобы обнять Хлою, но его пальцы внезапно увязли в жёстких волосах, которых было явно слишком много. Распахнув глаза, Даррен уставился на мохнатую лапу зверюги, нагло закинутой на его плечо. Чертыхнувшись, он сбросил с себя лапищу с торчащими из неё саблеобразными когтями и отполз к краю кровати. Чудище безмятежно дрыхло посреди кровати, похрапывая во сне, и Даррен отыскал взглядом одежду, намереваясь убраться куда подальше от столь сомнительного соседства. Он уже собирался спуститься на пол, как вдруг в комнату зашла Хлоя с двумя кружками кофе в руке.  
— Эй! Выметайся-ка из кровати, приятель! — увидев Пуша, закричала она, и тот испуганно встрепенулся. Увидев, что хозяйка поставила кружки и с очевидным намерением схватила подушку, он сорвался с места и, поджав уши, затрусил к дверям. Ловко отжав кнопку на панели, зверюга вылетела в открытую створку и процокала куда-то в сторону зала. Даррен облегчённо выдохнул. К этой твари он, наверное, никогда не привыкнет…  
Хлоя подала ему кружку, и он удивлённо приподнял брови.  
— У меня остался твой кофе, — объяснила она. — Я варила по рецепту на упаковке.  
— Спасибо, — усмехнулся он и сделал осторожный глоток. Кофе был чересчур переварен, но пить вполне можно было. Снова почувствовав себя счастливым, он обхватил кружку обеими руками, чтобы не расплескать кофе на постель, и подполз к спинке кровати.  
— Ну как?.. Вкусно? — с затаённой надеждой спросила она, и Даррен без тени сомнения соврал:  
— Очень.  
— Это потому что я подержала чуть подольше, — с видом знатока удовлетворённо кивнула Хлоя. — Чтобы зёрна раскрылись.  
Даррен улыбнулся и промолчал. Он отпил до половины кружки и по привычке посмотрел на экран омни-тула.  
— Ты торопишься?.. — перехватив его взгляд, насторожилась Хлоя.  
— Нет. Я в отпуске ещё на месяц.  
Она слабо улыбнулась и, отставив кружку, подвинулась к нему, прижавшись к его груди. Даррен обнял её, и они замолчали. В комнате повисла тревожная атмосфера, и он каким-то внутренним чутьём ощутил, что она думает о том же, о чём и он. Месяц пролетит быстро. А за ним снова наступит беспроглядная тоска и опустошённость. И в этот раз ему не удастся отделаться от себя фальшивыми отговорками и ложными обещаниями. Он попал в трясину одной ногой, увяз, а теперь шагнул туда же и второй с намерением уйти на дно с головой. Но, что самое интересное, не находил в себе и крупицы сожаления. Наверное, то же самое чувствовали и те бедолаги перед женитьбой на своих избранницах, к которым он когда-то испытывал смесь сочувствия и презрения.  
Впрочем, ему ещё рано хоронить себя. Авось пронесёт, и за этот месяц они действительно осточертеют друг другу до тошноты… Он посмотрел на лежащую на его груди девушку, которая обводила пальчиками контуры его пластин, и его окатило тёплой волной нежности. Или так, или ему придётся на ней жениться. Родители, конечно, придут в ужас… Особенно, мама. Но они как-нибудь справятся.  
— Откуда это?.. — спросила Хлоя, аккуратно потрогав уже слегка затянувшийся шрам после ранения в лёгкое.  
— Да так… зацепило, — пробормотал он, вспомнив, как валялся на полу, отхаркиваясь хлещущей изо рта кровью, и думал только о том, как было бы нелепо умереть посреди огромного, набитого медицинским оборудованием и контрафактными лекарствами склада. Он тогда даже нашёл в себе силы посмеяться. А потом отрубился. Её лицо было последним, что всплыло в его затухающем сознании. Придя в себя уже в лазарете, он узнал, что его случайно обнаружил по растёкшейся луже крови Брилл — его самый надёжный и верный наёмник, служивший в его команде уже восемь лет.  
— Бедняжка, — отозвалась Хлоя, накрыв его рану ладошкой. — Ты убил этого мудака?..  
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Даррен и положил на её ладонь свою.  
— Мне не нравится твоя работа, — добавила она убеждённо.  
— А мне не нравится твоя, — парировал он.  
— Меня хотя бы не пытаются убить.  
— Ты можешь грохнуться со своего шеста и сломать шею.  
— Ещё никто не сломал шею, грохнувшись с шеста! — раздражённо произнесла она.  
— Меня тоже пока не убили, — рассмеялся Даррен.  
Она вскинула голову и со злостью уставилась на него.  
— Это ни капельки не смешно!  
— Поэтому я и не смеюсь, — тут же с самым серьёзным видом уверил он. — Видишь?..  
Она с досадой выдохнула и, схватив подушку, впечатала её в его лицо. Он снова засмеялся и, отбиваясь, пролил на постель оставшийся кофе. Убрав кружку, Даррен сгрёб её в охапку вместе с одеялами и, прижав девушку к себе, начал успокаивать её своим излюбленным способом.

Они провели в постели всю ночь до позднего утра, и Даррен проснулся с ощущением, что выспался на две недели вперёд. Пока Хлоя выгуливала Пуша, он заказал себе на дом готовой еды, вымылся и выпил кофе. Через час заявился ничуть не удивившийся его присутствию Гамал и, бросив на Даррена выразительный взгляд, удалился с ним на кухню.  
— Ну что, — поинтересовался он с хитрой ухмылкой, — как прошёл разговор?  
— Просто отлично, — уверенно заявил Даррен. — Только это не помогло.  
— Ещё бы это помогло, — кивнул Гамал. — Имей в виду: мы ещё можем попробовать план «Д». Я возьму на себя скотч и керосин, а с тебя — жмурик и тачка.  
— Непременно обдумаю это, — солгал Даррен, чтобы отвязаться, и удовлетворённый батарианец сменил тему:  
— Твоя пушка там на полке валяется?  
— Не трави душу, — вспомнив об утрате, потёр переносицу Даррен. — У этой твари не зубы, а промышленный шредер.  
— Она сожрала мой «Потрошитель» в прошлом месяце, — со скорбью отозвался Гамал. — Чуть не убил её тогда, да побоялся лезть с голыми руками.  
Он собрался уходить, и Даррен вышел вместе с ним, договорившись подбросить батарианца до космопорта. Высадив его, он заехал в клуб, где ещё вчера работала Хлоя, и выцепил уволившую её азари. Они сошлись на том, что Даррен купит годовой абонемент и разрешит внести своё имя в список почётных клиентов, украшавший фойе. А Хлою восстановят на работе через месяц. Из клуба он направился в свою студию, где собрал нужные вещи, и с сумкой вернулся в квартиру Хлои. Она уже приготовила ему места на полках и ходила за ним со счастливой улыбкой всё то время, пока он раскладывал вещи.

Три следующих дня они провели, практически не выходя из квартиры. А потом у обоих начала развиваться клаустрофобия, и они решили, что было бы неплохо иногда и выгребаться наружу. За эту и две следующих недели они несколько раз побывали в кино, во всех оранжереях и питомниках, на аттракционах, в развлекательных центрах, в нескольких ресторанах и барах, в казино и даже в театре. Туда его затащила Хлоя, и представление длилось пять невыносимо долгих часов, за которые он по крайней мере отлично выспался. Она сказала, что в следующий раз выберет спектакль, где нет актёров-элкоров, а он взял с неё обещание, что она не заставит его идти на балет.  
Пару раз они даже сходили в клуб, но для него это оказалось настоящей пыткой. Пользуясь преимуществом профессиональной танцовщицы, Хлоя неизменно вызывала фурор на танцевальной площадке. И если рядом оказывался подходящий партнёр, который двигался чуть лучше, чем деревянная чурка, то они каким-то образом оказывались рядом и начинали зажигать танцпол, привлекая внимание восхищённых зрителей. А он сидел в стороне, попивая виски, и мысленно выделял в толпе тех, кого прикончил бы прямо сейчас за слишком вольные касания или даже просто откровенные взгляды, будь у него разрешение на безнаказанный отстрел. Примерно каждые двадцать минут ему приходилось вставать и уводить её за столик, чтобы разрядить скапливающую возле неё ораву поклонников. И, может, далеко не все они на самом деле являлись её поклонниками, а не просто случайно оказавшимися рядом существами, но все они раздражали Даррена одинаково. В ожидании дня, когда она ему наконец-то наскучит или станет слишком навязчивой обузой, он постепенно проникся уверенным ощущением, что она принадлежит ему целиком и полностью: от кончиков пальцев на ногах до последнего волоска на голове. А к началу четвёртой недели осознал, что не готов делить её ни с обдолбанными дреллами, ни с плешивыми пингвинами из стрипклубов, ни с сумасшедшими турианцами с Таэтруса, ни даже с изнасилованными ханарами.

Как-то незаметно для обоих Хлоя превратилась в «детку», а Даррен — в «котика». И его уже даже не выбешивало, когда она называла его так при посторонних или выкрикивала это слово через всю многолюдную улицу, заставляя внутренности скручиваться узлами от смущения. Она упрямо твердила, что в этом нет ничего дурного или постыдного, а он пытался объяснить ей важность роли социума и внешней репутации в формировании общественного самосознания и развитии личности. И им удалось прийти к соглашению, что он останется «котиком», но исключительно дома, а ей больше не придётся выслушивать утомительные лекции по турианской социологии. И Хлоя честно старалась исполнять свою часть сделки.

Последнюю неделю они снова провели в квартире, предчувствуя конец той идиллии, в которой внезапно очутились на такой короткий месяц. Почти каждый день Хлоя занималась растяжкой, или упражнялась с инвентарём, или отрабатывала танцы на шесте. И Даррен обожал наблюдать за ней в эти часы, любуясь красотой её невероятно пластичного тела. Они вместе готовили, ели и гуляли с Пушем. Хлоя заставляла его смотреть её любимые фильмы, а он заставлял её играть в свои любимые видеоигры. Но чаще они просто валялись в кровати, вместе разглядывая какие-нибудь забавные глупости на планшете, делясь своими мыслями, впечатлениями, рассказывая что-нибудь о себе, поддразнивая друг друга или о чём-нибудь споря. Спорить ему нравилось больше всего, потому потом они, как правило, занимались любовью. И даже тёршаяся под ногами мохнатая тварь в эти дни перестала раздражать его так сильно и уже почти не вызывала желания закинуть ей в пасть гранату и протолкнуть её в мусоросборник. За всё это время им с Хлоей не удалось отыскать ни единого повода для серьёзной ссоры. Она умела одним взглядом или улыбкой смягчать его окостеневшую душу, а он умудрялся стопорить её чересчур энергичную и пылкую натуру одним словом или жестом. И им каким-то магическим образом удавалось держать равновесие на тонком тросе, натянутом между их такими далёкими друг от друга мирами.

Хлоя не задавала вопросов и не заводила разговоров на темы, находившиеся под их молчаливым запретом. Не изменяя себе, она отважно бодрилась, делая вид, что всё идёт как надо. А Даррен ломал голову по ночам, пытаясь придумать, каким образом перекинуть мостик между отчаянно непересекающимися прямыми. И Гамал не добавлял оптимизма, заявляя, что оторвёт ему ноги, если тот соберётся вдруг слинять, не решив проблему с Хлоей. Впрочем, мнение батарианца в этом вопросе уже давно кардинальным образом не совпадало с его собственным, поэтому Даррен даже не пытался делиться с ним своими соображениями. 

Решение пришло к нему в одну из последних ночей. И поначалу он боялся обсуждать его даже с самим собой, настолько безумной показалась ему эта затея. Но время неумолимо утекало, а ничего лучше в голову не приходило. Он стал невольно возвращаться к засевшей в сознании мысли, размышляя о возможных трудностях и путях их обхода. И чем больше он думал, тем более ясные формы она принимала. В конце концов, он сумел убедить себя в том, что это решение вовсе не такое безумное и, может, в некоторой степени даже удачное. Оставалось только каким-то образом уговорить на это Хлою.

За два дня до отъезда он уволок её в спальню пораньше по надуманной причине. И она, должно быть, почувствовала его настрой, потому что не стала включать головизор, брать планшет или лезть к нему с поцелуями, а просто улеглась рядом, облокотившись ему на грудь, и начала водить пальцами по контурам его татуировки.  
— Мне придётся уехать через два дня, — набравшись храбрости, произнёс он, нарушая уютное молчание.  
Её палец замер.  
— Да, я помню, — тусклым голосом ответила она и принялась царапать коготками мандибулу. Разомлев от её прикосновений, Даррен с трудом заставил себя перехватить её пальцы и сжал их в руке.  
— И… я не хочу уезжать. Точнее, уезжать без тебя, — поправился он, заметив, как оживилось при этих словах её лицо. — Так что… я подумал, что ты могла бы… полететь со мной.  
Её брови поползли вверх, и она открыла рот, не зная, что сказать. А затем нахмурилась и озадаченно тряхнула головой:  
— Куда полететь?..  
— Куда придётся, — честно и несколько сконфуженно признался Даррен. — И тебе почти всё время придётся торчать на шаттле. Но там довольно комфортно, и ты будешь не одна…  
— Нет! — возмутилась она и приподнялась. — Так не пойдёт. Я не хочу торчать на шаттле и ждать, когда ты вернёшься, нашпигованный пулями!  
— В меня не так часто стреляют, — вздохнул он устало. — Это… случается иногда, но я к этому обычно готов.  
— И я не могу оставить Пуша…  
— Возьмём его с собой, — предложил Даррен, заранее предвидевший эту реплику.  
— Но Гамал…  
— И Гамала! И твоих грёбаных рыбок. Я никого не забыл?..  
Хлоя растерянно заморгала, пытаясь найти следующую причину.  
— И я должна бросить работу… и квартиру…  
— У тебя будет работа.  
— Какая?..  
— Какая-нибудь. Как насчёт медсестры?..  
— Медсестры?! Даррен, я танцовщица! Какая из меня медсестра?..  
— Ты умеешь наклеивать пластыри?  
— Умею, но…  
— Отлично, ты принята!  
Хлоя вздохнула и, прикрыв лоб ладонью, расстроенно умолкла, обдумывая его слова. Даррен снова притянул её к себе и, обняв за талию, начал поглаживать пальцами по спине.  
— Детка, я знаю, что это выглядит… не слишком заманчиво, — произнёс он осторожно. — И понимаю, чего ты боишься. Но я не собираюсь вырывать тебя из жизни и запирать в шаттле до самой старости. Эта квартира останется за тобой — я возьму все расходы на себя. И я буду платить тебе не меньше, чем ты зарабатывала здесь, чтобы у тебя были средства за душой и место, куда ты всегда могла бы вернуться, если… одному из нас надоест такая жизнь или… — он запнулся, опасаясь расстроить её более вероятным предположением, что однажды может просто не вернуться с задания, оставшись гнить в какой-нибудь канаве с простреленной головой, — …или если случится что-то ещё.  
— Это выглядит так, будто мне придётся стать твоей личной проституткой, — потерянным голосом отозвалась она.  
— Да, пожалуй… — прикинув в уме, неловко признался Даррен. — Тебя это сильно беспокоит?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Меня тоже.  
Она с грустью улыбнулась и прижалась к его груди, спрятав нос в его шее.  
— Если честно, я надеялась услышать, что ты бросишь свою дурацкую работу и останешься здесь, на Цитадели.  
— Я люблю свою дурацкую работу, — покачал головой он. — И пока не собираюсь её бросать.  
— Ты любишь тыкать всем в лицо своим грёбаным жетоном, — с укором возразила Хлоя. — Так и признайся.  
— Ну, и это тоже… — развёл мандибулы Даррен. — Но мне всего шесть лет до пенсии. А потом я мог бы вернуться в СБЦ.  
— Как бы мне хотелось запереть тебя в квартире, — мечтательно произнесла Хлоя и снова вздохнула: — и не выпускать из неё. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится… я, наверное, перестану дышать.  
— Глупости, ты не перестанешь дышать, — попытался успокоить он её. — Когда в лёгких закончится кислород, тебе придётся…  
— Какой же ты зануда, — с сердитым вздохом прервала его Хлоя. — Это была метафора!  
— Ммм… понятно, — промычал никогда не ладивший с метафорами Даррен и нерешительно спросил: — Так что… ты согласна?..  
— Конечно, я согласна, — с раздражением ответила Хлоя и поцеловала его в шею. — А какой у меня выбор?..  
— Никакого, — подтвердил он с усмешкой и зарылся носом в её волосы.

Следующие два дня прошли в хлопотах: Даррен оплатил аренду квартиры на три года, дал указание оборудовать одно из складских помещений на шаттле под личные покои Пуша, в которых он мог бы чувствовать себя комфортно и не испытывал желания разнести звездолёт в щепки. А Хлоя собирала вещи и прощалась с любимыми местами на станции. Гамал, само собой, отказался присоединиться к ним, хотя Даррен видел, что он воспринял новость довольно тяжело. И, возможно, даже заявил бы свой протест, если бы не пройденный за последние полгода опыт, показавший ему, что с некоторыми вещами в этой жизни не может справится даже он. Плюс, он очень обрадовался тому, что ему больше не придётся иметь дела с Тварью. По этому поводу он даже выпил с Дарреном, зайдя попрощаться накануне отъезда. Хлоя обязалась писать каждый день, а Даррену пришлось выслушать целую лекцию с подробными инструкциями о том, как следует обращаться с «этой безмозглой дубиной», чтобы не свихнуться самому. Закончив уже традиционным обещанием оторвать ему очередную часть тела, если с ней что-то случится, Гамал ушёл, дав слово приехать в космопорт к отбытию.

Даррен заранее отвёз вещи Хлои на шаттл, а Пуша пришлось везти в специально заказанной клетке из опасения, что толпа народа вызовет неслабый стресс у… самой толпы народа, потому что эта любопытная и беспардонная тварь желала обнюхать и облизать, пугая до икоты, каждое встречаемое на улице существо. Разрыдавшаяся Хлоя обнимала Гамала не меньше десяти минут, пока Даррен деликатно не намекнул, что им пора отправляться. Обменявшись с батарианцем суровыми взглядами на прощание, он поднялся вместе с Хлоей на борт и первым делом познакомил её с экипажем. Привыкшие к строгой дисциплине и субординации, они встретили её приветливо, но с осторожным любопытством. Намного сильнее команду взбудоражило появление на борту немыслимой зверюги, от которой половина немедленно впала в ступор и, кажется, даже не заметила появления девушки. Во всяком случае никто из них не задал лишних вопросов. Кроме, разумеется, доктора Леда, увидевшего Хлою последним.  
— Док, это… твоя новая помощница, — после взаимных представлений немного неуверенно произнёс Даррен. — Тебе же нужна помощница, чтобы наклеивать… этикетки… расставлять пузырьки на полках и… чем ты там ещё занимаешься?..  
В этот момент за дверью лазарета послышался топот и громогласный ор Брилла, который, судя по всему, всё же проигнорировал предостережение Даррена и начал размахивать своей винтовкой перед Пушем. Саларианец моргнул и воззрился на Хлою, с любопытством разглядывающую его сокровенную обитель.  
— Эээ… прошу прощения, леди. Мы отойдём на секундочку.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнула та и отошла в другой конец каюты, где находился рабочий стол с микроскопом и склянками с биоматериалом.  
— Даррен, — осторожно произнёс Леда, отведя того за ширму. — Ты же пьёшь те таблетки, которые я прописал тебе перед отпуском?..  
— Нет, конечно, — признался Даррен без тени раскаяния. — Док, я в порядке, честное слово. Эта… девушка… гораздо лучше твоих таблеток.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — с очевидным сомнением отозвался саларианец. — Кстати, какой университет она закончила?  
— Не думаю, что она училась в университете.  
— Она прошла какие-то курсы?  
— Нет, вообще-то…  
Его прервал грохот разбившегося стекла, и Даррен вместе с доктором ринулись из-за ширмы обратно. Хлоя стояла у стола, прижав руки ко рту, и с ужасом смотрела на валяющиеся на полу осколки.  
— Простите, я только хотела посмотреть в микроскоп, — виновато запричитала она, — и, кажется, случайно задела ваши баночки… Не знаю, как так вышло, я их даже не трогала…  
— Ничего страшного, — глухо пробормотал саларианец, глядя на разлившуюся под столом лужу, — это всего лишь результаты моих исследований, над которыми я работал четыре последних месяца.  
— Мне так неловко. Простите, пожалуйста… Я всё уберу! — Хлоя начала беспокойно озираться по сторонам, видимо, пытаясь найти что-то, похожее на тряпку.  
— Не надо, я сам! — испуганно вскинул руки доктор Леда, и Даррен, взяв сконфуженную девушку за локоть, подвёл её к дверям лазарета:  
— Док справится. А ты сходи лучше посмотри, что делает Пуш.  
— Мне так жаль… Я правда не понимаю, как это вышло!  
— Он же сказал — ничего страшного, иди.  
Она исчезла за дверью, и Даррен повернулся к доктору Леда, который в это время пытался выловить из-под стола что-то, напоминающее селезёнку.  
— Вот почему я предпочитаю работать один! — раздражённо пропыхтел он.  
— Не будь таким придирчивым. Ты и сам то и дело роняешь свои склянки.  
— Да, и в этом деле мне помощники совсем не нужны!  
— Да полно тебе, — небрежно отмахнулся Даррен. — Уверен, вы сработаетесь. Просто старайся не пускать её в лазарет.  
Доктор Леда смерил его выразительным взглядом, и Даррен, кашлянув, поспешил убраться прочь. 

Определившись с курсом, он провёл Хлою по шаттлу, показав, где находятся спасательные капсулы и скафандры, а затем провёл инструктаж по безопасности. Она обрадовалась тренажёрному залу и огорчилась, увидев меню из полуфабрикатов и консервированных субстратов. Остаток дня они провели в его каюте, и только там ему удалось, наконец, увидеть на её испуганно-растерянном лице первую за день улыбку. Она лежала на кровати, задумчиво наблюдая за плавающими в аквариуме рыбками, а он любовался ею, ощущая в душе непривычную гармонию и целостность. Даррен вдруг понял, что жутко соскучился по своей работе. И осознал, что единственным, что мешало наслаждаться ею раньше, было то обстоятельство, что по возвращению на шаттл его не ждала в постели любимая женщина.  
— С завтрашнего дня я начну учить тебя стрелять, — произнёс он наставительным тоном. — И не отстану, пока ты не сдашь нормативы. Это общее правило для каждого члена экипажа, а ты теперь член экипажа.  
Хлоя повернула к нему голову и лукаво улыбнулась:  
— А правила для членов экипажа разрешают им спать с членами экипажа?  
— Нет, — подумав, честно признался Даррен. — Но я допишу в них пункт с одним исключением.  
— Очень удобно, — заметила она.  
— И я попрошу Брилла научить тебя приёмам самообороны, — добавил Даррен, водя пальцем по её животу. — Ты в хорошей физической форме. И это не будет лишним.  
— Боишься, что я растолстею?  
— Не с твоим новым рационом.  
— О, чёрт… зачем ты мне напомнил… — тут же скривилась она. — Как этим вообще можно питаться?..  
— Со временем привыкаешь, — усмехнулся Даррен. — Зато, когда выдаётся возможность съесть что-то нормальное, этот день становится праздником.  
— А когда у нас будет следующий праздник?..  
— Через две недели мы прилетим на Иллиум. Я решу кое-какие дела, а потом сходим куда-нибудь поесть.  
— Две недели… Я смогу прожить две недели, — не слишком уверенно заявила Хлоя.  
Даррен развёл мандибулы в улыбке. Он провёл пальцем по её губам и задумался. С минуту они просто разглядывали друг друга под вибрирующий рокот двигателей, не произнося ни слова.  
— Как тебя зовут? — неожиданно для себя задал Даррен давно интересующий его вопрос и, заметив её удивление, добавил: — На самом деле.  
Она замерла с приоткрытым ртом, а затем с усилием сглотнула и отвела глаза. Её лицо выглядело растерянным и немного смущённым. Он с сожалением понял, что, должно быть, слишком рано начал ломиться в запертые двери самых дальних уголков её души, и она сейчас укорит его за это. Но вместо этого Хлоя с видимым усилием пробормотала:  
— Вивьен… Вивьен Мерсо. Но мне не нравится это имя.  
Он немного помолчал и осторожно спросил:  
— Ты расскажешь мне об этом… когда-нибудь?  
— Да, наверное, — тихо отозвалась она. — Когда-нибудь…  
Она взяла его за руку и, прижав её к себе, отвернулась, явно не желая продолжать разговор. Даррен прижался к её спине, чувствуя, как она слегка покусывает его пальцы, и воткнулся носом в её затылок. В голове промелькнула мысль, что он мог бы дождаться, когда она уснёт, и воспользоваться своими каналами, чтобы найти всю информацию по этому имени в сети, но… внезапно понял, что не станет этого делать. Ему хотелось услышать правду от неё самой. Может быть, это случится не сегодня, и не завтра, и даже не через месяц. Но он готов был ждать. И точно знал, что рано или поздно они расскажут друг другу всё то, что всегда боялись рассказать другим.   
Для этого у них будет ещё целая жизнь впереди.


End file.
